Son Of Devil Asura's
by Mio Takamiya Itsuka
Summary: Seorang yang akan menjadi Koki Nomor satu telah muncul di sebuah Kedai makanan kecil bernama Yukihira Souma yang selalu bertekad ingin menjadi yang terbaik dan bisa mengalahkan ayahnya namun, keahliannya dalam memasak kurang makanya dia menimba Ilmu di Tootsuki Academy dan banyak hal yang sering erjadi selama dia ada disana jadi, ikuti saja kisahnya. SoumaxHarem
1. Chapter 1

**Yooo, aku sudah kembali lagi di dunia fanfiction ini dan setelah 3 bulan gak ada kabar sama sekali yah, sorry to sorry ajah dan kali ini sesuai janji aku akan publish dua fic baru dan ini adalah fic yang aku maksud tadi dari judul anime yang berbeda tentu saja yah, setelah BNHA kini aku buat fic dari anime SnS (Shokugeki no Souma) dan kebetulan juga di otakku ada ide untuk membuat fic dari anime ini yah, memang seperti biasa aku buat fic dari fandom yang masih sedikit apalagi jika di fic indo yah masih bisa kehitung daripada fandom Naruto apalagi sku orangnya suka buat cerita yang belum ada yang bikin atau masih sedikit yah, di fandom SnS indo ini masih sangat sedikit meski bakal menghasilkan review yang sedikit pula tapi, author ini sudah kebal dan terbiasa niatnya buat Inggris tapi grammar dsb, ahh sudahlah gak ada niatan aku buat.**

 **P.s : ohhh dan satu hal lagi alasan kenapa aku buat pair harem karena gak indonesia atau english aku cukup jenuh dan bosan dengan pair Sorina dan gak ada yang coba lebih manistream lagi kayak SoumaxRindou lol :v, SoumaxAlice, SoumaxHojo dan sebagainya yah yang belum ada tapi itu hak mereka untuk buat cerita seperti apa dan saya hanya mengutarakan pendapat terserah mau di dengar atau enggak lel :v**

 **Disclaimer : Shokugeki No Souma adalah milik Shun Saeki... dan saya cuman izin comot sebentar untuk kepentingan fic saya ini dan bakal dibalikin lagi karena sangat jengkel jika dicopy tanpa izin nanti disebut plagiator (moba kok plagiat :v awas jangan baper yak)**

 **Pairing : Souma x Harem (bodo amat nyari yang anti manistream ajah -_-)**

 **Rate : M ( dan segala banyak jenis rate di dalamnya)**

 **Warning : banyak kejanggalan di tulisan ini yang pasti membingungkan para pembaca dan sifat character yang berbeda sekali dan agak aneh namun, saya akan tetap berusaha untuk lebih bagus lagi.**

 **-** _dadah deh/ 'dadah deh'_ **= Flashback\ Speaking dalam hati\**

 **.**

 **...**

 **.**

 **SON OF DEVIL ASURA'S**

 **® Shun Saeki**

 **© Shokugeki No Souma**

\- **Kedai Yukihira**

"Hghhhh! rasanya menyedihkan sekali"

terlihat seorang anak muda berambut merah cerah agak berantak, dengan mata berwarna kuning, dan sebuah luka gores di alis kanan, dia mengenakan baju hitam lengan panjang di belakang punggunggnya terdapst tulisan Yukihira, sebuah tali putih mengikat di lengan kirinya, celana panjang hitam, lalu sebuah celemek putih selutut yang terikat yah, sebut saja Yukihira Souma yang tinggal di sebuah kedai makanan kecil bernama Yukihira juga dan dia tinggal disini bersama ayahnya saja.

Dia tampak mengigil bukan karena kedinginan tapi terlihat dia sedang makan sesuatu yang sedang dimasak olehnya sendiri walaupun dilihat masakannya bukan disebut sebagai sebuah makanan karena muncul asap hitam yah, cuman satu hal yang terjadi masakan itu sudah pasti tak enak untuk disantap.

"Hahahahah, Cumi panggang selai madu memang paduan yang bagus tapi, rasanya hambar" Souma tertawa sendiri setelah mencoba masakannya sendiri meski begitu dia tak kapok untuk membuat sesuatu yang baru karena dia tipe yang suka menciptakan masakan yang beda daripada harus mengikuti yang lain karena itu adalah jalan menjadi seorang Chef handal.

"Oii, Souma masih sibuk dengan masakanmu yang tak enak itu? cepatlah kemari dan bantu ayah karena ada banyak pelanggan yang berkunjung"

"Tunggu sebentar, aku akan kesana" Souma membalas ajakan ayahnya dan sambil membereskan tungku bakar miliknya yang tadi digunakan masak.

Setelah Souma membereskan peralatannya dia segera masuk ke dalam dan melihat banyak pelanggan yang datang berkunjung ke sini yah, itu bisa dimaklumi karena sekarang sudah sore dan banyak para pekerja dan anak sekolah yang pulang dan sudah pasti perut mereka kosong karena habis banyak aktifitas jadi banyak beberapa orang yang sering mampir hanya untuk mengganjal perut sambil menceritakan masalah kehidupan mereka masing-masing dengan canda tawa.

disana ada seorang pria paruh baya, dengan rambut merah maron panjang yang diikat hingga pendek, mengenakan pakaian yang tak jauh berbeda dengan Souma karena mereka keluarga dan tengah memasak dengan tangannya yang terampil itu membuat jenis makanan yang sudah pasti sangat enak dan dia bernama Yukihira Jouichirou ayahnya Souma.

Dia dan ayahnya hanya tinggal berdua saja di kedai sederhana ini, ibunya sendiri dia tak tau berada dimana sekarang wanita itu karena setelah lulus SD ibunya pergi begitu saja tanpa pamit atau bicara sepatah kata mungkin suatu hari jika bertemu lagi dia akan menanyai alasan sesungguhnya tindakan seperti itu.

Souma mengambil tali yang ada di lengannya lalu dijadikan ikat kepala jika, seperti ini berarti dia akan memasak "baiklah, apa-apa yang harus aku perbuat sekarang?" dia melihat beberapa masakan yang belum selesai atau masih dalam proses yah, wajar saja ini cukup banyak dan tangan ayahnya cuman dua jadi pasti kerepotan.

"Hmmm, perlukah aku jawab itu? sebagai seorang Koki kau harus memikirkan sendiri masalah yang terjadi dengan masakanmu itu" jawab Jouichirou dengan grin seolah menantang anaknya agar tidak manja untuk terus disuapi.

Souma tau bahwa ayahnya ini sedang mengetesnya juga apalagi memasak adalah hal yang biasa sering dilakukan olehnya waktu kecil dan itu sudah seperti Hobi apalagi impiannya adalah mengalahkan ayahnya dalam memasak dan dia tak keberatan dengan itu lalu mulai melakukan tugasnya.

lelaki berambut merah itu mulai menggerakan tangannya dan mulai menambahkan bumbu yang kurang seperti garam, paprika, cabai, dan lain sebagainya maka dari itu sebelum memasak dia mencicipi dulu masakan itu, dan ada juga yang memiliki rasa tak enak dan dia harus menambahkan banyak hal agar terasa enak apalagi ada beberapa masakan yang dipadukan malah memiliki rasa sangat buruk makanya dia menggunakan tambahan bahan lain agar rasa menyedihkan itu menghilang dan berubah jadi enak.

Jouichirou cukup terkejut melihat ini, dia memang tau anaknya sudah bisa dalam memasak meski ada kekurangan tapi kecepatan tangannya sangat terampil sekali bahkan sangat cepat hingga dia tak bisa melihat itu dengan mata telanjang yah, tapi dia bangga karena ada banyak beberapa perkembangan di Souma itu juga menjadi modal untuk ke depan nanti.

*Tingg!

"Yoshh, ini bukan seberapa!" ucap Souma menghela nafas setelah menyelesaikan masakan yang masih gantung itu sambil melihat ke arah seorang gadis bertubuh kecil berambut coklat pendek "hei, Kurase bisa kau bawa makanan ini ke meja yang ada disana?" dia meminta kepada teman yang selalu satu sekolah dengannya hingga sekarang

"Iya, aku segera datang" balas gadis itu segera dengan wajah yang panikan dan mengambil makanan itu lalu memberikan kepada meja yang sudah disiapkan.

Yah, Souma cukup senang karena ada banyak yang membantu apalagi teman-teman sekelasnya sering kesini untuk sekedar membantu atau hanya sekedar ingin menikmati makanan gratis yang sering dia lombakan dengan ayahnya meski kenyataannya dia sendiri tak pernah sekalipun menang dengan ayahnya jika adu lomba masakan siapa yang terbaik dan enak.

"Nah, gimana mau masih mencoba tarung lagi? ayahmu masih banyak waktu, ini sudah 500 kali aku selalu menang" ucap Jouichirou memasang wajah mengejek rendah ke anaknya "nah, mungkin sebaiknya kita coba sesuatu yang anti mainstream seperti sarden kering selai strawberry bukankah itu sangat tak enak?"

"Hahaha, Cumi panggang selai madu lebih jauh menjijikan dan hambar" balas Souma tak mau kalah soal masakan yang menjijikan "heleh, ayah sendiri baru menang 489 kali jadi, bermimpi saja untuk sampai lima ratus"

"Yeah, tapi itu takkan lama lagi karena kau belum mengalahkanku sekalipun" ucap Jouichirou dengan grin yang sangat menyebalkan sekali menurut Souma "iyah, meski kau terus kalah tapi, kau memiliki semangat untuk terus tak menyerah dan teruskah juga evaluasi kesalahanmu karena itu salah satu jalan untuk jadi seorang Koki sejati"

"Ayah dan anak sama saja" teman-teman Souma hanya sweatdrop saja melihat keakraban keluarga itu.

Souma hanya mendengar saja penjelesan ayahnya yang bisa dibilang sebagai pembelajaran juga, ngomong-ngomong dia sekarang sudah kelas 3 Smp dan sudah lulus sekarang lalu tinggal melanjutkan ke jenjang yang lebih tinggi lagi, ayahnya bilang dia sudah jadi koki hebat namun, dia merasa belum cukup dan masih banyak kekurangan lagi dalam memasak makanya dia akan meningkatkan lagi memasak dan tujuannya adalah mengalahkan ayahnya dan mengambil alih toko ini.

dan sekarang hari sudah larut malam setelah banyak pelanggan yang datang kini kedai makanan ini sepi lagi dan akan segera tutup walau begitu setidaknya sang pemilik menunggu hingga tengah malam yah, siapa tau ada yang masih orang kesini untuk sekedar makan ahh! memang seperti inilah kehidupan di kedai ini bila malam.

"Souma, segera bereskan meja dan rapihkan peralatan dapur" ucap Jouichirou memerintah karena dia merasa sudah tak ada lagi pelanggan yang datang.

"Oui!"

Terdengar suara pintu terbuka dan bisa dipastikan ada pelanggan lalu Souma menyapa ramah dengan senyuman "selamat malam tuan, apakah anda ingin memesan sesuatu seka-" dan senyumannya berubah jadi wajah masam karena sudah tau siapa yang mengunjungi kedai ini dan itu cukup menyebalkan.

seorang wanita cantik berambut ungu pendek, dengan memiliki bentuk lekuk tubuh yang bagus, mengenakan seragam kantoran, kemeja putih yang sedikit terbuka di bagian atas, dibalut jas Hitam panjang tertutup, Rok mini hitam ketat, dan mengenakan Higheels dan dia bersama tiga orang bodyguard yang mengenakan pakaian yang sama pula.

"Maaf, menganggu waktu anda sebentar" ucap wanita itu dengan senyum dan dia melangkahkan kakinya dengan sengaja sambil menggoyangka pinggul meski tak ada reaksi apapun dari Souma "mungkin, kita sudah bertemu sebelum tapi izinkan saya perkenalkan diri namaku Nigesawa Saki"

"Ohh, ada yang bisa saya bantu hari ini?" tanya Souma dengan wajah anehnya lagi karena kedatangan wanita ini sudah ketiga kalinya dan waktu itu tak ada ayahnya tapi sekarang hari ini ada ayahnya dan itu cukup menyebalkan sekali.

"Ohh, mungkin ijinkan juga saya menjelaskan lagi bahwa kita akan mengadakan sebuah proyek untuk membangun apartement bertema tempat terbuka" jawab Saki dengan senyuman riang yang memiliki maksud lain "dan yang kutau kalian satu-satunya pemilik tanah ini yang tak mau menjual tanah ini huh?"

Souma menghela nafas kesal dan sudah tau wanita ini tak pernah menyerah untuk terus memaksanya pindah "dan sudah aku bilang padamu kita takkan pernah menjual ini meski kau membayar sebanyak apapun itu" dia sama sekali takkan menghancurkan kedai makanan ini yang sudah dibangun bersama ibunya apalagi ini adalah tujuannya.

Saki mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan berjalan mendekati Souma sambil jarinya mengelus tubuh bocah itu "ohh, benarkah yang kudengar kedai kecil ini cukup sulit terutama di bagian stock makanan dan bahan tapi, bagaimana kau yakin kedai ini akan bertahan apabila tak mampu menyediakan apa yang diinginkan pelanggan" dia sengaja mendekapkan dadanya ke bocah itu meski tak ada reaksi apapun dari Souma.

Souma tau hal seperti ini takkan berefek padanya bukan berarti dia tak tau seperti ini dan itu terasa enak tapi, dia mendengar beberapa orang pelanggan bicara bahwa jika seorang wanita melakukan seperti itu pasti ada maunya makanya, Souma bisa refleks biasa saja ketika ada sedikit pelecehan.

Souma mendorong wanita itu agar menjauhinya "jika, memang hal seperti itu terjadi maka kita akan menutup kedai ini atau pergi untuk bisnis lain" dia memainkan pisaunya dan bermaksud menantang.

Saki terlihat menyerah dan akhirnya memilih mengalah sebentar "baiklah jika itu yang kau bilang, aku harap sebagai seorang laki-laki kau tak mengingkari ucapanmu ok?" dia akhirnya pergi bersama anak buahnya.

"Siapa dia Souma?" tanya Jouichirou bingung dengan apa yang terjadi tadi.

"Percayalah ayah tak usah mengetahuinya" balas Souma memasang wajah jengkel atas tadi.

.

.

.

.

.

\- **Keesokan Harinya**

Souma seperti biasa langsung pulang ke rumah setelah sekolah tinggal beberapa hari lagi dan dia belum menentukan rencana daftar ke sekolah lain setelah ini atau mungkin sedang bingung juga. niatnya sekarang setelah sekolah ini dia kembali ke kedai untuk latihan memasak lagi dengan ayahnya namun dia dapat kabar bahwa ayahnya ini sedang menutup kedai sementara karena urusan suatu hal baginya itu cukup aneh tapi yah dia harus belajar sendiri lagi.

"Tunggu, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi disini?"

Souma terkejut ketika pulang ke rumah melihat kondisi bagian kedainya sangat berantakan sekali seperti ada yang merusak tempat itu dan jelas iji bukan pelaku seorang maling meski jendela terbuka, terutama dibagian penyimpanan stok makanan dan bahan semuanya sangat berantakan dan dihancurkan itu sudah sangat jelas sekali tak bisa dipakai memasak lagi dan ketika dia berjalan ke depan kedai hal serupa terjadi karena bagian depan dicoret dan dicat dengan hal aneh oleh seseorang yang iseng.

"Wah! Wah! pemandangan tempat ini lebih menarik daripada sebelumnya"

Souma melirik ke belakang dan melihat wanita itu lagi dengan senandung ria memutar kacamatanya yang memasang wajah mengejek, dan sudah sangat jelas sekali tanpa dituduh pun Souma sudah tau siapa penyebab kerusakan kedai ini dan itu cukup menjengkelkan sekali bagi Souma jika berhadapan dengan orang yang keras kepala padahal dia sendiri juga sama-sama keras kepala.

"Hey, bocah buatkan aku daging isi telur" ucap Saki langsung duduk dengan wajah merasa tak bersalah "bukankah kau bilang bahwa apabila tak bisa memuaskan para pelanggan maka kau akan tutup kedai ini bukan?"

Souma tersenyum dengan grin dia merasa tertantang dengan ini "ohhh, benarkah? jika itu yang kau inginkan maka akan aku buatkan untukmu segera" dia melepas ikat tali itu dan mengikatnya di kepala dan akhirnya dia langsung mulai memasak.

Saki terkejut mendengar pernyataan bocah ini dia fikir bocah ini akan menyerah setelah makanannya dirusak "apa? Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa memasak tanpa bahan bumbu dan daging yang kuminta?"

Souma mengabaikan itu dan mulai menggerakan tangannya dengan cepat, dia mulai memotong bumbu bawang putih, bawang merah ,kemiri, dan seledri, lalu dia mengambil kentang yang sudah direbus, lalu memasukan beberapa butir telur dan mengocoknya lalu tambahkan paprika, dan setelahnya dia memasukan semua bahan itu ke dalam wajan dan mulai memasaknya dengan minyak zaitun. (A/N : **Sorry jika penjelasan saya agak kurang bagus karena saya sendiri tak ahli sama sekali dalam ini namun diusahakan sebisa mungkin** )

Dan setelah beberapa menit Souma langsung menyajikan masakannya ke dalam piring "sudah, selesai ini adalah daging kentang dibalut telur ala Yukihira dan sesuai yang kau inginkan" dia menatap wanita itu dengan tatapan merendah.

Saki menatap Souma dengan sinis "hah apa ini kentang? kan sudah kubilang isinya daging bukan kentang apa kau lupa?" dia menggebrak meja dengan nada sangat jengkel sekali "dengarkan aku yah, yang kau buat ini adalah sebuah kegagalan dan segera kau pergi lalu kosongkan tempat ini segera"

Souma malah menyeringai melihat reaksi ini "hoh? kau bisa bilang begitu setidaknya jika kau mencicipi masakan yang penuh kegagalan ini apabila gagal maka sesuai janji kita tutup toko ini" dia mendekatkan masakan buatannya ke wanita itu "dan juga kau boleh berkomentar buruk atau bagus setelah mencicipinya"

Saki akhirnya mau mencoba masakfn itu bukan karena terpaksa atau ingin membuktikan kepada bocah itu bahwa masakannya tak enak tapi, aroma dari masakan itu masuk ke dalam hidungnya dan mengajaknya untuk memakan ini hingga habis lalu langsung memasukannya ke dalam mulu.

"Hngh!"

Souma menyeringai ketika melihat reaksi wanita itu dengan blush kecil di pipi dan sudah dipastikan ini adalah kemenangannya, Saki merasa sesuatu yang sangat lembut dan nikmat sekali di dalam mulutnya dan sangat meleleh ketika sudah dikunyah.

"Ohh, kau terlihat sangat menikmati masakan yang penuh kegagalan itu" ucap Souma dengan grin merendahkan wanita yang terkejut itu karena wajahnya terlalu dekat "aku mencincang jamur dicampur Data dengan telur kocok dengan serat diet agar mudah melenyapkan lemak lalu memasaknya dan setelah merebus kentang aku lilitkan kentang itu dengan irisan telur masak, lalu menggorengnya lagi dengan minyak zaitun agar teksturnya lebih renyah dan kering lalu waktu masuk ke dalam mulut terasa basah"

"Ma-mana mu-mungkin ka-kau menyebut ini sebuah daging" ucap Saki dengan suara terbata dan tubuh gemetar tampak blush di wajahnya makin jelas, meski dia bilang tak enak tapi tubuhnya tak bisa berbohong untuk memakan masakan itu lagi bahkan mulutnya terus meronta untuk makan lagi.

Souma langsung menarik makanannya "eitss! tak bisa semudah itu tante, jika kau ingin lagi maka berjanjilah untuk tak kembali lagi dan mengacaukan toko ini" dia berbalik badan dan berniat untuk pergi "dan terakhir kau harus mengganti rugi semua kerusakan yang kau buat tapi, jika tidak mau yah, sangat disayangkan aku harus membuang makanan ini"

"Tu-tunggu! jangan dibuang!" teriak Saki yang sudah tak tahan ingin memakan itu lagi dan tubuhnya sudah tak bisa berbohong lagi "ba-baiklah aku a-akan kabulkan keinginamu ku-kumohon jangan dibuang ma-makanan itu" dia memasang wajah memohon dengan kedua tangan disatukan, mata ke arah lain, dan blus di wajahnya seperti seorang gadis kecil yang meminta permen dan itu terlihat imut sekali.

Souma tersenyum dengan penuh kemenangan dan memberikan makanan itu kepada mereka yang secara berebutan ingin memakannya dan dia hanya membiarkan itu lalu dia melepas ikat tali kepalanya dan menatap orang-orang yang mengalami Foodgasm

"Ini bukan seberapa"

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

\- **Beberapa Jam Kemudian**

Setelah kejadian itu mereka akhirnya pergi juga dan Souma langsung membereskan kedak yang berantakan tadi dan setelah itu dia membersihkan lemparan cat yang menutup nsma kedai Yukihira dengan air meski agak sulit tapi beruntung saja yang dikenakan bukan cat permanen meski banyak pengganggu tapi dia takkan membiarkan siapapun merusak tempat yang banyak kenangan ini dan juga diq bisa memasak di tempat ini.

"Hmmm, tampaknya telah terjadi sesuatu yang ramai disini?"

Souma melihat ayahnya yang sudah pulang dengan tas "hmm, kau sudah pulang dari urusanmu?" dia kembali membersihkan cat tadi.

"Yah, banyak hal yang terjadi disana dan aku sudah selesai dengan urusanku" jawab Jouichirou langsung masuk ke kedai "ohh, ya ngomong-ngomong Souma aku akan pergi keluar negeri selama tiga tahun dan akan menutup toko selama itu" dia berbicara santai seolah tak terjadi apapun atas ucapannya atau dampak akibatnya alhasil Souma langsung jatuh dari tangga.

*Gubrakkk!

Souma langsung bangkit sambil memegang kepalanya yang agak nyeri "tunggu, apa maksudmu ayah! berhentilah bicara hal absurd seperti itu dan gak lucu sama sekali" dia ingin tau apakah ini bercanda atau serius jika, iya berarti dia ingin tau alasannya.

"Yah, seorang teman lama memintaku untuk kembali bekerja lagi" jawab Souma dengan wajah santai dan biasa saja "dan setelah ini aku akan berkemas untuk berangkat dan kau tak usah khawatir dengan uang saku karena aku akan mengirimmu uang seminggu sekali"

"Tu-tunggu aku masih ingin di toko ini dan masak bersamamu.." ucap Souma tak tau harus berbicara apa untuk menahan ayahnya agar tak pergi namun nampaknya itu adalah hal mustahil 'dan juga aku masih belum bisa mengalahkanmu'

Jouichirou tersenyum dan tinjunya di pundak anaknya "sudah saatnya kau lepaskan sayapmu ke dunia luar dan ukurlah kemampuanmu yang sekarang ini, meski aku sudah banyak hal yang kuajarkan padamu namun teori saja tak cukup apalagi menurutku kemampuanmu ini masih jalan di tempat" dia memasang grin yang berbeda "cobalah untuk masuk ke sekolah memasak dan ayah sudah mendaftarkanmu kesana"

"Sekolah memasak? kenapa aku harus kesana?" ucap Souma bingung apalagi yang ada di khayalannya ada sekolah memasak sesuatu yang biasa saja dan tak ada yang menarik.

Jouichirou menepuk pundaknya "percayalah kau akan tertarik jika sudah mengetahui yang sesungguhnya lagipula ketika disana kau akan terus tertantang dan juga kau akan bersaing dengan anak seumuran dalam hal kehebatan dan di tempat itulah kau bisa menguji dirimu sendiri apakah sudah berkembang atau gitu-gitu ajah?"

Souma sedikit berfikir yah, dia tak melihat wajah ayahnya yang sedang bohong atau ekspresi menjengkelkan seperti biasa dan itu terlihat serius sekali tapi, jika yang diucapkan ayahnya benar maka itu cukup menarik namun dia harus memastikan itu sendiri agar lebih percaya.

"baiklah jika ayah berbicara seperti itu" Souma hanya mengangguk menurut.

"Bagus, kau akan kuberi tau tempatnya" ucap Jouichirou dengan seringai senang.

.

.

.

.

.

\- **Tootsuki Academy**

"Buse! Gede banget!"

Souma berteriak sangat terkejut sekali bisa dibilang adalah kagum dengan kondisi bangunan sekolah memasak yang akan jadi tujuannya nanti yah, sangat besar, luas, dan banyak bangunan yang tak dia ketahui dimana-mana dan nisa dibilang ini baru pertama kalinya dia melihat yang begitu besar sekali bahkan dibandingkan dengan sekolah lain tempat ini sangat luas mungkin melebihi lapangan sepakbola.

"Tunggu! Jangan keluarkan anakku! aku akan membayar berapapun dan kumohon buat anakku masuk kembali!"

"Argghhh! aku benar-benar gagal dalam ujian kenaikan! dan aku tak bisa memasak lagi!"

"Ghahhhh! ini benar-benar berakhir bahkan aku takkan masuk kesini lagi!"

"Ughh, sial aku tak bisa berbuat banyak lagi dan berakhir sudah!"

Souma melihat beberapa orang yang mengenakan pakaian khusus memasak bisa dibilang mereka adalah murid-murid di Academy ini dengan wajah penuh depresi dan putus asa bisa dibilang mereka pasti dikeluarkan dari Academy ini karena sebuah kesalahan meski begitu Souma tak mengira bakal ada yang seperti ini yah, apa yang ayahnya bilang tadi benar bahwa sekolah ini cukup keras bahkan dengan uang saja tak cukup untuk memasukan mereka ke sekolah ini apabila skill memasak nol dan ini cukup membuatnya sangat tertarik.

Yah, dengan pemandangan seperti tadi menjelaskan bahwa sekolah ini bukan sekolah memasak biasa saja dan itu terbukti banyak yang gagal jika, dia menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini maka impiannya untuk melampaui ayahnya bakal berakhir seperti abu yang ditiup angin.

*kringg! *kringg! *kringg!

tiba-tiba saja ayahnya menelpon dan Souma langsung mengangkatnya "halo ayah disini Souma? aku sudah sampai di Academy yang ayah maksud dan sangat besar dan luas sekali!"

 _"Sudah kubilang bukan ini adalah sekolah memasak terbaik yang ada di Jepang dan hanya dari kurang 10% murid-murid yang berhasil lulus disini"_

"Tunggu, ayah ada dimana sekarang?" tanya Souma mendengar suara berisik dibalik telepon ayahnya.

 _"Aku sekarang ada di New York ruaang khusus VIP yah lebih tepatnya di Hotel Royal Manhattan dan sekarang aku sedang memasak"_

"Ohh, pantas saja" Souma mengangguk mengerti.

 _"Dengarkan aku Souma jika kau tak bisa bertahan di sekolah itu hingga lulus nanti maka impianmu untuk mengalahkanku hanyalah bualan tak berarti saja"_

Souma menyeringai mendengar tantangan ini "hah, yang benar saja mustahil aku hapuskan impian itu"

 _"Dan satu hal lagi Souma yang perlu kau ingat ini dan sebagai referensi agar menjadi koki hebat adalah bertemu seorang wanita yang ingin selalu kau buat masakan untuknya tanpa mempedulikan apapun itu"_

"Ohh, begitu? ya! ya! ya!" ucap Souma hanya asal faham saja meski kenyataannya dia bahkan masih bingung di kata terakhir dan akhirnya telepon ditutup.

*tuttt!

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

\- **Ruang Ujian Masuk**

Tampak seorang gadis cantik dengan tubuh bagus memiliki rambut jingga terurai panjang dengan dua helai rambut yang melingkar ke pipi, dengan mata warna violet, mengenakan kemeja kancing, dibalut Jas biru, dan rok pendek belang sepaha bisa dibilang itu adalah seragam Academy Tootsuki dengan ekspresi wajah yang seolah merendahkan terhadap orang-orang yang ada di depannya sebut saja Erina Nakiri.

Dan sebagai salah satu seorang murid terbaik di angkatan tahun ini tengah ditugaskan oleh kepala sekolah sekaligus kakeknya untuk menjadi seorang penguji bagi orang-orang yang ingin mendaftar ke dalam Academy ini yah, ini pekerjaan yang cukup melelahkan sekali karena harus menghadapi orang-orang tak berbakat itu tapi meski dibilang begitu dia tetap lakukan karena citranya sebagai salah satu anggota Elite 10 akan turun jika melakukan sesuatu negatif.

sebenarnya Erina sendiri tak suka menghadapi mereka karena kebanyakan yang mendaftar ke Tootsuki ini biasanya orang-orang yang menggunakan uang dan membanggakan restaurant besar yang bukan pasti milik mereka dan jika ditanya soal skill memasak pasti nol dan tak bisa memanjakan lidahnya itu kebanyakan rasanya macam gak karuan dan gak ada yang bisa menyenangkan lidahnya kecuali orang itu.

Erina memiliki julukan 'Lidah Dewa' bahkan orang-orang yang mendengar nama itu pasti gemetar ketakutan dan selalu saja menaruh hormat padanya apalagi jika dia membuat sebuah keputusan 'menjijikan' atau 'tak enak' pada sebuah restaurant maka reputasi restaurant itu bakal anjlok besar apalagi dia adalah cucu dari kepala sekolah Tootsuki ini jadi, kredibilitas dan elektualitasnya sudah terbukti.

"Hah, Hisako berapa banyak orang-orang yang mendaftar?" tanya Erina menghela nafas kepada Asisten pribadinya, dia ingin segera cepat akhiri ini dengan cepat dan membaca manga Soujo yang sudah ditunggu.

seorang gadis berambut pendek pink agak gelap menjawab "uhmm, sebenarnya yang mendaftar ada 100 orang Erina-sama dan itu juga tergantung anda menilai mereka dan agar bisa masuk kesini" dia melihat catatan beberapa lembar bisa dibilang jadwal gadis pirang ini.

Sementara itu sang character utama kita Yukihira Souma sudah sampai di tempat ini juga, dia melihat sekeliling sangat ranai juga orang yang mendaftar untuk masuk ke dalam Academy dan bisa dibilang mereka juga ingin jadi koki hebat sama seperti dirinya tapi, sebelum itu dia harus melewati ujian awal ini untuk langkah selanjutnya.

Souma melihat Erina yang memakai Academy tengah berbicara dengan seorang gadis juga mungkin temannya dan dia juga memperkenalkan diri sebagai seorang penguji ah, mungkin dia orangnya dan ditambah Souma merasa atmosfir di sekitar sini cukup tegang ,dan banyak ketakutan meski dia sendiri biasa saja yah, dia cukup mengikuti aturan yang diperintahkan lalu bisa diterima disini.

"Baiklah, kita akan mulai disini dan bahan utama adalah telur dan kalian yang membuat makanan enak bakal diterima di Tootsuki" ucap Erina menunjuka bahannya dan dia memberi tatapan kejam yang membuat lainnya ketakutan meski ada satu orang yang biasa saja "dan kalian kuberi waktu selama satu menit jika tak sanggup maka tolong angkat kaki dari Academy ini"

 _'Telur huh?..'_ Souma menyeringai mendengar bahan yang akan dibuat dan dia punya beberapa makanan yang terbuat dari telur dan ini cukup mudah tapi, ada reaksi mengejutkan dari yang lainnya yah, karena diberi waktu jadi dia bikin yang baru saja

*Brakkk!

"Wahhh! dia benar-benar iblis dan tak kemanusiaan!"

"Dia kejam sekali satu menit? mana mungkin bisa dilakukan"

"Ahhh, aku tau ini benar-benar mustahil!"

"Impianku berakhir sudah!"

"Huh?..." Souma melongo melihat reaksi yang lainnya ketakutan dan memilih kabur padahal ini kesempatan bagus namun mereka sia-siakan saja dan dia memegang salah satu orang dan bertanya "hei, tunggu kenapa kalian semua pada pergi? bisa jelaskan semuanya kepadaku?"

"Tunggu kau tidak kenal? dia salah satu lulusan terbaik di Smp ini dan juga dia merupakan generasi termuda dan terbaik yang bisa masuk Elite 10 dan dia memiliki cita rasa terbaik dan dijuluki 'Lidah Dewa' " jawab Orang itu gemetar ketakutan setengah mati "dan dia adalah seorang juri industri terkenal jika dia bilang masakanmu tak enak maka karirmu sebagai koki akan hancur berantakan"

"Oh!" Souma hanya mengangguk saja dan melepaskan orang itu meski dia kurang faham dengan ucapan yang agak berbelit seperti kabel.

Erina menghela nafas bosan melihat orang-orang ketakutan padahal dicoba saja belum "hah, sudah kuduga mereka ingin masuk sini cuman modal uang dan membanggakan restaurant besar keluarga mereka dan skill mereka tak ada hufft sungguh tak berguna sekali dan menghabiskan waktuku saja" dia berbalik badan "Hisako jadwalku setelah hari ini apa? jika tak ada maka aku akan memasak lagi"

"Uhmmm, tinggal ada dua jadwal lagi yang harus diselesaikan" jawab gadis yang bernama Hisako ini.

Souma melihat gadis itu ingin pergi dan memanggilnya "Oii! kau gadis yang disana, aku masih disini dan ujiannya belum berakhir" dan membuat gadis itu berhenti dan menoleh "kau bilang aku boleh buat apapun? asalkan bahannya telur dan kurang dari satu menit?"

Erina menatap Souma dengan wajah ragu sambil merendahkan "ohhh, kau yakin dengan itu? apabila kau tak kuat maka aku akan memberikanmu keringanan dan segera pergi dari sini yah, jika kau bersikeras maka biarlah"

Souma tersenyum dengan menampilkan gigi seolah tertarik "Ohh apakah wajahku ini terlihat sedang bercanda?" dia langsung meja dapur yang sudah disiapkan.

Souma bisa melihat peralatan masak dapur yang sangat bagus dan berkualitas sekali bahkan bahkan bumbu tambahan dari terbesar hingga terkecil sangat komplit sekali tanpa ada kekurangan sedikit pun itu wajar saja karena ini adalah sekolah memasak terbesar dan terhebat di Jepang ini jika seperti ini tak ada maka sangat memalukan sekali.

"Baiklah, jika kau memaksa maka aku akan mencicipi masakanmu" ucap Erina tersenyum sinis ke arah Souma ketika dia sudah tau latar belakang keluarga Souma yang tak lebih hanya koki rendahan kelas dua yang tak tau apapun tentang seni memasak dan sudah bakal menduga masakannya akan absurd seperti daging mentah bahkan mungkin saja Souma memasak seadanya saja.

Souma sedikit melirik ke gadis itu dia sudah menduga tatapannya yang seperti itu mengejek dan merendahkan kualitas memasaknya dan itu cukup mengesalkan sekali tapi, Souma sudah terbiasa karena sering melihat ini yang perlu dia lakukan sekarang adalah bukti nyata untuk membungkam mulutnya yang agak kasar itu dengan masakannya agar tau cara bilang enak.

"Baiklah, akan aku buatkan ini sesuai yang kau minta" ucap Souma mulai memasak.

Hisako melihat ke arah Souma yang sedang memasak dengan wajah aneh dan bingung terhadap lelaki ini yang biasa saja terhadap Erina-sama padahal siapapun yang mendengar namanya bakal ketakutan bahkan langsung menyerah begitu saja tapi, laki-laki ini agak lain bahkan seolah dia tak peduli dengan emblem itu tapi, dia berharap saja ada sedikit perubahan dari laki-laki ini yang memiliki wajah lucu menurutnya secara pribadi.

Erina cukup memantau apa yang laki-laki ini buat dan terlihat sudah hampir selesai yah, karena waktu yang dia berikan cuman satu menit dan dari yang dia lihat orang bernama Yukihira ini sedang membuat **Furrikakke Gohan** dan yang dia tau ini sangat berbeda dari jenis yang dia makan dari berbagai tempat dengan sebuah kemawahan namun, orang ini menghancurkan semuanya tapi dia memilih untuk berbicara nanti saja.

*Tinggg!

"Baiklah aku sudah selesai.." ucap Souma dengan grin senang setelah selesai dan dia membawa masakan telur itu dan semangkuk Nasi "dan ini untuk sentuhan terakhirnya" dia mencampurkan telur itu ke dalam Nasi.

Erina sangat terkejut ketika melihat tampilan makanan itu ketika digabungkan bahkan membuatnya ingin mencicipi itu karena penasaran sekali dengan tampilan menarik itu, jika dilihat lagi telurnya langsung meleleh bersama panas nasi dan melumuri nasi itu , ditambah aroma rebusan ayam yang sangat kuat sekali hingga membuatnya sedikit terangsang hingga blush kecil di wajahnya yah, intinya makanan ini mengajaknya untuk memakannya.

Souma menyeringai penuh kemenangan ketika melihat reaksi Erina yang agak lembut dan berbeda ini sudah jelas bahwa dia masuk ke dalam perangkapnya terlebih dia jadi ingat ucapan ayahnya yang selalu teringiang dan diingat di otaknya yah, dan saran itu akhirnya memang berguna dan bisa dipraktekkan disini tapi, itu masih belum cukup.

 _"Dengarkan aku Souma, syarat sebuah makanan yang sangat enak itu ada dua hal yaitu tampilan makanan dan yang kedua adalah aroma ketika kau tak memenuhi dua syarat itu sudah jelas masakanmu menjijikan"_

"Jika kau sudah selesai, cepatlah kemari" teriak Erina tapi rona merah di pipinya masih belum hilang.

Erina mencipipi itu dengan sekali suap dan merasakan sesuatu yang kenyal di dalam mulutnya dan dia bisa mengasumsikan bahan apa yang dibuat dari telur ini, kaldu daging ayam yang terasa asin, ditambah rasa telur yang lembut dan memanjakan mulut di setiap gigitannya, dan kaldu daging yang mencair waktu ketika masuk ke dalam mulut sangat berbeda bahkan ini baru pertama kalinya dia merasakan rasa yang enak dan berbeda.

"Jika, kau bilang ini rendahan tapi jika dikelola oleh orang yang ahli maka masakan ini akan jadi berkelas" ucap Souma dia melihat Erina yang terus melahap masakannya tanpa henti bahkan hingga pipinya memerah.

Erina cukup diam dengan ucapan tadi dan memilih kembali memakan masakan ini yang terus memaksanya, meski dia tak ingin mengakui ini tapi mulutnya tak berhenti untuk terus makan yang serasa dikelilingi oleh malaikat bersayap walaupun begitu dia sebenarnya ingin bilang tak enak atau menjijikan tapi anggota tubuhnya terus memaksanya berkata jujur dan kenyataannya bahwa ini sangat enak sekali.

Dan akhirnya Erina terjatuh merasakan Foodgasm yang sudah cukup lama tak dirasakan yah, daripada berdebat pada tubuhnya dan memaksakan diri lebih baik dia menyerah saja untuk bersikap keras kepala dan mulai membiasakan diri untuk terus terang.

"Erina-Sama?" Hisako agak khawatir dengan teman masa kecilnya yang bertingkah berbeda dan tak biasanya yah, jika dilihat lagi ada sedikit perubahan.

Souma mendekati gadis itu dan sedikit menarik bajunya membuat Erina sangat shock "yah, dengarkan aku seorang koki hebat itu tak peduli darimana kau berasal mau itu restaurant rendahan ataupun mewah selama kau memiliki niat dan kesukaan terhadap memasak maka kehebatan itu bakal muncul sendiri asalkan berusaha dan tak ingin menyerah" dia agak mundur sedikit "dan juga bagaimana dengan masakanku? enak bukan?"

Erina tau ini tak bisa dibohongi lagi dan akhirnya menjawab "ma-maafkan a-aku ma-ma-masakan ka-ksu e-enak" dia berbicara dengan nada terbata-bata dan suara pelan tubuhnya bergetar dan menatap ke bawah "ka-kau lu-lulus dan berhasil... melewati ini dan kau juga diterima disini"

Hisako terkejut mendengar pernyataan Erina-sama yang belum pernah terdengar bahkan itu cukup lama sekali ketika Erina-sama bilang enak ke suatu makanan buatan orang lain yah, itu karena ketutupi sikap sombong dan keras kepalanya juga yang membuatnya seperti ini tapi, kedatangan lelaki ini mengubah segalanya yang ada di diri Erina-sama dan kembali seperti semula.

'Yah, aku harap dia orang yang bisa mengubahnya' batin Hisako tersenyum penuh harap ke arah Souma.

Souma mengambil Formulir itu dengan wajah kesenangan "yosh, akhirnya berhasil juga" dia mengepalkan tangannya lalu pergi tapi dia balik lagi karena bingung harus kemana "ngomong-ngomong setelah ini aku harus kemana?"

"Hmmm, kau harus ke Kantor yang ada di atas dan memberikan kertas itu" jawab Hisako agak canggung.

"Baiklah, dan bilang padanya aku minta maaf" balas Souma lalu pergi lagi.

Erina masih terdiam dalam Foodgasm yang cukup lama sekali dengan nafas tersenggal dan wajah memerah berat.

 _'kenapa aku jadi teringat dia lagi ketika mencicipi masakan ini?'_

.

.

.

.

.

\- **Upacara Pembukaan**

Semenjak sebulan setelah kejadian itu Souma sekarang sudah kembali ke Academy Tootsuki ini dan setelah dia melewati ujian awal masuk dari Erina dan berhasil lulus meski ada kejadian yang cukup lucu juga waktu itu tapi, yah hal yang seperti itu sudah sering terjadi dan anak dari Jouichirou ini hanya biasa saja menanggapi itu.

Sekarang semua orang murid-murid Tootsuki dari kelas tiga hingga satu dikumpulkan semua di lapangan besar untuk menghadiri acara pembukaan dan sambutan untuk menerima murid-murid baru dari sekolah lain tapi, kebanyakan disini hanya kelas satu dan dua sementara kelas tiga hanya ada beberapa saja.

Tampak berdiri dengan tegap dan gagah seorang kakek tua yang sudah kelewat umur di panggung dengan tangan melipat dengan rambut putih panjang disisir ke belakang, dengan tatapan mata yang tegas dan penuh intimidasi bagi siapapun yang berhadapan dengannya ditambah lagi bekas luka sayatan di mata kanan yang menambah kesan yang menakutkan, mengenakan kimono hijau tua dibalut mantel hitam.

Sebut saja kakek tua ini bernama Senzaemon Nakiri, Direktur sekaligus kepala sekolah Academy Tootsuki dan juga kakeknya Erina meski umurnya sudah kelewat uzur tapi semangatnya seperti anak muda ini tetap bergelora untuk membangkitkan hasrat anak-anak baru ini dalam memasak yang akan jadi sebuah permata indah.

"Para hadirin selamat atas kalian ysng berhasil masuk ke sekolah ini dan dalam tiga tahun terakhir ini kalian sudah mengerti dasar memasak dan pengetahuan, tapi..." ucap Senzaemon menunjuk ke depan "95% dari kalian pasti akan kebanyakan gagal dan 5% persen sisanya akan berhasil dan dipoeles seperti batu permata yang berharga"

"Tahun lalu ada 800 orang yang berhasil mendaftar ke sekolah ini dan yang berhasil naik ke kelas dua hanya ada 100 orang dan kami disini juga akan menggagalkan orang yang tak kompenten dan menjadi salah satu koki handal jadi, aku harap kalian curahkan diri untuk memasak" dan akhirnya dia berjalan turun dari panggung.

"Horahhjh!"

"Yeahhh!"

"Aku akan lulus!"

"Dan kita akan mengucapkan salah satu Siswa yang lulus masuk SMA" ucap sang pembawa acara.

Souma merasa namanya terpanggil karena cuman dia yang satu-satunya yang lulus waktu ujian masuk sedangkan lainnya langsung kabur begitu saja, dan dia naik ke panggung lalu melihat banyak sekali orang itu wajar saja karena ini sekolah besar dan ditambah banyak bisik-bisik diantara murid lain.

Yah, Souma sudah mendengar bisik-bisik itu ditunjukan jelas kepadanya dan juga kagum bagaimana dia bisa melewati ujian yang dilakukan oleh Erina padahal itu cukup mudah menurutnya tapi, mungkin saja gadis itu adalah orang besar yang terhormat makanya banyak yang takut ketika memintanya untuk mencicipi makanan dan ditambah dia cuman satu-satunya orang yang lulus jadi itu sudah pasti jadi perbincangan banyak orang.

Souma sudah berdiri di podium lalu berdehem sedikit "hmm, baiklah mungkin hanya ada beberapa kata saja yang ingin aku sampaikan disini karena aku agak canggung dengan hal seperti ini" dia menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal "namaku Yukihira Souma mungkin secara mengejutkan aku bisa lulus dan masuk ke sekolah ini tapi, satu hal yang pasti aku akan menjadi orang nomor satu di Tootsuki dan menjadi Koki yang sangat hebat jadi, sekian terima kasih banyak"

Setelah membungkukkan bandannya Souma meninggalkan podium dab mendapat reaksi tepuk tangan dan sebuah ucapan selamat datang yang kebanyakan dari kaum hawa yang terlihat mendukungnya namun, ada positif tapi dia juga dapat respon negatif dari kaum adam yang kesal, benci, emosi, dan ingin berteriak kasar ke arah anak Jouichirou ini.

"Wow, dia benar-benar menarik ketika berbicara serius seperti itu"

"Hmm, jadi dia akan satu kelas bersama kita huh? memang itu yang diharapkan dari orang yang sudah lulus dari ujian nona Erina"

"Dia agak lucu waktu canggung seperti itu"

"Nomor satu heh? aku harap sebagai laki-laki dia buktikan ucapan itu namun aku takkan kalah juga"

"Brengsek kau! dasar tukang pamer!"

"Kau ini cuman beruntung! paling juga nanti dikeluarkan"

"Dasar anak baru sok jagoan!"

"Kesini kau! Akan kutunjukan padamu cara memasak"

"Ahhh, benar-benar sambutan yang hangat sekali" komentar Souma sweatdrop melihat kericuhan yang dibuat olehnya dan tak lwma dia melihat wajah familiar lagi di depannya gadis dengan rambut jingga "yo, Ojou-sama kau ada disini juga rupanya? dan bagaimana kabarmu?" dia menyapa dengan ekspresi meledek.

Erina langsung blushing dan bertingkah kacau "a-apa-apaan ta-tadi ma-maksudmu?! Uhghhg... lupakan saja lagipula kenapa kau ada disini?" entah kenapa wajahnya jadi panas oleh sebutan tadi.

Souma memasang wajah konyolnya "hehhhhh? Aku ini kan murid baru yang diterima masuk ke Academy Tootsuki ini setelah lulus melewati ujian yang kau waktu itu? jadi sudah sewajarnya aku kesini dong?"

Erina berbalik badan dengan sikapnya kembali normal "dengar yah Yukihira-kun meski kau mendapatkan pengakuan dariku tapi modal seperti itu saja takkan cukup untuk membawamu menjadi seorang koki nomor satu" dia memasang sikap seorang Ojou-samanya lagi "dan di sekolah ini banyak sekali koki hebat dan berbakat yang melebihimu dan kau akan jatuh jika bersikap meremehkan seperti tadi"

Souma menyeringai penuh tantangan "hm? terima kasih sudah memberi saran kepadaku meski aku sudah tau bakal banyak orang yang menyusahkan disini untuk menghalangi impianku tapi, itu bukan berarti aku datang dan daftar kesini bukan tanpa persiapan juga" dia menunjuk ke arah Erina ",dan aku bisa buktikan bahwa aku layak jadi nomor satu dan koki yang hebat"

Erina memalingkan muka ke arah lain "hmmpp! Aku ragu kau bisa menepati ucapanmu itu"

Sementara itu agak jauh dari mereka Senzaemon memperhatikan keakraban cucunya dengan salah satu anak yang memiliki julukan Iblis Asura dan ada sedikit bumbu persaingan juga mungkin tahun ini bakal menjadi sesuatu yang menarik lagi.

 _'Hmmmm! Anak Malaikat berhati Iblis bertemu denga Anak titisan Iblis Asura huh? Jouichirou idemu lumayan cukup menarik sekali'_

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Seorang gadis yang berdiri dibalik pohon dengan senyuman dan nads bersenandung ria ketika dia melihat sesuatu yang menarik sekali waktu upacara pembukaan tadi dan yah, dia tertuju pada salah satu seorang murid baru yang mendeklarasikan diri akan jadi koki nomor satu sambil mengibarkan bendera perang kepada murid-murid lain dan satu hal yang membuatnya tertarik adalah bisa membuat sekeras kepala Erina Nakiri akhirnya menyerah.

Mungkin jika, dia tak mengecek sendiri maka sulit mempercayai itu tapi ketika melihat ekspresi wajah Erina yang memerah malu dengan nafas tersenggal dan wajah itu menunjukan suatu kekalahan yah, hal seperti itu saja sudah menarik karena gadis itu tak pernah menunjukan ekspresi selain angkuh dan merendahkan orang lain.

"Ohhh, Yukihira Souma huh? cukup menarik" gadis itu menunjukan grin yang tak biasa "yah, aku akan melihat itu sendiri dan memeriksanya"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Dan cuttt! Akhirnya selesai juga dan maafkan aku jika tulisan dan kata yang agak janggal dan aneh untuk dibaca tapi aku sebisa mungkin untuk tetap yang terbaik dari biasanya ahhh, dan ini aku nyatakan hidup lagi, dan aku lebih suka nulis Souma daripada Soma.**

 **Pm**

 **RnR**

,


	2. Chapter 2

**Hallo guys kita kembali lagi dan akhirnya ketemu juga di waktu yang sama dan dalam fic yang sama pula juga dan ditambah aku saat ini memang sedang publish fic baru dan juga aku sedang buat chapter dua untuk fanfiction dari anime Shokugeki No Souma ini dan saya mohon maaf apabila di dalam tulisan ada banyak kesalahan ataupun gak kerasa feel apapun tentang cerita ini karena saya bukan ahli tapi meskipun begitu saya sebagai Author mencoba tetap memberikan yang terbaik dan sebisa mungkin meski sedikit ada banyak beberapa kejanggalan dan kalimat kurang rancu ahhhhhh, tapi it's okay because I am just normal human (dasar sok inggris luh) lol :v**

 **P.s : ohhhhhhhh by the way sebentar lagi akhir tahun dan berganti tahun baru yang akan datang dan sudah 2 tahun saya jadi author dan masih dalam keadaan sehat meski sekarang agak sendat untuk update tapi yang penting tidak hiatus tanpa pemberitahuan.**

 **.**

 **...**

 **.**

\- **Kelas Memasak**

Sekarang adalah hari pertama dimana Souma diterima di academy ini dan mulai berlayar disana sekarang dan setelah upacara penyambutan kemarin kini character utama kita sedang mengadakan pelajaran tapi ini khusus memasak oleh sebab itu ruangannya sedikit berbeda daripada kelas umumnya.

Dan sama seperti ujian masuk beberapa hari yang lalu ruangan kelas ini sama dengan berbagai macam peralatan khusus memasak yang sangat lengkap dan juga jika dilihat ke belakang ada lemari besar yang penuh dengan macam rempah dan juga bumbu pelengkap.

Yah, ini pertama kali bagi Souma berada di tempat ini untuk memasak karena biasanya dia berada di belakang kedai dapur membantu ayahnya dan ketika dia sudah berada di kelas, Souma mendapat tatapan gak menyenangkan sekali dari murid laki-laki karena kelakuannya tempo hari itu waktu buat rusuh pada saat upacara pembukaan tapi, seperti yang kita tau anak Jouichirou ini hanya cuek bebek saja tak peduli.

Bicara soal apa yang nanti akan dimasak saat pelajaran berlangsung kalau tidak salah Souma dengar pelajaran memasak ini dilakukan oleh dua orang berarti kerjasama tim dan semua pasangan sudah ditentukan sejak awal yah, ini cukup mudah baginya karena sering masak bareng dengan ayahnya.

Souma melihat ke samping dimana partnernya ini yaitu seorang gadis manis, berambut biru gelap, dengan gaya dua kepang ke depan, iris mata warna kuning tampak terlihat gadis itu gemetar gak jelas atau bisa dibilang gugup berlebihan, dan pemalu mungkin? entahlah tapi memang ini adalah partnernya

"Hey, kau!" Souma memanggilnya dan mendapat perhatian gadis itu "kalau tidak salah namamu Todokoro Megumi bukan? tapi apa yang sedang kau lakukan dengan menulis kanji di udara seperti itu?" dia sweatdrop melihat tingkah aneh tadi.

Gadis itu langsung kaget dan panik gak karuan "engggg! ano! itu biar aku menghilangkan rasa gugup dan juga apabila dapat nilai E maka aku akan dikeluarkan" dia sedikit tersenyum kecut ketika tau ini kesempatan terakhirnya karena sudah dapat peringatan dari sekolah karena selalu memiliki nilai rendah.

Yah, itu wajar saja karena dia berasal dari desa yang notabene jarang ada anak seusianya yang ingin ke Tootsuki dan bercita-cita ingin jadi koki hebat terlebih dia orangnya agak pemalu dan juga banyak orang yang dari tempatnya berasal berharap banyak kepadanya jadi apabila gagal maka membuat malu yang lainnya dan itu cukup berat.

Tapi, apa daya kerasnya Academy ini membuatnya cenderung gampang panikan dengan hal sepele hasilnya selama dia belajar Tootsuki ini waktu Smp selalu saja dapat nilai rendah alhasil sekolah melayangkan surat peringatan jika, gagal lagi maka habis sudah ibarat seperti berjalan di atas sebuah tali jika salah langkah maka langsung jatuh.

"Ohhhhh! begitu yah!" Souma hanya mengangguk meski agak kurang faham yah, memang seperti inilah dia "dan juga namaku Yukihira Souma jadi mohon kerja samanya" dia memberi senyuman senang.

"Uhmmmnn!" Megumi hanya mengangguk malu.

Dan tak lama akhirnya sang guru pengajar akhirnya atau bisa dibilang koki ahli juga masuk ke dalam kelas dia adalah seorang yang sudah lewat umur, dengan rambut pirang pendek, dengan tatapan mata yang selalu saja negatif dan orang-orang disini sudah tau siapa dia yah, bernama Rolland Capelle dengan julukan yang tak pernah tersenyum.

Wajar saja jika murid-murid disini berkeringat ketakutan karena guru ini bisa dibilang killer atau gak memiliki sifat yang cukup bagus terhadap murid-murid karena kedisiplinan yang ketat dan tahun lalu juga dia telah mengeluarkan 18 orang karena mendapat nilai E.

tentu saja bagi Megumi ketika melihat guru pengajar itu diam lemas seperti tak ada nyawa karena sudah tau watak guru ini dan sialnya ini adalah hari pertamanya sebagai murid SMA dan sirnalah sudah harapannya untuk menjadi koki terhebat.

"Baiklah, kalian semua disini semua punya tanggung jawab ketika berada di dapur dan memasak makanan yang lezat lalu, ada dua hal yang kalian dapat jika E maka gagal tapi, jika itu A maka lulus" ucap Capelle dengan tatapan mata terlihat seram membuat yang lainnya menelan ludah secara paksa "dan juga tema hari ini adalah **Boeuf Borguignon** dan untuk berjaga-jaga aku sudah menuliskan resepnya di papan tulis"

"Waktu kalian memasak adalah 2 jam jika sudah selesai maka cepatlah kemari"

"MEMASAK DIMULAI!"

Semuanya langsung bergegas berlarian mencari bahan masakan yang ingin dibuat dan Megumi hanya menarik nafas sangat dalam lalu dikeluarkan dan mencoba untuk tetap tenang dan mempersiapkan agar tak gampang panikan tapi matanya melirik ke arah lelaki berambut merah itu yang tampak biasa saja mungkin skill memasaknya sudah ahli.

"Hmmmmm! masakan dari daging Sapi yah!" Souma mengelus dagunya dan tau tentang masakan itu kalau gak salah berasal dari francis dan dia pernah baca itu dari buku meski bahasanya menyulitkan karena tulisan bahasa Inggris.

"Kau tau itu?" tanya Megumi berharap kepada lelaki itu dan Souma hanya mengangguk.

"Baiklah Megumi kau rebus daging lalu aku akan siapkan beberapa bumbu tambahan lagi" ucap Souma memerintah dan dia berjalan ke arah lemari yang berisi bumbu untuk membuat daging itu

Megumi melakukan apa yang diperintahkan lalu merebus daging itu lalu menunggunya hingga 40 menit agar daging itu empuk tampak matanya melotot dengan aura hitam di sekitarnya tanda bahwa dia sedang dalam mode serius.

 _'Baiklah, mungkin aku harus ambil piring'_ ucap Megumi meninggalkan masakannya namun dia tak sadar bahwa ada dua orang iseng atau sengaja memasukan sesuatu ke dalam panci.

Souma telah kembali mengambil beberapa bumbu namun tersadar ada yang aneh dengan panci itu "hey, Megumi apa kau membiarkan tutup panci ini terbuka begitu saja?" dia bertanya kepada gadis itu.

Megumi kembali dan menjawab "tidak kok, maksudku tinggal 30 menit lagi sampai daging itu empuk sempurna"

Souma mendengar tawa dan melihat dua orang di belakangnya melihat ke arah sini dengan senyum menyembunyikan sesuatu jahat dan ketika dia membuka tutup panci melihat sesuatu putih di daging rebus itu.

"Tunggu apa itu?" tanya Megumi melihat hal yang sama juga "apakah itu Terigu?"

Souma menggeleng kepala "bukan ini adalah Garam dan ada yang iseng memasukan itu kesini " dia tau ini adalah ulah mereka lalu memberi glare menakutkan seperti singa dan membuat kedua orang tertawa tadi jadi merinding dan kembali ke urusan mereka.

Tubuh Megumi bergetar panik karena masakan ini seperti bakal gagal "aduh! Ba-bagaimana ini?! ki-kita tak punya waktu banyak lagi" dia tak tau harus berbuat seperti apa lagi karena jika diteruskan bakal berakhir buruk.

Megumi juga berfikir daging ini bakal berakhir dengan rasa tak enak sama sekali dan juga diperburuk lagi dengan waktu yang tersisa tinggal sedikit lagi dan apabila merebus daging yang baru malah akan menghabiskan banyak waktu karena itu cukup lama

 _'Arrrrghhhhhh! ini benar-benar sangat menyusahkan'_ teriak Megumi dalam hati sambil memegang kepalanya yang pusing karena banyak mikir dan harapannya untuk terus lanjut belajar jadi sirna.

Souma membawa bahan dan bumbu yang tadi diambil "baiklah, ayo kita mulai memasak"

Gadis berambut biru itu sedikit termenung dengan ucapan tadi "ehhhh?! tunggu dulu Souma-kun, kita sudah tak ada waktu lagi yang tersisa untuk membuat?"

"memang kita agak sedikit ceroboh tadi karena meninggalkan masakan itu tapi..." Souma melepas ikat tangannya lalu memakaikan benda itu ke kepalanya "karena sebagai seorang koki sudah seharusnya menyelesaikan apa yang kita buat meskipun ada kecerobohan itu bukan berarti harus meninggalkan masakan yang belum selesai itu dan menyerah begitu saja"

Megumi sedikit terhenyak dengan apa yang laki-laki ini ucapkan, memang benar dia sangat bodoh sekali karena terlalu cepat menyerah begitu saja padahal waktu masih ada tapi, bagaimana caranya menyelesaikan masakan ini dengan kurun waktu kurang dari 30 menit?.

"Kau potong bagian bahan pelengkap dan campurkan bumbu tambahan tadi setelah aku mengurus dagingnya" ucap Souma memerintah tampak tatapan matanya dengan penuh ketertarikan lalu dia mulai memasak sementara Megumi membuat bahan tambahan tadi.

"Hey, apa kau lihat tadi ekspresi wajah mereka?" tanya salah seorang murid ketika melihat kelompok Souma yang panik dan itu memang ulahnya tadi.

"Tapi, aku yakin mereka akan dapat E" jawab temannya yang satu lagi "baiklah, aku rasa kita harus siapkan sausnya karena yang lain sudah berhasil"

Beberapa saat kemudian Souma akhirnya selesai dengan senyum percaya diri sementara Megumi di sampingnya agak cemas dengan masakan itu "baiklah, tolong nilai kami yah!" dia menyajikan makanan itu kepada guru killer tadi.

Capelle sedikit shock karena anak itu sudah cepat selesai lalu memegang garpu lalu menekan daging itu yang kembali memantul tadi "hmmmm?, menarik dan sangat empuk sekali" lalu dia menatap anak itu "bukankah tadi kelompok kalian ada sedikit masalah? lalu bagaimana caramu cepat selesaikannya?"

Souma memegang sebuah botol kecil yang berisi cairan kuning kental "yah, sebenarnya aku mengoleskan madu ke daging sebelum direbus dan menambahkan sedikit beberapa bumbu"

Madu memang memiliki kandungan Enzim Proteage yang dapat memberikan efek kepada daging sapi yang keras itu menjadi lembut dalam waktu singkat sekali,

Capelle berfikir ini ide cukup bagus sekali dan sangat menarik padahal kondisi mereka saat itu cukup genting dan dia sudah lama tak melihat murid yang jenius dan kreatif sejak saat itu mungkin dia bisa mengira anak muda ini bakal menjadi seorang yang hebat di masa depan.

"Tapi bagaimana kau bisa tau?" tanya Megumi yang cukup penasaran sekali dan ini baru pertama kalinya mengetahui sesuatu yang baru seperti ini.

"Yah, singkatnya saja sebenarnya aku pernah baca buku tentang cara melunakkan daging dalam waktu singkat dan bisa menggunakan Nanas" jawab Souma "tapi, karena Nanas disini tak ada dan tak ada waktu untuk beli jadi aku gunakan bahan lain dan kebetulan juga madu bisa digunakan"

Capelle langsung mencicipi masakan itu dan ketika masuk ke dalam mulutnya sebuah sensasi manisnya madu yang manis bercampur dengan kelembutan daging sapi yang sangat mudah dikunyah seperti nasi tapi ini lebih lembut lagi dan sensasi kelezatan ini mengingatkannya pada masakan di kampung halamannya dan tak berbeda jauh rasa.

Tanpa disadari tampak mulut guru galak itu terbuka lalu tersungging ke atas menunjukan ekspresi wajah yang nampak bahagia sekali seolah mendapat sesuatu yang sangat luar biasa.

"C'EST MERVELLEIUX!"

Semua yang ada disana sangat terkejut dengan apa yang mereka lihat bahwa seorang guru yang selalu cemberut dan galak ini menunjukkan senyuman bahagia yang sangat berbeda sekali dengan imagenya dan sulit mempercayai bahwa murid baru itu bisa melakukannya dengan baik.

Capelle kembali seperti semula "hmmm, bagaimana aku harus menjelaskannya bahwa masakan kalian ini bisa dibilang lebih dari sekedar A tapi sayangnya aku hanya bisa memberi nilai seperti itu saja" dia sedikit senyum.

Souma mengangkat tangannya "ini bukan apa-apa"

Megumi tak menyangka bahwa dia dapat nilai bagus dan ini semua berkat bantuan laki-laki itu "Souma-kun, terima kasih atas bantuannya jika, tanpa kau mungkin aku sudah berakhir" dia mencoba bicara sedikit berani meski sedikit gugup.

"Kau ini bicara apa? dan juga itu bantuan darimu jika tak ada kau mungkin aku akan kerepotan" balas Souma dengan senyuman ceria "dan mulai dari sekarang mohon kerja samanya"

Megumi hanya diam saja dan tampak jelas rona merah di pipinya entah karena suatu alasan _'dia benar-benar seorang yang luar biasa dan keren, sifatnya juga cukup baik dan aku sangat beruntung berpasangan dengannya'_ entah kenapa dadanya agak sedikit gusar tak karuan.

Sementara itu dua orang iseng yang memasukan garam tadi karena terlalu asik terpana melihat guru tadi tersenyum tak sadar bahwa masakan mereka kosong alhasil masakannya berakhir buruk dan dapat nilai E yang berarti gagal.

Terkadang hukum karma masih berlaku kepada mereka yang berbuat jahat kepada orang lain tapi mereka sudah sepantasnya menerima itu.

Sungguh kasihan.

.

.

.

.

.

\- **Sore Hari**

Souma berjalan menelusuri jalan setapak melewati seperti hutan dengan memegang sebuah kertas yang lebih mirip seperti denah lokasi suatu tempat dan juga di tangan sebelahnya memegang sebuah ember dan sekarang dia sedang mencari sebuah asrama untuk tinggal.

Namun naasnya dia lupa bahwa sekolah ini sangat luas sekali alhasil Souma harus berjalan kaki yang sangat jauh menuju asrama yang dimaksud meskipun begitu dia sempat tersesat karena tak tau jalan hingga sampai sore baru saja menemukan jalan yang tepat.

Dan diperparah lagi dengan kondisi cuaca yang mulai turun dan diapun kedinginan lalu rasa lapar yang menerjang mulutnya meski Souma sudah mengganjal itu dengan cumi kering tapi itu malahan bertambah buruk yah, untungnya dia sudah melewati jalan yang benar menuju asrama dimaksud.

 _'Ugghhhjh, ini benar-benar buruk dan aku sudah capek sekali' b_ atin Souma cukup kesal dan ketika melihat sekeliling cukup menemukan gedung dan bangunan besar entah itu apa gunanya.

Dan setelah beberapa menit berjalan Souma akhirnya sampai di sebuah Asrama yang Bintang Polar tapi ketika melihat asrama yang sesungguhnya.

'Ini asramanya?' Souma hanya hening beberapa saat karena ekspektasi tentang asrama besar dan megah itu berubah total malah bisa dibilang kebalikannya dari kata bagus.

Karena asrama yang disebut Bintang Polar lebih mirip seperti bangunan besar tua dengan konsep jaman dulu, dan lumut hijau tampak terlihat di tembok, lalu beberapa ekor gagak yang mengelilingi bangunan itu dan aura yang cukup mencekam sekali.

Ini bisa dibilang bukan sebuah asrama untuk tempat tinggal malah lebih mirip dengan bangunan yang biasa digunakan untuk syuting film horor, Souma hanya tertunduk lesu karena nasibnya sial sekali hari ini.

Tapi, apa boleh buat ini memang adalah tempat tinggalnya mulai dari sekarang jadi Souma harus menerima itu mungkin saja nanti bakal terbiasa dan akhirnya dia memaksakan diri untuk masuk.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

\- **Asrama Bintang Polar**

Souma sudah masuk ke dalam asrama ini dan ketika melihat kondisi dalam asrama itu bisa dibilang cukup bagus dan tampak normal saja bahkan ini lebih baik daripada tampilan luar yang mirip seperti rumah hantu tapi, aneh nya dia tak melihat seorang pun yang menghuni asrama ini.

Dan juga dia dengar sedikit rumor dari orang-orang yang berada diluar sana bahwa asrama ini memang dipegang oleh seorang nenek tua jahat yang seperti penyihir meski itu terdengar absurd banget tapi, dia bukan mudah menerima rumor rumahan seperti itu.

"Hei, kamar 208 kamarmu berasap lagi, apa mau aku jadikan kentang rebus hah?!"

"Iya maafkan aku, lain kali takkan terulang"

"Dan juga kamar 116, jangan pernah bawa hewan-hewan itu ke dalam kamar atau nanti bakal aku masak mereka semua"

"Maaf, ini kesalahan yang takkan terulang"

Souma sedikit terkejut mendengar teriakan kencang yang dihasilkan oleh pengeras suara, dan juga ditambah muncul kepulan asap di atas bangunan , dan lebih anehnya lagi muncul berbagai macam jenis hewan yang entah datang darimana dan bisa dibilang ini biasa saja meski agak sedikit ramai.

"Ohhhh, jadi kau murid baru pindahan itu ya?"

Souma melihat ke belakang dan disana ada seorang nenek tua uzur dengan mengenakan baju kuning pendek dan dibalut celemek hijau tua panjang ke bawah kalau tidak salah saat diberitahu bahwa ini adalah sang pemilik asrama bernama nenek Fumio.

"Yah, begitu lah dan yang aku tau bahwa tempat tinggalku sekarang adalah di asrama ini" jawab Souma.

Nenek tua itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya "oh, dan kau sudah siapkan bahan-bahannya? karena sebelum diterima di asrama ini ada sebuah tes masuk" dia memberi tau kepada bocah muda itu "dan lagipula aku sudah lama tak merasakan masakan buatan murid-murid"

"Aku sudah tau tentang hal itu" balas Souma karena dia sempat diberitau bahwa harus menjalani sedikit tes masuk yang bakal dibuat oleh pemimpin asrama dan ini tak beda jauh dengan tes ujian masuk waktu itu paling suruh memasak yah, ini agak mudah karena tema bebas dan dia juga gak mau berkemah diluar karena cuaca sangat dingin sekali.

"Sayangnya hari ini hanya ada bahan sisa yang ada karena tadi dipakai anak-anak membuat sesuatu" ucap Fumio mengibaskan tangannya "mungkin nasibmu soal hari ini jika kau menyerah itu tak apa lagi-"

Souma menjawab dan memotong pembicaraan yang belum selesai "tunjukan saja dapurnya lagipula aku kesini juga bukan tanpa persiapan tau?" dia tersenyum menunjukan grin.

"Oh? semangat yang bagus" ucap Fumio

Dan setelah itu mereka langsung ke dapur.

"Sulit dipercaya bahwa dapur ini sangat bagus dan bersih meski diluar sana tempat ini cukup menyeramkan" komentar Souma melihat kondisi dapur yang bagus seperti pada dapur umumnya.

"Dengar nak, berhenti bicara dan cepatlah masak karena aku cukup benci dengan orang yang banyak bicara saja" ucap Fumio terlihat sedikit kesal.

 _'Disini cuman ada beberapa sayuran dan telur yah'_ Souma memeriksa kulkas dan memang benar cuman ada sedikit bahan untuk memasak tapi, sebenarnya itu tak jadi masalah 'dan bagusnya aku membawa semua bumbu dan bahan pelengkap yang ada di rumah'

Fumio menatap bocah itu "kenapa? Apakah ada masalah dengan bahan yang tersisa itu?"

"Tidak ini sudah lebih dari cukup" balas Souma dengan senyum dan akhirnya tangannya mulai memasak dan mengolah bahan yang sudah disiapkan itu ( **A/N : agak malas menjelaskan pada saat memasak karena itu cukup banyak tapi, nanti juga tau sendiri lagipula di manga cuman memperlihatkan gambar doang yang sedikit :v** )

Dan setelah 40 menit menunggu Souma akhirnya menyelesaikan masakannya " dan ini hidangan yang berasal dari tanganku sendiri dan itu bernama **Hamburger Makarel** dari bahan makanan kaleng ala Yukihira"

Fumio sangat tergoda dengan tampilan masakan itu hingga air liur menetes di mulutnya "astaga! kau ini sihir macam apa yang kau taburkan ke dalam masakan ini hingga menarik minatku untuk mencicipinya?" tapi dia mendengar bahan yang dibuat dari hal tak biasa dan terkejut "tunggu, bukankah itu berasal dari makanan kaleng?"

"Benar sekali" jawab Souma.

"Ini sangat mustahil sekali bahwa Hamburger ini terbuang dari makanan kaleng makarel" ucap Fumio yang masih tak percaya bahwa makanan itu terbuat dari bahan yang biasa "yang punya bau sangat menyengat sekali sehingga siapapun tak mau ingin memakannya" dia mengambil daging itu dengan sumpit.

Yah, alasan sebenarnya kenapa masakan itu tak memiliki bau menyengat adalah karena Souma mencampurkan bawang putih, remah roti, telur, dan makanan makarel itu semua secara bersamaan dan ditambah garam lalu lada setelah itu langsung digoreng oleh sebab itu burger daging makarel itu menjadi lembut.

Dan bahan sausnya dibuat dari ponzu ke dalam kaleng itu lalu dibuat kental dengan tepung kentang hingga menjadi air.

 _'Enakkkkkkkk sekali!'_ batin Fumio tersenyum bahagia ketika makanan itu masuk ke dalam mulutnya dan rasanya benar-benar menggoda sekali, ini seperti memakan daging yang sangat lembut sekali meskipun bahannya bukan berasal dari daging _'lalu bagaimana dengan ini'_ dia mencicipi lagi makanan yang satunya dan dilihat Souma membuat sup telur.

Dan ketika dia menyeruput kuahnya lengkap bersama dengan isi nya rasanya sangat enak sekali dan tak jauh berbeda dengan tadi, ini seperti memakan sup dashi dan ditambah lagi aroma harum yang menggugah selera dan membuktikan kualitas sup itu namun ada yang aneh disini.

"Tunggu!, bagaimana bisa kau melakukannya?" tanya Fumio yang sangat penasaran sekali bagaimana bisa rasa sup telur ini sangat mirip sekali dengan sup dashi yang lezat itu "disini bahkan tak ada bahan **Kelp Katsuboshi** atau bahan yang lain untuk bisa membuat sup dashi itu"

"Sebenarnya aku menggunakan ini" jawab Souma menunjukkan cumi kering yang tengah dimakannya.

Fumio cukup terkejut dengan bahan yang digunakan itu dan tak mengira bocah itu cukup cerdik memasak sup telur yang rasanya mirip seperti sup dashi, lagi juga meskipun menggunakan bahan yang seadanya saja dan memang agak benar bahwa cumi kering juga bisa digunakan untuk membuat sup dashi itu.

Dan juga apabila kau memasukan cumi kering itu ke dalam air yang sudah mendidih lalu ditambahkan garam yang akhirnya bisa memperoleh cita rasa lezat dari sup dashi itu.

Setelah mendapat jawaban tadi nenek tua itu kembali melanjutkan makan masakan yang lezat ini secara terus-menerus atau bisa dibilang sudah ketagihan dan ketika terus dimakan tubuhnya terasa hangat sekali lalu rasa makarel dan cumi yang terasa asin seperti makanan laut.

Dan rasa ini mengingatkannya ketika masa indah cintanya waktu remaja di sebuah pinggir pantai dan mulai berhalusinasi.

Yah, tapi yang namanya halusinasi sudah jelas mengkhayalkan sesuatu yang sangat indah namun, sialnya si nenek tua itu tak sadar atau terbawa suasana dengan masakan Souma bahwa dia sedang berusaha mencium orang yang ada di sampingnya dan alhasil anak Jouichirou itu langsung berteriak kencang panik.

"WOYYYYY! MENYINGKIRLAH DARIKU!" Teriak Souma panik dan berusaha melepaskan pelukan nenek tua itu.

Fumio kembali sadar dan terbatuk "baiklah sekarang kau lulus dan mulai diterima disini dan kamarmu adalah nomor 303"

Souma mengambil kunci kamarnya "yosh! ini bukan seberapa"

.

.

.

.

.

\- **Kamar 205**

"Sudah aku bilang bukan, jangan pernah menggunakan kamarku sebagai tempat bermain kalian atau pesta apapun itu!" Ucap seorang lelaki berambut pendek hitam dengan kacamata yang menunjukkan raut wajah kesal sekali dan dia bernama Marui Jenzi "lagipula besok aku ada ujian tertulis yang ada nanti konsentrasiku hilang!"

"Geeezzz! kau ini bersantailah sedikit tak usah cemas berlebihan seperti itu" balas seorang gadis kecil manis berambut jingga dengan diikat pendek yang tampak santai saja menanggapi itu dan sibuk membersihkan kuku yang bernama Yoshino Yuuki.

"Dan juga kamarmu yang paling luas di antara yang lainnya" ucap seorang lelaki berambut ungu pendek berantakan dengan kedua matanya tertutup poni rambut dan dia bernama Ibusaki Shun.

"Sebenarnya aku tak ada masalah jika kalian berkunjung!" balas Marui cukup jengkel dengan tingkah teman-temannya itu yang seenaknya saja memakai kamarnya tanpa izin "tapi, setidaknya setelah selesai bermain tolong, rapihkan kembali!"

Souma hanya berekspresi biasa saja ketika melihat ada argumen mulut yang nyatanya cuman lelaki berkacamata itu saja yang selalu banyak bicara walaupun lainnya hanya mengabaikan saja ocehannya itu.

Sebenarnya setelah Souma diterima masuk asrama ini dia ingin memilih istirahat namun tiba-tiba saja kemunculan lelaki berambut coklat keriting bernama Isshiki Satoshi yang sudah berada di kamarnya ini seperti hantu itu cukup membuatnya melonjak kaget sekali yah, itu wajar saja siapa yang tak kaget ketika ada orang asing yang sudah ada di kamarmu begitu saja namun, orang ini cukup baik mengajaknya pesta penyambutan kecil untuknya.

Souma melirik ke gadis rambut biru yang ada di samping "ahhh, Megumi rupanya tapi siapa sangka kita bertemu lagi dan yang lebih mengejutkan lagi kita bisa satu asrama yah" dia menyapanya dengan senyuman.

"Yah, aku juga sangat terkejut kita bisa satu asrama disini" balas Megumi dengan senyuman tapi dia sadar akan suatu hal "tunggu sebentar, itu berarti kau lulus dalam tes penerimaan masuk yang dilakukan oleh nenek Fumio hanya dengan sekali coba saja?"

"Yah, hanya sekali dites saja dan lalu diterima" jawab Souma mengangguk dan tak ingin mengingat hal yang menjijikkan waktu tadi karena hampir dicium oleh nenek tua "dan juga bagaimana denganmu?"

"Itu sangat hebat sekali" ucap Megumi dengan nada sangat kagum dan agak sedikit iri bahwa lelaki itu hanya sekali tes saja bisa langsung diterima, memang hal seperti itu luar biasa karena ada orang yang bisa melakukannya dan itu berbeda sekali dengan dirinya yang perlu waktu 3 bulan untuk bisa diterima masuk makanya dia tak menjawab pertanyaan tadi.

Dan tak lama muncul tiga orang lain yang datang ke dalam kamar ini satu seorang lelaki dengan gaya rambut hitam agak sedikit jambul dan dua sisi rambut yang melengkung ke pipi, lalu di sebelahnya seorang lelaki dengan gaya rambut mohawk gantung disisir ke belakang berwarna kuning dan kedua sisi hitam dan kedua orang itu bernama Daigo Aoki dan Shoji Sato

Dan yang terakhir seorang gadis manis yang memiliki perawakan tubuh cukup bagus dan menarik berambut ungu panjang, mengenakan kaos singlet ungu yang sedikit menunjukkan belahan dadanya dan dibalut sweater lengan panjang terbuka dan dia bernama Sasaki Ryouko.

"Tunggu dimana yang lainnya? perasaan sedikit sekali yang datang?" tanya Isshiki yang menyadari bahwa tak semuanya yang berkumpul disini "padahal aku sudah memanggil mereka satu-persatu loh bahkan Todokoro-chan juga sering datang jika dipanggil"

"Yah, mau bagaimana lagi karena Isshiki-senpai selalu mengajak kita berpesta setiap hari" jawab Aoki "mungkin saja mereka kelelahan dan memilih istirahat"

"Yah, soalnya jika aku tak ikut Isshiki-senpai selalu saja datang langsung ke kamar" ucap Megumi yang selalu ketakutan ketika senpainya mengajaknya dengan cara halus dan itu malah membuatnya tak bisa tidur sama sekali yah, terkadang cara halus itu lebih menakutkan daripada cara kasar.

"Sebenarnya jika kau mengabaikannya saja Isshiki-senpai juga akan menyerah sendiri hanya saja kau terlalu baik" ucap Ryouko mengusap rambutnya dan agak sedikit kasian kepada temannya karena sering diganggu.

"Yah inilah namanya masa muda dimana kau bisa melakukan sesuka hatimu dan saling berbagi masakan dengan lawanmu sendiri" ucap Isshiki dengan kilauan bintang di sekitarnya "makanya dari sekarang nikmati hidup di asrama ini selagi bisa"

"Nikmatin sih, nikmatin, tapi gak gitu juga kali cara memanggilnya" Shoji hanya sweatdrop karena orang ini selalu saja mengejutkan orang lain, contohnya saja dengan muncul tiba-tiba dari atas loteng.

Isshiki menjabat tangan Souma sebagai perkenalan awal "mungkin kau sudah mengetahui namaku tapi aku kelas dua sedangkan yang lainnya kelas satu sama seperti dirimu Yukihira Souma-kun" dia memberi senyuman hangat "jadi selamat datang di asrama Bintang Polar"

"Dan salam kenal juga" Souma membalas jabatan tangan dan setelah penyambutan itu mereka mengadakan pesta.

"Mau mencobanya Souma-kun?" Ryouko menawarkan sebuah botol minuman.

"Baiklah sedikit saja" balas Souma menerima tawaran itu tapi, dia agak sedikit khawatir dengan teriakan, kehebohan, dan pesta yang penuh dengan kebisingan ini lalu bertanya kepada gadis di sampingnya "hey, apa ini tidak ada masalah kalau kita berbuat berisik begini? bukankah nanti pemilik asrama akan marah"

"Lagipula ini di dalam hutan kok jadi bebas seenaknya tanpa mengganggu yang lain" jawab Ryouko tertawa kecil dengan tingkah Souma yang kebingungan itu atau belum terbiasa "dan hal seperti ini sudah biasa kok"

"HEY KALIAN CEPAT KEMARI DAN AMBIL MAKANANNYA!" teriak Fumio melalui speaker.

Shoji ambil inisiatif untuk mengambilnya ke bawah "seperti biasa nenek Fumio orangnya baik sekali"

 _'Ah, jadi gak apa-apa yah'_ Souma sweatdrop.

"Sebaiknya kalian kembali dengan cepat kalau tidak nenek Fumio akan membual lagi tentang Elite 10" ucap Ibusaki yang pernah jadi korbannya karena jika sudah bercerita akan memakan waktu lebih dari 3 jam dan itu cukup membosankan.

Souma mendengar sesuatu yang tak diketahui lalu bertanya "tunggu apa maksudnya tentang Elite 10?"

Ryouko mengibas rambutnya ke belakang "eh? jadi kau kesini tak tau apapun yah?" lelaki berambut merah itu hanya menggelengkan kepala.

"Itu mungkin saja karena Souma murid baru pindahan dari sekolah lain" ucap Yuuki yang memakluminya.

Sebenarnya Elite 10 adalah sebuah komite yang terdiri dari 10 orang yang dipilih terbaik dari internal lalu menyelesaikan semua perkara yang sering dilakukan oleh murid-murid ini adalah mereka dan juga komite ini benar-benar dilindungi langsung oleh kepala sekolah maka dari itu kebanyakan para guru dan staff tak bisa menentang keputusan mereka bisa dibilang hampir mirip komite Osis jika di sekolah lain tapi ini tingkatannya lebih tinggi lagi.

Dan juga Souma sedikit ingat bahwa gadis yang menjadi penguji pada ujian masuk bernama Erina Naluri itu juga anggota Elite 10 itupun si Sekretaris pribadinya yang memberitahukan meskipun waktu itu Souma agak kurang peduli.

"Dan juga dulu sekali semua anggota Elite 10 hampir semua berasal dari asrama ini" ucap Yuuki duduk di samping Souma "maka dari itu nenek Fumio selalu bercerita panjang lebar tentang masa lalu asrama ini waktu masa jayanya"

Ketika Souma ingin meminum dia merasa ada yang aneh dengan bau minuman itu "tunggu sebentar, kalau tidak salah ini" dia melihat botol 1,5 liter itu yang bertuliskan tangan lalu menyadarinya "oi! bukankah ini sake beneran?!"

"Fufufu! Masa sih, kaunya saja yang terlalu berburuk sangka" jawab Ryouko tertawa kecil sambil memberikan kedipan mata "lagipula ini cuman jus beras yang dipermentasikan saja"

 _'Sudah sangat jelas sekali itu bohong'_ Souma pokerface melihat rona merah di pipi gadis itu.

Souma hanya tertawa saja melihat keributan ini yang berisik dan juga penuh canda tawa bisa dibilang asrama ini adalah seperti hutan liar tanpa peraturan dan hukum tapi, dia malahan kerasa sangat betah disini karena bebas melakukan apapun tanpa dibatasi contohnya eksperimen memasaknya yang absurd itu.

"Sudah cukup bicaranya sekarang kita berpesta!" ucap Isshiki dengan suara kencang memegang kepalanya entah sejak kapan dia hanya mengenakan celemek bugil dan tampaknya yang lainnya juga tak keberatan sama sekali anehnya juga para gadis biasa saja malahan ikut bersorak kencang meramaikan suasana.

"Wohoooo! mantap, Isshiki-senpai dengan celemek bugil khasnya" ucap Shoji merasa terkagum kepada senpainya itu entah kenapa orang-orang disini malah kelihatan gak normal.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Mana makanannya!? Pesta kurang lengkap jika tak ada makanan!" teriak Souma yang terbawa suasana kegilaan ini nampaknya dia dengan mudah sekali akrab dan berbaur dengan orang lain.

Ibusaki datang membawa piring "kebetulan sekali, aku saat ini membawa keju panggang dengan tiga cara berbeda" dia menyodorkan makanan miliknya "dan silahkan dinikmati"

Marui menyerobot makanan itu dengan cepat "kau tau, masakan panggang milik Ibusaki itu lebih enak dari yang lainnya"

"Yo, Yukihira mau mencobanya?" Aoki menyodorkan makanan yang dibuat olehnya sendiri "dan tak usah khawatir masakanku sudah dijamin sangat enak"

"Terima kasih" Souma menerima itu dengan senang hati karena kebetulan sekali dia masih lapar.

"Heh, padahal Udang goreng milikku jauh lebih enak sekali" Shoji menggerutu dan sedikit menyinggung.

Aoki yang terpancing dengan hinaan tadi langsung mendelik tajam ke rivalnya itu "hah? enak kau bilang? masakan seperti tumpukan tanah itu sebaiknya kasih hewan ternak atau kucing peliharaan saja"

Shoji langsung ngegas dan mendelik balik hingga tampak percikan petir di antara mereka berdua "kalau begitu kenapa kita tak coba tanding ulang dan buktikan siapa yang terenak?!"

"Ayo!"

"Hei, kalian berdua hentikan omong kosong yang tak berguna seperti itu" ucap Yuuki yang mencoba melerai mereka agar dapur yang sering digunakan tak bakal hancur berkat ulah persaingan mereka berdua.

"Berisik kau! penjinak hewan! sebaiknya kau urus kamarmu yang bau ternak itu!" teriak mereka secara bersamaan dan kembali adu perang syaraf.

"Oh, sayang sekali padahal baru aku ingin kalian membantuku.." ucap Yuuki tapi perempatan siku yang muncul di dahinya menunjukan bahwa sang gadis sangat jengkel sekali "dan nampaknya aku akan memasak beberapa ekor bebek hari ini" dia mengepalkan tangannya dengan aura gelap di sekitarnya.

"Tunggu, disaat malam-malam seperti ini?".tanya Megumi yang berusaha mencegah tindakan temannya itu yang nampak sangat emosi sekali.

Souma mengeluarkan kotak makanan dan menawarkannya kepada yang lain "kebetulan sekali aku ada sedikit makanan, ada yang mencoba"

"Ohhhh, benarkah kebetulan sekali Yukihira" Shoji langsung memakan itu tanpa berfikir panjang bahwa itu sebenarnya adalah jebakan.

Mulut Souma tersungging senang setelah melihat wajah lelaki itu biru pucat pasi setelah memakan tadi "ohhhhh, maafkan aku sebenarnya itu adalah produk gagal" dia memasang wajah bodoh tak bersalah seolah yang dia perbuat itu hal lumrah.

Shoji secara terpaksa memuntahkan makanan gagal yang sudah masuk ke dalam perutnya dan berteriak penuh komikal "MENJIJIKKAN!"

"Whahahahahaha!" Yuuki menertawakannya dengan sangat kencang sekali karena senang melihat orang itu menderita karena jebakan makanan Souma.

Setelah beberapa jam berpesta penuh ria dan kehebohan lalu sambil bermain dan memakan masakan masing-masing kini semuanya tidur terlelap dan tentu saja masih tetap di kamar Marui kecuali Souma dan Isshiki yang masih terjaga.

"Hahaha! benarkah-benar pesta yang meriah dan menyenangkan sekali yah" Souma tertawa lepas sambil melihat teman-temannya yang sudah teler karena kelelahan.

"Yah, begitulah yang namanya aktif di masa muda" balas Isshiki dengan tertunduk kepala dan matanya gelap tertutup karena rambut namun nampaknya ada yang sedikit aneh dengan orang ini "oh, ya ngomong-ngomong Souma-kun aku mendengar ucapan yang menarik darimu sewaktu upacara pembukaan itu"

Souma diingatkan kembali pada waktu itu "ohhhh, yang itu yah tapi memang benar aku ingin jadi koki nomor satu dan hebat dengan sekolah ini sebagai batu pijakan menuju sukses" tapi dia bingung kenapa orang itu membicarakan hal ini di waktu yang kurang tepat.

"Ohhhh, bermimpi itu boleh saja tapi tak semudah yang bakal kau kira karena itu bukan hal yang mudah untuk didapat" balas Isshiki tersenyum yang agak berbeda dari biasanya "lagipula di sekolah ini banyak saingan hebat dan ingin menjadi koki nomor satu juga sama seperti dirimu"

"Memang itu tak mudah karena banyak rintangan tapi bukan berarti aku menyerah begitu saja" balas Souma lagi dengan grin penuh percaya diri "meskipun banyak orang ahli dan hebat dalam memasak tapi itu bukan berarti mereka tak pernah kalah jadi, hal seperti itu hanya perlu proses dan waktu"

Isshiki menunjukkan senyum cerah yang biasanya lagi "ahhhhhh, jadi begitu yang sungguh pemikiran hebat dan sangat percaya diri"

"Tapi, kenapa Isshiki-senpai membicarakan hal seperti ini?" tanya Souma yang merasa ingin tau alasan yang sesungguhnya.

"Sebenarnya itu hal wajar saja karena kau murid baru jadi tak heran apabila belum mengetahui semuanya seluk beluk tentang academy ini tapi..." ucap Isshiki dengan nada suara tinggi dan menunjukkan wajah yang sangat serius sekali "akan kuperkenalkan diriku kembali, nama Isshiki Satoshi kursi ketujuh dari anggota Elite 10"

Souma tak bereaksi terkejut atau shock hanya menunjukkan wajahnya yang bingung dengan memiringkan kepala dan ekspresi wajahnya yang konyol itu menunjukkan dia tak mengerti sama sekali dengan hal yang terjadi tadi.

"Hah?!"

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

\- Ruang Guru

"Ohhhh aku sangat terkejut sekali dari sekian banyak orang yang kesini malahan itu kau?" ucap Capelle sensei yang merasa keheranan karena yang datang ke ruangnya orang yang tak biasa dan ini cukup membuatnya terkejut "tidak seperti biasanya kau kesini, ada sesuatu kah yang ingin kau bicarakan"

"Hufft! sensei, sendiri kasar sekali bicaranya" gadis itu sedikit menggerutu kesal tapi, omongan chef senior itu ada sebenarnya "yah, sebenarnya sih aku hanya ingin tau bagaimana tentang murid baru itu, bukankah tadi dia masuk ke kelas sensei sendiri"

"Jika, yang kau maksud anak baru bernama Yukihira Souma itu dan itu memang benar dia ada di kelasku" jawab Capelle membenarkan itu "dan ada sesuatu sehingga kau ingin tau tentang bocah cerdik itu?"

"bocah cerdik?" gadis itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya tertarik karena dia tau guru ini sangat keras dan tak semudah itu memberi pujian kepada koki yang kualitasnya rendah dan reputasi buruknya yang tak pernah senyum.

"Yah, jika diceritakan sangat lucu sekali" Capelle sedikit tertawa ketika mengingat kembali itu "kelompoknya sempat mengalami masalah waktu memasak dan hampir dipastikan gagal karena waktu tinggal sedikit lagi tapi, dia menggunakan otaknya yang pintar itu dan berhasil lulus"

"Ohhh, itu benar hebat sekali" ucap gadis itu dengan grin dan setelah tau itu membuatnya jadi ingin tau lebih banyak tentang laki-laki itu "tapi, aku ingin tau dan mencoba masakan apa yang dia buat?"

"Ohhh kebetulan aku ada satu piring lagi jika kau mau tinggal ambil saja" ucap Capelle.

"Oke" gadis itu mengambil piring yang berisi masakan yang menggugah selera.

"Ini sangat aneh tapi, aku tak mengerti kenapa kau sangat ingin tau sekali tentang bocah itu?" tanya Capelle yang melihat gadis itu mulai pergi dari ruangannya.

"Itu sebuah rahasia seorang gadis sensei"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Cuttttttt, akhirnya selesai juga setelah sekian lama dan memerlukan waktu lalu tenaga untuk menulis yang akhirnya selesai juga untuk update chapter 2 jadi, mohon maaf apabila tulisan ini tak banyak karena saya pakai Hp dan perlu waktu juga fhakkkkjsss! :v**

 **Pm**

 **RnR**

,


	3. Chapter 3

**Haloo! Kita kembali lagi di chapter 3 di fandom SNS mungkin, jika kalian tanya pendapatku tentang arc baru ini yah, bisa dibilang gak ada gregetnya sama sekali dan gak kerasa gebrakannya seperti arc reciment dulu dan ini cukup mengejutkan saya bahwa Tsukasa (my husbando) bisa kalah begitu ajah padahal, di cukup OP kalau serius tapi yah, sekali lagi karena ini dibuat plot armor untuk si Mc nanti yang ngalahinnya yah, gak beda jauh dengan manga action tipe Shounen dimana villain yang berhasil ngalahin character kuat tapi, dikalahin ama MC jadi Plot Twist dan sama seperti manga genre romcom dimana First Heroine yang menang yah kaya manga ononoh.**

 **P.s : dan saya sangat minta maaf bagi yang menunggu fic ini update karena saya memang gak ada waktu dan cukup banyak sita waktu saya pas lagi bekerja jadi gak heran tapi, saya masih on dan setia selalu.**

 **.**

 **...**

 **.**

\- **Nakiri Residence**

"Benar-benar hari yang melelahkan sekarang"

Erina menghela nafas panjang sambil bersandar di sebuah kuris dimana ia menghabiskan waktu sengganggnya selain membuat masakan baru, dia saat ini cukup penat karena waktu tadi ada seseorang yang melakukan Shokugeki dengannya meskipun dalam dia sangat ogah sekali dengan hal merepotkan.

Tapi, ini juga saran dari kakeknya yang menyuruhnya menghancurkan salah satu bangunan klub yang hingga sekarang sudah tak memberi jasa untuk Tootsuki disatu sisi dia memang secara pribadi memerlukan sebuah bangunan baru untuknya berlatih memasak dengan mengorbankan bangunan milik sebuah klub.

Dan tentu saja menjadikan sebuah tempat umum menjadi pribadi tidak mudah karena sang pemilik aslinya tak menerima itu dan sangat menentang keras yah, meski dia coba cara halus tapi gak berhasil jadi apa boleh buat sang ketua klub itu menantangnya Shokugeki.

Yah, jika dalam segi skill dan pengetahuan tentang memasak sangat jelas sekali Erina sangat diuntungkan karena, dia salah satu anggota elite 10 dan juga yang paling muda lalu sejak kecil dia memang sudah sangat terkenal sekali dengan julukan 'Lidah Dewa' dan sudah banyak Restaurant yang tutup karena kritik pedas darinya apalagi statusnya sebagai Cucu dari Kepala Sekolah jadi membuat siapapun takut.

Dan tentu saja dia sangat mudah sekali mengalahkan ketua klub itu karena perbandingan kualitas masakannya sangat jauh sekali dan gak pantas disandingkan dengan miliknya dan alhasil Erina menang dalam Shokugeki lalu menghancurkan bangunan itu dan menjadikan tempat pribadinya.

"Aku mandi air hangat dulu lah"

Erina beranjak dari kursinya lalu ingin segera berendam dan melepaskan semua penat yang ada dan dia melepas pakaian koki miliknya lalu menampilkan bentuk lekukan tubuh yang bagus sekali untuk gadis remaja seumurannya.

"Sangat tidak heran, jika orang lain iri padaku"

Erina tersenyum menatap dirinya di cermin yang terlihat sempurna sekali, tubuh tinggi proposional, perut halus langsing, pinggul yang berbentuk, ukuran bokong yang sedang, dengan kaki panjang, Payudara yang besar, dengan rambut jingga terurai panjang ke bawah meski agak berantakan tapi, itu tubuh yang ideal sekali dan terlihat cantik sekali.

"Erina-Sama! Erina-Sama!"

Terlihat gadis berambut ungu pendek tengah berlari masuk ke dalam ruangannya dengan keadaan tergesa sehabis berlari dan gadis itu sekretaris pribadinya sekaligus teman masa kecilnya yang mengatur semua kesibukan dan jadwal padat yang tak pernah berhenti seperti air terjun.

"Ada apa kau berteriak seperti itu Hisako? berisik sekali" balas Erina dengan wajah jutek karena lamunannya harus diganggu.

"Maaf, aku tak bermaksud begitu" ucap Hisako membungkukan badan karena merasa bersalah mengganggu gadis itu "sebenarnya orang itu berhasil lulus dan mendapatkan nilai sempurna dari Capelle-Sensei!" dia agak mengeraskan suaranya karena sangat luar biasa sekali.

"Dia?!" Erina menaikan sebelah alisnya dan tak tau siapa yang orang itu maksud.

"Yukihira Souma!" jawab Hisako.

Yah, orang itu Erina sangat ingat sekali dengan lelaki berambut merah yang membuat perasaannya kesal dan gak karuan karena orang itu mempermalukannya dan menghancurkan image dingin dan sikap merendahkan seorang putri.

Kebanyakan orang akan takut atau gemetar terhadapnya karena julukan itu yang sudah tersebar luas tapi bagi orang itu malahan masa bodo seolah julukan itu tak dianggap penting sama sekali dan itu membuatnya sangat kesal bahkan ingin melemparkan makanan ke wajah Yukihira Souma.

Ditambah lagi dia memang tak punya rasa sopan santun dan tak ada malu padahal ini adalah Tootsuki, sekolah dengan segala keindahan yang ada dan harus hancur dengan seekor anjing liar yang tak bisa membedakan mana berlian dan kotoran.

Tapi, dibalik tingkah dan wataknya yang kebanyakan negatif itu, Erina tak ingin mengakuinya tapi tubuhnya yang lain berkata sesungguhnya dan jujur bahwa masakan buatan orang itu memang enak terlepas dari tampilannya yang terkesan diluar nalar tapi, soal rasa memang baik.

Mungkin bisa dibilang ini pertama kali baginya mengakui masakan seseorang bahkan sewaktu kecil hanya satu orang yang masakannya sangat enak dan sekarang orang itu entah ada dimana yah, kebanyakan dia selalu menganggap masakan orang-orang lain dan tak enak tapi dua orang itu lain cerita.

"Erina-Sama?" Hisako memanggil gadis itu yang melamun tanpa ekspresi.

Erina terbangun dari lamunannya "ohhhh, ehemmm! maaf Hisako yah, aku fikir itu belum beberapa baginya" dia dengan gaya angkuh mengibaskan rambutnya "saat ini kau jangan ganggu aku karena, diriku ingin mandi"

"Baiklah"

.

.

.

.

.

\- **Koridor Sekolah**

"Badan Penelitian?"

"Yah, ada banyak badan-badan penelitian di Tootsuki yang mengurusi berbagai macam jenis makanan"

Souma seperti biasa berangkat sekolah namun dia tak sendiri karena ada Megumi yang menemaninya dan bisa dibilang sebagai pemandu tur untuk masalah di sekolah ini karena dia masih baru dan tak tau apapun termaksud Shokugeki.

Setelah mereka berdua ke sekolah Souma berdiri menatap papan harian dengan berbagai macam yang ada disana karena ini usul dari gadis berambut biru gelap itu yang mengharuskan dirinya untuk masuk ke sebuah badan penelitian karena untuk menambah keahlian memasak dalam bidang tertentu.

Meskipun begitu belum ada yang sedikit membuatnya tertarik karena Souma mencari yang belum ada dan dimasak di kedai milik ayahnya itu dan bisa juga sebagai menu baru tambahan, dan biasanya aktifitas klub seperti itu dilakukan setelah pulang sekolah yah, bisa dibilang sama mirip dengan ekstrakulikuler di sekolah biasa.

"Jadi, kau masuk ke badan penelitian yang mana?" tanya Souma ke gadis itu.

"Gak terlalu terkenal cuman badan penelitian masakan daerah desa" jawab Megumi tertawa tak percaya diri karena terdengar tak wah! sekali.

Souma ber-ohria saja lalu dia kembali melihat dan mencari sesuatu hingga akhirnya, dia menemukan sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya yaitu 'Badan Penelitian Masakan Don' atau mudahnya sebuah nasi mangkok yang diatasnya ada Daging yah, karena ini belum ada di menu kedainya dan mungkin sebagai tambahan menu baru.

 _'Ah, Don ya? kebetulan sekali aku ingin membuat jenis makanan yang sedikit berbeda'_ batin Souma dengan tangan di dagu dan bisa dibilang ini juga tambahan ilmu untuknya karena di luar sana banyak hal yang tak dia ketahui.

"Kau sudah menemukan sesuatu Souma-Kun?" tanya Megumi yang memperhatikan lelaki itu.

"Yah, sudah pasti" jawab Souma mengangguk "jadi, kau mau ikut denganku?"

"Iyah!"

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

\- **Badan Penelitian Masakan Don**

"Permisi"

Souma masuk sambil mengucapkan salam dan berharap hal yang bagus terjadi tapi, nyatanya bukannya ada sebuah aktifitas klub biasa malahan Souma hanya menemukan kebalikan dari ekspentasinya, dimana ruangan tampak berantakan sekali sepertinya tak terurus atau lebih mirip seperti bangunan yang sudah lama ditinggalkan.

Dan disana ada pria berambut ungu dengan jambul tebal ke atas yang tengah duduk di kursi dengan aura kelam dan gelap yang mengelilingi sekitarnya dan kedua orang tamu itu malah sweatdrop melihatnya.

"Pulanglah, karena Klub Don sebentar lagi akan ditutup" ucap Orang itu dengan suara lemas seperti tak ada tenaga sama sekali.

"Huh? Apa yang sedang terjadi disini?" tanya Souma dengan wajah cengo karena reaksi orang itu gak ada gairahnya sama sekali "apa, terjadi dengan Senpai sekarang? tampaknya cukup depresi?"

"Hah, sudah kukatakan tak ada bakal ada aktifitas klub Don lagi karena semuanya akan ditutup" jawab Senpai itu menghela nafas berat "ohhhh... ya... namaku Konishi Kanichi kelas dua dan juga ketua klub Don, juga namamu Yukihira Souma kalau tak salah aku tau kau waktu awal penerimaan murid baru"

"Hahahaha! Aku jadi terkenal seperti itu yah" Souma tertawa canggung dengan menggaruk pipinya dan Megumi memberi tatapan tak mengenakan meski diabaikan begitu saja "tapi, kenapa mau ditutup? dan kemana semua Orang?"

Konichi menjelaskan semuanya bahwa ini adalah ulah Anggota Elite 10 Nakiri Erina yang ingin menggunakan ruangan klub ini sebagai tempat pribadinya dan Souma tak sengaja lewat dimana dia melihat sebuah bangunan yang dirobohkan juga, mungkin saja itu ulah gadis itu tapi apa tujuannya? kalau hanya ingin bangunan baru kenapa tak buat yang baru dan minta pada Kepala Sekolah? dan juga kenapa harus mengorbankan bangunan lain? itu benar-benar membingungkan.

Konichi menjelaskan kembali dimana cara yang dilakukan Erina Nakiri cukup licik dengan cara memotong anggaan klub yang tidak disukai lalu dengan cara persetujuan paksa karena di Elite 10 jadi, klub yang ingin dikosongkan secara terpaksa harus melakukan Shokugeki.

Memang tampak mudah tapi, karena Nakiri Erina adalah Elite 10 jadi dia bisa sesuka hati menambahkan peraturan yang cukup memberatkan sebelah dan menguntungkannya dan kenapa alasan anggota klub pada lari yah, karena mereka ketakutan dengan lawan yang dihadapi bukan sembarangan jadi, banyak yang mengundurkan diri.

 _'Astaga, gadis itu aneh'_ batin Souma geleng-geleng kepala dan dia juga tak tau apakah menang dengan gadis ini tapi, dia sudah tau tentang Elite 10 dan istilah Shokugeki dalam sekolah ini yang, hampir sama seperti judi bola.

"Hey, Souma-kun ini resep masakan Don" ucap Megumi memberi sebuah buku.

!

Belum sempat Souma baca tapi, muncul tiba-tiba banyak orang-orang yang berpakaian putih dengan membawa dus berisi sesuatu dan disana dia melihat gadis berdiri di pintu dengan rambut pirang pendek seleher, dan sehelai jambul ke depan, dan kulit coklat tapi disini pakaiannya terbuka dan terlalu banyak menampilkan kulit.

"Tunggu, apa yang kau lakukan Ikumi!?" teriak Konichi sangat keras dan dia tak terima barang ruang ini dibereskan begitu saja tanpa izin.

"Astaga, bahkan sama seperti kemarin tak ada yang berubah sekali" ucap gadis yang bernama Ikumi itu "lagipula kenapa kau tak kabur saja sama seperti anak buahmu lagipula, jika kau berani beradu memasak denganku mungkin, ceritanya akan lain tapi hasilnya tetap sama bukan?!"

"Jangan, ngarang! mana mungkin aku akan membiarkan tempat ini!" balas Konichi emosi tapi, sebuah pisau pemotong hampir mengenainya jika dia tidak sedikit bergerak tadi "hiiiiiii! serammm!" dia mengigil ketakutan dan penuh keringat.

"Hah, kau boleh bilang begitu jika sudah menang Shokugeki denganku" ucap Ikumi mengangkat sebelah alisnya dengan tatapan sinis "tapi, berhenti membentakku seperti tadi faham?!" dia menatapnya dengan tajam hingga membuat lelaki itu mengigil ketakutan.

"Itu mustahil Senpai bisa menang melawannya" ucap Megumi merasa kasihan dan dia mengetahui orang itu.

"Aku malah gak kenal" ucap Souma dengan wajah konyolnya dan menanggapi itu santai padahal masalah tadi terlihat tegang yah, memang seperti itulah dia lalu dia maju ke depan.

"Kalau soal Shokugeki kenapa tak serahkan saja padaku"

Souma langsung mengambil inisiatif untuk mengajukan diri buat Shokugeki dan pertama kalinya lagipula dia tertarik dengan sebuah tantangan untuk mengikuti kontes ini yah, selain itu akan sangat disayangkan jika tempat ini tutup karena banyak hal bisa dia pelajari di tempat ini.

"Oh, bukankah kau adalah murid baru waktu upacara itu?" ucap Ikumi berjalan mendekati Souma "tapi, bukankah kau orang asing? tak seharusnya kau ikut campur dengan urusan klub ini"

"Bukankah Shokugeki boleh dilakukan oleh siapa saja asalkan semua syarat terpenuhi?" balas Souma dan tentu saja gadis itu tak bisa membalasnya "lagipula aku ingin tau tentang masakan Don jadi, akan sangat disayangkan bukan jika kau hilangkan begitu saja?"

"Ohhh, kau cukup berani juga" ucap Nikumi tersenyum tertarik "tapi, jika kau kalah sudikah untuk keluar dari sekolah ini?" dia mendekatkan wajahnya dan saling menatap satu sama lain.

Souma memasang smug grin dan dia tampak tak tegang sekali "ohhh, cuma itu baiklah aku terima dengan senang hati" dan membuat gadis itu terkejut karena biasanya orang-orang akan menolak jika berurusan dengan nona Erina "tapi, jika kau kalah maka bergabunglah dengan klub Don ini"

"Hah?" Nikumi membuka mulutnya apakah dia tak salah dengar apa yang dikatakannya bahkan dua orang lainnya malah terkejut heran.

"Dengan bergabung klub ini dan juga mengembangkan kebudayaan Don" ucap Souma tersenyum percaya diri "dan juga sebagai permintaan maaf atas kerusakan klub ini yang kau buat"

"Astaga, kau benar-benar yakin bisa menang tapi, itu tak jadi masalah" ucap Nikumi memegang kepalanya dan tersenyum heran sekali bahwa dia bisa sangat tenang sekali meskipun sudah tau hasilnya "baiklah, semuanya untuk sekarang kita bubar" dia menepuk tangannya dan menyuruh anak buahnya pergi.

"Jadi, Tema masakan apa yang kau dilombakan?" tanya Nikumi.

"Itu terserah kau saja" jawab Souma.

"Jenis masakan Don dan bahan yang dibuat menggunakan Daging" ucap Nikumi tersenyum percaya diri sekali karena bahannya adalah keahliannya dan siapapun takkan bisa menang melawannya jika tema Daging "dan batas waktu tiga hari lagi, dahhhhh! jangan sampai kau menyesal" dia berjalan pergi sambil melambaikan tangan.

Konichi berlari sambil memegang kerah baju Souma dan berurai air mata deras "uwahhhhh! kau benar-benar mengerti Yukihira! Don! memang makanan sederhana tapi, jugq enak! dan cocok untuk pria jomblo sepertimu!"

"Jangan ngawur" Souma sweatdrop mendengar ucapan di akhir tadi.

"Ini adalah kesempatan yang bagus untuk kembali mendongkrak popularitas Don!" ucap Konichi mengepal tinjunya dengan kobaran api besar di tubuhnya seolah itu tak melukai dirinya.

"Senpai benar-benar sangat bersemangat sekali yah" ucap Megumi tertawa kecil karena merasa itu lucu.

"Masa? aku fikir malahan dia orang aneh" ucap Souma dengan wajah ngeselin dan membaca buku yang Megumi berikan tadi "wah, padahal banyak hal bagus disini dan bisa kau pelajari jadi sangat rugi jika ini ditutup" dia tersenyum karena ada sesuatu yang tak dia ketahui dan akhirnya tau.

"Tapi, kau tau bukan lawannya adalah anak buah Erina Nakiri?" ucap Konichi sedikit takut karena jika, jurinya adalah Nakiri maka habislah dan ditambah Nikumi adalah seorang yang disebut ahli daging bahkan dia selalu mendapatkan A terutama jika tentang Daging dan namanya sudah terkenal se Tootsuki.

"Lantas kenapa? apa yang harus dibanggakan dengan anak buah gadis itu? semuanya saja bukan?" balas Souma merasa tak gentar malahan tertantang "lagipula kita lihat bagaimana hasilnya nanti jadi, jangan cepat ambil kesimpulan bahwa kita akan kalah"

 _'Dia emang seperti itu'_ Megumi tersenyum kecil.

"Yah, aku rasa memang benar seperti itu" ucap Konichi merasa bangkit lagi dengan ucapan semangat itu.

"Tapi, ngomong-ngomong Souma-kun apakah kau tau bagaimana cara mengalahkannya?" tanya Megumi dan dia berharap bukan yang seperti dibayangkan bahkan lebih parah lagi _'aku yakin, dia akan menjawab seperti itu'_

"Nah, aku rasa bagaimana nanti saja" jawab Souma dengan wajah santai seolah itu tak ada masalah membuat gadis itu berteriak kesal dalam hati.

 _'Dan terkadang bisa jadi menyebalkan!'_

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

\- **Keesokan Harinya**

"Tunggu! bagaimana dengan yang ini!"

"Ini enak! tapi, masih sedikit kurang renyah jika digigit"

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan ini!?"

"Enak, tapi itu masih belum cukup untuk mengalahkannya!"

Megumi kembali ke klub ini sendirian setelah dia pulang ke asrama dan mendapati dua orang laki-laki yang seperti beradu argumen meski sebenarnya hanya sekedar menguji masakan namun nampaknya kedua orang itu kelewat semangat yah, lagipula dia tau Souma tak pulang ke asrama dan memilih bergadang di klub itu.

Alasannya cukup mudah karena lelaki itu telah menantang Shokugeki kepada salah satu anak buah Erina Nakiri yang sangat ahli sekali di bidang Daging apalagi tema utamanya adalah DON dan sudah sangat jelas diuntungkan ke pihak musuh namun, Megumi cukup yakin jika Souma bisa memenangkan ini meskipun dibalik sifatnya yang sangat santai sekali dan itu cukup mengesalkan saja.

Souma bisa dibilang setelah deklarasi perang itu dia tak tidur semalaman bersama sang Senpai dan membuat berbagai macam aneka DON yang dia buat namun, tentu saja itu tak berjalan dengan baik dan menuai kegagalan tapi, bukan Souma namanya jika menyerah begitu saja karena baginya ini sebuah tantangan.

Yah, dia memang sedikit memaksakan diri untuk tetap terjaga dan terus melanjutkan latihannya, terlebih dia memang saat ini juga berlatih sambil membuat dan memikirkan cara masakan apa yang dia buat nanti untuk mengalahkan gadis kulit coklat itu.

"Sebenarnya Yukihira, kesampingkan dulu temanya tapi yang aku tau akan lebih baik menggunakan daging ayam daripada daging sapi? yah, karena temanya tetap sama bukan?" ucap Konichi memberi sedikit saran yang dia tau "maksudku jika memang kau tak bisa membuat dengan daging sapi lebih baik daging ayam, asalkan mendekati masakan khas milik Ikumi"

"Jangan bercanda, mana bisa begitu" ucap Souma menggeleng kepala dan duduk hanya sekedar istirahat "memang bahannya Daging tapi jika dimasak dengan cara yang sama bakal memiliki rasa yang beda apalagi soal ketebalan dan rasa kenyal daging itu sendiri"

"Ah, benar juga" Konichi mengangguk sangat setuju "memang ketika dalam Shokugeki setiap masakan diperhatikan sangat rinci mulai dari kekenyalan dan rasa empuk daging itu sendiri"

"DON memang banyak jenisnya dan sangat varian bahan utamanya tapi, kita aku lebih memilih Daging Sapi karena harus dilawan yang sama" ucap Souma melipat tangannya "oh, juga Megumi mungkin jenis DON apa yang kau sukai"

"Jika kau tanya aku sih mungkin..." jawab Megumi dengan jari di telunjuk "Daging Kerang yang dipanggang lalu tambahkan sedikit kecap dan madu lalu dituangkan di atas Nasi akan sangat cocok bagi yang merasa lelah seharian bekerja"

"Kau tak bisa sangat santai seperti ini Junior, Ikumi itu sangat kuat dan ahli dalam Daging ini!" ucap Konichi merapatkan mulutnya karena bisa dibilang gelisah "apalagi jika dia membawa Daging A5 itu, kita takkan bisa menang"

"Tunggu, Daging A5 itu apa?" tanya Souma memiringkan kepalanya cukup bingung dengan istilah itu.

"Itu sebuah sebutan untuk tingkatan kualitas jenis daging" balas Megumi sedikit mengetahui tentang istilah ini yang dia baca dari sebuah buku "seperti Daging yang memiliki kualitas terbaik dari jenis A sampai C dan kualitas Daging itu bisa dinilai dari tekstur, ketebalan, dan warna Daging itu sendiri lalu A5 adalah kualitas yang paling tertinggi dari semua Daging"

"Dan bicara soal kualitas, Daging A5 jika dimasak atau dibuat jenis masakan apapun Dagingnya bisa ditelan" ucap Konichi dengan telunjuk ke atas.

"Ohhh, itu cukup hebat sekali" ucap Souma dengan tangan di dagu tapi, wajahnya malahan tak merasa kaget atau wah gitu, dan itu benar-benar aneh.

Yah, memang Daging dengan kualitas seperti itu ada dan jika kalau dimasak kau tak perlu mengigit atau mengunyahnya lebih dahulu karena ketika masuk ke mulut lalu lewat tenggorokan maka Daging itu akan meleleh empuk sekali jadi, kualitas Daging itu cukup cocok bagi yang menderita sakit Gigi tapi ingin makan Daging.

"Kau, benar-benar santai sekali yah Souma-Kun" Megumi hanya tertawa yang dipaksa melihat tingkahnya itu.

"Dan jika dalam Shokugeki kau harus menyiapkan bahan dengan kualitas yang baik dan itu juga jadi bagian penting agar kau bisa menang" ucap Konichi "dan itu juga bisa jadi syarat sebuah koki untuk menyiapkan bahan berkualitas"

Konichi kembali menjelaskan tentang semuanya kepada Juniornya itu agar tak ada kesalahan sewaktu Shokugeki bahkan tentang semua pribadi musuhnya lalu, dia juga menjelaskan bahwa kelurga Nikumi adalah seorang Bos besar di sebuah perusahaan bisnis Daging Sapi.

"Ohhh, pantas saja! jadi tak heran" ucap Souma tak menunjukan wajah tak keterkejutan malahan cukup aneh jika disebut 'Ahli Daging' tapi di keluarga mereka tak berhubungan dengan Daging "meskipun dia ahli tapi ada satu hal yang gadis itu lengah dan mengabaikan itu"

"Tunggu apa itu?" tanya Megumi.

"Dan Senpai pernah bilang bahwa DON adalah sesuatu yang murah, cepat, dan lezat" jawab Souma "tapi, gadis itu mengabaikan semuanya jadi yang kita hanya perlukan adalah mengalahkannya dengan bahan yang sama" dia sudah menyiapkan beberapa ide untuk lomba nanti tapi itu harua diuji lagi agar tak miss nanti waktu lomba.

"Huooooooo! kau benar-benar sangat hebat junior! aku tak menyangka pola fikirmu sangat tinggi sekali!" ucap Konichi menangis terharu dengan air mata deras dan gemerlap bintang dan cahaya di sekitarnya namun nampak terlihat sangat lebay sekali "bahkan Senpaimu ini! tak kefikiran sampai situ!"

"Hentikan itu" Souma sweatdrop melihatnya dan matanya menuju ke arah meja "tapi, sayangnya kita kehabisan bahan makanan, apakah kita bisa menggunakan keuangan klub untuk memakainya?"

"Yah, soal itu bagaimana hmm!?.." Konichi menggaruk kepalanya dengan wajah kusam seperti mau diinterogasi.

Souma melihat ke bawah dan menyipitkan matanya lalu mengira ini sudah terjadi karena dia seperti masuk ke sebuah Pabrik yang akan gulung tikar dan memang bisa dibilang klub ini memang minim pemasukan setelah mau digusur dan dia nampaknya tak punya pilihan lain.

'Nampaknya, jika ingin berhasil harus banyak berkorban yah'

Dia memasang senyum yang dipaksakan tapi apa boleh buat ini demi kepentingan semuanya juga.

.

.

.

.

.

\- **Nakiri Private Room**

"Aku akan menggunakan Daging Sapi Hitam tanpa tulang dan tentu saja kualitasnya A5"

"Apa kau yakin?, tidak bisakah difikirkan lebih dahulu?"

"Sudah, dan memang ini yang terbaik lagipula aku sudah menyimpan itu selama satu bulan lebih dan itu akan bagus pada saat dikeluarkan"

Erina hanya mengangguk saja setelah mendengar informasi yang diberikan oleh salah satu anak buahnya tentang Shokugeki yang dilakukan Nikumi terhadap Klub Don namun yang sedikit membuatnya terkejut adalah Shokugeki itu dilakukan dengan anak baru bernama Yukihira Souma.

Dia, tak mengerti kenapa orang itu ikut campur dalam urusan orang lain dan membuat masalah bahkan masalah dengannya belum selesai dan membuat malu dirinya sendiri lalu beruntung pada waktu itu cuman ada Hisako jika yang lainnya melihat itu maka akan jadi aib.

"Kau yakin bisa mengatasinya?" tanya Erina kurang meyakinkan dan tak biasanya dia agak ragu karena yang dilawan orang itu meski temanya adalah keahlian Nikumi tapi, orang itu cukup misterius.

"Kau tak usah khawatir dengan itu Erina-Sama" balas Nikumi mengibas rambutnya "aku akan mengalahkannya dan menghancurkan Klub DON itu dengan cepat" dan dia tak tau lawan yang dihadapi sudah persiapan penuh.

"Yah, aku berharap padamu dengan pertandingan ini" ucap Erina dengan kedua tangan di dagu dan tak biasanya ini membuat hatinya cemas lalu gadis itu langsung pergi.

"Apa sesuatu yang mengganggu Erina-Sama?" tanya Hisako menatap gadis itu yang melamun dalam dunianya sendiri.

Erina langsung tersentak "oohhhh, maafkan aku Hisako hanya saja sedikit gelisah tapi tak usah dikhawatirkan" dia memegang kepalanya.

"Baiklah akan aku buatkan Teh" ucap Hisako berjalan ke dapur

"Gelisah huh? tak seperti kau biasanya yang dijuluki Lidah Dewa?"

Erina menatap ke depan ketika mendengar suara dan di sana ada seseorang yang berdiri di depan pintu "ohhh, aku terkejut Senpai datang ke tempat ini, apakah hanya berkunjung? atau memang punya urusan lain?" dia menatap tajam.

"Astaga, dingin sekali seperti biasanya? itulah kenapa kau tak pernah memiliki pacar"

"Hmmppp! itu bukanlah sesuatu yang diutamakan" balas Erina memalingkan wajahnya dengan blush kecil di wajah "dan katakan apa yang Anggota Elite 10 lakukan disini?"

"Oh, itu rahasia"

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

\- **Keesokan Harinya** ( **Arena Shokugeki** )

Setelah dua hari berlatih memasak tanpa jeda dan waktu istirahat Souma sudah menyelesaikannya dan sudah menentukan jenis tema apa yang akan dihidangkan nanti untuk mengalahkan Ikumi yah, terlebih bahannya memang daging tapi tak sama milik musuhmu tapi, yang terpenting itu bisa dilombakan.

Sekarang mereka berada di sisi arena sebelum masuk ke dalam dengan persiapan yang matang dan juga semua bahan yang dia siapkan untuk dilombakan lalu suasana ini mirip seperti yang Isshiki-senpai bilang dengan suasana Shokugeki ini.

"Baiklah, Yukihira ini adalah barang-barang yang kau inginkan" ucap Konichi mengumpulkan tumpukan kardus yang berisi bahan-bahan masakan "tapi, dari semua eksperimenmu yang dilakukan dua hari penuh, apakah kau sudah siap?"

"Sangat jelas sekali" jawab Souma mengangguk mantap.

"Tapi, kau tak Istirahat selama Dua Hari" ucap Megumi agak khawatir karena lelaki ini malah terus bergadang tanpa tidur sama sekali "apakah kau yakin tak rehat sebentar?"

"Nah, tak perlu cemas aku sudah siap dengan ini" ucap Souma dengan senyum dan matanya tetap cerah tak menunjukan ngantuk sekali "dan kenapa lagi kau menulis kanji di udara?" dia sweatdrop melihat gadis itu bertingkah panik.

"Heeeyyylkk! iii-nnnii ka-karena banyak orang yang akan menyaksikan kita!" ucap Megumi dengan tubuh gemetar dan gampang panik "tapi, kau tak merasa tertekan dengan suasana ramai ini?"

"Nah, aku sudah sering menghadapi lebih dari seperti ini" jawab Souma santai, baginya menghadapi pelanggan secara langsung lebih menegangkan.

Sebuah sorotan cahaya menuju ke sebuah tempat pilar dan disana ada seorang gadis mengenakan seragam Tootsuki dengan rambut biru agak cerah panjang yang dikuncir seperti pita dengan bola mata hitam lalu dengan pose dua jari.

"Maaf, sudah menunggu dan kita akan segera mulai Shokugeki resmi ini yang sudah disetujui oleh pihak lain" ucap sang pembawa acara bernama Urara dengan jari telunjuk di atas dan mendapat teriakan histeris dari para kaum adam "dan tema DON dengan bahan Daging lalu kita sambut peserta dari dua sisi!"

Souma melihat disana ada tiga orang yang duduk disana dan bisa dikatakan itu adalah Juri, ini memang sesuai dengan Isshiki-senpai bilang tentang syarat Shokugeki, yaitu kedua pihak saling menyetujui Shokugeki ini, lalu persetujuan dari pihak sekolah, lalu taruhan yang sepadan dan terakhir juri dengan jumlah yang ganjil.

"Lalu di sudut kanan adalah sang Ahli Daging Mito Ikumi!" ucap Urara mengarahkan tangannya.

Dan reaksi para lelaki dengan nafsu perhatian ketika gadis itu hanya mengenakan BH dan celana jeans pendek dengan kancing terbuka tapi, entah kenapa terlihat sang Pembawa acara sangat jengkel sekali dengan sorakan itu.

"Dan juga disudut kiri sang anak baru yang membuat kekacauan sewaktu upacara pembukaan" ucap Urara "Yukihira Souma!" dan mendapat teriakan sangat keras dari para laki-laki tapi, entah kenapa yang perempuan bersikap normal saja.

"Huhhhhh! Dasar anak baru sok jagoan!"

"Mati saja sana brengsek!"

"Cepat keluarlah dari Tootsuki dan jangan menginjakan kaki disini!"

"Ohhhh, sambutan yang hangat sekali" ucap Souma cukup santai sekali.

sementara Megumi gugup panikan dan Konichi cukup heran dengan semua teriakan yang seramai ini pada saat dia Shokugeki malahan sangat sepi dan hanya ada anjing saja yang mendekat tapi, jika didengar seperti teriakan kebencian.

"Tunggu, sebanarnya apa yang kau lakukan hingga membuat semua Orang laki-laki membencimu?" tanya Konichi cukup keheranan sekali.

"Nah, aku sendiri juga tak faham" jawab Souma tak begitu memusingkan ini.

"Dan taruhan Shokugeki ini adalah Jika Mito Ikumi menang maka Klub DON akan dibubarkan, dan Yukihira Souma akan dikeluarkan dari Tootsuki lalu apabila Yukihira Souma menang maka Mito Ikumi akan bergabung dengan klub DON"

"Heh, ini adalah hari terakhir dirimu di Tootsuki jadi bersiaplah" ucap Ikumi dengan senyum merendahkan.

"Hah, kau bukan dewa yang sudah tau akan terjadi" ucap Souma dengan seringai menunjukan grin.

"Pertandingan Dimulai!"

Kedua orang itu langsung berjalan ke tempat yang sudah disediakan dan terdengar suara bisik-bisik terkejut dari para penonton dan ketika itu ditunjukan pada seseorang di atas sana yang melihat pertandingan ini secara pribadi dan salah satu dari anggota Elite 10.

"Hey, apa yang dia lakukan disini?"

"Bukankah dia Erina Nakiri?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan di Shokugeki kecil ini?"

"Hmm, aneh kenapa dia ada disini?" Souma melihat gadis itu juga tapi, dia langsung kembali memasak.

 _'Erina-Sama melihatku secara langsung disini'_ Ikumi tersenyum senang karena pertandingan ini dilihat olehnya.

Ikumi menarik troli yang berisi Daging gantung yang sudah dia siapkan buat Shokugeki ini lalu memotongnya dengan cepat dan mengambil bagian daging yang lumayan besar dan sesuai untuk dia masak, semua mata terperangah karena kelincahannya memotong daging itu tanpa cacat.

"Ohhh, jadi dia mengeluarkan Daging A5 itu" ucap Souma melihat itu dan sesuai yang dibicarakan Konichi Senpai itu lalu kembali memasak.

Ikumi memanggang daging ke dalam oven itu hingga kecoklatan yang hanya bagian luar saja lalu dioles Mentega dibagian atasnya hingga meleleh dan menimbulkan aroma yang membuat siapapun menciumnya bakal tergiur ingin mencoba.

Dan alasan dia menggunakan cara seperti itu agar mentega itu mencair dan menjadi seperti dinding yang melapisi seluruh daging luarnya hingga dan jika ditunggu akan masuk meresap ke dalam daging.

"Yah, aku rasa juga harus mengeluarkan ini" ucap Souma mengeluarkan daging yang dia beli dari pasar swalayan bukannya, membeli yang mahal malahan daging murah yang kualitasnya jauh dengan milik Ikumi.

"Tunggu, Kouhai kenapa kau membawa daging yang seperti itu?" tanya Konichi dengan kebingungan sekali karena ini bukan yang dilatih waktu tiga hari itu tanpa henti "seharusnya kau bawa daging yang lebih tinggi dari Ikumi atau tidak daging ayam saja"

"Kebetulan kemarin aku membeli ini dan dapat diskon" jawab Souma dengan ekspresi kocak dan membuat sang Senpai tertunduk lesu Sebenarnya dia punya uang banyak untuk membeli daging yang sama tapi, itu akan membuat masakannya beda dan harus membuat cara lain lagi.

"Hahahaha, kau juga akan terbiasa nanti" ucap Megumi tertawa dan dia tak terkejut jika Souma melakukan sesuatu tak terduga dan diluar masuk akal.

"Kau gak sedang bercanda bukan?" Ikumi melihat ini shock bukan main karena kualitas daging itu sangat jauh sekali bahkan dan akan mempengaruhi masakan itu sendiri "yah, lupakan saja itu bukan urusanku juga" dia kembali ke tempatnya.

Sementara Souma sedang memasak dan menyiapkan semua bahannya, Ikumi sudah selesai dan menarik daging itu keluar dari Oven jika, dilihat itu sesuai yang diperkirakan dimana bagian luarnya matang kecoklatan lalu dia mengambil garpu dan menusuk daging masak itu sendiri.

 _'Ohh, ini sudah bagus tapi masih kurang'_ batin Ikumi dengan senyum melihat Daging yang sangat empuk dan mengeluarkan cairan kuning 'dan setelah ini aku akan melapisinya dengan kertas alumunium dan membiarkannya beberapa menit lalu mengirisnya' dan dia melihat ke belakang dimana laki-laki itu sedang sibuk tak bersuara.

Souma menyadari itu dan menoleh ke belakang "ohhh, ada apa? kau tampaknya penasaran sekali denganku?" dia tersenyum grin.

"Hah, jangan bercanda itu mustahil" balas Ikumi kasar dan membalikan badannya.

Sementara itu Erina mengamati situasi Shokugeki ini dimana waktu tak lama lagi akan selesai dan juga Ikumi sudah selesai dengan urusan memasak lalu tinggal menunggu saja tapi, lelaki itu tampaknya sedang melakukan sesuatu seperti menggoreng daging tapi, dia juga tak tau apa yang dilakukan oleh Yukihira Souma itu.

"Ikumi, sudah hampir selesai tapi dia terlihat santai sekali?" ucap Hisako mengamati itu dan terkesan aneh biasanya semua orang ketika melakukan Shokugeki akan tegang tapi dia malah tak terpengaruh sama sekali.

"Dan ini aneh padahal kualitas daging dia sangat rendah dengan Ikumi dan juga kualitas masakan yang dihasilkan akan jauh berbeda" ucap Erina dengan tangan di dagu "aku akan mengira Ikumi menang namun, entah kenapa rasanya agak lain"

"Apa maksudmu Ikumi akan kalah?!" Hisako terkejut dengan pernyataan gadis itu dan ini tak seperti Erina biasanya.

Erina menggeleng kepala "bukan aku berfikir Ikumi sangat lemah, sebenarnya dia hebat tapi lelaki itu selalu membuat kejutan yang tak terduga" dia merasakan sedikit ragu akan kemenangan anak buahnya itu "hanya saja Yukihira Souma itu sulit dipredeksi"

Yah, Hisako diingatkan kembali pada waktu ujian masuk murid baru dimana biasanya dia akan berkata tak enak kepada sebuah makanan lalu membuangnya tapi, ketika Orang itu datang betapa mengejutkannya bahwa Erina-sama enak terhadap makanan padahal jika dilihat dari bahan dan cara memasaknya cukup sederhanana tapi itu cukup untuk memaksa gadis itu berkata enak.

Dan kembali ke pertandingan.

"Hey, kau anak baru? kenapa dari tadi diam saja?" ucap Ikumi dengan smug grin merendahkan "kau tak banyak bicara? padahal waktu itu kau cukup bersemangat sekali? dan jawablah!"

Souma mengurek telinganya "astaga kau ini cukup berisik sekali yah" dia membuka tutup dan masakannya juga sudah hampir siap "seorang Koki itu sebaiknya tak banyak bicara saat memasak, Faham?"

Aroma masakan Souma itu langsung menyengat dan menembus hidung Ikumi yang langsung menghirupnya hingga mengeluarkan sedikit erangan kecil karena sesuatu yang mengejutkan.

"Ugh"

 _'Orang ini?! apa yang sebenarnya dia buat?'_ Ikumi mencium aroma itu yang sangat kuat sekali dan menggoda dirinya untuk makan tapi, entah kenapa dia merasa tertekan dan akan kalah.

*Tingggg!

"Waktu Habis! dan saatnya penilaian masakan!" ucap Urara berteriak "dan para peserta mohon untuk membawa masakan yang telah dibuat dan dihidangkan kepada Juri!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Dan cuttttt akhirnya selesai juga dan itu perlu memakan waktu yang cukup lama karena kesibukan saya tapi sebagai Author akan tetap update meski banyak kendala tak beralasan.**

 **Pm**

 **RnR**


	4. Chapter 4

**Dan haloo lagi buat kalian semua disini, juga tak terasa sekali waktu puasa sudah habis dan juga lebaran sudah terlewat jadi berharap saja semoga ketemu puasa tahun depan lagi dan selaku bagi sang Author ini mengucapkan selamat hari raya idul fitri jadi mohon maaf untuk semuanya yang pernah bermasalah dengan saya meski gak tau yang mana orangnya dan juga maaf telah ngasih dosa dengan buat lemon (bangke :v) tapi apapun itu yah jangan nafsu yang namanya tulisan doang karena gak begitu nyata yah, tapi disini saya tetap lanjutkan chapter selanjutnya karena ini sudah lama terbengkalai begitu dan saya agak aneh sih ah whaever.**

 **P.s : kayaknya pertengahan tahun atau apalah banyak banget anime Isekai yang keluar yah, meski ini genre mainstream tapi tetap saja laku dan rame di pasar buktinya anime dibuat dan sedangkan yang lain enggak karena minatnya saja.**

 **.**

 **...**

 **.**

\- **Stadium**

Bunyi bel berakhirnya Shokugeki telah terdengar dan menandakan masakan sudah siap dan kini tinggal diberi penilaian makanan mana yang layak untuk jadi pemenangannya karena pertandingan ini menggunakan macam jenis taruhan jadi tidak bisa main-main.

Kedua peserta sudah selesai membuat dan juga tiga orang juri yang disiapkan sudah duduk disana ada dua orang laki-laki dan satu perempuan biasanya yang jadi juri itu berasal dari pemilik restaurant ternama, koki yang ahli, dan juga para pengkritik makanan karena mereka hafal soal ini atau terkadang mengundang tamu seperti artis atau produser.

Yang wanita berambut hitam pemilik restauran tradisional Jepang 'Kuraki' bernama Shigeno, dan seorang lelaki paruh baya pengkritis makanan dengan setelan rapi bernama Yoshiki, dan seorang Sutrada Acara tv show bernama Okamoto.

Semuanya diam membisu tanpa ada satupun bicara dan akhirnya Ikumi yang maju terlebih dahulu dengan wajah sangat percaya diri sekali bisa menang dengan sangat mudah dan memberikan tiga mangkuk berisi makanan kepada Juri.

"Ini adalah **Gyuniku Pan Don** dengan daging AB" ucap Ikumi memperkenalkan makanan yang disajikan

"Ohhh, aku belum pernah Daging Don seperti ini yang diukir seperti bunga" ucap Shigeno mulai mengambil sesuap dan memasukan itu ke dalam mulutnya hingga ditelan melewati tenggorokannya dan mulai merasakan efeknya _'rasanya benar-benar enak sekali!'_ dia tersenyum bahagia.

"Ini kelezatan mendalam dari Daging AB ini dan juga Daging ini dibakar seperti api malaikat" ucap Yoshiki yang memberi pendapat tentang makanan yang disajikan ini dengan heran _'dia memanggang dagingnya tegak lurus dengan arah serat dan begitu panasnya hanya masuk lewat satu arah hingga airnya keluar, bahkan ketelitian ini sangat jeli sekali'_

"Dan di dalam daging itu ada nasi bawang dengan lemak sapi dan mentega" ucap Okamoto memberi komentar juga dan dia hanya seperti itu karena kurang ahli seperti ini "masakan ini dibuat dengan luar biasa bahkan mungkin saja aku bisa nambah dua atau tiga mangkuk lagi"

 _'Hm, bagaimana itu? apakah kau bisa mengalahkan daging buatanku?'_ Ikumi tersenyum sinis dan menyombongkan diri.

"Dia kayaknya tenang sekali" ucap Konichi yang melihat wajah kalem Souma seperti tak tertekan berat sekali.

"Yah... dia memang seperti itu" ucap Megumi terkekeh.

"Jadi, ngomong-ngomong Yukihira apa nama masakanmu?" Urara bertanya.

"Aku membuat **Suteniku Shalyapin** ala Yukihira" ucap Souma mempersembahkan makanannya.

"Daging yang murah ya.." ucap Yoshiki dengan tangan di dagu menunjukan raut wajah tak tertarik sekali karena dia tau apa yang akan terjadi dengan masakan itu jika bahannya murah "dan melembutkannya dengan bawang tapi, itu mustahil setelah masakan luar biasa tadi"

"Hahaha mungkin setelah ini aku ingin pulang saja" ucap Okamoto tertawa garing.

"Astaga kalian seperti biasa menilai sampul lebih dulu" ucap Shigeno menutup mulutnya tertawa kecil "tapi, aku yakin anak muda membuat sesuatu yang berbeda sekali"

Souma membuka tutup panci dan menunjukan masakan miliknya yang sangat terlihat menggoda sekali bahkan para juri dibuat mematung dengan tampilan masakan itu yang sangat luar biasa sekali dan aroma yang sedap juga bahkan tak kalah dengan masakan Ikumi tapi milik Souma agak terlihat lebih baik.

"Yah, kalian coba saja lebih dulu" ucap Souma dengan grin yang menyebalkan dan akhirnya ketiga juri itu mulai mencicipinya.

 _'Hah, itu mustahil masakan dia bisa melampaui milikku'_ batin Ikumi tapi dia terkejut melihat reaksi para juri yang sangat lahap sekali memakan masakan Souma seperti orang yang sudah lama tak makan _'apa?! bagaimana bisa?'_

"Kelembutan dagingnya sangat terasa sekali, dan bukan hanya itu potongan bawang goreng yang tersusun rapi ini menggairahkan selera makan!" ucap Yoshiki sangat terkejut dengan rasa hebat di mulutnya "dia memasukan Anggur merah ke dalam panci ketika memasak daging hingga airnya menjadi pekat dan menggunakan air ketika menggoreng bawangnya!"

"Dan dia juga menggunakan saripati kentang yang dicampur air untuk memberikan ketebalan" ucap Okamoto merasa sangat terheran "aku tidak percaya bahwa saus ini bisa dicampurkan dengan nasi daging ini"

"Dia membuat modifikasi memasak bawang yang tak pernah dilakukan pada stik shalyapin untuk membuat saus spesial ini" ucap Shigeno memberi komentar juga "dan lagi rasa yang tertata rapi oleh kecap tepung kering, dengan tambahan nasi gosong"

"Daging dan sausnya bisa diartikan semakin banyak kau makan maka semakin lapar yang dirasa" ucap Yoshiki merasa mulutnya tak ingin berhenti untuk makan dan sambil mengamati semua bahan yang dibuat ke dalam masakan ini "dan juga rahasianya ada pada nasi dan trik lain di dalamnya"

"Sebenarnya aku menggunakan ini" ucap Souma memegang toples berisi sesuatu warna merah " **Uriefuumi meshi"**

"Ohhhh, acar prem? pantas saja" ucap Yoshiki yang masih terkejut karena menggunakan bahan yang simple tapi rasanya sangat hebat sekali dan akhirnya dia kembali makan karena mulutnya tak berhenti _'stick wangi dengan tekstur halus, tingkat kepadatan saus, rasa nasi yang dicampur acar plum ini, mereka semua menyatu dan membentuk kelezatan satu'_

"Yah.. sudah habis" ucap Okamoto kecewa karena karena sibuknya makan dan tak terasa sudah habis.

"Apakah bisa minta tambahan porsi?" ucap wanita itu mengangkat tangannya.

"Segera datang" ucap Souma yang sudah menyiapkan itu dan buat jaga-jaga jika ada yang nambah.

Ikumi diam memantung karena shock dan tak percaya dari reaksi juri itu yang sangat berbeda sekali ketika mereka mencicipi masakannya seolah dia sudah merasa kalah, dan dia bingung bagaimana bisa daging kualitas AB miliknya bisa kalah dengan daging kualitas rendah itu.

gadis pirang itu mengepal tangannya dan mencari tau apa yang salah dengan masakannya namun tersadar bahwa nasi di masakan miliknya tak habis atau mereka hanya makan beberapa jadi, itulah kenapa miliknya bisa kalah yaitu terletak pada nasinya.

Souma sumeringah melihat reaksi gadis kulit coklat itu "kau sepertinya sudah tau apa yang menjadi masalah dalam masakanmu itu?" membuat gadis itu menoleh ke belakang "dan sudah jelas kau lebih memilih meningkatkan kualitas daging yang terbaik dan membuat kelezatan yang hebat tapi, kau lupa bagaimana juga membuat nasi bawang itu agar bisa menciptakan rasa yang saling menyatu dan sudah jelas jika kau tak fokus keduanya maka bakal menciptakan rasa yang saling bentrok maka dari itu nasi milikmu tak habis"

"Dan seharusnya kau mengerti istilah Don adalah dua masakan yang menyatu dalam sebuah satu wadah itu sendiri" lelaki berambut merah ini selesai menjelaskannya

"Mustahil teori yang tak masuk akal itu!" terial Ikumi menyangkal dan tak bisa diterima.

Tapi, Souma hanya menyodorkan masakannya "kalau kau bilang begitu, kenapa tak coba rasakan saja?"

Ikumi menerima itu dia lalu mencicipinya dan ketika masuk ke dalam mulutnya rasa yang luar biasa sekali sehingga dia tak sadar ingin tetap terus makan tanpa henti dan juga sadar bahwa masakan miliknya itu sangat beda jauh dengan milik Souma.

Meskipun mulutnya tak mau mengakui itu tapi tubuhnya yang lain berkata berbeda bahwa ini enak dan gadis itu berhenti sejenak untuk menghebuskan nafas tampak warna merah di pipinya dan kembali makan lagi namun dia teringat ketika moment dirinya waktu kecil.

 _"Ikumi! keluarga kita tak perlu melakukan hal seperti itu!"_

 _"Jadilah kuat dan banggakan keluarga kita!"_

 _"Kau harus tetap menang dengan caramu sendiri!"_

 _'Ah, sial aku ingat lagi'_ batin Ikumi yang tak ingin mengingat masa buruk itu lagi tapi makanan ini memaksanya untuk kembali flashback tapi terlihat ini tak begitu buruk _'dengan caraku dan menjadi diriku sendiri huh?'_

"Baiklah silahkan para juri memberi penilaian" ucap Urara dan para juri menekan tombol mereka dan hasil sudah ditentukan di papan skor.

Yukihira Souma : 3 Point

Mito Ikumi : 0 Point

"Sulit dipercaya! tapi pemenangnya adalah Yukihira Souma!" ucap Urara berteriak tak percaya.

"It's Nothing" ucap Souma melepas ikat kepalanya.

"Huwaaa! kau hebat Yukihira!" teriak Konichi dengan air mata haru sekali.

"Kau berhasil Souma-Kun!" ucap Megumi ikut bahagia juga dengan kemenangan ini.

Dan membuat para penonton diam tak percaya kenapa anak baru itu bisa menang melawan Mito Ikumi yang memiliki keahlian dalam masakan Daging bahkan itu sulit dicerna oleh logika saja.

Erina melihat itu dari atas memasang wajah tak mood atau kesal yang ditahan lalu pergi dari kursinya "Hisako tolong kosongkan semua dapur yang sudah aku berikan" dia mengibas rambutnya.

"Baiklah" gadis berambut pendek itu hanya patuh saja.

Souma menghampiri gadis itu "sudah selesai sekarang Nikumi"

"Jangan ngawur! kau cuma beruntung saja!" teriak Ikumi sambil menunjuk kesal "dan juga jangan panggil namaku seperti itu!"

"Tidak maksudku nama kau cukup manis jika menggunakan Hiragana" ucap Souma yang tak sadar dia sedang merayu "dan selamat bergabung dengan klub" dia menunjukan senyum cerah bersahabat dan bahagia sekali.

Ikumi hanya tersentak dengan rona pink di pipinya, dia merasa wajahnya panas karena pujian itu dan jantungnya berdetuk tak karuan seperti terasa sakit namun rasa aneh ini tak begitu buruk sambil memegang dadanya.

"Dasar bodoh!" teriak Ikumi berlari meninggalkan arena dengan rasa malu yang hebat.

"Dia kenapa?" Souma bingung sambil memiringkan kepalanya padahal dia ingin mencicipi masakan gadis itu.

"Kau benar-benar tak peka nak" Konichi hanya sweatdrop karena dia sadar dengan reaksi itu.

.

.

.

.

.

\- **Klub Penelitian Don**

Ikumi datang ke tempat ini karena sesuai dengan taruhan bahwa jika dirinya kalah maka harus bergabung ke klub ini dan sepertinya dia menepati janji itu tapi, ada yang berbeda dari penampilan gadis itu yang biasanya terbuka kali ini tertutup rapi.

 _'Bagaimana dengan penampilanku yah'_ Ikumi melihat dirinya sendiri ke cermin untuk memperbaiki rambutnya agar tak berantakan _'ah, sepertinya ini tak begitu buruk juga'_

Dia teringat senyuman laki-laki itu yang membuat pipinya panas malu dan buru-buru dia menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menghilangkan fikiran aneh itu lalu dia menghela nafas untuk memantapkan diri dan akhirnya masuk ke dalam.

Namun yang dia lihat disana ada Konichi saja dan tak nampak dia melihat lelaki berambut merah itu di sekeliling.

"Oh, kau sudah tiba Mito" sang ketua klub menyapa gadis itu.

"Kenapa hanya aku saja dimana Souma?" Ikumi melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri mencari keberadaan lelaki itu "padahal aku sudah terpaksa kesini gara-gara dia" dia sudah mengenakan pakaian pantas yang rapi dan tertutup.

"Soal itu..." ucap Konichi tersenyum canggung dan tak tau harus menjelaskan seperti apa "dia tak bergabung ke dalam klub dan hanya ingin melihat-lihat saja katanya tapi, katanya dia akan sering-sering berkunjung kemari"

"Hah?..." Ikumi termenung dan shock tak tau harus berbuat apa.

"Yah, karena keuangan klub sudah membaik berarti klub Don kembali bangkit" ucap ketua klub itu memegang pundaknya dengan wajah penuh berkilauan "jadi aku serahkan semuanya kepadamu Nikumi"

Muncul perempatan siku di dahi gadis itu sambil mengepal tangannya sangat jengkel sekali lalu berteriak keras.

"JANGAN PANGGIL NAMAKU SEPERTI ITU!"

"Uahhhhhhhh!"

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

\- **Asrama Bintang Polar**

"Hoammzz benar-benar melelahkan kemarin"

Souma menguap sambil menuruni tangga dengan mata yang masih setengah ngantuk dan sudah merasa baikan setelah Shokugeki kemarin apalagi waktu itu dia begadang tanpa tidur sama sekali jadi sudah pasti kelelahan. sebenarnya dia masih ingin tidur tapi Isshiki-Senpai memanggilnya untuk bantu-bantu di Halaman Belakang Asrama.

Gadis kuncir dua pendek menyapa lelaki itu "ohh, kau sudah bangun rupanya Yukihira"

"Yah, aku tadi dipanggil Isshiki-Senpai untuk membantu" ucap Souma dengan kedua tangan di belakang kepala "ngomong-ngomong dimana yang lainnya?" dia tak melihat sama sekali satu orang pun disini.

"Kalau Ibusaki sedang ke hutan memotong kayu untuk bahan bakar, Ryoukou sendiri di ruang kerja pribadinya sedang melakukan Shiokouji" jawab Yuuki.

"Lalu kau?" Souma bertanya lagi.

"Kalau aku malah merawat dan membesarkan Ayam Breece" jawab Yuuki dengan tanda dua jari.

Semuanya memang memiliki aktifitas dan kegiatan masing-masing di Asrama ini bahkan tak ada yang nggangur dan juga memang aktifitas ini adalah cara atau gaya memasak mereka yang berbeda-beda dan tak lama kemudian mereka akhirnya sampai di Halaman Belakang.

"Ya, ampun ini malah lebih mirip seperti Perkebunan" ucap Souma kagum dengan jumlah dan jenis buah, sayuran yang tertanam disini.

Dan suara familiar datang "oh, Souma-kun dan Yoshino-kun sudah datang, sebaiknya kalian olahraga di pagi seperti ini karena sangat cocok untuk fisik dan penuh keringat masa muda" sang senpai berdiri tegak dengan celemek bugil yang jadi ciri khasnya dan pesona kilauannya yang tampak absurd sekali.

"Sugoi-ne" ucap Souma sweatdrop dan gadis di sampingnya hanya terkekeh saja.

"Oh, Souma-kun datang dan lihat aku memetik buah sebanyak ini"

Ucap sang gadis berkepang dua yang datang dengan mengenakan pakaian petani ala pedesaan yang sangat cocok sekali untuk gadis itu karena memang dia berasal dari sana dengan sekeranjang buah dan sayuran yang baru saja dipetik langsung dari kebun.

"Kau lumayan cocok juga dengan itu" ucap Souma memuji dan gadis itu tersipu malu "ngomong-ngomong aku minta ini satu" dia mencomot tomat tapi gadis itu tak keberatan sama sekali.

"Sebenarnya mengetahui cara mematangkan bahan makanan merupakan bagian dari belajar juga" ucap Megumi sambil sedikit melirik seseorang namun orang itu tak sadar "meski dibilang semuanya membantu ini sebenarnya milik Isshiki-Senpai karena ide seperti ini berasal darinya"

"Ah, Tadokoro-chan sebenarnya ini milik kita bersama asalkan kalian rajin merawatnya dan menanam itu disini" ucap Isshiki tersenyum tanpa dosa "meski sedikit mengganggu karena aku fokus ke kebun ini tapi, absensi kelas aku selalu hadir"

Dan akhirnya Souma membantu lainnya mulai dari menanam bibit, menyiram kebun, memberi pupuk, dan memetik hasil yang sudah terlihat pas dan matang untuk diambil. juga Ibusaki dan Ryoukou datang untuk membantu juga.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal ini, aku belum makan apapun sejak pagi" ucap Souma memegang perutnya yang kosong.

"Disini juga sama" balas Yuuki duduk lemas tak berdaya.

"Kebetulan sekali aku buat ini dan banyak pula" ucap Megumi membawa kotak bekal besar dan cukup untuk banyak orang.

"Kau buat apa Megumi?" Souma langsung seenaknya mengambil kotak bekal itu tanpa mendengar sedikitpun gadis itu ingin bicara tapi Megumi tak terlihat marah dan membuka bekal itu "Ohhh, **Onigiri Taisan** ya dengan butiran bawang putih kering di atasnya" dia tau jenis makanan ini.

"Kau tampaknya sudah tau tentang ini Souma-kun" ucap Megumi tak heran jika lelaki ini.

"Yah, yang seperti ini biasa ada di rumah makan kecil yang ada di pinggir jalan" jawab Souma "tapi kebanyakan yang seperti ini memang sering dibuat sendiri karena mudah"

"Onigiri yang berbentuk sedang dengan yang ada di dalamnya diisi berbagai macam hal seperti potongan daging ayam, telur goreng, keju dan lain-lainnya" ucap Isshiki mulai memakan itu dan terasa segar sekali di mulutnya "rasanya asin dan malah membangkitkan nafsu makanku"

"Memang makanan seperti ini cukup cocok untuk orang-orang yang istirahat setelah berkerja berat" ucap Ibusaki tetap mode wajah datar meski matanya tak terlihat dan mulai memakan itu sambil merasakan bahan makanan yang ada di mulutnya "disini ada **saus Negishiodare** , dengan rasa manis keju, dan bawang putih yang membuatmu ketagihan"

"Oh, itu sebenarnya aku juga menambahkan daging Babi dan Madu" ucap Megumi tertawa malu "oh, dan juga aku sudah membawa teh hijau jadi silahkan nikmati sesuka kalian"

Isshiki menghela nafas lega "ahhh, masakan Tadokoro-chan memang nikmat sekali"

"Memang ini dibuat dengan hebat dan rasa yang luar biasa" ucap Souma memuji keahlian membuat itu dan menoleh ke gadis berambut biru gelap itu "tapi, yang membuatku aneh kenapa kau tak pernah melakukan itu di kelas?" ucapan itu sangat nyelekit sekali seperti tertusuk pisau tepat di jantung.

"Kau jujur banget Yukihira" Yuuki sweatdrop.

Megumi tertunduk suram sekali "soalnya aku tak pede sekali di depan banyak orang dan aku benar-benar terkena penyakit demam panggung"

"Oh, cobalah kau telanjang dan hadapkan dirimu ke cermin sambil bicara sendiri dan biasanya itu manjur" ucap Souma memberi saran dan biasanya dengan cara itu cukup efektif.

"Ngomong-ngomong apa ini?" Souma bertanya yang melihat brosur kertas ajakan yang bertuliskan 'Persahabatan dan Pelatihan Penginapan'

"Waktunya sudah tiba huh?" ucap Yuuki yang tau isi dari undangan itu.

"Yah, Semua asrama harus ikut serta khusus untuk kelas satu" ucap Ibusaki.

Sebenarnya bagi yang belum mengetahui ini mungkin sekedar undangan pelatihan masakan biasa namun, bagi yang sudah lama disini bakal tau latihan itu lebih mirip seperti latihan tentara yang sangat keras sekali dan siapapun bakal ketakutan soal ini jika memiliki skill pas-pasan.

Karena ini sebuah Camp latihan memasak yang akan dilaksanakan di sebuah Gunung yang jauh dari masyarakat istilahnya terpencil dan bagi siapa saja yang mendapat nilai kurang memuaskan di latihan ini bakal langsung dikeluarkan.

"Ini adalah kompetisi pendidikan Tootsuki dengan tahap awal" ucap Isshiki.

"Ngomong-ngomong Senpai pernah mengikuti ini yah?" tanya Ryoukou.

"Yah, memang benar sih" jawab Isshiki mengangguk "dan bahkan tahun angkatanku dikeluarkan setiap harinya dan murid yang tadinya 100 persen kini sudah jadi setengahnya karena gagal kompetisi di awal" dan seketika Megumi pingsan di tempat karena ancaman itu.

Souma hanya melihat brosur itu dengan wajah kalem sekali "ohh, kartu tarot boleh dibawa dan juga apa ini! Masa gak boleh bawa Psp?! dan waktu mandinya singkat sekali?!" dia kesal dengan peraturan ini tanpa peduli sangat mencekamnya pelatihan atau bisa dibilang dia masa bodo dengan ancaman.

"Kau yang paling tenang sekali disini Yukihira-kun" ucap Ryoukou tertawa kecil "apakah kau tak merasa tertekan sama sekali?"

"Untuk apa panik? lagipula yang kita lakukan adalah hanya menjadi bagian setengah itu bukan?" jawab Souma dengan mantap dan Isshiki hanya tersenyum juga.

Yuuki mengepal tangannya penuh semangat "benar, juga jadi kita harus masuk dibagian setengah itu dan tak boleh menyerah begitu saja"

"Entah kenapa agak aneh jika kau yang bilang" ucap Ibusaki tak yakin.

"Yang terpenting jangan memalukan asrama ini dan kalian semua harus bisa kembali pulang!" ucap Isshiki memberi semangat kepada para kouhainya.

"Houuu!"

Dan semua mengangkat tangan kompak.

.

.

.

.

.

\- **Di Perjalanan**

Semua murid dari Tootsuki tingkatan pertama kini yang akan melakukan camp latihan atau yang biasa disebut kompentisi memasak Tootsuki bagian pertama dan tentu saja hanya dikhususkan untuk murid kelas satu dengan bertujuan membuat permata yang indah jika itu istilahnya.

Dan semuanya menaiki Bus dengan jumlah banyak menuju lokasi yang ditentukan, sesuai yang dibilang bahwa tempat itu terpencil dan jauh dari masyarakat itu terbukti dengan rute jalan yang mereka lewati hutan lebat dan pemandangan pegunungan jadi tak usah heran jika ini disebut latihan Neraka.

"Ngomong-ngomong tempat seperti apa yang akan kita untuk latihan?" Souma bertanya kepada gadis berambut ungu di sampingnya sambil membaca semua brosur itu.

"Kalau tak salah Hotel bintang 5 megah, mewah, besar, dan juga luas" jawab Ryoukou menoleh ke kanan "dan juga Hotel itu sudah disewa oleh Tootsuki sebagai tempat latihan jadi, bagi orang-orang yang ingin menyewanya itu tak bisa sebelum latihan ini selesai"

"Memang ada yang seperti itu?" Souma merasa keheranan.

"Ini ada Tootsuki sekolah paling hebat dan kaya di Jepang jadi seperti itu adalah wajar" jawab Ibusaki yang duduk di belakang Souma "secara mudahnya banyak penginapan atau resort yang dikelola oleh Tootsuki dan banyak lulusan yang ingin bekerja memasak disini"

"Kalau begitu aku takkan bertanya lagi" ucap Souma mengangkat tangannya dan yang dia tau Hotel dengan sekitarnya juga milik Academy ini jadi jangan heran jika Tootsuki sekolah terkaya di Jepang dan banyak yang menimba ilmu disana.

"Nah, mungkin kau bisa melihat Hotel yang akan kita tempati" ucap Ryoukou menunjukan Hotel mereka untuk latihan melalui Smartphone miliknya.

"Luar biasa" Souma geleng-geleng kagum dan sesuai dengan yang dibicarakan.

"Dan yang aku dengar Uang sewa Hotel itu semalam senilai 80.000 Yen" ucap Megumi membuat Souma dan Yuuki mulutnya menganga karena shock dengan harganya.

"Buset! yang benar saja, Harga segitu sudah bisa bayar uang sewa kontrakan normal selama setahun" ucap Souma sangat terkejut dan harganya di atas orang normal sekali dan memang khusus untuk orang-orang yang memiliki kantong lebih.

"Ah, aku senang kita bisa memakai Hotel ini" ucap Yuuki bahagia sekali karena sebagai orang biasa mencoba Hotel mewah ini sangat langka.

"Yah, itupun jika kau masih bertahan lama dalam tes ini" balas Ibusaki merusak suasana.

"Plrtt kau enggak asik sekali" ucap Yuuki menjulurkan lidah.

"Aku hanya bicara realistis tau" ucap Ibusaki.

Souma menguap lebar "uahhhh! ya sudah deh! jika kita tau tempatnya jadi tinggal memikirkan bagaimana melewati tes itu" dia masih merasakan efek ngantuk itu meski sudah tidur dan memang belum cukup.

"Kau benar-benar keliatan ingin tidur Yukihira-kun" Ryoukou bertanya.

"Yeah Sasaki, ini soalnya aku begadang tiga hari tiga malam dan tidur cuman sebentar" ucap Souma mengucek kantung matanya "dan setelah itu aku benar-benar tak bisa tidur sama sekali"

Gadis cantik itu hanya tersenyum dan merangkul kepala Souma dengan tangannya "cobalah kemari" dia menaruh itu di pangkuannya sambil mengelus rambutnya.

"Hmmmm, kenapa Sasaki?" Souma bingung dan tak mengerti sama sekali tapi ini tak begitu buruk juga.

"Biasanya orang akan tertidur seperti ini jika tak bisa tidur" jawab Ryoukou dengan senyum dan jari-jemarinya masih mengelus rambut merahnya "dan sebaiknya kau tidur saja jika lelah"

 _'Ah, ini memang sangat nyaman atau mungkin saja aku benar-benar lelah sekali'_ batin Souma merasa sangat nyaman di pangkuan gadis itu dan serasa ingin tidur hingga akhirnya dia menutup matanya.

Namun meski begitu ada sepasang wajah yang tak senang dengan itu.

 _'Uhhhh dasar cari muka!'_

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

\- **Hotel Tootsuki**

Setelah melakukan perjalanan panjang akhirnya semua murid-murid Tootsuki tahun pertama telah sampai di Hotel dan sesuai yang diprediksi tempat penginapan yang akan dijadikan camp latihan sangat besar, tinggi, dan penuh kemewahan jadi tak heran hanya orang yang berkantung tebal saja yang bisa menginap disini.

Dan juga lokasi di Hotel ini berada di antara kaki Gunung Fuji dan Pegunungan Ashinoko yang juga daerah khusus ini sangat terkenal untuk penginapan berkelas dan juga beberapa resort untuk liburan musim panas.

Dan sekarang semua murid sudah berkumpul di Ballroom untuk dikumpulkan jadi satu dan tak seperti biasanya yang ramai tapi di ruangan ini sangat sunyi sekali hingga tanpa suara apapun yang keluar dan juga terlihat beberapa murid yang memasang wajah cemas, gelisah, dan banyak fikiran. itu menandakan bahwa camp pelatihan ini memang sangat sulit sekali.

Hal itu wajar saja mengingat presentase lulus sangat kecil sekali dan bagi siapapun yang gagal akan langsung keluar dan hanya setengah saja yang lulus jadi yang difikirkan adalah bagaimana caranya lulus dan masuk bagian setengah itu.

"Hening banget" Souma berkomentar sambil tolak pinggang.

"Kufikir itu wajar karena semuanya tak tau apakah lulus atau tidak" balas Megumi yang bahkan khawatir pada diri sendiri yang entah bakal lulus atau tidak.

Souma melihat figure yang tak asing dan menyapanya "ah, Nikumi! ternyata kau ada disini juga" gadis itu terkejut sekali dan melihat ke belakang sedangkan Souma hanya melambaikan tangannya seolah sudah akrab.

"Tunggu, kenapa kau memanggilnya seperti itu?" Yuuki sweatdrop.

"Lagipula dia gak mempermasalahkan itu" balas Souma.

"Siapa bilang aku memberimu izin!" Ikumi protes dan dia mendengar bisik-bisik murid lain di belakang dan di arahkan ke lelaki itu "uhmm, Yukihira kau seharusnya sedikit hati-hati" dia memasang wajah serius dan Souma hanya bingung dengan memiringkan kepala.

Dan tak lama sebuah mic speaker berbunyi dan semuanya menoleh ke arah panggung di depan.

"Baiklah selamat pagi murid-murid sekalian tolong perhatikan kesini dan aku akan jelaskan semuanya"

"Hei, itu guru yang kemarin" Souma mengenalnya karena waktu itu bagian pelajaran masakan Prancis

Camp pelatihan persahabatan ini yang dijadwalak selama 3 hari 3 malam dan setiap hari semua murid akan diberi tugas memasak dan tergantung juga variasi tugas memasak itu, untuk dihari pertama setiap murid akan dibagi 20 grup. jika penilaian guru atau pembimbing rendah maka secara otomatis gagal dan kembali pulang dan setelah ini selesai maka para murid ditempatkan pada sudah disiapkan.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal juri kami sudah menyiapkan yang spesial meskipun sedang sibuk tapi mereka menyempatkan diri untuk ikut serta" ucap Capelle mengarahkan tangannya ke kiri "dan mereka adalah orang-orang jenius yang berhasil dengan nilai tinggi dan juga mereka termaksud dalam alumni Tootsuki"

Dan muncul beberapa orang laki-laki dan perempuan yang muncul dengan menggunakan pakaian koki khas mereka masing dan juga wajah mereka sudah tak asing sekali bagi murid-murid yang sudah lama berada di Tootsuki dan mereka memang sudah sangat terkenal.

Seorang pria tampan paruh baya, tinggi, dengan gaya mohawk di kedua sisi hitam dan rambut sedikit berantakan dengan sisir poni ke kiri, mengenakan kacamata, anting magnet di telinga kiri, dan seperti dasi merah yang melingkar di leher. memimpin di depan dengan para koki yang mengikutinya di belakang.

"Hey, kau bocah dengan luka di alis" orang itu bicara dan Souma menunjuk dirinya sendiri "ah, Maaf maksudku sebelah kananmu" dan orang di samping menunjuk.

"Ah, iya kau karena bau rambutmu yang mengganggu aroma makanan maka kau keluar" orang itu bicara tanpa basa basi membuat yang lain terkejut "ngomong-ngomong penampilan diri itu sangat penting karena yang ada kau tak bisa menarik perhatian pelanggan sekali"

"Tunggu! itu gak beralasan sama sekali!" salah satu murid itu protes

Koki tadi memberi tatapan tajam "jika itu terjadi, apakah kau mau bertanggung jawab atas tutupnya tokoku?" dan murid itu akhirnya tertunduk lemas dan orang itu bernama Shinomiya Kojiro seorang Koki dan pemilik resturant Prancis juga orang Jepang pertama yang mendapatkan medali **Pusrusupooru** di Prancis.

Di samping Shinomiya seorang wanita tubuh kecil, berambut pendek warna hijau, dengan tatapan mata datar bernama Mizuhara Fuyumi pemilik restaurant Italia 'Ristaurante F' dan seorang lelaki berambut hitam agak gondrong, dengan alis tebal hitam bernama Sekimori Hitoshi pemilik restaurant Sushi 'Ginza Hinowa'

"Mereka kan orang-orang terkenal!" Megumi cukup panik karena mereka yang harus jadi juri dan mereka cukup terkenal di majalah harian masakan.

"Santailah sebentar" ucap Souma menenangkan gadis itu tapi tiba-tiba muncul seseorang memilik wajah eropa, rambut pirang gondrong, dengan poni yang disisir ke kedua sisi dan membuat Souma kaget "whoaa! terlalu dekat!"

Orang itu bernama Koki Italia Donato Godouta "mungkin ini sebuah takdir kau bertemu denganku dan sudikah dirimu mengobrol denganku sepanjang malam di resort pribadi milikku?" dia memegang tangan gadis itu yang tampak gagap panik dengan kilauan cahaya di belakangnya dan sebuah senyum sok tampan.

Seorang wanita cantik berambut coklat, dengan kuncir kanan ke bawah memegang pundak koki itu "uhmm, Koki Goudota kau malah membuat Capelle-sensei marah tuh" dia menunjuk sang guru senior yang mengeluarkan aura tak bersahabat sama sekali.

"Ah, maaf" Koki itu kembali seperti biasanya karena akan gawat jika berbuat masalah disini dan Wanita itu bernama Inui Hinako pemilik restaurant tradisional Jepang 'Kirinoya'

Wanita itu langsung mengenggam erat tangan Souma dengan wajah senang "ne, ne, kau lucu juga maukah kau berkunjung ke restaurant milikku nanti?" dia menggunakan mata melas yang penuh harap.

"Apa?..." Souma bingung sendiri harus bereaksi dengan ucapan tiba-tiba itu.

"Kau ini gak ada bedanya Hinako" Koki Prancis tadi sweatdrop melihat temannya itu.

"Kau enak yah, sudah dapat respon positif dari salah satu Koki terkenal itu" ucap Marui yang wajahnya tampak gelisah sekali dan terlalu banyak mikir yang bukan-bukan.

"Positif apanya?" Souma sendiri masih gak begitu faham sekali.

Dan yang terakhir seorang lelaki muda dengan badan tegap, dan rambut cepak tipis, tatapan mata yang penuh semangat, dengan kemeja putih berdasi, setelan jas hitam dibuka, dan orang ini mengeluarkan aura kuat dan sangat hebat sekali bahkan orang normal yang melihatnya bakal duduk lemas tak beradaya.

Dan orang itu bernam Dojima Gin kepala umum penginapan Tootsuki dan anggota direksi, pria itu juga yang mengurus bagian memasak di semua penginapan Tootsuki dan juga dia lulus dari Academy Tootsuki dengan nilai paling tinggi dan juga ketenarannya adalah karena menolak tawaran dari 800 restaurant di Jepang sebagai koki.

"Ini benar-benar luar biasa" ucap Marui mengusap air matanya terharu karena moment yang sangat langka sekali "karena semua koki hebat yang memimpin Jepang berada disini semua sebagai pembimbing"

"Baiklah selamat datang kalian semua di penginapan Tootsuki" ucap Dojima menyapa dengan suara gagahnya "dan semua alumni yang berada disini akan mempekerjakan kalian semua seperti pegawai dan akan berjalan selama 3 hari 3 malam, lalu bagi siapa saja yang masakannya kurang memuaskan maka keluar dari sini" dia menunjuk pintu keluar dan semua murid menelan ludah secara kasar.

"Tapi tergantung pengujinya jadi aku doakan semoga kalian berhasil dan..."

"Mulai!"

Semuanya langsung berlari cepat ke tempat yang sudah disediakan dan siap-siap untuk pelatihan.

"Ngomong-ngomong setelah semua ini selesai, nanti malam kita berkumpul di kamar Marui bermain kartu tarot" ucap Souma.

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa lagi" balas Ibusaki.

"Dan kenapa harus kamar aku juga!" protes Marui dan dia masih dalam panik tapi, teman-temannya mengabaikan saja.

.

.

.

.

.

\- **Latihan Hari Pertama**

Dan sesuai yang sudah dijelaskan di ruangan ini semua murid Tootsuki tahun pertama dibagi 20 regu dan ditempatkan yang sudah disediakan, lengkap juga dengan Guru dari Alumni Tootsuki sebagai seorang Juri untuk menentukan layak atau tidak mereka untuk bersekolah disini.

"Begini juga bagus" Komentar Souma yang melihat kondisi dapur yang masih tetap sama waktu tes dengan sensei tua asal Prancis itu namun kali ini lebih luas dengan jumlah murid juga banyak..

Dan sangat kebetulan sekali atau memang beruntung bahwa juri pengajar kali ini Inui Hinako yang terlihat memiliki sifat tidak tempramental dan lemah lembut. itu juga sebuah keuntungan sendiri agar tak terlalu tegang tapi yang jelas Hinako bersikap Profesional sebagai ahli dalam hal memasak.

"Ah, jadi semuanya ada di kelasku jadi aku mohon buat kelompok dua orang" ucap Hinako menatap murid-murid itu "dan pasangan itu yang sudah dilakukan pada waktu kelas Capelle-sensei dan dimohon ke meja dapur yang sudah tersedia"

Megumi berlari penuh melow drama dan air mata "aku beruntung bisa satu tim dengan Souma-kun lagi!"

"Kau ini terlalu mendramatisir Megumi" Souma terkekeh pelan sambil bertolak pinggang "tapi, kita bersama lagi jadi mohon bantuannya"

"Yukihira Souma!"

Lelaki berambut merah itu menoleh ketika seseorang memanggil namanya namun dia sedikit mundur karena orang itu berniat menginjak kakinya "ohh, salam yang bagus sekali itu, seperti kau sengaja melakukannya" dia menatap orang itu seperti tak minat sekali

Dia melihat disana ada dua orang yang satu berambut pirang yang dibelah ke dua arah dengan poni panjang melewati mata, mata hijau dan satunya lagi berbadan besar dengan rambut hitam disisir ke belakang agak atasan dikit.

"Kebetulan sekali kita bisa bertemu di hari pertama pula" ucap Orang itu "jadi bersiaplah karena aku akan menghancurkan dirimu sama seperti sepatumu" dia sedikit mengancam.

Souma memutar bola matanya dengan wajah malas berdebat dan tak peduli pada ancaman itu "apakah semua orang-orang di Tootsuki memang seperti ini?" dia bertanya pada gadis berkepang dua itu.

"Yah...mungkin saja.." jawab Megumi canggung.

Dan Souma hanya bisa mendengus tanpa arti.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

"Tunggu, kau mau pergi kemana? Ini tak biasanya kau berpergian seperti itu?"

"Meh, kau terlalu banyak bertanya seperti wartawan itu menjengkelkan tau"

"Kau ini tingga jawab saja tak usah berbelit"

"Melihat yang berlatih di Camp"

"Hah? Untuk apa lagipula kau sudah melakukan itu dua tahun yang lalu"

"Diamlah dan jangan bertanya!"

"Ah, ya sudah"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Cutttttt selesai juga akhirnya dan sekarang tinggal update saja padahal yah gak ada yang bagus juga si tapi whatever lah.**

 **Pm**

 **RnR**


	5. Chapter 5

**Dan Halo lagi buat kalian semua lalu apa kabar lagi karena kita masih tetap bertemu dan diberi kesempatan ulang lagi untuk bisa kembali menulis seperti biasanya apalagi sekarang jadwal lumayan padat juga sehingga jarang sekali atau memang udah hampir terkadang waktu terpakai banyak untuk bekerja apalagi sudah dewasa jadi mohon maklum jika bekerja karena malu ama ortu yang sudah pasti fisik mereka tak seperti dulu seiring berjalannya waktu jadi mungkin juga secara perlahan menggantikan peran ortu meski rasanya mustahil ah btw aku punya akun lain tapi yang satunya cuman sebagai reader saja dan entah belum ada buat cerita baru karena emang stuck otak lol.**

 **P.s : oke, saya sudah banyak banget anime tipe isekai yang muncul di anime dan sedikit aneh mungkin tehknik pemasaran dan orang-orang tau bahwa selera penonton seperti itu meskipun dibilang ampas yah, masing-masing punya pendapat sendiri dan yah bagi saya itu cukup membosankan.**

 **.**

 **...**

 **.**

\- **Class Hinako**

Sekarang adalah hari di mana semua murid Tootsuki kelas 11 sedang melaksanakan camp latihan memasak atau ujian seleksi tingkat pertama yang dilaksanakan di sebuah tempat terkenal dan termewah yang padahal daerah itu masih milik sekolah memasak terbesar di Jepang dan tentu saja di tempat alam jauh dari keramaian dan juga orang-orang.

Ini adalah hari pertama seleksi itu dimulai dan tentu saja semua murid masuk ke dalam kelas ujian yang sudah disiapkan para dewan guru Tootsuki, namun yang akan sangat mengherankan jika tak ada pengawas atau pembimbing yang mengawasi ujian seleksi itu.

Namun yang jadi pengawas tentu saja bukan sekedar Guru Tootsuki di sana atau orang-orang sembarangan melainkan para Alumni Tootsuki yang sudah lulus dengan nilai terbaik mereka dan tentu saja mereka juga sudah menjadi Koki terhebat dengan restaurant mereka masing-masing yang begitu familiar.

Dan tentu saja semua keadaan murid tengah panik, bimbang, bingung, pusing tujuh keliling ketika harus menghadapi tes seleksi ini yang bisa disebut camp pelatihan neraka karena siapapun yang mendapat nilai rendah atau tak bisa memuaskan para pengawas maka dikeluarkan langsung tanpa pengecualian.

Semua mendapat pengawas mereka masing-masing termaksud sang tokoh utama kita Yukihira Souma yang mendapat bagian pengawas wanita cantik dengan penampilan seperti ala Jepang kuno namun itu cukup cocok untuknya, dan tentu saja wanita itu memerintahkan membuat masakan tapi dengan bahan random atau terserah yang terpenting jangan keluar batas yang sudah ditentukan dan tentu saja waktu diberikan 1 setengah jam.

Waktu yang lumayan juga untuk kemah pelatihan memasak ini karena biasanya paling lama cuman satu jam tapi, karena pengawas kali ini lumayan baik jadi itu menjadi keuntungan tersendiri karena terkadang memasak ada yang fail dan harus diulang dari awal.

Dan juga kali ini memasak berkelompok dua orang yang secara kebetulan juga Souma kini kembali berpasangan dengan Megumi sewaktu di kelas Pak Capelle juga dia seperti itu dan cukup menyenangkan apabila satu kelompok dengan orang yang dikenal.

Tapi tampaknya camp pelatihan ini takkan berjalan dengan mudah karena secara tak sengaja Souma ditantang oleh seseorang yang seumuran dengannya dan juga orang itu memiliki wajah khas eropa juga bukan asli Jepang tapi mungkin salah satu keluarganya orang Jepang jadi bisa tinggal di sini.

Sebenarnya Souma tak begitu peduli dengan itu malahan ingin mengabaikannya saja tapi jika tak dilayani malah menjengkelkan sekali namun begitu tetap saja orang ini cukup membuatnya kesal jadi serba salah saja jika dia memilih karena kenyataanya orang ini memang ingin menantangnya.

Dan tentu saja Souma cukup terkejut dengan kemampuan kedua kakak beradik ini dalam memasak, mereka cekatan, cepat, dan sangat lihai dalam memotong dengan pisau mereka yang panjang melengkung dan dua pegangan, dia fikir orang ini hanya sekedar membual tapi rupanya omongannya itu tak main-main.

Dan tentu saja mereka memasak dengan menggunakan daging Bebek yang dia rasa cukup sulit mengolahnya apalagi bahan baku, bumbu, dan rempah sebagai adonannya cukup sulit tak seperti daging ayam tapi mereka berdua berhasil mematahkan itu dan menciptakan sebuah makanan lezat

Dan juga kedua orang ini yang lulus pertama kali dalam tes ini secara cepat bahkan cuma butuh waktu setengah jam dan itu cukup menganggumkan sekali dan juga mustahil bagi mereka yang masih noob.

"Jadi, bagaimana Yukihira?" ucap Takumi dengan seringai besar kepala sekali karena merasa sudah menang "bersiap untuk bersujud di depanku dan mengakui bahwa aku lebih hebat?"

"Bermimpi saja" balas Souma tak mau mengaku kalah dan cukup mengakui orang ini memang hebat juga.

Ngomong-ngomong dia juga teringat dengan taruhan konyol ini yang secara tak resmi dan diputuskan oleh sepihak saja karena Souma tak bilang setuju tapi pengawas yang agak kikuk ini malah menyetujuinya tapi salah orang ini karena sangat terlalu ingin memaksa.

"Jika kau mampu melakukan lebih baik maka lakukanlah!" ucap Takumi sambil menunjuk.

Souma memilih mengabaikan saja orang itu sambil berfikir masakan enak yang dapat melampaui masakan orang itu dengan Daging Bebek Panggang dan tambahan **saus Verde hijau** ala khas Itali sekali namun tampaknya itu tak mudah.

dan juga kebanyakan orang pasti memilih memancing Ikan di sungai karena pembuatannya cukup mudah daripada harus Bebek, Angsa, ataupun Ayam lalu dia berfikir lagi dan cuma Ikan saja yang bisa dibuat oleh kedua tangannya namun untuk melampaui masakan panggangg itu dia perlu bahan tambahan dan beberapa dorongan agar masakan miliknya sangat enak.

Tapi dia ingat dan sempat berkeliling di sekitaran situ untuk mencari tau saja dan akhirnya ingat juga dengan apa yang harus dibuat untuk masakannya termaksud semua bahan dan juga jenis pelengkap itu lalu matanya melirik ke pengawas itu dan tampak sebuah senyum percaya diri di wajahnya karena sudah tau apa yang akan dibuat.

 _'Baiklah'_ Souma mengikat bandana putih pertanda dia sudah mau membuat masakan dan dia menulis sesuatu di catatan kecil "hmmm, Megumi bisa kau ambilkan bahan-bahan yang ada di tulisan ini?" dia memberikan kepada gadis dari desa itu.

Megumi membaca itu lalu mengangguk faham "baiklah, lagipula aku sering memetik bahan-bahan ini waktu masih di kampung" dia tau lelaki ini pasti membuat sesuatu mengejutkan lagi yang tak bakal disangka-sanka "tapi, ngomong-ngomong apa yang kau buat?"

"Cepat kumpulkan bahan saja, nanti kau akan tau sendiri" ucap Souma lalu berjalan ke arah pengawas.

"Baiklah" Megumi tanpa protes dengan buru-buru berjalan keluar.

Souma berjalan menghampiri pengawas itu "uhmm, permisi Hinako-Senpai anda bilang bahwa kita boleh menggunakan semua bahan yang ada di sekitar sini?"

"Yah, selama kau tak melewati garis yang ditentukan itu tak jadi masalah" jawab Hinako mengangguk.

 _'Semuanya sudah terkumpul dan tinggal satu lagi bahan penting untuk membuatnya jadi sempurna'_ Souma secara cepat mengambil cemilan yang dimiliki wanita pengawas itu "aku akan menggunakan bahan ini" dan kedua kakak beradik itu terlihat terkejut.

'Snack cemilan biji kaki?' Takumi cukup terkejut dengan orang ini karena dia sendiri kurang tau apa yang Souma buat tapi satu hal pasti dia akan memasak sesuatu hebat jadi dia cukup hati-hati _'dan apa yang kau buat sekarang Yukihira?'_

"Cemilanku?.." Hinako menangis karena meratapi makanan ringannya itu yang diambil begitu saja padahal dia masih mau memakannya.

Sementara itu di luar Megumi memetik beberapa tanaman dan bahan-bahan yang sudah ditulis di kertas sedangkan Souma tampaknya dia sedang berada di kandang Ayam mungkin dia terlihat bakal memasak dengan bahan Ayam tapi itu salah.

Rupanya Souma bukan mengincar Ayam melainkan telur yang sedang dierami Induk Ayam itu namun itu tak mudah karena yang dia tau bahwa Ayam lebih beringas ketika bertelur buktinya kedua tangannya sakit bekas patukan hingga akhirnya berhasil juga.

Dan tak lama dia juga kembali berhasil dengan tangkapannya begitu pula Megumi sudah mendapatkan apa yang dia petik.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau akan buat Souma-Kun?" Megumi bertanya.

"Kita akan membuat Ikan Sungai yang digoreng" jawab Souma karena jika dipanggang itu cukup mainstream apalagi jika cara buatnya seperti itu saja dan dia ingin menciptakan sesuatu yang baru dan kebetulan ini bisa diandalkan.

"Jika menggoreng Ikan berarti kita butuh pelapisnya namun yang jadi masalah kita tak punya Tepung Gandum, Kentang, dan apapun itu untuk melapisinya" ucap Megumi yang tau jika digoreng harus ada pelapis enak lainnya agar bisa menandingi masakan kedua Aldini bersaudara "jika pakai Saus aku rasa itu tak cocok karena Ikan mengandung banyak Air"

"Nah, maka dari itu aku menggunakan bahan yang berbeda untuk buat pelapisnya" jawab Souma dengan jari telunjuk di atas.

Sementara itu para peserta lain juga mengalami masalah yang sama yaitu penolakan masakan mereka dari sang pengawas yang menilai cara memasak mereka cukup mainstream sekali yaitu Ikan dibakar dan sangat jauh berbeda dengan Bebek bakar milik Aldini bersaudara tapi tentu saja masih ada waktu untuk membuat baru lagi.

Dan tentu saja banyak beberapa murid yang kesal karena penolakan itu, hal seperti ini wajar saja karena mereka sudah tiga kali membuat ulang dan hasilnya masih tetap sama karena cara memasak mereka Ikan yang dibakar.

"Semua yang mereka buat dibakar semua tekstur dan rasanya juga sama" ucap Hinako menghela nafas bosan sambil meminum teh Hijau karena tak ada satupun masakan lain yang dapat memuaskan mulutnya selain masakan milik Aldini bersaudara "dan aku maunya sesuatu yang berbeda"

"Nii-chan tenanglah lagipula kita sudah lolos" ucap Isami menenangkan kakaknya yang gurung gusar tak karuan.

"Yukihira belum kembali padahal waktu setengah jam lagi" ucap Takumi cukup kesal karena rivalnya itu belum kembali padahal dia ingin pertandingan yang sehat sekali.

"Jika waktunya habis berarti Nii-chan menang bukan?" ucap Isami mengusap rambutnya.

"Mana bisa begitu! aku ingin menang satu lawan satu secara adil!" ucap Takumi tak menunjukan raut wajah senang dan tak lama orang yang dibicarakan kembali.

"Sampai juga huhftt!" ucap Souma dengan nafas terengah-engah dan dia terlihat sehabis berlari.

"Kau terlambat Yukihira! Sekarang waktunya tersisa 25 menit lagi!" ucap Takumi sangat kesal dan melampiaskan semua kekesalannya itu "apa kau mau didiskualifikasi tanpa melawanku?!"

"Kau terlalu emosional Nii-chan" ucap Isami

"Ah, Maaf" balas Souma tak merasa bersalah atau memang wajahnya sudah cuek seperti itu "lagipula waktu segitu sudah cukup buatku karena jika kau memasak lebih dari 10 menit maka pelanggan akan pergi karena menunggu kebosanan" dia menunjukan bajunya bertuliskan Kanji 'Yukihira'

Takumi melihat bahan utama masakan rivalnya itu Ikan sungai, Telur Ayam, Dan Biji Kaki namun dia langsung faham apa yang bakal dibuat Yukihira yaitu Ikan Goreng yang dilapisi Biji Kaki dan dia tau ini cukup menarik untuk dilihat.

Megumi mencuci tanaman liar dan memotong secara perlahan agar tak terpisah bagian pentingnya lalu setelah itu memisahkan kuning telur dan putihnya lalu dimasukan ke dalam wadah terpisah sedangkan Souma menghancurkan Biji Kaki itu hingga menjadi bagian kecil.

Lalu dia memotong belah Ikan Sungai itu secara vertikal dan diambil bagian badan dagingnya tanpa tulang, lalu dia masukan daging Ikan itu ke dalam Putih Telur, setelahnya dia melapisi Daging Ikan yang dilumuri itu dengan Biji Kaki lalu langsung menggorengnya.

Dan beberapa menit kemudia masakan mereka berdua akhirnya selesai juga dan tentu saja tampilan masakan buatan kelompok Souma terlihat sangat lezat sekali dan menggugah selera.

"Baiklah, silahkan maka selagi hangat" ucap Souma menyodorkan makanannya.

"Ah begitu yah! menggunakan Biji Kaki sebagai pelapisnya" ucap Hinako yang terlihat senang sekali karena ini baru pertama kalinya melihat masakan seperti ini dan cukup berbeda dari yang biasanya dia lihat.

Hinako langsung memasukan itu ke dalam mulutnya hingga terdengar suara kriuk dari renyahnya Biji Kaki itu "wow ini benar-benar rasa yang luar biasa, selain itu bagian dalamnya tidak lembek,dan kepadatan Biji Kakinya juga, hingga kau mendapatkan rasa kenikmatan dari bahan pelapisnya" dia sangat senang sekali memakannya "dan tambahan **Saus Tamago No Moto** yang terbuat dari Pucuk Pohon Lada"

Saus itu dibuat dengan tambahan sedikit Minyak Sayur yang dicampur Kuning Telur lalu diaduk hingga membentuk seperti Mayones lalu tambahan campuran Garam dan potongan Pucuk Pohon Lada yang menambah kesegaran rasa sekaligus menghilangkan rasa Minyak dari menggoreng Ikan itu.

 _'Cara mereka menata tanaman liar itu cukup sempurna sehingga mudah untuk siapapun untuk mengajaknya memakannya'_ Hinako menilai penampilan masakan itu.

"Wah, kau benar-benar hebat sekali! dan bagaimana mendapat Ide seperti itu?" Megumi bertanya dengan mata terkagum dan seperti biasa lelaki ini cukup memberinya banyak kejutan dan pengetahuan yang sepenuhnya belum dia tau.

"Mungkin kau mengenal istilah **Okikakiage** dalam kuliner Jepang" jawab Souma.

"Tentu" Megumi mengangguk mengetahui itu karena itu istilah masakan dengan lapisan berbagai macam jenis Biji yang dihancurkan lalu digoreng hingga bisa membuat teksturnya lain dan memberi kejutan rasanya.

"Lagipula aku sering membuatnya itu waktu di rumah" ucap Souma dengan menjetakkan jarinya "dan aku menamai itu **Ikan Goreng Okakige** Ala Yukihira"

Takumi cukup terdiam dalam hal ini secara tak diduga Yukihira membuat masakan yang begitu mengejutkan sekali bahkan tak disangka olehnya dan dengan pemikiran seperti itu dia bisa mengkreasikan masakan hebat seperti itu dan entah kenapa rasanya dia cukup kesal.

Hinako cukup tersenyum sambil menikmati masakan dari peserta lainnya yang terasa hebat sekali memanjakan mulutnya dengan sesuatu yang baru dan penuh ide ini.

Pandangan dia kepada kedua anak muda ini berbeda Takumi Aldini memiliki pandangan hebat dalam membuat Bebek bakar itu tapi Yukihira Souma sangat jelas jauh berbeda kelasnya dengan menggunakan otaknya yang membuat macam kreatifitas masakan yang bahkan seorang pun tak bisa menduganya dan sudah terlihat jelas perbandingan mereka, namun tetap saja kedua orang ini bakal menjadi Koki yang hebat suatu saat nanti.

Tapi Yukihira Souma memiliki kelebihan yang tak dimiliki Takumi Aldini yaitu kecerdikan dia dalam mengolah masakan versinya sendiri dan tak takut meski dalam kondisi waktu terbatas jadi memang prinsip seorang koki profesional seperti ini.

 _'Fufufu aku sudah sering mengadakan tugas seperti ini namun baru pertama kalinya ada murid yang berani melakukannya'_ Hinako bersenandung riang sambil sangat menikmati masakan enak ini tampak senyum bahagia di wajahnya "Yukihira Souma, apakah kau sudi jika ada waktu mampir ke Restaurant milikku?" dia menatap anak muda itu.

"Yah, mungkin jika ada waktu Senpai" balas Souma dan mungkin dia bisa belajar banyak di sana.

 _'Jadi, begitu yah'_ Takumi melihat reaksi Guru pengawas itu cukup berbeda sekali bahkan sudah sangat jelas dia merasa kesal karena kalah meski tak diumumkan tapi menurutnya pribadi ini jelas bahwa dirinya kalah _'Ayah pernah bilang bahwa kau bisa membuat Hati seseorang menjadi luluh karena masakanmu dan itu juga bisa dilihat dari caranya itu'_

Dia tau masakan miliknya kalah dari Yukihira jika melihat dari reaksi Guru pengawas itu dan itu sangat mengesalkan sekali karena tak mengira bahwa lelaki itu bisa melampauinya bahkan terlalu jauh jadi mulai dari sekarang dia takkan menganggapnya remeh lagi.

Hinako terbatuk "ehem, baiklah Yukihira Souma dan Todokoro Megumi kalian lulus"

Souma bertos ria dengan gadis di sampingnya "yosh, ini belum seberapa"

Dan beberapa saat kemudian akhirnya waktu yang ditentukan sudah habis terlihat ada yang senang karena berhasil menyelesaikan tes ini dengan susah payah dan juga ada yang tertunduk suram karena mereka gagal dan tak berhasil menyelesaikannya jadi besar kemungkinan dikeluarkan sesuai dengan ketentuan berlaku.

"Koki Inui bisa kau nilai siapa masakan yang terbaik" ucap Takumi yang terlihat tak sabaran untuk mengetahui masakan siapa yang terenak dan terlihat Souma tak begitu peduli dengan tektek bengek seperti itu.

Hinako menaruh jari telunjuk di mulut "hmmm, bagaimana yah Yukihira bisa menciptakan ide yang sulit diduga dengan tekstur luar biasa, sedangkan Aldini sendiri cukup lain karena memilih bahan berbeda yaitu Bebek daripada lainnya yang memilih Ikan Sungai" dia memasang wajah bingung dan terlihat konyol "mungkin pemenangnya Taku- ohhh tidak! mungkin Yukihira yang- ahhh bukan itu, Takumi sedikit berbeda jadi-ahh bukan juga!"

 _'Dia orang yang Kikuk, Aneh, dan Labil'_ Souma sweatdrop dan sudah bisa menilai dari sikapnya itu.

Hinako mendapat telepon lalu mengangkatnya "oh, halo maafkan aku Shinomiya semuanya sudah selesai" dia sedikit meringis karena suara nyaring di Handphone karena kelas dia yang paling telat dan akhir makanya mendapat bentakan "baik-baik, aku akan pulang?"

"Tunggu, bagaimana dengan penilaiannya?" ucap Takumi masih sangat ingin tau.

"Baiklah untuk sekarang aku anggap kalian seri" jawab Hinako menepuk tangannya dan dia langsung ngacir keluar "dan juga kalian semua, silahkan kembali lagi ke dalam Bus!" dan semua orang sweatdrop melihatnya karena tingkah antik itu.

 _'Dia bahkan belum menilai sama sekali!'_ Takumi terlihat sangat kesal sekali tapi entah kenapa keputusan ini cukup membuat hatinya sangat kurang nyaman 'jadi, apakah seperti ini rasanya kalah?'

"Sudah kuduga" Souma hanya bisa pokerface.

Takumi menunjuk dengan wajah serius "aku ingin menantangmu dalam Shokugeki suatu hari nanti dan hingga sampai saat itu tiba jangan kalah dan cobalah untuk asah kemampuanmu"

"Baiklah" balas Souma yang tak terlihat tertekan dan melihat orang itu berjalan pergi.

.

.

.

.

.

\- **Di Halaman Penginapan**

Setelah itu bagian kelas Inui Hinako telah kembali sampai ke penginapan setelah melakukan tes yang sangat menyulitkan sekali karena waktu tes diluar sudah habis dan sudah saatnya mereka istirahat di kasur yang empuk setelah seharian menghabiskan tenaga karena tes memasak itu.

Dan tentu saja regu pengawas Inui Hinako yang datang paling akhir makanya tadi ditelpon oleh seseorang karena telat sekali disaat regu yang lainnya sudah selesai dari tadi jadi tak heran jika regu ini paling telat.

Lalu akhirnya Souma dan Megumi turun dari Bus dengan wajah ceria senang karena lulus dan tampak lesu karena tes tadi benar-benar cukup merepotkan tapi bagi Souma mau capek atau tidak dia tetap seperti itu.

Dan tentu saja mereka telah ditunggu oleh para anggota Asrama Bintang Polar lainnya yang sudah selesai dari tadi.

"Yo, Yukihira bagaimana dengan tesmu?" tanya Ibusaki.

"Ada sedikit masalah tapi semuanya berjalan dengan baik" jawab Souma.

"Wahh! kalian baik-baik saja!?" Yuuki berlari memeluk gadis berkepang itu.

Megumi memeluknya balik "kita berhasil lulus tanpa kendala jadi, bagaimana dengan lainnya?"

"Semuanya lulus dan tinggal menunggu dua lainnya lagi" jawab Sasaki.

Ibusaki terlihat sedang menelpon seseorang lalu akhirnya ditutup "mereka juga berhasil dan terlihat semua Anggota Asrama Bintang Polar berhasil melewati tes di hari pertama" dan semuanya bersorak senang.

"Hoh, ngomong-ngomong Marui juga lolos yah?" Souma dengan smug grin melihat lelaki berkacamata itu tepar di tanah dengan tubuh putih seperti Mayat yang diawetkan.

"Dia sepertinya mengalami tes yang lebih gila dari lainnya" ucap Ibusaki.

"Syukurlah" Megumi mengusap air matanya karena terharu.

"Ini sangat melelahkan sekali rasanya tubuhku ingin langsung berbaring" Sasaki menghela nafas panjang.

"Aku ingin mandi air panas" ucap Megumi yang masih merasakan pegal di punggunggnya.

"Kalian ini seperti kurang gairah sekali sih!" ucap Yuuki dengan nada suara tinggi seperti orang yang kelebihan semangat "yang senang dikit dong! karena kita akan mendapatkan makanan dan juga sebuah mandi air panas setelah ini!"

"Aku malah ragu jika kau yang bicara" Ibusaki menyeletuk seenaknya.

Dan yang namanya ekspentasi terkadang sangat mustahil sekali terwujud malahan tak sesuai dengan kenyataannya.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

\- **Di Kamar Penginapan**

"Hahhhhhhh!"

Terlihat suara desahan panjang dari mulut seorang wanita yang terlihat sedang berbaring di kasur sambil memeluk guling sangat erat, menendang-nendang di udara seperti orang yang sedang cemberut kesal, dan terkadang dia berteriak tak jelas seperti seorang yang sedang kesurupan.

Dan gadis dewasa ini memiliki ciri-ciri seperti Rambut Merah Gelap sepundak, dengan poni rambut yang menutupi mata kirinya, dan mata berwarna emas kekuningan seperti hewan Reptil yang sangat buas sekali, dan taring yang terlihat itu membuat dirinya seperti Vampire tapi ternyata bukan.

Bagi semua murid-murid yang sudah lama bersekolah di Tootsuki pasti sudah tak asing atau begitu familiar sekali dengan gadis dewasa ini karena sangat terkenal sekali di Academy Tootsuki, sebut saja dia Rindou Kobayashi kelas Tiga Kursi Kedua dari Anggota Elite 10 jadi bisa dibilang dia senior kelas.

Dan sudah pasti jika dia adalah anggota Elite 10 orang yang sangat kuat, hebat, dan berbakat sekali dalam dunia memasak bahkan sudah sangat ahli namun ada yang sedikit berbeda dengan gadis ini dibandingkan dengan yang Elite 10 lainnya yaitu gaya memasaknya tersendiri yang terkesan unik dan berbeda dari lain.

Yaitu masakan anehnya itu tapi bukan berarti masakan buatan dia tak enak buktinya dia bisa menjadi kursi Kedua melainkan gayanya memasak itu terkesan sangat ekstrim, unik, dan nyeleneh sekali karena bahan dia gunakan adalah Semut, Ular, Buaya, dan berbagai macam bahan masakan yang anti mainstream sekali namun meski begitu soal rasa tak usah ditanya karena sangat jago.

Dan dia mengenakan baju tidur panjang sepaha warna merah Terasi tanpa celana hingga terlihat lekukan tubuh yang proposional, dengan tampak tonjolan belahan dada yang besar untuk seumurannya, dan kedua paha sempurna, dan kedua jenjang kaki yang bersih.

Tampak gadis itu terlihat berguling-guling gak jelas di kasur, sambil sesekali memukul bantal dan sangat kesal sekali atau sedang marah tak karuan, karena satu alasan sulit tertidur karena lapar. biasanya dia sudah tertidur tapi karena perutnya belum terisi sepenuhnya maka ini sulit sekali dan juga ini juga bisa jadi salahnya yang ke Penginapan khusus untuk anak kelas satu yang sedang melakukan camp pelatihan.

Sebenarnya jika dia kembali ke Academy mungkin dia bisa menyuruh Megishima dengan Ramen buatannya atau Momo dengan Parfait atau Hidangan penutup yang lezat itu tapi kali ini mereka tak ada di sini dan juga dia sangat malas sekali kali ini untuk membuat sendiri inginnya dia ada seseorang yang mau membuatkannya atau paling tidak buat sesuatu yang mengenyangkan tapi dari orang lain.

"Uhmmuuuu! aku ingin sesuatu yang bisa dimakan dan mengenyangkan!" gadis kelas tiga itu memasang wajah cemberut kesal sambil mengusap perutnya yang kadang berbunyi memintanya untuk diisi oleh sesuatu 'aku sebenarnya ingin melihatnya tapi ughhhh! perut ini membuatku kesal saja!'

Alasan dia pribadi sebenarnya untuk datang ke tempat ini adalah ingin mengetahui seluk beluk dan bagaimana anak baru itu menjalani masa sekolah ini atau mungkin singkatnya ada ketertarikan. memang ini cukup tak biasanya baginya atau aneh untuknya ketertarikan pada seseorang karena biasanya dia cuek atau masa bodo dengan sesuatu namun kali ini ada yang beda.

Dan orang itu adalah murid baru yang mendeklarasikan hal yang membuatnya tertawa pada saat upacara penerimaan murid baru yaitu menjadi Koki nomor satu dan menjadikan Tootsuki sebagai batu loncatan saja. mungkin bagi orang normal ini terdengar konyol dan bodoh sekali bahkan dirinya waktu itu yang mendengarnya tertawa terpingkal-pingkal hingga membuat perutnya sakit karena seperti pernyataan dari orang gila.

Namun itu adalah hal yang membuatnya sedikit berbeda karena kebanyakan orang yang dia kenal sangat membosankan, gak asik, itu-itu saja tanpa membuat sedikit perubahan karena lelaki itu beda dari pada teman-temannya di Elite 10. Eishi terlalu banyak mengeluh, Soumei tak banyak bicara, Momo terlalu bucin dengan Bonekanya, meski ada Kuga tapi dia terlalu ngegas apalagi jika disinggung soal tinggi badan.

Dan lelaki ini mungkin terlihat bodoh tapi dia yang agak lain adalah bicara langsung blak-blakan tanpa berfikir apapun yang terpenting adalah berani lebih dahulu kalau soal resiko itu dipikir belakangan dan bisa berfikir mungkin orang ini bakal menantangnya suatu hari tanpa peduli resiko apapun itu karena kebanyakan orang pasti memilih menjauh atau menghindat daripada harus menantang anggota Elite 10 Shokugeki.

Dan itu yang membuatnya tertarik sekali dan ingin tau lebih dalam lagi tentang perkembangan lelaki ini sejauh mana dia masih bisa melanjutkan sekolah di Academy ini atau menyerah begitu saja tapi dia rasa itu mustahil untuk yang terakhir.

'Jika dia sudah membuatku terus penasaran maka dia harus bertanggung jawab juga' tampak senyum taring terlintas di Kursi Kedua ini dan dia takkan berhenti hingga rasa penasaran ini hilang.

"Aku rasa sangat lengket sekali di sini" Rindou merasakan gerah di tubuhnya dan mungkin berkat gabut gak karuan tadi 'mungkin mandi air panas di saat malam hari tak buruk juga' dia melepas baju tidurnya lalu mengganti dengan pakaian khusus mandi warna hitam.

Dia mungkin setelah ini ingin pergi sesekali melihat murid yang sedang melakukan tes awal ujian ini karena mungkin saja dia bisa merasakan beberapa masakan yang enak dari para murid baru dan juga sekalian maka untuk menghilangkan rasa lapar.

"Okay"

.

.

.

.

.

\- **Di Dalam Penginapan**

"Eh?!"

Yuuki berharap setelah tes pelatihan di hari pertama yang melelahkan ini malamnya mungkin bakal mendapat makanan enak, mandi air panas, atau kamar dengan kasur yang mewah. maklum saja karena itu adalah bayaran yang setimpal atas kerasnya camp pelatihan ini meski baru awal saja.

Namun yang namanya ekspentasi terkadang tak sesuai dengan realita yang ada buktinya setelah mereka masuk ke dalam para murid Tootsuki yang lulus di pelatihan awal langsung disambut oleh orang-orang berbadan besar, kekar, berotot, wajah menyeramkan, dengan pakaian khusus gym dan tentu saja ada Chef Hinowa yang jadi pengawasnya.

"Tunggu dulu! apa ini!" Yuuki sangat terkejut sekali dengan pemandangan penuh absurd ini dan terkesan menakutkan "dan siapa mereka?!"

"Tentu saja ini Tes pelatihan kedua kalian di sini" jawab Hinowa sambil memperkenalkan mereka "mereka adalah orang-orang dari klub Binaragawan yang berlatih di dekat sini dan juga sebentar lagi Klub Rugby American Football juga datang jadi, tugas kalian adalah membuat 100 porsi Makanan dengan temanya **Steak Sapi** "

Yuuki hening beberapa saat dan langsung sangat shock mendapat tugas seberat itu "tunggu, bagaimana dengan makan malamnya?!" dia pikir itu sangat gila sekali harus membuat 100 porsi makanan apalagi kondisi lelah yang dialami pasca latihan awal benar-benar menguras tenaga dan sekarang harus melakukan ini juga? itu benar-benar gila dan tentu saja murid-murid yang lain berfikiran sama.

"Itu juga makanan kalian sendiri bagi siapa saja yang sudah selesai" jawab Chef Hinowa.

"Kufikir bakal ada makanan mewah atau yang lainnya?" Yuuki bergetar dan masih sulit untuk mempercayainya.

"Mana ada yang seperti itu di sini" jawab Chef Hinowa "ngomong-ngomong selama camp pelatihan ini kalian akan membuat makanan dan sarapan sendiri"

"Yuuki terlihat kurang gairah sekarang" ucap Souma terkekeh melihat gadis kecil itu tertunduk lesu dengan aura depresi berat di sekelilingnya.

"Aku bisa membayangkan betapa hancurnya hatinya saat ini" ucap Sasaki merasa iba kepada temannya itu.

Chef Hinowa memegang Jam penghitung waktu "baiklah waktu kalian adalah satu jam jadi bagi siapapun yang tak bisa menyelesaikannya dengan cepat langsung dikeluarkan!"

"MULAI!"

Semua murid-murid langsung berlarian berhamburan panik ke Dapur dengan suasana yang tegang, penus frustasi, terburu-buru, dan berbagai macam lainnya karena waktu yang diberikan benar-benar gak becanda sama sekali 100 porsi harus membuat **Steak Sapi**. Dan tentu saja terdengar kegaduhan dan suara-suara berisik di Dapur.

Sebenarnya Tes kali ini agak sedikit mudah karena temanya sudah disediakan dan hanya tinggal membuatnya saja namun yang jadi membuatnya sulit adalah jumlah yang dimasak harus 100 Porsi apalagi para Juri bantuan yang dihadapi adalah orang-orang dengan nafsu makan besar jadi kecepatan tangan sangat harus teruji dan lihai sekali apalagi waktu gak banyak.

Bahkan ada beberapa murid yang merasakan tubuh dan tangan mereka tak sanggup lagi bergerak meski dipaksakan apapun dan yang jadi masalah berat dalam Tes kali ini adalah memang jumlah saja.

Jika ditanya lelah, capek, dan ngantuk itu sudah pasti semua murid merasakannya sekali, mereka seperti dipaksa Kerja Rodi versi halusnya tapi mau bagaimana lagi ini adalah sebuah Tes jika gagal artinya keluar maka dari itu mereka sangat terpaksa melakukannya untuk selesai lalu tidur nyenyak.

"Oi, Marui kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Ibusaki menoleh ke belakang dan melihat temannya itu bergetar dan kedua kaki bergidik seperti mau roboh namun tetap dipaksakan berdiri, nampaknya dia memang dalam kondisi gak bagus sekali.

"Ughhh, aku lelah!" ucap Megumi frustasi dengan fikiran yang gak konsen sama sekali.

Yuuki menghela nafas panjang _'hufft, ini benar-benar gila bahkan seperti Neraka Dapur'_ dia berhenti sejenak _'arghhh! ini benar-benar penyiksaan namanya!'_ dia terlihat emosi, frustasi, jengkel menjadi satu karena harapannya itu hanya buaian kata manis saja atau palsu.

Sementara sang karakter utama kita? terlihat di sangat santai sekali membuat makanan 100 porsi bahkan terlihat senyum senang di wajahnya dan sangat menikmati seperti ini karena baginya hal seperti ini sudah wajar dan sering terjadi waktu dia di Kedai bersama Ayahnya.

Dia sudah pengalaman dan sangat ahli sekali soal ini karena biasanya dia menghadapi para pelanggan ramai saat jam makan siang atau sore menjelang petang yang biasanya didominasi para pekerja kantoran, kuli bangunan, pelancong yang kebetulan lewat, dan para pelajar.

Jadi dia cukup santai saja menikmati ini karena sudah terbiasa apalagi kalau ramai jika memasak lebih dari 5 menit maka pelanggan akan pergi begitu saja dan itu adalah kesalahan.

"Wow, Souma cepat sekali" Sasaki terlihat sangat kagum sekali dengan kecepatan tangan itu.

"Aku bahkan tak bisa melihatnya dengan mata telanjang" ucap Ibusaki mengangguk setuju "sial, kita sangat tertinggal jauh sekali dengan dia!" dia tak mau kalah dan sebenarnya sudah membuat 40 Porsi.

Dan tak lama Souma selesai lebih awal dari murid-murid yang ada di dapur itu bahkan bisa dibilang orang pertama yang selesai dalam Tes kedua ini.

"Yukihira Souma 100 porsi selesai!"

"Yosh!" ucap Souma dengan wajah tak menunjukan kelelahan sama sekali sambil menarik bandana.

"Cepat sekali" Yuuki tercengang sekali bahkan hanya 25 menit saja bisa selesai sementara dirinya baru 30 porsi dan sangat lambat sekali.

"Sialan! Yukihira! Awas saja, masakanku jauh lebih enak!" ucap Takumi sangat kesal dan frustasi karena lagi-lagi harus kembali kalah dari orang itu dan sementara dia baru buat 85 Porsi.

"Aku tunggu kalian di kamar Marui ya" ucap Souma sambil melambaikan tangan "nanti, kita akan bermain kartu tarot"

"Jangan ke kamarku, aku ingin tidur cepat malam ini!" teriak Marui sangat kesal karena selalu saja kamarnya yang jadi tempat sasaran bermain.

"Oi! Kacamata! cepatlah!"

"I-iya!"

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

\- **Koridor Penginapan**

Souma terlihat berjalan di Koridor dengan kedua tangan di kantung saku sesekali dia bersiul tak karuan untuk menghilangkan rasa bosan saja karena merasakan sepi sekali, hal itu wajar saja karena dia berhasil melewati tes kedua ini dengan sangat cepat sedangkan teman-teman Asrama Bintang Polar masih sangat jauh tertinggal.

Sebenarnya mereka sudah berencana untuk bermain Kartu Tarot di kamar Marui atau berkumpul namun dia ingin melakukan sesuatu agar mengurangi rasa bosan saja namun beberapa saat kemudian langkahnya terhenti ketika melintasi sesuatu.

"Oh, Pemandian Air panas ada juga di sini toh" ucap Souma sangat senang karena mungkin mandi setelah banyak keringat tak buruk juga dan bisa untuk menghilangkan stress _'hmmm, karena yang lainnya belum selesai dan enaknya aku memonopoli pemandian lebih dulu'_

Dia berlari untuk mengambil handuk dan Yukata sambil bersenandung riang yang terlihat seperti anak kecil dapat mainan dan terlihat sangat lucu sekali namun memang seperti inilah sifatnya bebas tanpa beban, seenaknya sendiri, dan yang terpenting murah senyum.

Namun dia tak sadar karena berlari tak menengok ke depan pas dibelokan tiba-tiba dia menabrak seseorang.

"Ahhh!"

Souma tak terjatuh namun orang yang ditabrak tersungkur ke bawah, dia melihat orang ini adalah perempuan yang sedikit agak tua darinya namun cantik dengan aura memikatnya sendiri, rambut merah gelap, dengan mata kuning tajam seperti reptil, lalu dengan taring yang terlihat, menurutnya perempuan seperti seekor Kucing.

Tapi Souma juga tak fokus ke situ saja melainkan ke bawah bagian dadanya yang memantul hingga membuat suara *Boing *Boing tampak juga belahan dadanya di balik Yukata itu yang menandakan milik perempuan itu besar.

Souma sebenarnya juga seorang lelaki yang normal untuk tertarik dengan tubuh lawan jenis bahkan ayahnya bilang itu adalah reaksi wajar dari seorang lelaki yang mau menginjak dewasa untuk tertarik dengan wanita namun satu hal yang pasti harus tetap respect padanya.

 _"Dengar Souma meskipun kau tertarik dengan agak sedikit berbau sexual seperti itu seharusnya kau juga respect pada mereka"_

 _"Respect seperti apa sih?"_

 _"Nanti kau akan tau jika sudah besar"_

"Oh, maaf aku tak sengaja" ucap Souma buru-buru langsung membantunya berdiri dan melihat perempuan ini sedikit memiliki kemiripan dengannya jika harus diakui.

"My! My! My! itu sungguh gak bagus sekali berlari di koridor Kouhai" ucap perempuan itu tersenyum memiliki makna "aku tau kau sangat senang jika ke pemandian lebih dulu tapi santailah sedikit"

"Ah, maaf aku tak benar-benar melihat" ucap Souma menunduk kepala karena menyesal.

"Yah, tak masalah jadi bagaimana dengan tesmu tadi?" perempuan itu tadi bertanya.

Souma sedikit terkejut tapi berasumsi bahwa perempuan ini juga adalah murid Tootsuki yang mengikuti camp pelatihan ini dan dia menjawab "semuanya berjalan lancar meski yang lainnya belum selesai tapi, uhmmmm! mungkin aku yang pertama kali"

Tampak senyum yang menunjukan taring di wajahnya "wah, itu sangat hebat sekali mungkin kau orang yang sangat berbakat dan jenius" dia memberikan sebuah pujian "karena jika tak membuat sesuatu kejutan itu bukan kau dan seperti itulah yang menarik dari dirimu" dia mengguman sesuatu namun tak terdengar oleh Souma.

"Kau bicara sesuatu?" Souma bertanya karena sedikit mendengar sesuatu.

"Ah, bukan apa-apa" perempuan itu menggeleng namun sadar Yukata miliknya sedikit berantakan hingga menonjolka asset miliknya lalu segera dirapihkan namun dia tau lelaki ini melihatnya hanya saja dia tak mempermasalahkan itu "jadi, kau ingin ke pemandian juga?"

"Begitulah" jawab Souma lalu bertanya balik "sedangkan kau sendiri?"

"Aku baru saja selesai" jawab perempuan itu lalu berjalan melewati lelaki itu karena sudah mendapatkan sesuatu yang diinginkan "mungkin aku harus pergi ada urusan yang harus diselesaikan"

"Tunggu-" Souma memanggilnya karena lupa menanyakan nama.

Perempuan itu sedikit menoleh dengan grin "Jika kau ingin tau namaku Rindou Kobayashi Kelas Tiga dan juga senpaimu" dia kembali berjalan kembali sambil melambaikan tangan "semoga harimu menyenangkan dan semoga kau lulus dalam pelatihan ini"

"Oh, begitu toh" Souma hanya mengangguk saja lalu kembali berlari untuk membawa Yukata dan Handuk.

.

.

.

.

.

\- **Pemandian**

Souma berjalan masuk ke dalam sambil melepas semua pakaian sesekali dia bernyanyi sambil mendengarkan musik di MP3 miliknya dan tak lama dia hanya berbalut handuk yang menutupi bagian bawahnya saja dan tentu saja niat dia untuk masuk lebih awal daripada yang lainnya.

"Siap atau tidak, aku yang lebih awal!" ucap Souma berjalan masuk ke dalam dengan pedenya karena merasa lebih dulu namun yang terjadi malah sebaiknya "huh? tunggu dulu" dia berhenti melangkah karena melihat sesosok seram dengan suara raungan aneh namun jika diteliti lagi itu adalah orang.

"Oh, sudah ada yang datang ke sini rupanya" orang itu menyadari keberadaan sama.

"Sial, kurang beruntung kali ini" ucap Souma mendecak karena sudah ada yang mendahuluinya di sini tapi dia ingat orang ini adalah pria botak yang waktu ada di Aula penyambutan ini kalau tak salah bernama Gin Dojima yang seorang chef juga.

Dojima melirik ke belakang "ini adalah hal yang biasa sering dilakukan olehku untuk membuat tubuh menjadi segar"

Souma melepas MP3 lalu ikut nyemplung ke dalam "hahahaha, aku fikir sudah lebih dulu dan pertama di sini tapi rupanya sudah ada yang mendahului masuk ke sini" dan dia mencoba berbicara agar bisa akrab.

Dojima sedikit terkejut tapi langsung tertawa "hahaha begitu rupanya kau sudah selesai tes 100 porsi memasak itu biasanya orang normal mungkin membutuhkan waktu 45-50 menit untuk selesai" dia sendiri sangat kagum karena cuman setengah jam dan mungkin cuma orang khusus saja yang bisa itu _'ini mengingatkanku pada Kucing Liar itu yang selesai 25 menit'_

"Begitukah?" Souma baru pertama kalinya mendengar ini namun baginya masih kurang dan masih lambat "ahhh, aku sebenarnya ingin 20 menit tapi masih belum bisa" dia ingin membuat rekor muri.

"Terdengar seperti bermimpi tapi itu tujuan yang bagus" ucap Dojima tersenyum "oh, ya ngomong-ngomong kau mengingatkanku pada seseorang tahun lalu yang mengalami nasib seperti kau lebih dahulu datang ke pemandian ini"

"Seseorang?" Souma memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

"Yah, dan sekarang orang itu kini menjabat di Kursi Ketujuh Elite 10" jawab Dojima sambil meregangkan jarinya "dan juga ngomong-ngomong dia adalah orang yang lumayan tangguh"

 _'Ah, aku rasa tau orangnya'_ Souma mengetahui ciri-ciri identitas orang itu.

Dojima bersandar sambil menghela nafas "aku rasa kau akan jadi Koki yang sukses jika kau mau mengasah belakang pisaumu dan juga sesekali lihat ke bawah karena yang sempurna pasti ada saja sisi lemahnya juga" dia sekedar memberi saran "namun yang terpenting meski kau sudah di atas tetaplah mencari sesuatu yang lain karena Ilmu itu tak terbatas dan bisa ditemukan di manapun"

"Baiklah" Souma mengangguk faham karena nasihat ini dan agak tak jauh berbeda dengan nasihat ayahnya

Lamun tak lama Takumi datang dengan terlihat sangat tergesa-gesa mungkin berlari "Yukihira! mungkin sekarang aku kalah tapi..." dia melihat lelaki itu bersama dengan orang yang dia kenal dan kagumi sekali "ehhh! Chef Dojima!"

Dojima beranjak dari pemandian "yah, sepertinya waktu mandiku sudah benar-benar habis sekarang" dia mengambil handuk sambil menggosok tubuhnya dan sambil mengulurkan tangan "ngomong-ngomong aku harap kau melakukan lebih baik dari ini"

"Terima kasih, saya akan berusaha lebih baik dari hari sebelumnya" ucap Souma menerima jabatan tangan itu.

"Oh ngomong-ngomong kau harus sedikit lagi berlatih olahraga untuk memperkuat tubuhmu itu" ucap Dojima memberi saran lagi sebelum perlahan berjalan keluar.

Takumi berlari ke arah Souma dengan buru-buru "tunggu bagaimana bisa kau mengenal orang itu?!" dia sangat terkejut melihat keakraban itu sudah seperti teman sebaya.

"Oh, kita baru saja berkenalan tadi" jawab Souma

"Bukan itu! maksudku bagaimana bisa kau bersalaman tenang dengannya Yukihira?!" Takumi bertanya dengan sangat frustasi Souma yang kurang faham dengan situasi.

"Seperti biasa saja" jawab Souma tak menunjukan wajah polos.

Dojima berhenti berjalan _'Yukihira? seperti aku pernah mendengar nama itu sebelumnya?'_

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

\- **Kamar Marui**

Dan setelah itu semuanya berkumpul di kamar Marui untuk bermain karena semua Anggota Asrama Bintang Polar lulus dalam tes kedua ini yang menghidangkan makanan 100 porsi yang sangat gila sekali bahkan membuat Marui yang pucat pasi seperti orang mati dan tentu saja tak ada yang gagal.

Dan sesuai janji setelah tes ini mereka bermain Kartu Tarot meski sang pemilik kamar tak mengizinkan untuk bermain karena sangat lelah sekali dan ingin tidur pulas malam ini namun mereka adalah Anggota Asrama Bintang Polar jadi yang namanya peraturan atau peringatan tak dipedulikan karena ciri khas Asrama ini adalah bar-bar dan rusuh jadi jangan heran itu jauh berbeda dari yang lainnya.

Dan setelah beberapa menit mereka bermain pada akhirnya semuanya tepar tak bertenaga di kasur karena sangat kecapean hingga tertidur di sana namun ada tiga orang yang belum tidur Ryoko, Megumi, dan Ibusaki sedangkan karakter utama kita juga sudah tepar seperti mayat.

"Yukihira langsung tidur pulas ketika aku ke sini" ucap Ibusaki melihat orang itu tertidur di Sofa "padahal dia tadi yang menyuruh kita untuk bermain dan berkumpul di sini"

"Dia sangat kelelahan sekali saat tes tadi" ucap Sasaki

"Yah, dengan membuat rekor baru seperti itu aku tak mengerti bagaimana bisa dia menyelesaikannya sangat cepat sekali" ucap Ibusaki yang masih heran "maksudku dia selalu saja membuat banyak kejutan yang tak disangka oleh orang normal, bayangkan saja 100 porsi dalam waktu setengah jam"

"Yah, hanya orang tertentu saja yang bisa melakukan itu" ucap Sasaki.

"Karena Souma-kun memang orang yang seperti itu" ucap Megumi mengambil selimut dan menyelimuti lelaki itu "dia memang terlihat biasa saja tapi kita tau dia orang yang hebat" dan jika bukan tanpa orang ini mungkin untuk sekarang dia tak ada di sini dan sangat berterima kasih padanya.

"Jangan pernah menilai sesuatu dari sampulnya karena kita takkan tau isinya itu sesuatu yang hebat" ucap Ibusaki.

"Ngomong-ngomong masakan kau sangat enak juga Todokoro" ucap Sasaki memujinya "dan aku kagum kau berhasil melewati tes sejauh ini"

Megumi tersenyum malu "sebenarnya aku agak pemalu dan panikan jika dilihat banyak orang seperti itu" dia sudah belajar untuk menghadapi penyakit itu karena akan mengganggu karirnya di sekolah ini "dan selalu takut jika gagal namun perlahan berubah semenjak Souma-kun membantuku"

"Percayaah dirilah sedikit karena sifat pemalumu itu sedikit menghambat kehebatanmu itu" ucap Ibusaki "dan jangan takut"

Megumi tersenyum _'aku ingin selalu seperti itu bersama kalian semua dan Souma-kun'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Dan cutttt akhirnya kita selesai juga untuk chapter ini maka sebaiknya kita bertemu lagi di chapter selanjutnya jadi see ya.**

 **Pm**

 **RnR**


	6. Chapter 6

**Dan halo lagi kita sudah kembali sekarang ke update seperti biasanya karena itu menyebalkan ketika memiliki hutang yang masih tertunda sangat lama tapi yah saya akan usahakan dan tak janji bakal selesai karena jika tak terjadi itu disebut dengan pembohong dan ohhh ngomong-ngomong soal update ternyata manga di fandom ini sudah tamat dengan open ending atau ending normal saja tanpa sesuatu yang mengejutkan seperti chara married dan yang pasti banyak yang kecewa atau tak puas dengan ending ini karena kebanyakan mereka fandom shipper ( kumpulan orang-orang yang suka atau ngefans pada satu chara lalu disandingkan dengan chara lain ) tapi bagi saya tak ada masalah mau nikah atau tidak dan MC mau berpasangan dengan siapapun yang terpenting jangan Yuri or Yaoi hehehe up gan.**

 **P.s : dan ngomong-ngomong anime S4 sudah mulai ada trailernya jadi besar kemungkinan keluar bulan oktober atau januari musim depan dan itu asli karena dari akun resmi animenya dan mangaka SnS so, saya gak sabar untuk melihat mbak Rindou lagi hehehe.**

 **.**

 **...**

 **.**

\- Hari Kedua

Ini adalah hari kedua dari Tiga hari tes sebelum masuk ujian seleksi atau orang-orang menyebutnya sebuah camp pelatihan yang diadakan oleh sekolah memasak terkenal seantero Jepang Tootsuki Academy yang dimana lokasi ini berada di sebuah wilayah sangat luas milik Tootsuki dan biasanya dijadikan sebuah penginapan atau Villa.

Dan kali ini semua murid kembali berpencar ke tempat yang berbeda dengan guru pembimbing yang berbeda sesuai dengan intruksi dan berharap tak mendapat pembimbing yang luar biasa Killer dalam memberi tugas atau tanpa segan mengeluarkan seseorang.

Kali ini sang character utama kita Yukihira Souma sedang berada disebuah kelas memasak yang seperti sebelumnya dan masih dengan gadis gampang panikan Todokoro Megumi namun tak seperti sebelumnya mereka berdua mendapat pengawas ringan kali ini mereka kurang beruntung saja karena kebagian kelas Chef Shinomiya Kojiro.

Dan siapa yang tak kenal pengawas atau Chef ini karena ketegasannya dan tanpa ampun mengeluarkan siapa saja yang gagal dalam tesnya itu dan hal seperti itu wajar karena di sekolah ini yang kuat bakal bertahan bahkan kemarin dia sudah mengeluarkan 30 murid dan siapa tak deg-degan coba.

Seperti biasanya Souma tak ada rasa tegang ataupun takut sama sekali karena emang seperti itulah sifatnya tapi berbeda dengan gadis yang ada di sampingnya yang mulai bergidik ketakutan dan panik bahkan sudah mulai menulis kanji di udara.

Dan kali ini tugas mereka adalah membuat masakan dengan tema **Legumes Neuf Couleurs** adalah sebuah masakan yang berasal dari Franciss dengan terdiri dari 9 bahan sayuran yang warna-warni seperti pelangi dengan menggabungkan semua bahan itu namun dari 9 bahan itu diolah dengan cara berbeda. Dan rasa dari 9 bahan itu harus seimbang dan itu pastinya cukup merepotkan bagi para murid yang melakukan tes ini.

Dan tentu saja ada sedikit kemudahan dalam membuat masakan ini yaitu dengan resep yang sudah dibuat Chef Shinomiya sendiri atau mungkin memiliki cara lain di luar resep yang sudah ada tapi tentu saja semua memilih pilihan yang pertama karena kalau yang kedua dirasa mustahil dan meski begitu banyak yang mengeluh karena resep yang dibuat ini menyulitkan.

"Oh, ayolah berhenti mengeluh tak berarti setidaknya aku sudah memberi resep yang lebih mudah" ucap Shinomiya dengan senyum tapi jika dilihat lebih dekat lagi tampak grin yang menyebalkan seolah seseorang yang puas mengerjai atau mempersulit temannya "dan bahkan memberi kebebasan kalian untuk berkreasi"

 _'Mudah dari mana, dasar tak berperasaan'_ salah satu murid terlihat jengkel juga atau terpancing suasana.

Dan tentu saja tes ini ditambah lagi dengan peraturan harus masing-masing membuatnya dan jangan pernah menyontek atau memberi jawaban sedikitpun yang menambah tes ini lebih sulit dari biasanya temanya sulit, pengawasnya tak kenal ampun, dan tak boleh saling memberi tau jadi lengkap sudah penderitaan mereka.

Shinomiya langsung duduk di kursinya "oh, ya mungkin satu hal lagi, ada kalanya seseorang yang kau anggap teman bisa jadi musuhmu jadi berusahalah sendiri" dia melipat kakinya dengan tangan menopang kepalanya seperti seorang Bos "dan waktu kalian adalah 3 Jam jadi mulai memasak!"

Dan semua murid dengan kecepatan tinggi dan sangat tergesa-gesa langsung berlarian ke arah bahan yang sudah disiapkan dan juga tampak banyak sekali keributan di kelas ini karena mereka tak mau melakukan kesalahan jika ada salah kecil saja maka pengawas ini tak segan langsung mengeluarkan mereka.

"Semoga beruntung Megumi" ucap Souma memberi semangat karena tau gadis ini memiliki masalah tentang keberanian dan berjalan mengambil nampan.

"Iya" balas Megumi

Megumi tau sekarang tes ini dia tak dibantu atau mengandalkan Souma lagi jadi harus mandiri apalagi dia selama melewati tes ini selalu terbantu berkat lelaki itu jadi sekarang tak mau merepotkannya. Dan dia mengambil jimat keberuntungan dari sakunya lalu menarik nafas mengatur agar tak panikan dan sambil berdoa dalam hati.

 _'Oke, aku siap'_

Megumi berjalan ke arah kerumunan ramai itu yang berdesakan dan saling rebutan bahan itu mungkin normalnya gadis berambut biru ini langsung canggungg atau panikan tapi, dia buang rasa itu lalu memberanikan diri menerobos semua keramaian itu dan mengambil semua bahan itu.

Bahan 9 Sayuran itu terdiri **Kubis, Kol, Terong, Tomat, Wortel, Timun, Sawi, Paprica, Kentang** dan setelah mengambil semua bahan yang diinginkan lalu tinggal satu lagi bahan yaitu **Kol** tapi, yang jadi masalahnya adalah dia mendapat sisa atau **Kol** yang sudah busuk dan pasti membuat cita rasa masakan itu jadi hambar.

Megumi ingin bertanya ke Souma tapi sadar bahwa tak bisa malah yang ada membuat kesusahan lelaki itu dan tak lama muncul ide di otaknya bagaimana mengatasi masalah ini lalu mengambil **Kol** busuk itu tanpa peduli apapun lagi karena bahannya sudah disiapkan.

Dan dia mulai memasak ke sembilan bahan itu dengan cara berbeda tapi khusus dibagian **Kol** Megumi menambahkan cuka untuk agar bagian luarnya terlihat bagus dan rasanya tak pahit karena sayuran yang dia terima busuk itu.

Dan terdengar Shinomiya yang sudah menilai beberapa murid dan terdengar kata 'Lulus' atau 'keluar' yang jelas ada beberapa orang yang gagal lalu dia melirik ke belakang dan melihat Souma yang lulus tapi dirinya tak heran bahkan sangat aneh jika tak lulus.

Dan setelah itu dia menyatukan semua bahannya dan merapihkan tampilan masakannya dengan bahan tambahan dan sedikit dirasa cukup lalu Megumi dengan segera menyelesaikan masakannya itu dan membawanya ke depan.

"Baiklah" ucap Megumi sudah selesai memberi hiasan terakhir dan langsung maju ke depan membawa masakannya ke depan dengan perasaan tegang dan takut sekali secara bersamaan.

Shinomiya dengan profesional memotong masakan itu lalu memakannya dengan garpu tampak dia menguyah dan matanya ke atas seperti berfikir atau menilai masakan ini dari lidahnya itu.

Shinomiya menghela nafas dengan elegan " **Cuka Anggur** yah! pantas saja warna kolnya putih seperti aslinya hmmmmm.. sebenarnya boleh saja apalagi dengan kombinasi seperti itu untuk menciptakan rasa yang sempurna dan manis merata tapi yang aku ingin tanyakan.." dia menopang dagunya setelah memberi komentar dan sedikit melirik tajam "kenapa kau menggunakan **Cuka Anggur** padahal aku sudah menyiapkan resepnya sendiri?"

Megumi menelan ludahnya secara kasar karena seperti diinterogasi oleh polisi tapi dia memberanikan diri dan menjawabnya "karena pada saat aku ingin mengambil **Kol** tapi aku malah mendapatkan **Kol** busuk"

Shinomiya mengangkat sebelah alisnya tak percaya "busuk? masa? kau ini jangan pernah membuat cerita palsu tau?" dia lalu merubah posisi duduknya dan melipat tangannya "kau tau Tootsuki Resort di sini sudah menyiapkan semua bahan dan kualitas terbaik untuk camp pelatihan ini jadi mana mungkin ada yang busuk"

"Ta-tapi a-aku be-berkata jujur" balas Megumi sedikit gugup karena tertekan suasana panas ini apalagi menentukan lanjut atau tidaknya tes ini untuknya.

Shinomiya tak banyak bicara beranjak dari kursi lalu berjalan ke tempat bahan tadi dan memeriksanya sendiri di bagian **Kol** , selang beberapa detik kemudian Chef itu langsung membuang **Kol** tadi ke tanah dan menghancurkannya dengan sepatu, tampak ekspresi jengkel dan kesal menjadi satu di wajahnya.

 _'Mereka ini sebenarnya kerjanya bagaimana sih? yang begini saja sampai teledor dan gak becus ngurus hal kecil seperti bahan busuk begini ditaruh juga!'_ Shinomiya melampiaskan kekesalan itu dan menghancurkan **Kol** itu bahkan orang-orang melihat itu merasa ketakutan sekali _'dan aku harap seperti ini tak bakal terjadi lagi di kemudian hari'_

"Wow, dia berbeda ya hehe" Souma tertawa kagum melihat chef itu dan tak menyangka sifatnya berbeda dari rumor yang beredar di sekitar.

Shinomiya membetulkan kacamatanya untuk mengendalikan emosi "hah... maaf soal tadi jadi lupakan saja tentang sikapku tadi" dan dia menoleh ke arah Megumi dengan suara tinggi "dan kau! kepang dua!"

"Ha-Hayiii!" Megumi mengigil ketakutan dan kembali ke sifat aslinya.

Shinomiya menunjuk pintu dan bicara singkat "kau berhasil dan cepat pergi!" dia saat ini sedang tak merasakan atau mood untuk bicara banyak.

Megumi membungkuk dengan perasaan sangat bahagia "terima kasih banyak!" dia senang sekali karena sudah melewati fase menegangkan ini dan bisa mengatasinya sendiri tanpa bantuan orang lain.

"Kau berhasil melakukannya heh" ucap Souma dengan grin dan menyambutnya dengan sebuah tos.

"Iyah" Megumi sangat senang sekali.

*Plak!

.

.

.

.

.

\- **Kamar Marui**

Setelah mengalami pelatihan dan tes yang begitu melelahkan sekali di camp ini semua anggota Asrama Bintang Polar sampai sekarang masih ada dan itu berarti mereka semua melewati ujian di hari kedua dan tinggal sisa satu hari lagi untuk berakhirnya segera camp Neraka ini menurut para murid karena selalu diberikan tugas tanpa henti.

Dan malamnya mereka melakukan tugas yang sama yaitu membuat hidangan Steak tapi porsinya lebih banyak dengan waktu yang bertambah sedikit dan itu cukup menyiksa namun beruntung semua anggota Bintang Polar pada lulus, dan sekarang mereka semua berkumpul lagi di sini.

Karena sudah menjadi sebuah kebiasaan atau tradisi bahwa kurang lengkap jika bermain di malam hari jika tak menggunakan kamar Marui meski sang pemilik kamar sangat kesal dan marah karena selalu saja kamarnya digunakan tapi teman-temannya itu tetap cuek masa bodo

"Ti-tidak bi-bisakah ka-ka-kalian pe-pergi a-aku i-ingin tidur lebih a-awal sekarang?" ucap Marui dengan suara terbata-bata dan tubuh memutih seperti sudah kehilangan jiwa, tampaknya latihan ini benar-benar membuat staminanya yang tak biasa bekerja banyak jadi drop.

"Horah! kau ini bicara apa! ayo kita main Soltair!" ucap Aoki bersemangat dengan kartu tarot di tangan.

"Saatnya Flush minus A!" ucap Shoji yang merangkul rekan atau rivalnya.

"Argghhhh! kalian sungguh gak faham sekali bodoh!" teriak Marui frustasi karena tak ada yang mau mendengar dan pada akhirnya ikut bermain juga.

"Dan mereka akhirnya tertidur lagi" ucap Ibusaki dengan cangkir yang menempel di mulut dan melihat beberapa temannya sudah kembali tepar.

"Hahaha! mereka benar-benar menikmati pelatihan ini hingga sampai tertidur itu" Souma tertawa senang.

"Aku rasa kau tak faham dengan konsep bicaranya Yukihira" ucap Yuuki sweatdrop dan heran bagaimana bisa sangat santai sekali lelaki ini dan tak terlihat mengeluh ataupun kelelahan.

"Tapi, aku sungguh terkejut Megumi kau bisa melewati tes Chef Shinomiya itu" ucap Sasaki terkagum karena mendengar bahwa pengawas itu sangat killer sekali dan dia beruntung karena tak kebagian pengawas itu dan berharap saja hari terakhir tak bagian dia.

"Ah, mungkin karena aku cuma beruntung saja" Megumi tertawa canggung dan dia cukup senang juga karena berhasil lolos meski sempat tadi ada sedikit sebuah insiden.

"Sudah aku katakan padamu Todokoro, itu bukan karena sebuah keberuntungan melainkan tekad dan hasil dari kerja kerasmu sendiri" ucap Souma dengan mengangkat jari telunjuk "dan aku lihat kau sudah hebat dan terlihat sedikit perubahan dari sebelumnya yang agak aneh"

"Bicara kau cukup nyelekit juga di bagian akhir Yukihira" ucap Ibusaki.

"I-iya" Megumi merasa gugup dengan tertunduk malu karena dipuji seperti itu.

"Coba kita lihat di sini, di hari terakhir cuma jamuan makan malam" ucap Souma melihat selebaran besar jadwal Camp pelatihan ini "dan aku melihat tak ada jadwal lagi selain ini mungkin istirahat sehari?"

"Entah kenapa itu cuman ucapan jebakan saja" ucap Ibusaki yang mengingat itu waktu hari pertama yang berisi 'sebuah makan malam' namun ternyata malah Zonk dan yang ada cuman tugas gila yang disuruh pada waktu orang-orang ingin istirahat.

"Iya juga sih" balas Souma setuju dan teringat juga tapi itu cukup menyenangkan.

"Aku yakin semuanya sudah kelelahan jika diberi tugas lagi" ucap Megumi tertawa kecil.

"Hauffttt! Entahlah" Sasaki menghela nafas panjang dan tak lama terdengar suara Salon microphone yang sudah dipasang di seluruh kamar penginapan semua murid.

 **" *BzZZzztt! *Srrkkkk! *Nggnnnnngg! Halo tes, tes, tes"** dan itu adalah suara Chef Dojima Gin.

"Hoh, ada pemberitahuan sekarang" ucap Souma.

"Jangan bilang ada tugas lagi!" teriak Marui yang kembali bangun dan berharap jangan ada lagi tugas karena tubuhnya benar-benar gak sanggup dan tak bisa dipaksa lagi.

 **"Baiklah untuk semua murid-murid Tootsuki, berharap semuanya berkumpul di Aula Hotel sekarang karena ada sedikit pemberitahuan terima kasih"**

"Sudah jelas inimah tugas lagi di malam hari dan kita akan begadang nanti" ucap Ibusaki yang bisa menebaknya.

"Yang benar saja!" teriak Yuuki yang tak percaya ini dan sangat frustasi karena kenapa PHP.

"Oh, Ayolah! tidak bisakah mereka setidaknya memberi keringanan saja kepada kita?!" ucap Marui sangat frustasi sekali dan tubuhnya tak bisa dipaksakan lagi.

"Ini gila.." ucap Sasaki memegang kepalanya yang sedikit pening.

"Itulah kenapa ini disebut pelatihan Neraka" Souma terkekeh melihat keluhan mereka.

"BANGSAT LAH!"

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

\- **Aula Hotel**

Dan pada akhirnya semua murid berkumpul kembali di Aula Hotel yang sama waktu pertama kali mereka ke sini dan tentu saja banyak yang kebingungan dan heran kenapa harus dipanggil lagi ke tempat ini padahal sudah seharusnya mereka tidur beristirahat melepaskan semua penat yang terjadi tadi.

Dan kini semua orang sudah masuk namun ketika di dalam terasa aura suram penuh keputusasaan memenuhi Aula ini yang lebih mirip hawa negatif semua dan tampak beberapa murid capek, kelelahan, mengantuk, dan bahkan ada yang tertidur di kursi karena camp pelatihan ini benar-benar menguras tenaga.

"Disaat seperti ini aku ingin tidur" ucap Yuuki mengucek matanya karena ngantuk sekali.

"Aku rasa mereka semua sangat kelelahan sekali" ucap Sasaki melihat kondisi murid-murid yang kurang bersemangat sekali.

"Yukihira!"

"Hmmm?" Souma menoleh ke belakang karena seseorang memanggil namanya dan mendapati tubuhnya dihantam oleh dua rambut pirang dengan berbeda gender.

"Bagaimana dengan tesmu? apa kau baik-baik saja dan berhasil!" ucap Nikumi menarik erat kerah lelaki itu.

"Yukihira, aku dengar dibagian kelasmu sedikit ada masalah? cepat katakan!" ucap Takumi memegang pundak lelaki itu dan berniat menariknya.

Merasa terganggu Nikumi melirikan matanya cukup tajam ke lelaki setengah Eroupa "oyyy, kau siapa? mengganggu orang bicara saja?"

"Seharusnya aku yang bilang begitu!" balas Takumi melakukan hal yang sama dan terjadi percikan kilat diantara mata mereka berdua.

"Ohhh, soal itu aku dan Todokoro melewatinya dengan baik-baik saja" Souma menjawab pertanyaan gadis itu dan lalu selanjutnya "ohhh, dan bagaimana kau bisa mengetahuinya? kita sedikit masalah"

"Yah, aku cuma dengar dari bisik-bisik orang saja" jawab Takumi melipat tangannya tapi wajahnya dialihkan ke arah lain.

"Fffttt! padahal Nii-chan tadi bertanya kepada orang-orang!" ucap Isami yang mencoba menahan tawanya karena tingkah lucu kakaknya ini.

"Isami! berhenti jadi ember bocor sekarang!" Takumi panik karena ketahuan dan bertingkah tak karuan namun adiknya itu cuman bisa menertawakan saja.

Dan ketika hening di antara mereka pintu aula terbuka dan semua murid matanya tertuju pada mereka yang masuk itu bak seperti artis besar, disana ada gadis cantik berkulit sangat putih seperti Albino, dengan iris mata warna merah dan tatapan cukup dalam, rambut putih pendek dengan poni panjang di sisi kiri, mengenakan pakaian resmi Tootsuki dan dibalut Rompi kuning, dan rok coklat belang.

Tapi rupanya dia tak sendiri karena ada seseorang yang berdiri di belakang dan tak jauh darinya yaitu, memiliki wajah sangar, ekspresi tatapan seperti orang ngantuk atau malas, rambut sedikit gondrong berantakan dan dua poni yang lurus melewati wajahnya, sebuah bandana api yang terikat dilengan kanan, dan mengenakan seragam normal Tootsuki.

Dan kedua orang itu berdiri di samping Souma yang tak menyadarinya dan cuma fokus ke depan saja lalu hingga terdengar suara bisik-bisik di belakang namun anak Jouichirou ini masa bodo dengan semua ini, dan tak lama muncul lagi seseorang yang menarik perhatian banyak semua murid-murid di sini.

"Ryo, tetap di situ" ucap gadis berambut putih itu.

"Okay" lelaki bermata ngantuk itu menurut dan hanya memainkan bola magnet saja sebagai penghibur kebosanan.

Dan rupanya itu adalah cucu dari Direktur Tootsuki sekaligus anggota Elite 10 termuda yang memiliki julukan ' **Lidah Dewa** ' Erina Nakiri bersama dengan sekretaris pribadinya dan tentu saja gadis ini menjadi pusat perhatian semua murid-murid terutama kaum adam karena daya tarik kecantikannya menjadi ciri khas tersendiri.

Dan tentu saja ada yang tak merasa senang dengan gadis itu karena terlalu banyak menyita perhatian dan cuma bisa menggerutu tak jelas seperti anak kecil yaitu gadis yang ada di samping kanan Souma dan pada akhirnya kedua gadis saling menatap dengan aura tak bersahabat sama sekali.

 _'Ehhh, tunggu dulu'_ Souma menyadari dia tak berada di posisi yang tepat sekali karena di antara dua gadis yang memiliki sifat saling tak bersahabat sekali namun dia pura-pura tak tau apapun seperti tembok kasar saja tapi banyak yang terlihat sangat iri kepada lelaki itu.

Dan tak lama Dojima Gin naik ke podium dan menyalakan mic untuk memberi tau sebuah informasi.

 **"Baiklah alasan aku memanggil kalian malam sekarang adalah untuk memberitaukan tentang tes besok di hari terakhir Camp pelatihan ini"**

Dan terdengar suara bisik-bisik dari beberapa murid yang merasa heran karena pemberitahuan pada malam hari.

 **"Dan temanya kali ini adalah Breakfast atau sarapan pagi yang disediakan untuk para pengunjung penginapan Tootsuki nanti"** Dojima tetap melanjutkan penjelasan itu **"yang tentu saja sesuai dengan menu yang ada di Penginapan ini dan bahan utamanya cukup sederhana cuma Telur saja, dan untuk jenis masakan yang kalian buat itu terserah dengan kreasi kalian masing-masing saja waktunya adalah besok jam 6 pagi"**

"Tunggu apa aku dengar tadi jam 6 malam?" ucap Yuuki bertingkah sok imut dan pura-pura tak dengar soal tadi.

"Temanya adalah sarapan pagi jadi sudah jelas bukan, waktunya besok pagi" balas Ibusaki dan memilih mengabaikan amarah tak terkontrol dari gadis kecil itu _'jadi kita benar-benar dipaksa untuk sebisa mungkin menghemat waktu pada saat latihan lalu beristirahat untuk besok pagi karena waktunya sempit'_

 **"Dan dapur senantiasa terbuka hingga pagi jadi sesuka hati kalian menggunakannya untuk latihan dan aku tak masalah jika kalian ingin segera tidur karena cuman memberi informasi"** ucap Dojima yang selesai **"dan sekarang waktunya Bubar!"** dan tak lama terdengar teriakan putus asa.

"Arghhhh! bagaimana bisa padahal aku ingin tidur nyenyak sekarang!"

"Sial itu mana mungkin bisa, yang ada waktu istirahat bakal terpakai semua"

"Kepalaku benar-benar sakit dan aku tak kuat lagi!"

"Heh, pada akhirnya ada juga kompetisi yang sesuai sekali" ucap Takumi dengan wajah penuh determinasi dan menunjuk rivalnya itu "dan hey Yukihira! akan aku tunjukan padamu resep hebat dari sarapan pagiku!" dia ingin menunjukan kehebatannya tapi malah mendapati adiknya berbicara dengan Souma.

"Jadi kita campur telur lalu diaduk dengan tambahan sedikit merica dengan daging ayam..." ucap Isami malah membeberkan resepnya sendiri.

"Oh, jadi begitu terima kasih" ucap Souma mengangguk.

"Tunggu Isami! kenapa kau memberitaunya!" teriak Takumi yang seperti sudah terlambat untuk mencegahnya.

"Ayo, pergi latihan Nii-chan" ucap Isami yang langsung menyeret kakaknya meski terdengar teriakan protes tapi diabaikan begitu saja.

 _'Sarapan pagi dengan bahan Telur yah'_ Souma sudah memiliki banyak ide untuk jenis masakan apa yang dibuat tapi dengan standar Hotel biasa pada umumnya jadi cuman ada beberapa masakan yang cocok untuk dibuat nanti dan akan mencobanya nanti _'dan juga jika ini buat para pengunjung penginapan itu berarti akan dibuat banyak porsi seperti tes waktu malam tadi'_ dan dia sudah terbiasa dengan jumlah pelanggan yang sangat banyak itu.

"Oh, kau sudah tau apa yang kau buat Souma-kun?" tanya Megumi yang sudah bisa menilai bahwa lelaki ini memiliki beberapa ide dalam tes ini dan tak heran karena memang Souma orang yang pintar dan hebat.

"Sudah, cuman aku tak tau yang mana cocok untuk besok jadi aku akan berlatih nanti" jawab Souma mengangguk dan melirik ke gadis yang ada di samping kirinya "ohhh, aku tak sadar ada Nakiri lupanya" dia memasang wajah meledek.

"Gak sopan tau!" ucap Erina yang frustasi karena dipermainkan lelaki ini.

"Fufufu!" gadis lain yang ada di samping Souma tertawa kecil dan terlihat Erina sangat jengkel sekali.

Erina mengibaskan rambutnya "asal kau tau saja yah, kau tak bisa menggunakan masakan itu dalam tes ini dan harus sesuai dengan selera para pelanggan Hotel" meski dia anggota Elite 10 tapi tetap diwajibkan ikut karena khusus kelas satu.

"Lah siapa juga yang mau membuat **Furikkake Gohan** pula?" ucap Souma terheran karena bicara gadis ini sedikit nyeleneh "lagipula temanya Sarapan pagi bukan makan siang, makanya aku heran kau ini bodoh atau gimana? masa gitu ajah gak tau?"

"Ughh" Erina terskak hingga tak bisa membalas dan hanya mengepalkan tangannya menahan jengkel.

"Fftttttt!" gadis putih ini berusaha untuk menahan tawanya karena itu terlihat lucu.

Hisako melindungi gadis itu "Yukihira Souma, tolong jaga sikapmu itu kepada Erina-sama" dia menyilangkan kedua tangannya.

"Hadeh ketat banget jadi orang, gitu ajah baper" Souma menghela nafas keheranan.

"Lah siapa yang baper coba!" teriak Hisako terbawa perasaan jengkel dan tersadar dengan tingkahnya lalu menghela nafas hingga kembali tenang.

Erina mengibaskan rambutnya lalu pergi "semoga harimu menyenangkan dan beri kesan yang terbaik" dia lalu pergi meninggalkan aula bersama sekretaris dan tak lama dua orang yang di samping Souma lainnya juga ikut pergi.

"Dah" Souma melambaikan tangan.

"Apa mereka baik-baik saja?" tanya Megumi melihat Yuuki dan Marui bersujud dengan aura penuh depresi di sekitar mereka.

"Aku rasa tidak" balas Sasaki merasa kasihan.

"Argghhh! Persetan dengan itu, akan aku tunjukan pada mereka kekuatan dari hewan ternak ini!" teriak Yuuki bersemangat dan jiwa membara yang sempat depresi sebelumnya "baiklah, Marui! mari kita tunjukan kepada mereka!?"

Namun lelaki berkacamata itu hanya memutih dengan roh jiwa yang keluar dari tubuhnya.

.

.

.

.

.

\- **Dapur**

Setelah pengumuman Tes tadi langsung saja semua murid Tootsuki langsung berjalan ke ruangan Dapur Hotel yang sangat luas dan digunakan sebagai sarana latihan untuk tes yang bakal dilakukan besok pagi pada pukul 6 dengan tema Sarapan pagi dan bahannya hanya sebuah **Telur** saja lalu ada sedikit kemudahan yang mana bisa bebas membuat masakan seperti apa asal tak melenceng tema.

Memang kelihatannya cukup mudah tes ini karena membuat sebuah sarapan pagi dengan **Telur** yang mana banyak jenis masakan sarapan pagi yang menggunakan bahan ini namun, titik terberat dalam tes ini adalah ada diri sendiri yaitu ketakutan akankah masakannya sukses atau tidak, ketidakpercayaan diri dengan pilihannya sendiri, dan bisakah berhasil melayani nanti para tamu karena temanya lumayan susah jadi tak heran banyak yang tak tidur karena masalah mereka sendiri.

Terlihat semua murid tengah asyik atau sedang mencoba beberapa masakan buatan mereka sendiri dan mencocokan yang akan digunakan untuk tes besok namun ada beberapa yang sudah selesai lalu kembali tidur, adapula yang masih ragu-ragu untuk memilah mana masakan yang akan dibuat besok, bahkan ada yang masih stuck di tempat karena fisik mereka sangat kelelahan setelah dicerca beragam tes apalagi kurangnya tidur.

Dan sekarang Yukihira Souma berada disituasi yang sama pula tapi orang ini cukup santai saja dan tak ada beban panik di wajahnya karena tes ini, bahkan menikmati semuanya lalu matanya melirik sekeliling namun dia sendiri dan tampaknya teman-temannya berada di ruangan Dapur terpisah.

Tangan kiri ditaruh di dagu yang nampaknya sedang berfikir tapi bagi Souma ini hal mudah karena masakan apa yang akan dibuat dengan tema sarapan pagi dan bahan telur, bahkan memory otaknya sudah menyimpan jenis masakan apa yang bakal dibuat tapi jika menyesuaikan dengan menu biasa di penginapan itu berarti cuma ada 5 jenis masakan yang bisa dia gunakan nanti.

 **Egg Macharon** , **Roll Egg Seeweed, Telur Perkedel Mata Sapi, Kirikkake Gouhan,** dan **Telur Risotto** adalah jenis makanan yang cocok untuk tema dalam tes ini karena pembuatannya tak begitu merepotkan dan lumayan cocok untuk menu sarapan pagi yang ada di Hotel apalagi kalau tak salah sistem tes ini bakal sama seperti waktu pembuatan **Steak Sapi** yang mana dengan banyak porsi.

Namun Souma dengar juga bahwa tes itu bakal seperti sebuah acara pernikahan yang mana membiarkan makanan di atas meja lalu orang-orang datang sendiri untuk mencicipi masakan itu jadi, jika sistemnya seperti itu maka Souma hanya bisa menggunakan dua jenis masakan yang sangat sesuai yaitu **Telur Risotto** dan **Roll Eeg Seeweed**.

Dan kenapa dia cuma menggunakan dua masakan itu saja? simple karena Souma tau bahwa tes yang dihadapi bakal seperti menarik perhatian orang-orang dengan masakanmu lalu menyuruh mereka menikmatinya apalagi jika pakai hitungan porsi jadi, itu sangat jelas ditambah juga harus bersaing dengan stand murid lain. bahkan mirip sekali dengan cara berjualan yang ada di beberapa kedai makanan yaitu bersaing, ngomong-ngomong dia jadi teringat masa kecil yang menyenangkan waktu bersama ayahnya.

Dan juga dua jenis masakan itu bisa dibilang sangat cocok meski banyak diluar sana cara pembuatan sarapan pagi dari **Telur** tapi, dua jenis masakan itu memang sangat simple. dan jika masalah tentang rasa itu cukup mudah dan dapat diatur sedemikian rupa dengan bumbu tambahan dan yang terpenting ada kejutan saja di masakan itu ketika pertama kali mengigit.

"Baiklah saatnya uji coba lebih dahulu" ucap Souma meregangkan tangannya karena sudah dapat masakan apa yang akan dibuat nanti pagi jadi, dia cukup latihan saja membuatnya.

Dan tentu saja Souma bukan membuat rasa masakan itu terkesan biasa saja makanya dia akan menambah beberapa elemen kejutan saja itu nanti untuk bisa membuat para pelanggan itu betah dan memaksa mereka agar tak pindah ke tempat stand murid lain ditambah dia sudah menyiapkannya.

Jadi dia akan melihat seperti apa kondisi besok namun dari gambaran sudah jelas mereka harus bersaing satu sama lain memperebutkan para pelanggan agar mau mengunjungi stand masakan mereka dan bagian itu yang paling sulit daripada membuat masakan itu sendiri.

Dan setelah Souma menyelesaikan dua masakan tadi lalu mencicipinya dimulut lalu dikunyah dan mencoba merasakan bagian apa yang kurang atau bagian mana yang harus ditambah lagi agar menjadi lebih enak lagi.

 _'Oke, ini cuman masalah cara pembuatan dua masakan ini yang tak bisa tahan lama dan sisanya bagus namun perlu beberapa bumbu tambahan seperti_ _ **Saus**_ _atau_ _ **Mayonaise**_ _'_ Souma sudah bisa melihat masalah yang bakal dialami olehnya nanti jadi, dia cari cara untuk menutupi kekurangan ini.

Selagi dia membuat kembali masakan tadi rupanya sudah ada yang duduk di depannya dan seketika Souma sadar di sana ada gadis cantik dengan tangan menopang dagu, tatapan matanya sangat dalam sekali ditunjukan kepadanya seperti sedang mengawasi, dan Souma tau gadis ini. ini adalah gadis yang sama waktu di Aula yang ada di sampingnya itu dan ngomong-ngomong dia tak melihat lelaki yang memiliki bandana api itu.

"Apa yang kau buat hmm?" gadis itu bertanya dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

"Hmmmm, banyak tapi aku membuat **Telur Risotto** dan **Egg Roll Seeweed** " jawab Souma yang melihat gadis ini kulitnya sangat putih sekali seperti salju dan tak ada masalah memberi taunya karena ini cuma tes biasa saja "ehmmmm, bagaimana yah..." dia ingin berbicara tapi tak tau namanya.

"Nakiri Alice" gadis itu tersenyum memperkenalkan dirinya sendiri.

"Nakiri Alice... tunggu Nakiri?" Souma tau nama itu adalah nama yang sama dipakai oleh gadis berambut jeruk itu dan memiliki nama belakang yang sama dengan Direktur Tootsuki.

"Yah kita berdua Sepupu dan Direktur adalah kakekku" jawab Alice mengambil kursi lalu duduk di depan "bagaimana dengan kabarmu?"

"Aku baik-baik saja" jawab Souma cukup aneh karena gadis ini bertanya seolah sudah seperti orang yang tak lama bertemu "dan kau tak latihan untuk tes besok?"

"Aku sudah melakukannya dari tadi dan kebetulan aku ke sini untuk sekedar mampir saja" jawab Alice yang merentangkan tangannya secara sengaja untuk menunjukan sebuah Gelang putih.

 _'Kenapa dia seperti itu?'_ Souma cukup heran kenapa gadis itu melakukan seperti tadi.

"Sangat disayangkan yah" guman Alice menghela nafas dan wajahnya sedikit kecewa entah apa alasannya.

"Kau bicara sesuatu?" Souma tampaknya mendengar gadis itu bicara.

"Oh lupakan saja" balas Alice mengibas lengannya "ngomong-ngomong sampai aku lupa bertanya siapa namamu?" dia kembali menaruh kedua tangan di atas meja.

"Yukihira Souma" jawab anak Jouichirou mengikat bandana di atas kepala.

"Begitu yah... Yukihira Souma-kun" gadis berambut putih ini menjilat ujung mulutnya "jadi bolehkah aku mencicipi masakanmu?"

"Tunggu sebentar..." balas Souma langsung menggerakan kedua tangannya "kau ingin sesuatu masakan apa?"

"Apapun itu yang kau buat sekarang" jawab Alice.

Souma langsung membuat **Egg Roll Seeweed** saja dan memasukan 6 butir **Telur** lalu mengocoknya dengan sendok khusus mengkocok dan memasukan beberapa bumbu, dan setelah itu **Keripik Rumput Laut** Kering ke dalam lalu digoreng, sementara itu mata merahnya sedari tadi memperhatikan lelaki ini tanpa berkedip sama sekali hingga sebuah tawa kecil keluar dari mulutnya.

Souma menyadari itu tapi menganggapnya hal biasa lalu setelah **Telur** itu digoreng akhirnya dilipat dengan menggunakan gambungan **Rumput Laut Basah** hingga mirip seperti **Sushi** dan sedikit beberapa bumbu pelengkap yaitu **Saus Paprica**.

Souma langsung menyodorkan makanannya ke gadis itu "makanlah selagi hangat!" dia tersenyum menunjukan grin bangga.

"Arigatou ne" balas Alice tersenyum.

Dan gadis berambut putih itu mengambil sumpit dan memasukan makanan itu ke dalam mulutnya lalu menguyahnya hingga terdengar desahan kecil keluar dari mulutnya dan tampak blush kecil di wajahnya yang terlihat gadis itu sangat menikmati sekali masakan dari anak Jouichirou itu.

"Fufufu benar-benar masih sama ya" Alice tertawa kecil menutup mulutnya dan benar-benar luar biasa sekali "jujur saja, kau benar-benar sangat luar biasa sekali dan rasanya sangat enak" dia cukup merasakan sekali dan bisa mengiranya.

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya" ucap Souma membereskan masakan yang ada di meja.

Alice beranjak dari kursi sambil melihat jam tangan "baiklah mungkin waktuku sudah habis dan tak bisa berbicara banyak denganmu"

"Oh soal itu mungkin setelah selesai camp pelatihan ini?" ucap Souma menawarkan.

"Boleh saja" balas Alice tersenyum "dan terima kasih terhadap masakannya"

"Itu bukan seberapa" ucap Souma menarik bandana kembali.

"Semoga kau berhasil dengan tesnya" ucap Alice berjalan dan membuka pintu namun kepalanya berbalik ke belakang "dan semoga beruntung So-u-ma Fufufu!" dia tertawa kecil lalu keluar dari Dapur itu.

Souma membalas dengan lambaian tangan "kau juga" namun dia merasa aneh terhadap gadis itu dan agak familiar.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

\- **Corridor Hotel**

"Hahhh!"

Di sana rupanya orang bersama dengan Alice sedang menunggunya di luar dengan tangan terlipat bersanadar tembok dan orang ini bernama Kurokiba Ryo seorang Asisten pribadi cucu Direktur Tootsuki atau lelaki itu lebih menyebutnya seperti seorang pelayan karena memang selalu disuruh oleh Alice dan tak bisa menolak juga alasan sesungguhnya adalah dia ingin Asisten pribadi ialah karena ingin bersaing dengan sepupunya Erina Nakiri.

Dan ketika menunggu diluar Tuannya sudah kembali dari dapur itu karena sebuah alasan pribadi namun Kurokiba tak menanyakan itu tapi terlihat ekspresi Alice yang menghela nafas panjang dengan wajah tak begitu senang sama sekali.

"Bagaimana Nona?" Kurokiba bertanya karena cuma tanya saja bukan rasa ingin tau.

"Hahhh... gagal total sangat jelas sekali" Alice mendengus sebal dan wajahnya sangat tak puas sekali waktu berbicara dengan Yukihira Souma "dia bahkan tak mengingat sama sekali meski kita bicara cukup lama atau apa mungkin dia lupa"

"Jika lupa mungkin wajar saja karena masih kecil" ucap Kurokiba dengan tangan di dagu seolah sedang berfikir "tapi anda yakin dia orangnya? atau mungkin anda salah orang?"

"Muuu! kau ini benar-benar bodoh Ryo-kun!" Alice mengembungkan pipinya kesal karena sifat bodoh itu tapi yang diajak bicara seperti orang kekurangan darah jadi ocehan tadi dianggap angin lalu "tentu saja aku tak salah karena penampilannya masih sama cuma ada tambahan bandana putih di tangan kirinya"

"Apakah... orang... itu sangat penting... bagi anda" ucap Kurokiba dengan gaya bicara terbata-bata seperti orang gagu tapi bagi Alice itu adalah hal yang sangat biasa apalagi jika pakai ikat kepala itu, bakal jadi lain lagi.

"Tak perlu dijelaskan lagi kau seharusnya sudah tau" Alice tersenyum smug grin dan mengibaskan tangan kirinya "yah, mungkin untuk kali ini saja gagal tapi kemudian hari bakal berhasil"

"Ayo pergi"

"Oke"

Tapi mereka baru berjalan beberapa langkah tiba-tiba mereka berpapasan dengan sepupunya sendiri Nakiri Erina, mata mereka saling bertatapan satu sama lain dengan maksud membuat glare ancaman tapi tak ada yang menunjukan rasa takut.

"Masih, keras kepala seperti biasanya heh" ucap Alice dengan seringai ketika gadis itu melewatinya begitu saja tanpa satu kata sedikitpun keluar dari gadis julukan ' **Lidah Dewa** ' itu "ohhh, masih belum menemukan hasil heh?"

Mulut Alice tersungging lebar ketika melihat gadis berambut jeruk itu berhenti setelah sedikit disinggung tentang itu dan Erina tau apa yang maksud saudarinya katakan makanya berhenti berjalan dan hanya menolehkan kepala ke belakang saja.

"Ohh, ini cuma akal-akalanmu saja kan?" Erina mengangkat sebelah alisnya tak percaya karena Alice tipe orang yang usil dan sering menggoda orang lain.

Alice menaruh telunjuk di ujung mulut "kalau begitu itu terserah kau tapi, nampaknya kali ini keberuntungan berpihak padaku sekarang" dia menunjukan senyuman seringai melihat ekspresi mata gadis itu terkejut "ohhh kau tau kali ini dia berada di sekolah yang sama dan sedang menjalani Tes seperti kita"

Erina dengan grin tak mudah percaya "heh, cukup lucu sekali karangan ceritamu itu jadi aku ingin mendengarnya lebih jauh lagi"

 _'Mereka mulai lagi'_ Kurokiba melihat tensi tegang antara dua gadis itu tapi dia tak memilih meleraikan malahan yang ada dia kena semprot juga oleh gadis berambut putih ini.

"Percaya atau tidak itu bukan jadi urusanku" ucap Alice mengibaskan rambutnya dan mulai berjalan lagi diikuti dengan Kurokiba "jadi selamat menikmati tes ini karena aku yang akan jadi nomor satu" dia mengacungkan jari telunjuk.

Erina tersenyum sinis dan berbalik badan "bermimpi saja terus dalam tidurmu itu" dia dalam hati kecilnya sedikit kefikiran tentang ucapan tadi namun untuk sementara dibiarkan saja lebih dahulu "Hisako, ayo kita pergi sekarang"

"Baiklah"

Erina berjalan lagi dengan ekspresi wajah yang sangat dingin sekali dan tatapan mata yang begitu tajam seperti Elang namun tak lama semua itu hilang hingga berganti dengan rona blush kecil di kedua pipinya itu.

Dan tangan kanannya masuk ke selah bajunya yang terbuka dan mengambil sesuatu di dalam namun, rupanya itu adalah sebuah kalung lalu dia genggam erat benda berharga itu baginya dengan senyuman manis yang tak pernah ditunjukan kepada siapapun.

 _'Sudah sangat lama ya!'_

.

.

.

.

.

- **Esok Hari** ( **Aula Besar** )

Dan sekarang sudah pukul 6 pagi yang dimana Tes di hari terakhir akan dilaksanakan dengan lokasi Aula yang sangat besar dari sebelumnya yang selalu dipakai dalam hal pesta Pernikahan, dan terlihat beberapa murid sedang menyiapkan masakan mereka lalu membereskan meja-meja yang sudah disediakan.

Souma langsung masuk ke dalam dengan sangat terkagum karena ini sangat luas sekali dan sesuai dugaan sistem tes ini memiliki pergabungan antara Catering pernikahan dan stand jualan makanan yaitu di mana kau bisa menarik atau mencuri Pelanggan orang lain tapi itu tergantung bagaimana membuatnya bisa menarik perhatian.

Souma bisa tau itu apalagi di beberapa meja yang disediakan berdampingan dengan meja murid lain jadi bisa dikatakan ini adalah sebuah persaingan dan itu sudah terbiasa jika menghadapi situasi seperti ini namun konsepnya agak berbeda dari pada biasanya, tapi anak Jouichirou ini tau bakal seperti apa jadinya nanti.

Dan dia melihat sekeliling namun ada dua orang yang dikenali Megumi mendapat meja bagian tengah tengah melakukan kebiasaan lamanya menulis kanji di udara untuk menghilangkan gugup karena sudah pasti bakal ramai orang dan di pojokan sana ada Takumi yang sedang teriak-teriak gak jelas menunjuk ke arahnya meski dia tak tau apa itu.

Dan dia mencari meja miliknya yang sudah diberi tau hingga akhirnya ketemu tapi nampak wajah tak asing ketika ada stand orang lain di samping stand miliknya, yaitu seorang gadis cantik, dengan rambut panjang warna jeruk, dengan mata ungu, mengenakan pakaian khusus Chef warna putih tapi rambut panjang itu dibuat dua kuncir ke bawah.

"Ohhh, Nakiri kebetulan sekali yah" ucap Souma menyapa gadis itu dengan senyuman.

Gadis itu terkejut dan mulai salah tingkah "Yukihira-kun! kenapa kau ada di sini?!" dia mulai blushing tanpa alasan yang jelas

"Ohhh, kita satu tempat yah? mohon kerja samanya" ucap Souma yang menghiraukan pertanyaan gadis itu "aku harap bisa mencicipi masakan buatanmu itu"

 _'Blunder, aku tak mengira bisa dekat dengannya'_ Erina memalingkan muka dengan blush tapi tak lama dia berbalik lagi memasang wajah dengan penuh kebanggaan "begitukah? baiklah kalau begitu mungkin kau bisa membedakan kelas masakanmu dengan milikmu?"

"Sangat ramai juga yah" Souma kembali mengabaikan gadis itu lagi dan Erina sangat jengkel karena dipermalukan seperti ini.

Dan tak lama Pintu Aula terbuka lalu menampakan kumpulan banyak orang mulai dari anak kecil, remaja, pria paruh baya, wanita dewasa, dan orang tua dengan pakaian normal yang dipastikan inilah orang-orang yang akan menguji mereka nanti. dan tak lama pintu terbuka lagi tapi kali ini menunjukan orang-orang dewasa dengan pakaian formal dan sangat rapi sekali seperti orang kantoran.

Dan Souma sudah bisa menebak bahwa pasti bakal sangat ramai sekali karena tes ini sama seperti sebelumnya melayani banyak Pelanggan dengan hitungan porsi tapi yang sedikit membedakan adalah temanya saja dan bisa jadi jumlah porsi yang akan dibuat lebih banyak mengingat jumlah orang-orang yang datang.

 _'Baiklah, kita lihat dulu bagaimana nantinya'_ Souma terlihat santai sekali dan tak mau terlalu tergesa-gesa atau gugup seperti lainnya karena ini sudah seperti menghadapi pelanggan rusuh waktu pagi hari di kedai makanan kecil milik keluarganya.

*ngingg!

 **"Baiklah akan aku perkenalkan kepada kalian adalah mereka para juri yang akan menilai masakan kalian dan setiap waktu Camp pelatihan mereka dipercaya untuk menjadi Juri di Tes ini"** ucap Dojima yang tak terlihat tapi mungkin di ruangan lain memberitahukannya **"juga mereka adalah seorang pemasok bahan makanan yang bekerja sama dengan Tootsuki dan mereka bersama dengan keluarganya"**

 _'Ohhh jadi semua bahan yang ada di sini berasal dari mereka'_ Souma menaruh jari di telunjuk dan melihat orang-orang tua ini adalah pemilik bahan makanan di Hotel ini.

 **"Dan yang mengenakan pakaian formal ini adalah Bos Pemilik Penginapan Tootsuki beserta dengan Anggota Pekerja mereka"** ucap Dojima yang masih memperkenalkan lainnya **"dan ada dua hal kriteria jika ingin kalian lulus dari Tes ini, pertama adalah para juri ini bisa mengakui masakan kalian atau tidak lalu, yang kedua kalian harus membuat sarapan ini sebanyak 200 piring"**

Semuanya sangat shock karena itu pasti melelahkan apalagi beberapa mereka begadang atau tak bisa tidur karena terlalu kefikiran tentang berhasil atau tidak tes ini, dan sementara Souma sudah bisa menduga seperti yang dikirakan bahkan dua syarat itu cukup mudah apalagi jenis masakan yang dia bakal buat sesuai sekali.

 _'Oke, semuanya gak ada masalah nanti'_ Souma memilih untuk tak segera buat namun memperhatikan situasi yang ada di sekitar baru bergerak.

 **"Baiklah para hadirin, silahkan berikan penilaian kalian!"**

Dan orang-orang itu langsung menyebar ke beberapa stand yang menyediakan makanan sangat menarik bagi mereka, dan terlihat ada beberapa yang tertarik berkunjung tapi ada juga beberapa stand murid-murid itu kosong atau tak dikunjungi. besar kemungkinan makanan mereka tak menggugah selera atau ada beberapa hal yang membuatnya gagal dalam kasus khusus tampilan masakan.

Kebanyakan dari mereka yang ada di sini lebih memilih memasak dahulu makanan mereka sebelum waktu dimulai daripada masak langsung karena itu cukup agak mudah apalagi mereka membuat makanan sarapan pagi tipe berat dan tahan lama namun ada juga tipe sarapan pagi yang tak bisa bertahan lama atau takkan enak jika disantap dingin jadi, itulah kemungkinan kenapa orang-orang ini tak mengunjungi stand mereka karena tampilan saja sudah buruk apalagi rasanya.

Dan terlihat beberapa rival Souma termaksud Takumi bisa mengatasi itu bahkan standnya ramai sekali dikunjungi oleh para remaja dan Anggota pekerja Tootsuki Ressort sedangkan Megumi juga ramai sekali tapi dia dikunjungi oleh para orang tua dan orang dewasa karena tampilan masakannya sederhana tapi bisa menarik perhatian orang-orang untuk mendekat.

Dan untuk Erina Nakiri tak perlu ditanya lagi apalagi memiliki reputasi sebagai Anggota Elite dan juga julukan 'Lidah Dewa' yang sudah pasti banyak berkunjung ke stand gadis itu tanpa harus bertanya lagi kualitas dan kuantitas masakan buatannya itu, jadi jangan heran jika kau terkenal maka popularitas akan mendekat sendiri.

"Grazzie, sekarang sudah terkendali" ucap Takumi dengan grin senang ketika masakannya dikunjungi jadi, tak ada masalah lagi dan tinggal menunggu porsi itu 200 "dan bagaimana denganmu Yukihira!?" dia ingin tau keadaan rivalnya apakah tertinggal olehnya atau seperti biasa selalu saja melewatinya.

"Yosh, ini berhasil!" Megumi mengepal tangannya dan berhasil tapi dia teringat kepada orang yang selalu membantunya "ohhh, ya bagaimana dengan Souma-kun?" dan apa yang terjadi.

"Hahhhhh?!"

Dan disaat orang lain sedang panik atau membuat masakan agar orang-orang itu mau memakannya tapi Souma diam saja dengan tangan terlipat dan mata yang gelap karena terhalang oleh rambut.

 _'Apa yang sedang dia lakukan?!'_

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

\- **Ruang Pengamatan**

Dan sementara itu Dojima Gin mengawasi setiap gerak-gerik murid-murid yang menjalani tes ini lewat kamera khusus tapi bukan CCTV dan itu sangat detail sekali tampak senyum senang di wajahnya ketika melihat masa depan Tootsuki bakal cerah ditangan anak-anak muda ini dan itu mengingatkannya waktu masa muda.

Namun nampaknya dia tak sendiri karena di sampingnya ada dua orang yang satu seorang Asisten Koki atau Wakil Direktur Tootsuki Ressort Chiel Houndro yang memiliki darah Rumania dan Jepang bersama seorang pengajar yang sangat senior di Academy Tootsuki Rolland Capelle.

"Sudah terlihat beberapa murid yang bakal berlanjut ke tahap selanjutnya" ucap Capelle mengomentari stand beberapa murid yang ramai dikelilingi para juri itu "dan berharap kita menghasilkan banyak murid yang berbakat dari tahun sebelumnya"

"Mereka benar-benar luar biasa sekali" Chiel memuji anak-anak muda ini dengan jenis masakan yang berbeda dan kreativitas bagus yang dihasilkan dari tangan mereka "tapi yang membuat saya terheran tentang anak berambut merah ini, yang sedari tadi diam saja tak melakukan apapun?" dia menunjuk ke layar monitor dan agak keheranan karena disaat semua orang panik karena makanannya belum dilirik tapi anak muda ini sangat santai sekali.

"Anak itu bukankah..." ucap Capelle mengenalinya karena anak muda ini benar-benar luar biasa dalam membuat kreasi yang sangat mengejutkan dan tak disangka.

"Apakah anak itu putus asa? ataukah tekanan ini membuatnya tak bisa berfikir jernih untuk bertindak?" Chiel merasa keheranan sekali.

Dojima dengan senyum percaya diri "dia bukan diam karena tertekan melainkan melihat situasi yang ada di sekitarnya lalu akan bergerak tanpa hal diduga namun, yang aku lihat saat ini dia sudah menyelesaikan masalah yang sesungguhnya cuma saja masih sekarang untuk memantau lebih dahulu?"

"Tunggu jika seperti itu bukankah hanya membuang waktu?" ucap Chiel masih bingung dengan penjelasan.

"Memang benar tapi, anak itu akan bergerak percayalah" ucap Dojima "dan ahhhh, baru saja dibilang ternyata sudah bergerak tuhh"

"Jadi begitu rupanya" Capelle langsung faham dengan maksudnya "aku berani yakin dia akan buat 200 porsi lebih dari segitu"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Dan cuttt akhirnya aku berhasil update juga karena ini lumayan lama apalagi saya orangnya agak sedikit sibuk karena kerja dan mau nikah (mungkin saja :v) dan untuk Shinomiya aku tak buat dia brengsek jadi gak uaah ada Shokugeki :v**

 **Pm**

 **RnR**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hayooo lagi guys kita ada di sini lalu kembali seperti biasanya untuk tetap update meskipun udah gak seaktif dulu lagi terlebih sudah sibuk di RL namun saya sempatkan untuk tetap menulis meski lama lagi update dan kita masih di sini, ngomong-ngomong biasanya saya ada pemberitahuan untuk publish fic terbaru namun saya urungkan niat itu karena saya benar-benar blenek atau pusing ngurus banyak update fic, tujuh ajah udah mau muntah apalagi ini nambah lagi benar-benar otak saya pusing dan beruap karena terus berfikir ditambah stamina down karena lelah kerja seharian penuh bahkan author terdahulu banyak yang hiatus karena sibuk kerja ataupun nulis skripsi tentang kuliah.**

 **P.s : by the way, animenya sudah lanjut lagi kalau gak salah 12 episode atau 25? (Saya lupa) namun jika 12 episode cuman nyampe souma jadi kursi pertama dan naik kelas dua dan jika 25 mungkin nyampe Asahi ( mau alabama ama Erina :v )**

 **.**

 **...**

 **.**

\- **Aula Tootsuki Resort**

Ini adalah Hari ketiga atau hari terakhir yang dilakukan Tootsuki Academy tahun ajaran pertama yang mana tengah mengadakan Tes ujian seleksi pemilihan para Koki terhebat tingkat awal yang sekarang sedang dilakukan disebuah penginapan mahal yang sudah disewa atau dimiliki oleh Tootsuki.

Sekarang berada di Aula Penginapan Hotel yang sekarang tengah diadakan Tes itu sendiri dan juga di sini banyak sekali orang-orang dengan berbagai jenis umur dari orang tua hingga anak kecil dan para murid-murid yang mengadakan Tes itu dengan memasak langsung di sana.

Bagi murid-murid ini Tes ini seperti Neraka yang gila sekali karena selama tiga hari mereka tak istirahat bahkan digencar terus dengan berbagai macam tes-tes kecil lainnya yang menyiksa jadi bisa dibilang tes pelatihan ini yang paling parah karena mengerikan dan lebih sulit.

Sebenarnya Tes ini diberitahukan tepat sewaktu setelah melakukan tes kecil apalagi para murid mengira mereka bisa beristirahat tapi rupanya penilaian itu salah karena Direktur Tootsuki Resort Dojima Gin langsung memberi mereka tugas lagi yang dilakukan esok pagi hari yaitu membuat sarapan atau Breakfast yang sesuai dengan selera para pelanggan dan bahannya itu sebuah **Telur**.

Apalagi bagi mereka yang sudah sangat kelelahan pasti itu menyakitkan karena waktu tidur mereka harus diganti dengan latihan terus menerus untuk menyiapkan sarapan besok karena jika gagal maka dikeluarkan jadi itulah yang menjadikan ketakutan para murid karena meskipun sudah tau apa yang dibuat, mereka tetap dihantui rasa kekhawatiran dan ketakutan yang berlebih karena bisa saja sewaktu dipraktekan malah tak sesuai ekspentasi atau gagal.

Ada sedikit kemudahan dalam tes ini karena bahannya Telur dengan berbagai jenis masakan yang dibuat asalkan masih kategori tipe Breakfast namun yang sedikit sulit adalah harus menyiapkan 200 porsi makanan dengan batas waktu yang ditentukan, dan bagian tersulit itu adalah bagaimana cara menarik para pengunjung yang sekaligus menjadi juri di sini.

Apalagi sistem cara membuat Breakfast ini seperti prasmanan yang ada disetiap ada pesta pernikahan atau ulang tahun yang mana orang-orang bisa memilih makanan itu sendiri tapi yang jadi masalahnya adalah tergantung tipe masakan dibuat oleh para peserta yang bagaimana bisa menarik perhatian para pengunjung dengan masakan mereka.

Sekarang saat ini tes tema Breakfast ini sedang tengah berlanjut yang sudah menunjukan hasilnya yaitu di mana beberapa Stand dikerumuni banyak orang, ada yang dikerumuni cuma beberapa saja, bahkan ada yang sepi atau tak dilirik oleh pelanggan sama sekali karena biasanya hal seperti itu faktor makanan yang tak bisa menarik perhatian para pengunjung.

Dan sekarang sang character utama kita Yukihira Souma yang saat ini tengah melakukan tugasnya itu di sini, yang mana tengah menghadapi dua masalah utama yaitu stand miliknya tak laku atau sepi pengunjung bahkan tak ada satupun yang datang dan yang kedua adalah masakan yang dia buat sendiri ada kendala juga.

Ditambah masalah samping yang terjadi yaitu adalah stand milik Souma berdampingan dengan stand milik Nakiri Erina yang sudah pasti memiliki reputasi tinggi di Tootsuki dan semua Restaurant dengan julukan **'Lidah Dewa'** sekaligus Kursi Kesepuluh anggota Elite 10 bahkan yang termuda dan ditambah dia adalah Cucu dari Kepala Sekolah Tootsuki Senzaemon Nakiri. yang sudah jelas di sini menunjukan perbedaan sangat jauh antara Souma dengan Erina.

 _'Hmmmm, aneh juga kenapa bisa berubah seperti ini?'_ Souma melihat masakan yang dibuatnya sendiri dengan tangan ditaruh di dagu.

Sebenarnya Souma sudah membuat 20 porsi dengan dua tipe jenis makanan yaitu **Telur** **Risotto** dan **Roll Egg Seewed** karena pembuatan kedua makanan ini sangat cepat sekali daripada jenis masakan yang dia tau, karena ini diwaktu makanya gunakan waktu sebaik mungkin tapi ketika memasak kedua jenis masakan itu langsung ada masalah dengan keduanya itu.

 _'Ahhh, benar juga seperti waktu itu'_ Souma memijat jidatnya dan teringat bahwa masalah yang dia hadapi sama pada waktu latihan di dapur kemarin _'karena pada dasarnya kedua masakan ini takkan bisa bertahan lebih dari 2 menit karena akan berkerut dan mengecil'_ dia sudah tau masalah sesungguhnya jadi tinggal penyelesaiannya.

Sementara itu Erina yang tengah melihat para pengunjung mengunjungi stand miliknya itu tak ada masalah bahkan berjalan lancar karena dirinya memang hebat apalagi sebagai anggota Elite 10 jadi reputasi dia memang tinggi dan tidak diragukan lagi kualitasnya bahkan para pengunjung semakin ramai karena ingin sekali mencicipi masakan dari _'Lidah Dewa'_ itu.

'Bagaimana dengan orang itu?' Erina sebenarnya tak ingin mempedulikan atau penasaran dengan murid baru itu karena baginya dia hanya sekumpulan orang yang biasa saja dengan mimpi delusinya itu tapi, dalam hati kecilnya itu sangat kuat sekali mendorongnya untuk penasaran bagaimana keadaan lelaki berambut merah itu.

Tapi ketika menoleh ke samping Erina hanya bisa melongo heran karena mendapati lelaki itu diam saja bahkan tak bergerak sama sekali dan anehnya dia tak membuat apapun jadi tak heran jika stand milik orang itu tak ada yang berkunjung karena pada dasarnya belum membuat apapun.

 _'Orang ini idiot atau gimana?'_ Erina tak habis fikir sendiri dengan lelaki ini yang ceroboh ini tapi sebuah senyum tertarik muncul di wajahnya dan berjalan ke arah lelaki itu dengan sikap dingin dan angkuhnya untuk menjatuhkan mental lelaki itu dengan merendahkannya "sudah kuduga, kau itu cuma membual saja bahkan koki seperti dirimu takkan cocok di Tootsuki karena selera kau itu kampungan makanya kau tak bisa membuat masakan apapun!" sambil menatamya dengan sangat rendah.

Tapi Souma tak begitu peduli dan menoleh ke gadis itu "ohhh terima kasih atas usulanmu tapi aku sudah tau apa yang harus dilakukan"

Erina terkejut seperti petir yang menghantam kepalanya karena ucapannya itu terkesan sia-sia _'Ughhhh, sial! bagaimana bisa aku tertipu dengan idiot ini?!'_ dia bahkan tak bisa membuat lelaki ini putus asa jika dibandingkan dengan yang lainnya murid baru ini paling menjengkelkan sekali.

"Kalau kau mau mencipipi masakanku tunggu sebentar yah" ucap Souma dengan senyum menunjukan giginya.

"Uh, Siapa juga yang mau coba!" Erina memalingkan wajahnya dengan blush karena merasa dipermalukan bahkan entah kenapa jantungnya berdetuk tak karuan beberapa detik "terserahlah! lakukan saja apa yang kau mau!" dia kembali ke stand lagi daripada harus mengurusi orang idiot sepertinya.

Souma memasangkan bandana ke kepalanya yang menandakan dia sudah mulai bergerak "baiklah, saatnya untuk beraksi!" dan terlihat dia sudah menyelesaikan masalahnya.

Souma tetap pada pendiriannya membuat dua jenis makanan **Telur Risotto** dan **Roll Egg Seeweed** karena semua bahan-bahan untuk membuat kedua makanan ini sudah ada jadi dia tinggal siapkan yang lainnya apalagi ukuran meja ini ada 4 buah dan begitu lebar dan panjang jadi itu cukup mempermudah untuknya memasak semuanya secara bersamaa.

Souma menyiapkan beberapa Wajan kecil yang menggunakan pegangan batang dan Wajan berukuran besar lalu ditaruh di atas Kompor Gas yang disusun panjang lalu tak lupa dia membentangkan Gulungan Bambu yang digunakan untuk membuat **Sushi** di atas Meja lainnya lalu mengeluarkan semua bahan-bahan dan bumbu tambahan untuk memulai memasak.

Souma segera memanaskan **Minyak** yang sudah dituangkan ke dalam Wajan lalu mengambil semua **Telur** lalu menceplokan beberapa ke dalam wajan kecil itu sambil menggorengnya. dan selagi menunggu Souma memasukan beberapa butir **Telur** ke dalam wadah lalu mengaduknya hingga kental dan tak lupa memasukan tumbukan remasan **Rumput Laut Kering** yang sudah menjadi butiran kecil itu dan mengaduknya lagi setelah beberapa saat lalu digoreng lagi.

Souma kembali ke wajan kecil itu lalu mengadukkan bagian **Kuning Telur** itu hingga merata ke semua Wajan karena pada dasarnya **Telur Risotto** ini dibuat agak mirip dengan **Telur Mata Sapi** tapi yang membuat beda adalah caranya ceplok langsung dengan bagian Kuning yang diaduk langsung selagi dimasak bukan diaduk lebih dahulu karena jika diaduk lebih dulu akan menghasilkam **Telur** yang Kempes dan Tipis karena dasar **Telur Risotto** itu Kenyal dan Empuk bahkan bisa memantul jika kau menekan bagian tengahnya.

Dan selagi masih memasak Souma melebarkan **Rumput Laut Basah** yang besar dan menaruh itu di atas Gulungan Bambu lalu membuat kembali bahan tambahan yaitu **Saus Tomat Asam Pedas** dengan **Mayonaise Paprika** lalu menyiapkan dua Blender besar lalu memasukan semua kedua bahan itu secara terpisah lalu dihaluskan menggunakan Blender, setelah sangat halus sekali dia pisah kedua Saus itu secara terpisah ke dalam wadah.

Setelah selesai membuat Saus dan juga bumbu buat pelengkap Souma kembali ke Wajan kecil itu lalu setelah **Telur** itu matang bagian bawahnya maka dibentuk hingga setengah Oval lalu dibalikan dengan kecepatan kedua tangannya hingga terlihat seperti sedang ada atraksi memasak tapi memang seperti itu jadinya bahkan saking cepatnya cuman terlihat blur saja.

Setelah itu dia kembali ke Wajan yang besar dan memeriksa **Telur** itu yang ternyata sudah matang lalu diangkat dan ditaruh di atas **Rumput Laut Basah** itu, Souma menggulung **Telur Dadar Goreng** itu yang sudah dicampur dengan **Rumput Laut Basah** hingga terlihat seperti **Sushi** lalu memotongnya jadi bentuk Roda secara cepat dan taruh di atas Piring dengan tambahan **Mayonaise Paprika** di atas yang dibentuk Spiral dan akhirnya **Roll Egg Seeweed** sudah selesai.

Sekarang tinggal yang satu lagi setelah melihat **Telur** itu itu sudah mengembang matang Souma segera menaruhnya ke dalam piring dengan tambahan **Saus Tomat** dibagian atas tengah lalu sedikit hiasan dan akhirnya **Telur Risotto** sudah selesai juga.

 _'umpan, pancingan sudah selesai sekarang tinggal bagaimana Ikan menangkap umpannya'_ Souma memegang kedua masakan itu lalu mencari satu atau dua pengunjung dengan aroma harum itu hingga bisa menarik perhatian agar semuanya datang ke stand miliknya.

Lalu di depan ada stand dengan banyak pengunjung hingga berdesakan bahkan sangat sulit sekali dan terlihat dua anak kecil terdorong jauh ke belakang seketika mata Souma berkilauan seperti seekor Singa yang sudah menargetkan mangsanya ( A/N : **Bukan Pedo yah, karena saya gak mau ada tukang jualan ayam ada di depan Rumah** )

"Hey, gadis kecil kemarilah!" ucap Souma mengajak kedua gadis kecil itu agar kemari dengan aromanya dan akhirnya mereka berdua datang karena tertarik "cobalah ini, mungkin lebih bagus mencipipi masakan yang telah kakakmu ini buat?" dia langsung menghindakan kedua masakan itu.

"Hmmmm, baunya harum sekali"

"Bentuknya lucu dan kenyal lagi"

Setelah itu kedua gadis tadi mencipipinya lalu tak selang beberapa lama terdengar suara berguman ria dan ekspresi wajah dari kedua anak itu senyum senang bahkan senyumannya itu lebih cerah dari biasanya.

"Ini enak!"

Souma mengepal tinjunya karena ini berhasil "sekarang saatnya bekerja lagi!" dia tau ini masih awal namun jkka awalnya saja sudah berhasil itu berarti tinggal dia lakukan adalah mencapai target sampai 200 porsi tapi baginya itu tak ada masalah "dan buat lebih banyak!"

Sementara itu terdengar suara pengumuman dari speaker yang menunjukan ada beberapa orang yang sudah selesai melewati 200 porsi tapi waktu masih ada namun itu tak diitung karena target cuman 200, jika lebihpun mungkin para murid ingin menghabiskan bahan yang ada saja.

Disatu sisi Megumi tetap menyiapkan masakannya dan sulit dipercaya bahwa banyak yang datang terutama dikalangan para lansia dan orang-orang dewasa kebanyakan apalagi dia memang memasak sarapam khas daerah desa yang sudah pasti sangat diminati oleh kaum orang tua ini.

"Souma-kun bagaimana yah?" gadis berambut biru gelap ini sedikit khawatir karena sedari tadi lelaki itu tak membuat apapun dan ada sedikit kecemasan tentangnya karena mungkin Tes ini sangat tertekan tapi ketika dia melihat kembali ke stand Souma yang sedikit agak jauh dari tempatnya _'ahhh, ternyata seperti biasanya yah! aku benar-benar terlalu khawatir berlebihan saja'_

Megumi cuma bisa menghela nafas ketika melihat ke arah Stand Souma sudah mulai ramai didatangi para pengunjung dan entah apa yang digunakan tapi dirinya percaya bahwa Souma bisa mengatasi masalahnya sendiri dan tak seperti dirinya yang perlu bantuan.

 _'Tapi, berkatnya aku masih bisa di sini hingga sekarang'_ tampak senyum hangat tersunggingg di wajah gadis itu.

.

.

.

.

.

\- **Ruang Pengamatan**

Sedangkan para murid melakukan tugas mereka ada beberapa guru yang mengawasi mereka dari layar cctv yang sudah terpasang di semua sudut Aula sehingga semua murid terpantau secara bersamaan apalagi bukan cuma satu tempat saja yang diadakan Tes ini bahkan di Aula sebelahnya juga mengalami hal yang sama.

"Ini aneh sempat saat awal sebelumnya stand anak berambut merah itu sepi bahkan murid tadi tak berbuat apapun dan cuma terbengong saja..." ucap Chiel menaruh dagunya dengan sangat keheranan sekali "tapi sekarang bagaimana bisa dia kembali membuat tempatnya ramai? bahkan pengunjung malah terus bertambah tanpa henti?"

"Bukankah tadi dia ada masalah? namun aku yakin dia menemukan masalahnya jadi dia bisa mengatasi itu semua dan mulai berjuang kembali" ucap Chef Capelle dengan senyum grin yang seperti seorang ayah yang bangga pada anaknya "terlebih sempat ada masalah saat memasak namun segera dia menyadarinya sangat cepat"

"Terlebih Stand di sampingnya itu adalah Erina Nakiri yang sudah pasti banyak yang datang berkunjung tapi makin ke sini pengunjung milik Erina Nakiri semakin berkurang, malahan berkunjung ke stand sebelahnya" ucap Chiel masih bingung karena hal seperti ini sangat jarang terjadi.

"Itu adalah yang dinamakan seorang Chef yang hebat dan profesional yang mana ketika mendapat masalah tak panik malahan masalahnya malah berbalik menjadi keuntungan" ucap Dojima melipat tangannya "bahkan bisa merebut pelanggan pesaingnya dengan cara tak terduga, hal seperti ini pasti bakal terjadi ketika memiliki Restaurant sendiri dan mempunyai banyak saingannya, yang mana kau harus pintar bagaimana menarik pelanggan baru untuk berkunjung dan menahan pengunjung tetapmu agar tak kabur dan pindah haluan"

"Tapi bagaimana bisa ceritanya dia bisa membuat pengunjung datang hanya beberapa saat saja?" tanya Chiel yang tak tau apapun soal ini karena dirinya juga belum mempunyai Restaurant sendiri dan masih Chef pengembara.

"Kalau tidak salah Yukihira Souma membuat **Telur Risotto** dan **Roll Egg Seeweed** yang mana memiliki kelemahan yaitu tak bisa tahan lama dan akan jelek tampilannya ketika sudah dingin" Capelle menjawab sesuai dengan analisanya "dan tadi ketika memasak dia membuat blunder tapi untungnya tak parah namun Yukihira Souma beruntung karena otaknya itu langsung bisa mengatasi masalah secara cepat"

"Dan ditambah membuat bagaimana bisa seramai itu adalah menggunakan Cooked on the Live" jawab Dojima

Chiel tau istilah itu dalam dunia permasakan "tunggu, bukankah itu...?"

"Memasak langsung di tempat yang mana kau menggunakan sebuah stand dan memasak secara langsung dengan menggunakan seni akrobat memasakmu di depan pengunjung yang melihatnya langsung sambil ingin melihat para Koki memasak langsung" ucap Dojima bisa menebak cara anak itu digunakan "dan mana pasti dengan cara itu membuat para pengunjung penasaran dan tak sabar untuk mencipipinya"

"Ada sedikit bagaimana membuat atraksi memasak itu hingga semua pengunjung datang dan terkagum jadi itulah kenapa para pengunjung stand Erina Nakiri mulai mampir ke stand Yukihira Souma " ucap Capelle tertawa kecil.

"Begitu rupanya" Cheil mengangguk faham lalu matanya ke monitor lainnya "sepertinya di Aula B juga sudah ada beberapa peserta yang selesai contohnya di sini ada Alice Nakiri yang mana sudah menghabiskan 350 porsi meski waktu masih lama"

"Tak heran jika itu adalah keluarga Nakiri yang sangat hebat sekali dibidang permasakan ini apalagi tentang urusan Glaustronomi" ucap Capelle tanpa ekspresi dan memantau.

"Yah, yang terpenting kita lihat mana lagi peserta yang bakal menarik" ucap Dojima dengan grin.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

\- **Aula B**

"Huahhh, yah sudah habis mohon maaf semuanya!"

Alice menyatukan telapak tangannya sebagai tanda penyesalan yang mendalam atau permohonan maaf kepada para pengunjung ini yang datang ke stand miliknya ini yang terlihat mengerang kecewa karena tak kebagian mencicipi masakan yang dibuat salah satu keluarga Nakiri ini dan juga ditambah memang Alice tak bisa memasak lagi karena sebab bahan sudah habis.

Dan dia tak terkejut jika habis begitu karena reputasi keluarganya ditambah dia juga berbakat dalam memasak berkat pengajaran dari keluarganya sewaktu masih di Denmark terutama dibidang Glaustronomi yang memasak menggunakan sains dan ilmu pengetahuan.

Sebenarnya gadis berambut putih ini sudah menyelesaikan tesnya dengan membuat 200 porsi tapi waktu masih banyak jadi dia hanya membuat masakan karena untuk menghabiskan bahan saja jadi, dia tak mau itu terbuang percuma yang ada mubazir.

Setelah itu Alice membereskan semua yang berantakan di mejanya itu dan membersihkannya karena ibunya selalu bilang untuk hidup mandiri meskipun ada para pelayan yang membantu karena ini untuk di masa depan apalagi seorang gadis itu harus tetap bersih karena akan dapat suami yang bagus juga meskipun itu pepatah orang dahulu tapi sampai sekarang masih banyak orang yang mempercayainya.

 _'Hmmmmm, aku rasa cuman aku yang selesai lebih dahulu daripada yang lainnya'_ Alice melihat sekeliling Aula yang mana masih banyak murid-murid belum selesai dan dilihat orang-orang yang dia tau masih belum selesai.

Dia sedikit menghela nafas kecewa karena tak bisa satu ruangan dengannya padahal dia ingin menunjukan skill memasaknya kepada lelaki itu tapi malah tak ada dan dia cemburu jengkel karena saudarinya itu lebih beruntung bukan itu saja bahkan stand mereka berdampingan dan itu cukup membuatnya cemburu tak senang.

Tapi, ibunya selalu bilang untuk tak menyerah di awal sebelum melihat jalur kuning melengkung jadi masih ada kesempatan untuknya apalagi ini masih awal dan jangan terlalu buru-buru apalagi dia masih belum mengingatnya ditambah Erina juga tak tau bahwa orang yang dicarinya ada di sini juga bersekolah di tempat yang sama jadi tak usah takut.

Alice berjalan ke arah penjaganya itu "apa kau sudah beres Ryo?" dia melihat lelaki itu tak memakai bandananya lagi dan wajahnya terlihat orang kurang tidur tapi dia akan berubah beda waktu memakai bandana.

"Tinggal 20 porsi lagi nona.." jawab Kurokiba seperti biasanya.

"Mou! kau benar lambat sekali!" Alice mengembungkan pipinya frustasi tapi ajudannya itu tak begitu mempedulikannya "kalau kau mencariku, aku ada di Aula sebelah jadi lanjutkan saja"

"Ouss!"

"Ohhh, sampai ketemu lagi Nikumi-chan!" Alice melambaikan tangannya dengan senyum mengejek ke gadis Daging itu.

"Grrrr! sialan dia!" Ikumi menggertakan giginya sangat jengkel tapi dia tak bisa berbuat banyak dan hanya tetap menyelesaikan Tes ini.

.

.

.

.

.

\- **Aula A**

"Todokoro Megumi 200 porsi selesai!"

"Takumi Aldini 200 porsi selesai!"

"Hayama Akira 200 porsi selesai!"

Terdengar suara pengumuman dari speaker yang menandakan beberapa peserta sudah menyelesaikan tugas mereka sementara itu Yukihira Souma masih tengah sibuk memasak dengan kecepatan yang tak wajar itu karena dia saat ini masih belum selesai dengan tugasnya dan baru selesai 100 porsi.

Setiap saat semakin bertambah saja orang-orang datang ke stand miliknya dengan wajah tak sabar dan sangat menunggu sekali hasil dari kreasi tangannya yang membuat dua jenis makanan disaat peserta yang lainnya cuma satu jenis saja jadi tak heran dia meningkatkan lagi keluesan tangannya tapi baginya itu masih sebelum seberapa dibanding pelanggan yang datang waktu sore dengan jumlah puluhan waktu ke kedai Yukihira.

Dan pasti tak bakal yang mengira bahwa stand sepi ini bahkan tak ada satupun yang berkunjung menjadi banyak dan membludak sama sekali karena kecerdasan dari calon Chef hebat masa depan ini yang mana bisa menarik perhatian banyak orang-orang untuk mendekat ke stand miliknya itu.

Sebenarnya Souma bisa seperti ini karena langsung menyadari masalahnya ketika **Telur Risotto** jika dibiarkan dingin maka tampilannya akan berkerut kering seperti bulan sabit bahkan tak ada rasa empuk dan lembut dari ciri khas dari masakan itu, lalu untuk **Roll Egg Seeweed** akan hijau muda warna **Rumput Laut** itu jika lama yang ada bukan menciptakan rasa basah dan renyah malah rasa pahit dan benyek. jadi intinya kedua masakan ini tak bisa tahan lama dan langsung makan di tempat.

Setelah masalah awal selesai Souma memikirkan cara bagaimana cara menarik perhatian pengunjung setidaknya satu atau dua orang saja dan dia beruntung sekali dengan itu karena hingga akhirnya membuat orang-orang di sekitarnya perlahan datang ke sini dan akhirnya mulai ramai.

Sekarang setelah kedua masalah itu selesai kini dia memikirkan bagaimana caranya pengunjung tetap betah di sini dan tak kabur ke stand lain sambil terus menambah jumlah pengunjung baru agar tetap banyak, dan tentu saja dengan cara memasak langsung di tempat sambil diperlihatkan kepada pengunjung sambil membuat atraksi hebat dan gerakan cepat yang membuat mata terkagum melihatnya.

Dan benar sekali cara itu benar-benar efektif sekali buktinya pengunjung banyak berdatangan kemari dan sebenarnya cara seperti ini berkat ide dari ayahnya itu sendiri kalau tak salah waktu Acara Festival Tahunan Musim Semi yang membuat stand berjualan **Telur Tempura** dan **Sosis Mie Gulung** yang mana ayahnya bilang bahwa _ **'satu-satunya yang bisa membuat mereka mendekatimu adalah memperlihatkan memasakmu pada mereka'**_ dan bisa bersaing dengan stand yang sudah memiliki pelanggan tetap.

Lagipula Souma sudah menggunakan cara ini sebelumnya waktu SMP ketika Acara Festival Liburan Musim Dingin yang mana stand lelaki bertarung dengan stand perempuan dalam lomba siapa yang banyak menjual banyak makanan dan hasilnya stand laki-laki menang telak sekali jadi, itulah kenapa Souma menggunakan cara yang sama di tempat ini dan berhasil juga.

Semakin ke sini pengunjung lebih bertambah banyak sekali bahkan dia tak punya pilihan lain dengan melemparkan kumpulan piring ke pengunjung yang terkagum melihatnya dan ditambah dalam membuat **Telur Risotto** itu yang mana melempar **Telur** itu ke udara hingga seperti benda berterbangan ke langit tanpa gravitasi.

Dan dengan cara seperti itu cukup membuat para pengunjung tetap betah dan tak mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke stand lainnya, Souma tetap seperti ini hingga tugas 200 porsi itu selesai.

"Tengahnya benar-benar empuk dan kenyal waktu ditekan juga memantul lagi"

" **Saus Tomat** ini pedas tapi tak menggunakan **Cabai** dan cuma pedas dari **Paprika** jadi, tak heran aku tak melihat **Biji Cabai** pun walau diblender sangat halus juga"

"Aku merasa di dalam mulutku perpaduan Garing kriuk campur basah yang berasal dari **Telur** dan **Rumput Laut** "

"Menggunakan **Paprika Muda** yah, tak heran **Mayonaise** ini warna kuning emas karena keduanya digabung jadi satu dengan tambahan ada manis dari **Madu** "

" **Paprika Muda** yang tak membuat pedas dan tambahan **Jeruk Nipis** juga seketika muncul rasa Asam Gurih waktu dikunyah"

" **Rumput Laut** ini juga Hijau Alami atau langsung dicabut dari Laut jadi tak heran warnya gelap dalam bukan memutih karena pengawet"

Souma hanya tersenyum senang ketika mendengar ucapan puas dan enak dari mulut pengunjung ini yang sudah cukup untuk menyelesaikan ini.

"Eh, tunggu dulu?..."

Sementara itu Erina yang ada di sampingnya itu kebingungan sendiri karena pengunjung yang ada di stand miliknya ini mulai menjauh dan seperti tak berminat lagi, itu cukup membuatnya sangat kesal tak beraturan. dan ditambah lagi yang membuatnya dibuat rasa malu sekali dan kesal karena para pengunjung miliknya diambil oleh orang yang menurutnya sampah dan tak berguna itu jadi, ini seperti menampar wajahnya sendiri.

 _'Bagaimana bisa dia?'_ Erina mengepal tangannya dengan wajah memerah menahan malu karena pengunjung miliknya diambil begitu saja dan ini benar-benar tak bisa diterima karena dirinya adalah Elite 10 _'Yukihira Souma, kau sebenarnya siapa bahkan ketika melihatnya perasaannya seperti hangat sekali meski sifatnya mengesalkan?'_ dan ada perasaan aneh ketika melihat lelaki itu seperti tak asing namun dia tak ingat sekali apapun.

Souma tau dia diperhatikan gadis itu dan tampak senyum grin sombong di wajahnya _'tck, tck, tck dasar dia ini mau membandingkan heh?'_ dan dia cukup senang juga mengusili gadis ini karena ekspresinya lucu sekali.

Dan waktu terus berjalan secara detik hingga menit bahkan terdengar lagi beberapa murid lulu dalam tes ini hingga akhirnya.

"Yukihira Souma 200 porsi selesai!"

Souma menghela nafas sangat panjang sekali ketika namanya disebut dan sekarang tugasnya sudah selesai terlewati terlebih masih ada 15 menit tersisa dari waktu yang ditentukan jadi, untuk sekarang anak Jouichirou bisa sedikit santai dari sebelumnya apalagi beberapa pelanggan sudah menjauh dan hanya menyisakan kumpulan anak kecil saja.

Tapi bagi Souma tetap melayani mereka karena cuma menunggu sampai waktu habis dan tak seperti sebelumnya kali ini bisa tenang dan dia juga terlihat kelelahan itu terbukti banjir keringat yang membasahi kening dan area leher bahkan bajunya basah lembab karena keringatnya sendiri.

"Silahkan dimakan lagi adik-adik kecil" Souma mengeluarkan senyuman ramah dan tak lama terdengar suara feminim keras di Telinganya.

"Kau sudah selesai dengan masih ada waktu? sungguh mengesankan"

Souma menoleh ke depan dan mendapati wajah tak asing "tunggu...bukankah hmmmmm?... ahh Senpai!" dia ingat gadis waktu bertemu di pemandian air panas dan bertemunya dengan cara tabrakan.

Saat ini Rindou mengenakan sweater putih tipis, dengan penutup kepala, dan kacamata hitam yang mana terlihat sedang menyamar daripada berkunjung sebagai pengunjung. karena pada dasarnya murid-murid Tootsuki tingkat kedua dan ketiga tak diperbolehkan ke sini karena khusus untuk tahun pertama kecuali jika orang itu Anggota Elite 10 maka akan lain ceritanya.

Rindou menggerutu tak senang "kau beruntung saat ini, aku sedang mood karena jika tidak lihat saja sendiri!" dia menekankan suaranya memberi ancaman yang tak bagus.

Souma memegang lehernya karena tak nyaman "jadi... bagaimana?"

"Ingat ini! R-I-N-D-O-U-Neee!" ucap gadis itu yang berguman ria ketika mencipipi makanan Souma dan lelaki berambut merah itu bingung karena cepat sekali mengambilnya.

Souma terlihat kurang bagus untuk bicara "errr, bukankah sebaiknya memanggilmu Senpai saja?"

"Hmpp, berisik aku tak mau dengar alasan dan lakukan saja!" Rindou sedikit mengeraskan suaranya dan membuat Souma terkejut karena difikir dia sedang marah.

"Oke" Souma menurut saja karena tau gadis ini keras kepala dan tak bisa diprotes sama sekali lalu dia memilih kembali memasak langsung menghidangkan itu kepada Senpainya "ini, makanlah!"

Rindou langsung menyomot dengan cepat "nah, begitu dong!" dia kembali ceria seperti biasa dan kembali menikmati makanan itu sendiri sambil berkhayal sesuatu.

"Ini, mengejutkan kenapa Rindou-senp... Ahhh maksudku Rindou-Nee ada di sini?" ucap Souma yang merasa tatapan glare tajam dibalik kacamata itu yang cukup membuat leher belakangnya dingin.

"Aku hanya ingin ke sini itu saja!" jawab Rindou yang tersenyum dengan terlihat taring kucing "dan ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau membuat dua jenis makanan sekaligus?"

Waktu Rindou mengikuti Tes ini juga jarang sekali ada banyak orang yang menggunakan dua jenis makanan atau lebih bahkan itu mustahil karena kebanyakan satu dan dirinya juga satu tapi entah kenapa lelaki ini malah membuat dua jenis, untungnya dia berhasil jadi tak ada masalah untuknya.

"Sebenarnya banyak jenis sarapan dengan menggunakan **Telur** tapi aku ingin yang lebih praktis dan cepat jadi aku pilih yang dua itu" jawab Souma yang kedua tangannya masih tetap memegang alat masak itu " dan itu juga cuma jaga-jaga takut ada miss makanya buat dua sekaligus tapi siapa sangka malah berhasil semuanya hehehehe! "

Rindou tak berbicara satu katapun dan hanya melihat senyum tawa dari kouhai ini dan bisa mengira Souma ini orang yang idot tapi lucu karena selalu bisa membuat suasana rilex bahkan sangat tegang dan bisa dikatakan idiot yang ceroboh.

 _'Heran, kenapa aku bisa tertarik yah? mungkin saja seperti ini?..'_ Rindou cukup aneh dengan sendirinya namun hati terdalamnya merasa beda seperti nyaman dan tak ingin pergi dari situ.

"Rindou-Nee kau baik-baik saja?" Souma melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Rindou yang tampak melamun.

Rindou tersentak dari lamunan dan mengibaskan tangannya "nahhhhh, kau tak usah mengkhawatirkan kakak Rindou ini!" dan ekspresinya ceria seperti biasa.

"Ohhh, begitu" Souma tak bicara lagi lalu kembali ke tugasnya dan akhirnya cuma hening di antara mereka.

setelah itu Rindou bicara sambil mengusap mulutnya sehabis makan "nampaknya sudah beres di sini, aku pergi dulu Kouhai dan berharap ada kejutan lagi dari dirimu" dia melambaikan tangannya dan jika dilihat lebih dekat lagi tampak dia menjilat ujung mulutnya dengan gaya sensual.

Souma sedikit ada yang aneh tapi memilih dihiraukan saja dan tak lama terdengar suara lagi dari dalam speaker.

*Nnggggnn!

 **"Waktu Habis dan lepaskan tangan kalian dari meja sekarang!"**

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

\- **Kemudian**

"Hmmm?!"

Alice memunculkan kepalanya saja dari pintu masuk Aula setelah mendengar suara pengumuman tadi yang menandakan bahwa Tes ini sudah berakhir sekarang jadi tak ada masalah lagi baginya untuk kemari apalagi dia juga sudah menghabiskan semua bahan dan 350 porsi jadi, tak ada lagi yang bisa dilakukan makanya dia ke sini.

Matanya menatap sekeliling Aula ini lalu tak lama sebuah senyum senang di wajahnya ketika melihat targetnya yang sudah tertangkap oleh iris merah itu dan akhirnya dia masuk ke dalam, merapihkan pakaiannya, sambil berdehem untuk menghilangkan kesan konyolnya, dan berjalan seperti normal ke arah yang dimaksud.

 _'Ketemu kau, pria kecil fufufu!'_

Souma telah selesai dan semua yang dikerjakan hanya menghasilkan 250 porsi namun hal seperti itu bukanlah sesuatu yang buruk mengingat ada beberapa waktu yang terbuang percuma berkat kesalahan tadi dan untungnya Souma langsung bisa mengatasi masalahnya sendiri tanpa banyak tekanan.

Dan sekarang dia membereskan semua peralatan dapur yang berantakan di meja dengan tumpukan piring bekas yang sudah digunakan tadi menghabiskan makanannya jadi dia cuma mengumpulkan lalu kepalanya menoleh ke samping melihat gadis berambut jeruk dengan rasa ingin tertawa karena terlihat lucu.

Erina melirik ke samping menyadari bahwa lelaki idiot itu menatapnya, dia tak bisa menahannya untuk melotot sambil membentak "apa yang kau lihat huh? ingat saja! aku masih lebih darimu!" dia bertolak pinggang dengan postur seperti putri yang angkuh.

Souma tertawa pelan dan cukup lucu "kasar sekali, kalau keriput baru tau rasa!" dia juga bingung kenapa wanita ini selalu marah-marah gak jelas.

Erina tersentak karena penghinaan ini "siapa bilang aku sudah tua?!" dia meraung dengan wajah memerah malu sekali.

"Yah, terserah" Souma mengibaskan tangannya dan memilih selesai untuk berurusan dengan gadis itu namun tak beberapa lama pandangannya gelap karena matanya ditutupi oleh seseorang.

"Fufufu! tebak siapa?"

Souma tak mengenali suara ini tapi dari sentuhan kulit yang halus ini menandakan seorang gadis "aku menyerah dan aku gak tau" dia ketika mendengar suara tawanya kepalanya tiba-tiba berdenyut pusing.

Alice melepaskan kedua tangannya dengan cemberut ngambek "mouh! kau harusnya bermain lebih lama lagi dan coba-coba menebaknya!"

"Ahhh, aku gak tau itu kau" Souma mengusap rambutnya sedikit canggungg.

Alice menolehkan kepalanya "jadi, bagaimana dengan Tes yang kau jalani? jika kau gagal maka aku akan marah!" dia bertolak pinggang dan bertingkah seperti seorang Ibu yang mengancam anaknya.

"Ah, aku berhasil dan selama ini tak ada masalah" jawab Souma melepas bandana miliknya yang tadi terlupa dan entah kenapa gadis ini terlihat akrab sekali dengannya padahal ini baru pertemuan kedua setelah di Dapur itu.

"Bagus-bagus, memang seperti itulah harusnya dirimu" Alice menganggukan kepala dengan bangga "tapi, tolong buatkan aku makanan yang tadi kau buat?" dia berbicara dengan nada menekan dan terkesan memerintah.

"Tapi, bukankah..." Souma ingin mencari alasan untuk menolak.

"Lakukan sekarang!" ucap Alice dengan mata intimidasi.

"Hahhh, baiklah" Souma menghela nafas menyerah dan menuruti gadis ini karena sifatnya dengan Rindou sama-sama keras kepala dan memaksa jika keinginan mereka tak dituruti tapi gadis berambut merah itu sedikit brutal jika dibandingkan dengan Alice yang lembut.

"Bagus!" Alice tersenyum ceria seperti biasanya.

Souma kembali memasak sementara Alice menunggu saja sambil kedua matanya yang nerah itu memperhatikan lelaki itu dengan sangat dalam meskipun begitu anak Jouichirou ini tak menyadarinya sama sekali.

Souma selesai lalu membawa satu piring dan dia membuat **Telur Risotto** karena lebih praktis "silahkan, dimakan selagi hangat" dia menyodorkan itu kepada Alice.

"Arigatou-ne!" Alice menerimanya dengan senang hati

Souma mengambil kursi lalu menaruh ke dekat Alice "duduklah, tak bagus jika makan selagi berdiri" dan menawarkannya kursi

"Benar-benar Gentleman" Alice menutup mulutnya tersipu malu dan duduk lalu memasukan makanan itu ke dalam mulutnya secara elegan lalu dia hanya berguman senang sambil menguyahnya dan itu cukup menunjukan bahwa dia senang menerimanya.

"Jadi, bagaimana?" Souma bertanya.

"Luar biasa seperti biasanya" jawab Alice mengusap bekas makanan di mulutnya dan dia makan tak sampai habis namun itu sudah cukup.

Sementara itu Erina mendapati saudarinya itu tengah asyik mengobrol sekali dengan murid baru itu bahkan jika dilihat mereka sangat akrab seolah sudah kenal begitu sangat lama dan terlebih ada perasaan hangat di hatinya melihat kedua orang itu namun ada juga rasa berdenyut sakit di jantungnya entah perasaan aneh apa itu.

Dan juga dia bingung selama diketahui Alice jarang berinteraksi dengan lelaki lain kecuali asistennya Ryo tapi ada pengecualian waktu perdebatan yang terjadi Tujuh tahun lalu tentang seorang lelaki yang tak diketahui namanya namun dia tau, Alice berbicara tentang lelaki yang sama dengannya. dan juga Erina tak tau saudarinya itu masih ingat atau tidak tapi untuk dirinya takkan pernah lupa moment yang membuat hati dinginnya meleleh bahkan memikirkan saja dia selalu blushing seperti gadis normal umumnya yang jatuh cinta.

Cemburu? tapi dia tak tau perasaan apa itu hanya saja ketika melihat lelaki itu berbincang dengan Alice, Erina sangat tak menyukai itu dan tanpa sadar langkah kakinya bergerak sendiri menghampiri mereka.

Alice yang tertawa senang mengobrol dengan Souma sadar bahwa saudarinya datang kemari "fufufu! bukankah mengejutkan melihat Bakarina kemari?!" dia menutup mulutnya dengan tawa meledek.

Erina mengigit ujung mulutnya menahan jengkel karena Alice selalu saja usil dan sering meledeknya "berisik! aku tak mengerti kenapa kalian berdua begitu akrab, bahkan aku tak melihat kalian berdua bersamaan akhir-akhir ini?"

Alice menyunggingkan seringai di wajahnya "oh ada yang cemburu kah? apakah mungkin kau tak pernah dekat laki-laki makanya kau itu ketinggalan jaman sekarang Bakarina!"

"Uhhhh, aku lebih baik darimu!" ucap Erina yang tak mau kalah dan Alice tau bagaimana cara memencet tombol agar gadis terpicu dengan ucapannya.

"Memang benar jika dalam urusan memasak tapi jika yang lainnya Bakarina benar-benar kudet fufufu!" balas Alice tertawa mengejek dan tak tersulut emosi malahan santai.

"Ughh! terserah kau sajalah!" Erina langsung pergi dengan wajah memerah sangat malu.

"Kalian benar-benar keliatan tak akrab yah" Souma sweatdrop dengan pertengkaran dua gadis itu.

"Gak, memang seperti inilah caranya agar kita tetap dekat" jawab Alice menggeleng kepala "meskipun Erina itu menyebalkan dan mulutnya pedas tapi dia sebenarnya baik dan masih tetap saudariku" dan dia masih teringat bagaimana berubahnya Erina di tangan ayahnya sendiri bahkan sangat dingin dan arrogant tapi semakin ke sini sifat itu agak menghilang.

"Dia selalu sendirian huh?" Souma menatap figure Erina yang perlahan menghilang.

"Begitulah!" jawab Alice yang tak ingin orang lain tau tentang masalah keluarganya untuk saat ini.

Dan tak lama Kurokiba datang menghampiri mereka "Nona, aku sudah selesai"

"Mou! kau benar-benar lambat Ryo kayak Siput!" Alice mendengus sebal sambil menampar punggungg lelaki itu yang cuek bebek dan tak peduli.

"Baik" jawab Kurokiba seadanya.

"Nah, itu baru bagus" ucap Alice melipat tangannya lalu menoleh ke arah Souma "baiklah, Yukihira-kun tampaknya kali ini kita selesai dan terima kasih untuk makanannya, aku harap kita bisa mengenal lebih dekat lagi" dia pergi sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Sampai jumpa juga" ucap Kurokiba mengikuti tuannya.

"Yah" balas Souma

Dan dengan ini berakhir sudah Tes ini untuk sementara karena siapa tau saja bakal ada Tes lebih berat lagi di hari terakhir Camp pelatihan ini.

.

.

.

.

.

\- **Aula Utama**

Sekarang setelah Tugas membuat sarapan pagi sudah selesai kini beberapa murid-murid yang sudah selesai atau lulus menyelesaikan tantangan 200 porsi ini semuanya dikumpulkan di Aula yang dulu sebagai tempat kumpul pada saat di hari pertama dan sambil memperkenalkan para pengawas yang berasal dari Alumni sebelumnya dan sudah memiliki Restaurant terkenal sendiri.

Dan tentu saja suasana di Aula ini bisa dibilang gak ada cerahnya sama sekali bahkan isinya hawa negatif dari murid-murid yang kelelahan dan kecapean karena minim tidur berkat Tes Breakfast itu yang mana bahkan ada yang tak tidur karena terlalu gugup untuk gagal dan takut tak lulus.

Jadi sekarang yang ada di sini cuma murid-murid yang tengah menguap massal, ada yang matanya melek dan terbuka seperti ingin tidur tapi ditahan, bahkan udah ada yang tertidur pulas dan tepar di lantai karena saking tak bisa menahan hawa ngantuk itu sendiri.

"Tampaknya kita benar-benar dipanggil ke sini lagi" Souma melihat sekeliling bahkan teman-teman satu asramanya juga sudah tak kuat lagi khususnya Marui yang kurus kering dengan roh yang keluar dari tubuhnya dan Yuuki yang hanya duduk di lantai sambil sesekali menguap lebar.

"Percayalah, pasti gak bakal jauh dari sebelumnya" Ibusaki menyahuti dan tak ada yang tau dia lelah atau tidak karena matanya tertutup poni rambut yang berantakan.

"Ughhh, aku benar-benar gak sanggup" ucap Sasaki memegang pelipisnya karena menahan rasa pening di kepalanya.

"Tanganku benar-benar mati rasa!" ucap Soji sudah ambruk di lantai.

Dan tak lama Dojima Gin datang ke atas panggungg dengan senyum biasanya "baiklah, semuanya para peserta murid yang sudah berhasil melewatkan Tes ini saya ucapkan selamat karena kalian benar-benar sangat hebat sekali melewati semua tantangan ini yang dilakukan 3 hari tanpa jeda ini"

"Dan semuanya tau bahwa kalian adalah calon orang-orang yang akan menjadi Chef hebat di masa depan tapi ini baru langkah awal karena sejatinya masih banyak rintangan yang bakal dihadapi untuk ke depannya jadi aku doakan semoga kalian sukses!"

"Dan untuk acara terakhir kita atau lebih tepatnya puncak dari semua Tes yang terjadi selama di camp pelatihan ini adalah..."

"Jangan bilang Telur lagi" Ibusaki merasakan suasana seperti ini sangat De ja vu sekali.

"Yang benar saja!" teriak Yuuki yang tak mempercayai ini dan parah sekali jika harus ada Tes lagi setelah kurang tidur malah para pengajar di sini memberi jenis Tes gak segan-segan.

"Aku ingin istirahat!" teriak Marui yang wajahnya sudah berkeriput dan aura negatif di sekelilingnya.

"Uhhh, mereka sedang bercanda bukan?" ucap Sasaki mengurek Telinganya.

"Aku rasa Tootsuki tak pernah bercanda" balas Ibusaki.

"Kau panikan Todokoro!" ucap Souma dengan seringai grin melihat kelakuan gadis itu yang mudah panikan meski begitu itu cukup lucu juga.

"A-anu...ehhmmmm" Megumi langsung gugup bukan main.

"Ughhhh! payah!" Daogi menginjak lantai dengan sangat jengkel.

Dan tak lama pintu Aula terbuka yang menunjukan sekumpulan orang-orang yang sudah jelas itu adalah para pegawai Hotel Tootsuki ini lengkap dengan Manager Hotel berpakaian pelayan lalu memberi senyum sambutan hangat seperti mereka sedang melayani para pelanggan tak lupa beberapa pelayan membawa beberapa Troli besar dengan makanan yang begitu banyak.

Dojima Gin kembali bicara "dan ini adalah pesan terakhirku bagi kalian murid-murid yang sekuat tenaga berhasil melewati tes sejauh ini, aku ucapkan selamat dan acara terakhir tentu saja perayaan keberhasilan kalian dalam Tes seleksi tingkat pertama jadi, ini adalah hadiah dari jeri payah kalian semua ini"

"Dan silahkan duduk di kursi yang sudah tersedia karena kalian semua akan dilayani dan diberi kehormatan menikmati semua jenis masakan yang dibuat para Alumni atau senior kalian terdahulu"

Dan tak lama disusul Shinomiya yang di kedua tangannya sudah memegang sepiring berisi makanan buatannya berikut dengan orang-orang yang tak asing lagi sewaktu jadi pengawas, melakukan hal yang sama pula dengan sebuah senyuman kecil di wajah mereka.

"Dan sebagai hiburan kecilnya kami sudah menyiapkan Tsutaka Orkesta Music yang akan menghibur kalian dengan alunan indahnya dan bagi kalian juga diperbolehkan berdansa juga karena ini memang khusus untuk kalian"

"Jadi nikmati sepuasnya!"

Setelah mendengar ucapan dari Direktur Tootsuki Resort Dojima Gin Semua murid yang lulus bersorak riang gembira sekali karena akhirnya mereka mendapatkan apa yang pantas sekali setelah melewati Tes gila yang gak kenal ampun dan tak peduli waktu, namun semua murid menangis bahagia puas karena ini cukup sepadan dengan apa yang terjadi kemarin.

Hingga akhirnya mereka semua duduk dan dilayani oleh para pegawai penginapan dan menerima masakan enak dari para Alumni seperti seorang pelanggan yang menginap ke sini meskipun mereka hanya murid-murid biasa.

"Akhirnya aku bisa melihat sesuatu yang sekali dalam seumur hidupku dan kali ini aku bisa tenang" ucap Marui yang langsung pingsan penuh bahagia dan rohnya sudah keluar dari tadi.

"Hufft, bagus deh" Souma melepaskan nafas lelahnya yang sedari tadi terus digempur dan akhirnya duduk.

"Kita benar-benar berhasil" ucap Megumi tertawa penuh haru "aku benar-benar sangat berterima kasih kepadamu Souma-kun!" dan muncul rona merah malu di wajahnya.

"Nah, kau juga sudah banyak berubah dan bisa mandiri juga" balas Souma mengedipkan matanya.

"Uohhhh! Ini benar-benar sangat luar biasa!" ucap Soji melahap makanan dengan sangat banyak.

"Kau ini rakus banget!" Daogi sweatdrop.

Souma melihat beberapa orang tengah berdansa malah sedikit membuatnya tertarik dan dia sudah lama tak melakukan ini sewaktu sudah lulus SMP saja, namun tak tau siapa harus dia ajak gadis baru bernama Alice? tidak juga, Rindou-senpai? orangnya gak ada di sini, Nikumi? posisi duduknya terlalu jauh, Erina? kalau itumah sudah di luar jalur, dan cuma ada satu orang saja yaitu gadis berambut biru gelap di sampingnya.

"Hey, Todokoro mau berdansa denganku?" Souma menawarkan diri secara langsung dan tepat sasaran tanpa harus bertele-tele karena dia orangnya gak serumit.

"Ehhhh... Tu-tunggu a-apa ma-maksudnya i-ini?" Megumi panik dan blush tak karuan lagipula siapa yang gak salah tingkah jika dihadiahi pernyataan mendadak seperti itu bahkan orang malu seperti dirinya juga masih bisa apalagi Souma yang bicara dengan sifat seenaknya dan tanpa berfikir.

"Aku ingin kau berdansa denganku tapi, jika kau menolak aku takkan maksa dan cuma menawarkan saja" jawab Souma yang wajah serius dan ketika seperti ini tak ada yang bisa menghentikannya.

Megumi tertunduk dengan wajah sangat merah karena malu sekali namun ditanggapi dengan anggukan kecil "ba-baik a-aku te-terima"

"Yoshh!" Souma langsung menarik lengan gadis itu yang terlihat terkejut tapi tak bisa protes.

Sementara itu Kurokiba memperhatikan Souma agak jauh dan mendengar suara retak kecil lalu menyadari tuannya itu memasang wajah asem dan cemberut kesal bahkan sendok yang dipegang Alice bengkok sempurna "uhmmmm, Nona apa kau marah terhadap Yukihira Souma?" dia tau bahwa Alice sedang dalam suasana tak baik dan dirinya pernah mengalami itu sekali.

"Aku gak marah cuman heran saja" balas Alice tersenyum menutup matanya tapi aura negatif yang terus meledak keluar dari tubuhnya menandakan dia sedang dalam mood tak bagus, bahkan orang-orang di sekitarnya kabur menjauh ketakutan karena efek negatif itu.

"Ah, baiklah" Kurokiba memilih tak bicara lagi dan menikmati makanannya saja karena malah akan bertambah masalah jika diladeni _'semoga saja kau masih bisa selamat Yukihira Souma'_ dia sangat kasihan kepada lelaki itu karena akan jadi sasaran empuk dari tuannya.

 _'Sainganku bertambah sekarang heh?'_ Alice terlihat tak senang sekali melihat Souma dan Megumi berdansa bersama sangat akrab bahkan sampai bisa tersenyum seperti itu dan cukup membuatnya mendidih karena cemburu.

 _'Tapi, ini bukan seperti aku menyerah di awal jadi lihat saja nanti'_

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

\- **Lantai Satu**

Setelah Camp pelatihan ini yang dilakukan di Tootsuki ini sudah selesai semua murid-murid yang lulus dalam latihan gila ini akhirnya kembali lagi pulang ke Academy atau asrama mereka masing dengan wajah sangat senang bahagia berjalan keluar melewati semua kesusahan yang terjadi tiga hari lalu.

Yukihira Souma dengar Megumi berjalan menuju pintu keluar dengan tas seperti koper yang digantung ke punggungg dan sebelum kedua orang ini keluar mereka bertemu dengan wajah tak asing seorang Alumni dengan wajah angkuh yang kini berubah sedikit lebih bersahabat.

"Rupanya ada Shinomiya-senpai di sini" ucap Souma menyapa sang senior dan juga orangnya baik meski terkadang attitude tak begitu bagus jika berhubungan dengan orang yang gagal.

Shinomiya menyadari dua orang yang tak asing dan menyapa balik "ah, rupanya kalian berdua sudah lulus dan termaksud kau juga wajah cengeng" dia melihat gadis itu yang seperti biasanya gemetar gak jelas.

"Uhnmnm, apakah Senpai ingin pulang lagi Franciss?" Megumi melihat koper besar yang dibawa lelaki itu.

"Yah, aku tak bisa membiarkan pantatku diam saja dan berbangga diri sementara Restaurant milikku tutup dan tak terawat sama sekali" jawab Shinomiya yang rindu dengan para pegawai di sana karena sudah setahun ditinggalkan karena dirinya berkelana "lagipula Pasppuroku itu belum cukup, karena tujuanku selanjutnya adalah membuka Restaurant khas Franciss satu-satunya di Jepang dan mendapat Bintang Tiga"

"Whoaaa! itu sungguh luar biasa!" Megumi terkagum dengan mimpi hebat seperti itu.

"Satu hal lagi..." Shinomiya tampak ingin berbicara sesuatu tapi tak jadi karena ada suara berisik di belakangnya datang "tck... lupakan saja karena ada tukang berisik datang" dia mengurungkan niatnya.

"Hahhhhh! di sini kau rupanya Shinomiya!"

Hinako memegang pundak temannya itu dengan aura tak bersahabat dan suara halus mengancam "nampaknya, kau mau bermain tak sportif yah di belakang kita"

Shinomiya menoleh ke belakang dan tak berpengaruh "kau ini sedang bicara atau sedang ngelantur sih?"

Souma sadar ada wanita berambut hijau pendek dengan wajah datarnya datang mendekatinya "huh?"

"Aku dengar kau suka masakan Italia jadi, aku harap kau datang ke Senkai untuk berkunjung ke Restaurant milikku dan akan aku beri alamat lengkapnya" ucap Mizuhara berbisik kepada Souma selagi ada kesempatan.

Hinako menarik lengan kanan Souma secara cepat lalu menempelkannya ke ara Dadanya sambil berbisik "aku berharap kau datang ke Restaurant milikku dan aku ingin kau membuat sesuatu yang baru lagi jadi, aku bisa menikmatinya lagi dan ajak kau bisa mengajak Todokoro Megumi juga" dia berbicara dengan suara dewasanya dan bukan suara cempreng kekanakan dengan suara menggoda "ohhh, mungkin biar lebih bagus aku akan memberikanmu Id Line dan Whatsaapp ku, lalu Mizuhara ingin memberikan miliknya juga"

 _'Lembut!'_ Souma merasakan tangannya memegang suatu yang empuk dan blush malu di wajahnya karena digoda seperti ini sambil melihat ke arah Megumi yang dikelilingi laki-laki, tampaknya situasi gadis itu tak beda jauh dengannya.

"Tu-tunggu a-apa ma-maksudnya ini!?" Megumi panik tak beraturan karena mereka tiba-tiba saja mengajaknya ke Restaurant bahkan ada yang sedikit memaksa dan membuatnya sedikit bingung lalu dia melihat ke belakang seseorang yang tak asing "ehhh, tunggu dulu Dojima-senpai! apa maksudnya ini?!" dia ingin kejelasan dari Alumni yang pernah menduduki kursi pertama ini.

"Sepertinya mereka sudah mulai bertindak cepat" ucap Chiel menghela nafas keheranan.

"Seperti yang kalian tau sebenarnya para Alumni datang ke sini sebagai pengawas dan memaksa menutup Restaurant mereka namun mereka ke sini juga bukan dengan tangan kosong" jawab Dojima menjelaskan hal yang sering terjadi setiap tahun "terlebih tujuan dari Camp pelatihan ini adalah melihat beberapa murid-murid yang memiliki banyak potensi dan akan berguna untuk mereka bekerja di Dapur nanti jadi keduanya sama-sama memiliki keuntungan"

"Singkatnya para Alumni di sini berniat merekrut kalian untuk bekerja di Restaurant mereka setelah mengevaluasi beberapa murid-murid yang berbakat ini" ucap Chiel lalu menatap ke arah lelaki berambut merah ini "dan Yukihira Souma dengan bakatmu itu, kau bisa datang ke Resort Tootsuki ini dan mengembangkan bakatmu sampai sukses lagipula kau bisa diterima kapanpun"

Souma membungkuk dengan rasa hormat atas tawaran ini "sungguh luar biasa, bahkan aku sangat senang dengan tawaran ini apalagi dari orang hebat seperti anda tapi maaf aku tak bisa menerimanya" dan dia dengan wajah serius "karena aku sendiri memiliki Restaurant yang tak bisa aku buang begitu saja" dia memiliki banyak kenangan di kedai kecil itu bersama Ayah dan Ibunya.

"Tak masalah tapi, kami akan senang hati menerimamu jika kau datang" ucap Chiel tersenyum dan terlihat dia tak kecewa sama sekali.

"Kita pamit undur diri dulu" kedua murid itu mengangguk kompak dan berjalan sambil melambaikan tangan.

Hinako melihat figure Souma dan melirik ke temannya dengan seringai meledek "heh, aku dengar kau mau mendapatkan Bintang Tiga?"

"Dasar penguping" balas Shinomiya membetulkan kacamatanya dan sebuah wajah percaya diri terlihat sekali "jika, kau meremehkanku maka lihat saja sendiri karena aku benar-benar membuktikannya"

 _'Mereka akan jadi Asset berharga Tootsuki di masa depan'_ Dojima melihat figure Souma dan seketika muncul sekelebat siluet dari orang yang dia kenal cukup lama dan menghilang entah kemana _'kenapa, sangat mirip sekali dengan Jouichirou?'_

"Ada sesuatu?" Chiel menyadari tingkah beda dari Dojima.

"Oh bukan apa-apa" balas Dojima memperhatikan Souma terus dan sebuah senyum kecil _'sepertinya ini sudah cukup lama yah, Jouichirou'_

.

.

.

.

.

\- **Halaman Parkir**

Semua murid-murid masuk ke dalam Bus lalu pulang ke rumah setelah menyelesaikan camp pelatihan ini dan melewati Tes seleksi tingkat awal dalam rangka mencari orang-orang yang berbakat dan mencari Berlian baru setelah melewati beberapa seleksi.

Sekarang Yukihira Souma bersama Megumi sudah berada dalam Bus untuk kembali lagi ke Asrama Bintang Polar dengan perasaan senang sekali setelah melewatinya terlebih semua anggota yang mengikuti Camp pelatihan ini lulus tanpa ada yang gagal jadi itu sudah cukup.

"Hahhhh! akhirnya benar-benar selesai juga!" ucap Souma menghela nafas panjang dan lalu duduk di kursi Bus dengan segera "bagaimana menurutmu tentang Camp pelatihan ini Todokoro?" dia bertanya ke gadis berambut biru itu.

"Menurutku cukup menyenangkan dan seru meskipun terkadang kita tegang dan takut karena berharap bahwa tak menghasilkan akhir yang negatif" jawab Megumi tertawa lepas sekali dari penat ini.

"Baiklah istirahat sebentar" Souma menyandarkan kepalanya dan memilih tidur selagi dalam perjalanan pulang namun, dia menyadari ada yang aneh.

Souma membuka matanya lagi dan memeriksa semuanya hingga akhirnya tersadar bahwa bandana miliknya itu tak ada karena biasanya selalu terikat di lengan kirinya tapi kali ini benar-benar tak ada sama sekali.

"Bajingan!" Souma mengumpat sangat kesal karena sangat ceroboh sekali meninggalkan barang pemberian dari Ibunya itu.

"Kau kenapa Souma-kun?" tanya Megumi khawatir melihat lelaki itu.

"Todokoro kau tunggu sebentar, aku akan kembali ke Kamar karena bandanaku tertinggal di kamar jadi aku segera kembali!" ucap Souma berlari cepat keluar dari Bus dan masuk ke dalam penginapan lagi.

Setelah itu Souma akhirnya menemukan bandana yang tertinggal di kamar mandi lalu dengan sangat tergesa-gesa kembali ke Bus namun tampaknya dia sedang sial hari ini karena tak lama halaman parkiran kosong yang itu berarti rombongan murid-murid kelas satu.

 _'Sialan, mereka meninggalkanku!'_ Souma sangat mengutuk keberuntungannya saat ini yang sedang tak memihak apalagi dia benar-benar lelah dan ingin istirahat panjang tapi terlihat Tuhan masih sangat berbaik hati dengannya

"Ara, ada Yukihira-kun yang tertinggal rupanya"

Souma menoleh melihat gadis berkulit putih yang dia kenal "kau juga ketinggalan?" setidaknya masih bersyukur karena bukan cuma dirinya saja yang sedang apes.

"Tidak, aku bisa memanggil anak buahku untuk datang menjemput" jawab Alice menggeleng tapi dia mengigit ujung mulutnya sendiri karena merasa ini sangat menarik apalagi mereka cuma berdua "kalau kau mau, bisa ikut denganku pulang bersama?" dia menawarkan bantuan dan dia ingin bicara banyak hal.

"Baiklah aku ikut" Souma tak punya pilihan lain dan ikut saja lagipula dia tak tau harus pulang lewat mana jika sendiri "itupun jika kau tak ada masalah membawa orang seperti diriku?" dia tau perbedaan dengan Alice sangat jauh tapi soal memasak dia takkan kalah.

"Aku bukan Erina jadi santai saja" ucap Alice tertawa kecil tapi ini jadi moment bagus karena mereka bisa satu mobil dan berdekatan.

"Terima kasih"

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

\- **Di Mobil**

Akhirnya tak ada pilihan lain Souma pulang juga kembali ke Asrama berkat tawaran Alice untuk menumpang bersama menaiki mobil pribadinya karena lelaki berambut merah Cherry itu ketinggalan Bus yang membawa murid-murid Tootsuki tahun pertama karena mengambil bandananya kembali.

Alice hanya tersenyum sambil melihat ke luar jendela mobil karena moment ini sangat menyenangkan sekali cuma ada dirinya dan Souma di belakang bangku mobil bahkan dia tak mengira hal seperti ini bakal terjadi apalagi dia sangat bahagia karena seperti ini jarang terjadi sekali.

Dan mereka cuma dia sambil memalingkan wajah mereka ke arah lain dan hanya diam sunyi di antara mereka karena situasi seperti ini cukup canggungg, Alice belum terbiasa ada lelaki lainnya sedekat ini meski sudah ada Ryo tapi itu hubungan antara majikan dan pelayan, sedangkan Souma beda karena dia lelaki yang sangat membuat hatinya bergerumuh tak karuan.

"Kau beruntung karena aku menemukan kau daripada saudariku" ucap Alice yang mulai berbicara dan bersikap seperti biasa.

"Apa maksudmu?" Souma memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

"Gak, lupakan saja tentang itu" Alice menggelengkan kepalanya dan menoleh sambil tersenyum hangat "ohhh, ya ngomong-ngomong selamat telah melewati Camp ini dengan sukses"

"Kau juga heh?" Souma menyeringai usil.

"Mou! kau kira aku ini siapa? gagal di tempat seperti itu? sungguh menyedihkan!" Alice cemberut memalingkan wajahnya karena kesal digoda "lagipula ini baru seleksi tingkat awal dan setelah ini kita akan menghadapi seleksi tingkat kedua dan itu disebut Tes Penyelisihan Musim Gugur Tootsuki"

"Seperti apa itu?" Souma tak tau apapun karena dirinya murid tergolong baru.

"Itu adalah sebuah kompetisi pencicip makanan di mana murid-murid yang lulus dari Camp pelatihan unjuk gigi dan saling bersaing satu sama lain" jawab Alice mengangkat jarinya ke atas "sama seperti mereka tampil di depan para juri makanan, Direktur, dan orang-orang yang ahli dalam bidang masakan"

"Jadi, seperti sebuah Shokugeki?" ucap Souma yang menyadari itu ada kesamaan.

"Tepat sekali" jawab Alice mengangguk dan setelah mengasih informasi semuanya "dan tepat sebelum selesai kau mungkin melihat beberapa orang yang keluar masuk sewaktu semua murid mengerjakan tugasnya"

"Oh, orang-orang yang mengenakan pakaian rapi itu" Souma melihat itu sewaktu di kelas Shinomiya-senpai dan Hinako-senpai.

"Seperti itu" Alice menaruh tangannya di dagu sambil menatap Souma dan akhirnya kembali hening tanpa suara.

 _'Mobilnya benar-benar nyaman sehingga membuatku ngantuk'_ Souma menguap karena Camp pelatihan kemarin membuatnya sangat ngantuk sekali dan kelelahan itu sudah menyerang tubuhnya _'ahh, lebih baik tidur sajalah'_ dia tak bisa menahan matanya untuk tertutup hingga akhirnya tertidur.

Alice sadar bahwa lelaki itu langsung tertidur pulas itu terlihat dari gelembung sabun yang keluar dari hidungnya, dan dia tertawa kecil karena itu sangat lucu sekali bahkan terlihat manis jika dalam posisi tengah tertidur dan wajahnya tiba-tiba panas tapi menurutnya seperti ini gak mengherankan.

Lalu dia menggeser tubuhnya lebih dekat lagi kepada Souma dan kedua tangannya menarik rambut merah yang tertidur itu lalu membenamkan kepalanya ke pangkuannya, dan tampak senyum kecil di wajahnya karena posisi mereka sangat dekat sekali.

"Nona, kita akan ke mana dulu?" Supir pribadinya bertanya.

"Tolong antarkan ke Asrama Bintang Polar lebih dahulu" jawab Alice lalu menatap kembali wajah lucunya Souma yang tertidur di pahanya sambil mengusap rambut Cherry yang berantakan itu dengan tangan halusnya "pasti sangat melelahkan ya terus berusaha dan tak memikirkan kondisi diri sendiri tapi, memang seperti itulah kamu"

Alice mengambil buku kecil tebal dan Handphone dari Tasnya lalu membuka buku itu yang menunjukan sebuah Foto yang di sana ada Alice kecil berumur 8 tahun tertawa ceria dengan gaya tangan piece sign dengan di belakangnya Boneka Salju buatan dan dia bersama anak laki-laki berambut merah Cherry dengan mata kuning sambil memasang tawa yang menunjukan gigi.

 _'Kau masih baik-baik saja yah meski sudah 8 tahun berlalu yah masih sama saja hingga sekarang'_ Alice tersenyum melihat Gelang putih yang dikenakan lalu mengambil Handphone untuk menghubungi seseorang _'aku minta tolong ibu jadi, mungkin tau apa yang dilakukan'_

 _'Mungkin ini Takdir ne, Souma fufufu!'_

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

\- **Asrama Bintang Polar**

Setelah beberapa hari tentang Camp pelatihan berlalu Souma bangun dari tidurnya setelah mengistirahatkan tubuhnya sangat lama dan dia kembali aktifitas seperti biasanya untuk kembali ke Sekolah belajar seperti biasa dan lalu mandi hingga memakai seragam Sekolah sambil berjalan ke bawah.

Lalu ketika di bawah dia mendapati Isshiki-senpai yang dengan sempak saja sambil memegang Garpu kebun dan Todokoro dengan koper besar yang entah apa isinya namun sepertinya gadis itu terlihat mau pulang ke kampung halamannya.

"Ah, ternyata Souma-kun juga" Isshiki menyadari kouhainya dan menyapanya dengan senyum "mau berkebun? selagi membuat tubuhmu mengeluarkan banyak keringat sehat juga bisa membuat tubuhmu lebih berisi"

"Mungkin lain kali saja" Souma menolaknya dengan halus lagipula dia saat ini sedang tak mood untuk banyak aktifitas lalu dia menatap gadis berambut biru itu "dan Todokoro, kau membawa Koper besar itu ingin pulang kah?"

Megumi mengangguk senang "hmmmm, karena setelah Camp pelatihan itu telah selesai biasanya hari pembelajaran seperti biasanya diliburkan lebih dahulu untuk sesuatu hal tentang seleksi bagian tahap selanjutnya makanya, aku menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk pulang" sudah lama dia tak bertemu ibunya setelah masuk Tootsuki dan orang-orang yang ada di Desa.

"Oh, ya bagaimana dengan Isshiki-senpai?"

"Hahahaha berhubung aku ini Anggota Elite 10 jadi tak bisa" jawab Isshiki tertawa "mengingat Direktur Tootsuki memerintah semua Anggota Elite 10 berkumpul untuk membahas tentang seleksi kalian yaitu Tes Penyelisihan Musim Gugur yang mana mungkin kau sudah tau itu dan menilai beberapa murid yang dirasa pantas untuk ikut seleksi tingkat kedua ini"

"Soji-san, Daogi-san, dan Marui-san sudah pulang lebih dulu" ucap Megumi membereskan kopernya.

"Tapi aku beruntung karena Asrama ini tidak terlalu Sepi karena Yuuki-chan, Ryouko-chan, dan Ibusaki-kun memilih untuk tetap di Asrama jadinya aku tak begitu kesepian" ucap Isshiki.

"Ohhhh begitu" Souma menaruh tangannya di dagu dan liburan juga itu setidaknya memang perlu.

Kalau Souma bicara soal liburan tampaknya dia akan pulang juga mengingat sudah cukup lama kedai Yukihira tak terurus apalagi ayahnya pergi ke luar Negeri dan juga dia memang ingin pulang lebih dulu untuk melihat apa ada banyak perubahan setelah ditinggal olehnya.

 _'Pulang yah, nampaknya aku akan liburan di Kedai Yukihira saja'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Dan cuttt yang akhirnya selesai juga meski melelahkan karena orang ini perlu juga sibuk di dunia nyata jadi yang tunggu kelanjutannya tetap pantau.**

 **Pm**

 **RnR**


	8. Chapter 8

**Dan saya kembali lagi untuk kalian semua yang sudah lama menunggu meskipun cukup lama juga karena saya memang terkadang sibuk di dunia nyata dan tak selamanya berada di Dunia maya, cuma sempatkan waktu saja menulis meski cuma sebaris atau 2k karena memang ini jadi kebiasaan meskipun sibuk saja tapi, Hobby juga perlu karena menghilangkan kejenuhan yah kali bakal suntuk kalau terus kerja tanpa hiburan apalagi, kerja saya itu banyak gerak. Dan lupakan soal itu ngomong-ngomong sudah 2020 juga seharusnya masih musim penghujan tapi entah kenapa cuaca malah pol panas? Mungkin karena faktor alam beserta kekuasaan yang Maha Esa tapi cukup syukuri saja karena orang tak bersyukur akan selalu merasa kurang terus Dari apa yang dimiliki.**

 **P.s : dan soal anime ini, ngomong-ngomong shit banget lah karena plot hole dan kekuatan yang disebut plot armor untuk chara villain terkesan imba (karena dah baca manga) jadi aku stop setelah resiment itu.**

 **.**

 **...**

 **.**

\- **Distrik Kamijo**

Disebuah kawasan kecil yang sederhana berdiri berjajar bangunan-bangunan yang tidak terlalu mewah tapi memiliki nuansa nostalgia ke jaman dulu, banyak sekali berjejer berbagai macam Toko yang menjual makanan, jajanan ringan,manik-manik kecil yang indah, dan apapun itu di kawasan sekitaran sini.

Dan di sini juga sudah berdiri sebuah Kedai makanan kecil yang sederhana tapi, menimbulkan kesan hangat keleluargaan ketika berkunjung dengan banyak canda tawa riang, dan obrolan santai ala orang-orang tua, Kedai sederhana itu bernama Yukihira yang mana sang character utama kita tinggal dan memulai mimpinya dari tempat kecil ini.

Cuman untuk sekarang sedang tak membahas sang character utama melainkan character minor saja.

Waktu sekarang menunjukan sudah setengah empat sore yang itu berarti menyatakan bahwa sudah banyak orang-orang yang pulang dari rutinitas keseharian kerja penuh mereka, dan ada juga murid-murid sekolah yang pulang, dan semuanya pasti akan selalu melewati distrik ini ketika hari sudah sore menjelang malam.

Lalu di Kedai Yukihira berdiri di sana seorang gadis kecil pendek, rambut coklat pendek seleher, mata sayu seperti dikasihani, mengenakan seragam sekolah, dan gadis itu adalah teman sewaktu SMP bahkan satu kelas Souma yaitu Mayuri Kurase, yang tengah menatap Kedai yang sudah ditinggali pemiliknya untuk urusan bisnis dengan tatapan mata seolah berharap sesuatu.

Sebenarnya Kurase sedikit ada perasaan ke teman sekelasnya itu cuma dia sangat malu sekali mengungkapkannya bahkan dia tipe tak berani karena takut ada penolakan, bahkan setelah lulus SMP dia tak memberanikan diri hingga akhirnya kesempatan itu jadi terbuang sia-sia dan Souma sekarang bukan masuk ke sekolah biasa melainkan sekolah khusus masak terkenal di Jepang Tootsuki Academy untuk mewujudkan mimpinya itu.

Jadi dia memilih memendam perasaan itu dan membiarkannya saja, terkadang sering kali melewati tempat ini Kurase selalu menatap Kedai itu dan berharap bisa melihat senyum cerah dari lelaki rambut merah itu tapi, dirasa itu mustahil karena Souma sudah menetap di Asrama sekolahnya.

Kurase tak begitu berharap cuman jika itu terjadi maka cukup membuatnya bahagia karena keinginannya tak begitu muluk, cukup melihatnya memasak di sini sambil tertawa riang. meskipun dia juga dijadikan objek bahan uji coba masakannya yang menjijikan itu, Kurase tak mempermasalahkannya karena Souma memang orang yang selalu ingin tau dan mencoba sesuatu yang baru tanpa tak mengenal arti kata menyerah.

Dan sekarang di sinilah dia melakukan hal yang sama ketika melewati tempat yang sama, selalu menatap Kedai kosong tak berpenghuni saat sepulang sekolah bersama teman-temannya. cukup lama dia menatap tempat itu karena setiap sore selalu ramai pengunjung dan dia juga sering mampir ke sini hanya untuk sekedar melihat kontes bersaing ayah dan anak, sekarang tempat itu menjadi sepi jika menjelang malam bahkan sore saja sama sepinya, entah apa penyebabnya.

 _'Hah, masih sama sepi kemarin'_ Kurase menatap sebentar lalu berniat berjalan lagi.

Seorang gadis rambut jingga kekuningan menyadari tatapan mata temannya ini yang selalu melihat Kedai kosong ini bernama Makiko Aki dan dua laki-laki lainnya rambut hitam tersisir rapih ke kanan, dan rambut coklat sedikit mohawk, bernama Keigo dan Hinuka. orang-orang ini adalah teman SMP bersama Souma dan selalu jadi pengunjung di Kedai Yukihira ketika masih buka untuk sekedar membantu agar dapat makanan gratis dan melihat kontes masak ayah anak yang setiap hari berkelanjutan.

Aki menghela nafas "hahhh, makanya sudah aku bilang ketika ada kesempatan seharusnya kau mengatakannya pada saat dia mau masuk SMA yang berbeda" dia sudah memberi saran temannya ini untuk berani mengatakan perasaannya cuma, seperti itu hanya berakhir jalan di tempat "sekarang kau menyesal kan? dan kau tak ada lagi kesempatan"

"Ughhh..." Kurase rasanya ingin nangis karena ucapan tadi sangat menyakitkan sekali.

"Kau malah membuatnya semakin suram saja tau" ucap Hinuka merasa kasihan.

"Tapi, yang dia katakan itu memang benar kan?" Keigo ikutan nyeletuk.

"Oiii, kau sebenarnya ada di pihak mana?" Hinuka menyipitkan matanya karena itu agak menyindir ke arahnya.

"Apaan sih, kepedean sekali kau" balas Keigo tak nyaman.

"Ohh, maaf maaf soal itu" Aki langsung memohon maaf tapi jika tak didorong Kurase akan selalu seperti itu terus, menyimpan perasaannya saja "kau punya WA? atau setidaknya serang dia lewat via pesan Instagram atau sosial media yang dia punya mungkin?"

"Ma-mana mu-mungkin a-aku bi-bisa seperti itu" ucap Kurase gugup karena dia sangat pemalu dan gampang panikan.

Tak lama pintu besi Kedai kecil itu terbuka dengan menunjukan wajah bingung character utama kita Yukihira Souma yang terlihat ingin membuka Kedai lagi tapi, mendapati wajah-wajah temannnya sewaktu SMP dan selalu berkunjung kemari sehabis pulang sekolah untuk membantu Ayahnya meski tujuannya ingin makan gratis.

"Ahh, Kurase, Aki, dan yang lainnya" Souma menyapa mereka seolah seperti tak terjadi apa-apa "sepertinya sudah lama kita tidak bertemu" dan tak lama orang-orang di sana berteriak shock keheranan.

"EHHHHH! YUKIHIRA!"

"kalian ini terlalu berisik" Souma mengurek Telinganya yang sakit karena suara tadi.

"Lama gak ketemu juga, kau pulang karena sedang libur yah di sana?" ucap Hinuka menyapa cukup normal.

Keigo merangkul kepala Souma seperti teman sejati "apa kau ingin membuka Kedai lagi? ngomong-ngomong si Bossnya gaka ada di sini" yang dia maksud adalah ayahnya Souma.

"Gak, aku cuma ingin memeriksa keadaan tempatnya saja" jawab Souma yang akan membuka Kedai lagi besok dan untuk sekarang dia cuma memeriksa dan mengecek beberapa bahan yang pantas dipakai atau sudah basi untuk dibuang.

 _'Dia mulai lagi'_ Aki sweatdrop melihat Kurase yang gugup tak terkendali dengan wajah malu-malu.

Salah satu pria yang pulang kerja melewati kawasan ini melihat Kedai yang biasanya dia kunjungi terbuka menjadi senang "Hei Lihat! Yukihira sudah buka kembali!" dia terlihat senang dan tentu saja itu memancing perhatian beberapa orang di sekitarnya yang sudah jadi pengunjung tetap atau setia di Kedai kecil ini.

"Ohh iya benar"

"Dan itu anaknya!"

"Ahhh sudah berapa lama aku tak ke sini semenjak tutup"

"Sepertinya aku ingin makan sebentar di sini lagi"

"Ohhhh, astaga malah bertambah ramai" Souma tak berharap ini terjadi cuma tak ada yang tau bahwa orang-orang familiar di Kedai ini berkumpul semua seperti orang-orang yang menunggu sebuah Event dibuka.

Salah seorang pria lainnya datang ke arah Souma dengan wajah memohon"ayolah nak Yukihira, buka Kedai lagi karena sudah lama aku tak merasakan masakan di Kedai ini lagi cukup lama "

"Tunggu sebentar biarkan aku menyiapkan bahan-bahannya" ucap Souma yang akhirnya pasrah karena tak tega membiarkan para pelanggan setia yang merengek seperti itu, jika mereka memang menyukainya itu tak jadi masalah "dan sepertinya jadwal, diundur karena Yukihira kembali buka sekarang!" dia sudah siap dengan pakaian Kokinya yang beda sendiri.

"Awwww yeah!" semuanya berteriak kegirangan.

.

.

.

.

.

\- **Kemudian**

Setelah itu Souma kembali ke rutinitas biasanya sebelum masuk Tootsuki adalah membantu Ayahnya di dapur untuk memasak dan melayani pelanggan yang datang berkunjung ke Kedai sederhana ini, biasanya dia lakukan sore hari atau sepulang sekolah saat semua orang selesai dalam beraktivitas dan kembali ke rumah masing-masing namun beberapa ada yang berkunjung dulu ke Kedai makanan untuk ngemil atau memang makan.

Melayani, menulis pesanan, memasak, juga mengantarkan makanan, semuanya dilakukan Souma seorang diri karena Ayahnya sekarang ada tawaran kerja di luar Negeri, meski begitu agak sedikit mudah karena teman-temannya waktu SMP sedikit memberi bantuan jadi tugas dia hanya memasak saja di dapur.

Meskipun begitu pekerjaan ini tak terlalu sulit karena sudah sering terbiasa melakukannya jika dibandingkan dengan waktu di Kamp Pelatihan, yang ini agak mudah karena cukup santai apalagi pelanggan yang datang adalah wajah-wajah familiar yang sering makan di sini meski begitu dia tak ingin menyepelekannya apalagi membuat pelanggan menunggu lama pesanan.

Dan bisa dilihat dari wajah bahagia dan senang dari orang-orang yang makan di sini dengan obrolan santai yang khas dengan sesekali diiringi canda tawa penuh kekeluargaan, hal seperti ini takkan pernah ditemui di Restaurant besar atau Hotel manapun dan menjadi ciri khas untuk warung makanan kecil ini.

Sedangkan itu Kurase melihat lelaki berambut merah ini sudah ada yang berubah ketika terakhir kali melihatnya dua bulan yang lalu, dan sifatnya sedikit dewasa namun tak sadar bahwa pipinya menjadi merah karena masih terpana melihat lelaki itu, cuma ada hal yang membuatnya kecewa ialah sudah tak sedekat seperti waktu SMP.

 _'Benar-benar waktu bisa mengubah banyak hal yah'_ Kurase hanya menghela nafas pasrah, setidaknya hal seperti ini saja cukup menyenangkan.

Setelah beberapa saat waktu sudah malam dan saatnya untuk para pelanggan dan orang-orang pulang ke rumah untuk lagi apalagi waktunya juga Kedai tutup karena tempat ini bukan Swalayan atau Rumah Sakit yang bisa 24 jam nonstop terus beroperasi.

"Terima kasih atas makanannya" ucap Pria yang berjalan keluar dari Kedai lalu pulang.

"Sama-sama, datang lagi ya!" ucap Souma yang sudah selesai mengelap meja lalu berjalan keluar melihat sekitaran Distrik Kamijo yang banyak sekali pedagang dan penjual apapun itu "sepi sekali, enggak biasanya seperti ini?" ini belum ada pukul sepuluh malam tapi suasana Distrik sepi melongpong kayak kuburan, padahal sebelum masuk Tootsuki biasanya akan selalu ramai lalu lalang para pekerja yang pulang dan bahkan masih ramai cuma kali ini berbeda, sepertinya banyak hal yang terjadi selama dia tak ada.

Setelah mengecek Souma kembali masuk untuk mencuci piring-piring yang sudah digunakan namun mendapati di meja pojokan sekumpulan pria paruh baya dengan aura gelap sekali "dan apa-apaan suasana yang penuh suram seperti ini?" dia tau orang-orang ini adalah pemilik Toko makanan ringan, jajanan, pakaian, dan mainan yang ada di sebelah.

Seorang pria pendek pirang dengan kacamata bernama Tomita pemilik Kedai penjual Bento dengan wajah murung penuh putus asa dan dengan sekali hembusan nafas "Hahhhhh... memangnya modal besar itu penting huh?" dia seperti menahan kesalnya cuma gak tau harus dilampiaskan ke mana "lebih tepatnya dua bulan yang lalu area komersil stasiun... Ahhh maksudku pertokoan dalam stasiun telah diperbaharui dan dibuka lagi"

"Ohhhh seperti itu" Souma hanya mengangguk meski belum faham sepenuhnya.

"Sebenarnya yang menjadi biang masalah ketika Toko dalam stasiun itu dibuka adalah salah satu Toko menjual **Kaarage** yang sudah memiliki Brand ternama dan juga sudah tiga kali memenangkan juara tiga kontes Kaarage di Jepang" ucap Tomita menjelaskan akar persoalannya "yang akhirnya menarik semua pelanggan untuk ke sana dan sebagai gantinya Distrik Kamijo akhirnya menjadi sepi semenjak kedatangan Toko itu"

Sebenarnya Distrik ini berdekatan dengan stasiun kereta yang mana setiap pulang para pekerja atau orang lainnya pasti akan melewati Distrik ini lebih dahulu, cuma semenjak stasiun dalam Toko itu dibuka orang-orang yang datang ke Distrik semakin berkurang, apalagi munculnya Toko yang menjual Kaarage sangat enak sekali. jadi sistem femikiran orang-orang adalah _'jika ada yang enak di dekat sini ngapain harus jauh-jauh ke tempat lain'_ intinya simple dan sesuatu yang baru.

"Pantas saja" ucap Souma mengerti masalahnya dan kenapa sudah sepi padahal ini masih belum jam waktu tidur "tapi, seharusnya kau melakukan sesuatu bukan cuma makan saja"

"Sial, jika begini terus aku tak tau bisa sampai kapan Toko bento ini bertahan lama" ucap Tomita menangis komikal tapi mulutnya masih mengunyah makanan "tambah lagi!"

"Distrik Kamijo akan punah sebentar lagi!" ucap seorang pria yang memiliki Toko Kentucky Goreng.

"Apalagi Kaarage itu cukup terkenal karena sering terlihat di TV saat jeda iklan yah kayak promosi" ucap Aki.

"Sepertinya aku harus melakukan sesuatu juga" ucap Souma yang bersandar ke tembok, jika seperti ini dibiarkan maka akan berdampak juga ke Kedai milik Ibu dan Ayahnya ini "jika katamu masalah utamanya adalah Kaarage maka kenapa tak coba membuat Kaarage yang lebih enak dari milik mereka?" dia sudah menerapkan cara itu sewaktu di Kamp pelatihan hari terakhir waktu mengambil para pelanggan Nakiri meski cara masaknya beda tapi bahannya sama.

"Mustahil, mereka terlalu kuat untuk dilawan dan jangan nekat nak Souma!" ucap Pria tadi yang merasa mustahil melawan mereka.

"Bermimpi dan berkhayal adalah sesuatu yang sama cuma memiliki makna lain setidaknya realistis sedikit dengan keadaan" ucap Tomita yang dirasa itu gegabah apalagi musuh mereka sudah memiliki merk.

"Setidaknya dicoba dulu daripada tidak sama sekali" balas Souma tak peduli "lagipula pelanggan itu rakus, mereka biasanya akan membeli sesuatu yang menarik apalagi enak dengan sesuatu yang baru"

Tomita sedikit hening tapi ucapan bocah 16 tahun itu ada benarnya "yah, betul juga sih..."

"Lagipula ini pasti akan berdampak pada Kedai Yukihira juga jadi, aku takkan membiarkan ini terjadi!" ucap Souma dengan kepalan semangat yang memicu gairah lagi kepada orang-orang yang sempat suram tadi "jadi, ayo kita membuat Kaarage yang lebih enak dari mereka!"

"Yeah!" mereka semua kompak.

 _'Dia benar-benar sedikit berubah'_ Kurase melihat lelaki itu dengan blush kecil.

"Sekarang sepertinya aku punya pekerjaan lain di liburan kali ini" ucap Souma melipat bandananya kembali di tangan.

"Aku sebenarnya ingin membantu juga tapi, aku tak tau apakah orang sepertiku bakal berguna atau enggak yah, begitulah yang ada di femikirannya" ucap Aki melihat Kurase yang mundar-mandir dengan gugup berlebihan namun, muncul ide jahil di otaknya "hei, Yukihira kau butuh penyicip bukan? Aku yakin dia bisa membantu lagipula klub sekolah dia tak banyak aktifitas" dia mendorong Kurase yang tampak malu sekali.

Souma menoleh tapi tak begitu peduli "ohhh begitu, baiklah mohon bantuannya"

"Aki, a-aku ta-tak a-apapun tentang memasak" ucap Kurase gelagapan tak karuan.

"Ini adalah kesempatan yang bagus agar kau bisa mengatakannya" ucap Aki menjentakkan jarinya karena ide itu menurutnya cukup bagus.

"Tapi, orang seper-!" Kurase belum selesai bicara perutnya sudah kena Karate dan akhirnya dia menyerah saja "aku akan membantu sebisaku!"

 _'Kaarage yah'_ Souma berfikir dan dia sudah membuat makanan itu sebelumnya dan cukup mudah namun kali ini dia harus mengalahkan makanan Kaarage yang sudah terkenal jadi dia butuh saran saja dari orang yang memiliki keahlian di bidang itu sendiri 'bahan utamanya adalah Daging Sapi, Daging Ayam, Daging... Niku...' entah kenapa dia teringat seseorang yang dikenal.

Lalu dia mengecek Handphone miliknya untuk melihat WA dan menghubungi seseorang lalu tak lama ada yang mengangkat.

"Moshi-moshi!"

"Oh Nikumi ini aku Yukihira, jika kau tak sibuk bisakah datang kemari? Aku perlu sedikit bantuan di sini?"

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

\- **Keesokan Harinya**

Sebuah Mobil mewah hitam terhenti di depan Kedai Yukihira yang menampakan seorang gadis manis, dengan kulit coklat, rambut pirang pendek, mengenakan kacamata hitam yang tertempel di atas kepala, dan gadis itu adalah Mito Ikumi yang mana dia sudah ada janji dengan Yukihira untuk membantunya meski agak malu-malu.

Dia tau sifat Yukihira seperti apa yang mustahil untuk sekedar iseng menghubungi seseorang, jadi dia akan membantunya meski dalam niat fantasy kecilnya berharap itu adalah suatu ajak kencan tapi Yukihira pasti takkan faham soal itu. tak lama mobil yang mengantarnya pergi lalu matanya menatap ke Kedai itu yang mana lokasi sudah tertera.

 _'Jadi, dia seperti ini sehari-hari'_ Ikumi tak terkejut jika Yukihira dari kalangan biasa saja dengan Restaurant mini seperti ini karena sewaktu masuk Tootsuki dia sempat meremehkannya bahkan tak memiliki record bagus dalam masakan, hingga akhirnya pemikiran sempit itu dikalahkan sewaktu Shokugeki apalagi dia pernah baca sebuah buku bahwa orang hebat biasanya berasal dari keluarga yang biasa saja.

Ikumi sekarang mengenakan Tube top hitam kecil yang cuma menutupi daerah depan dan belakang punggung saja, bagian depannya terbentuk huruf V yang melihatkan belahan Payudaranya, Payudaranya yang pakaian itu cukup sempit, dengan tali segitiga yang mengikat di lehernya, pakaiannya itu kecil dan mengekspos atas pundaknya serta bagian perutnya yang tak menunjukan lemak apapun, rok mini putih sepaha, dan sepatu boots coklat, kesannya dia sexy dan menggoda tapi typikal dia seperti itu karena waktu Shokugeki saja cuma pakai Bikini.

Ikumi berjalan ke arah rumah yang di samping Kedai itu sambil mengetuk pintu "Yukihira, ini aku!" dia menghela nafas panjang untuk menghilangkan rasa canggungg yang berlebihan ini.

Pintu terbuka menampakan lelaki berambut merah itu "oh, kau sudah datang masuklah!" Souma mempersilahkan gadis itu masuk.

Ketika Ikumi masuk rupanya dia tak sendiri karena ada gadis lain yang di dalam rumah itu rupanya menggunakan gaun normal panjang warna pink, lalu tak lama mata mereka saling menatap satu sama lain entah kenapa rasanya dia tak begitu benar-benar menyukainya.

Kurase tak tau siapa gadis baru ini yang datang bersama dengan Souma, ketika mata mereka menatap dia tak bisa menahan rasa gemetar takut karena seperti terimindasi, apalagi gadis di depannya seperti sudah sangat dewasa sekali dengan pakaian terbuka seperti itu dan menonjolkan assestnya dari segala arah dan sangat berbeda jauh sekali dengannya.

Souma sepertinya tak sadar apapun lalu saling memperkenalkan masing-masing "nah, ini Kurase dia teman sekelas waktu SMP dan juga sebagai penyicip, kalau yang ini Nikumi dia temanku di Tootsuki"

Ikumi tersadar setelah nama memalukan itu disebut lagi "Jangan sebut nama itu atau kupukul kau!" dia berteriak jengkel karena bukan tak suka cuma itu sangat memalukan jika disebut di depan umum, sebenarnya dia mengira Yukihira mengajaknya berdua saja untuk membuat sesuatu makanan baru dan seperti sebuah kencan makanya mengenakan sebagus ini, tapi akhirnya malah menjadi salah faham _'sial! ini tidak seperti aku berharap kencan atau gimana!'_ dia jadi malu sendiri karena femikiran yang ngelantur padahal Yukihira bukan orang seperti itu.

 _'Itu kenapa Souma sekarang jadi lebih dewasa, ternyata temannya juga sungguh dewasa sekali'_ Kurase sedikit bingung dengan situasi di sini dan tak sadar bahwa dirinya juga sudah berumur 16 tahun cuma yang membedakan adalah tubuh yang berkembang itu.

Souma yang melihat situasi lain _'sepertinya mereka belum terbiasa akrab satu sama lain, dan aku harus jadi penengah di sini'_ yang ada di otaknya berbeda dengan ada di otak para gadis ini dan bisa dibilang gak bisa baca situasi atau kurang peka soal masalah perempuan.

"Yah, lupakan saja kini saatnya melihat markas musuh sekarang!"

.

.

.

.

.

\- **Mansion Nakiri**

Di sini adalah sebuah Mansion yang terletak di wilayah Tootsuki milik keluarga Nakiri yang terkenal itu, dan cukup besar juga untuk sebuah mansion pribadi karena tempat ini adalah milik atau yang dihuni salah satu dari cucu kepala sekolah Tootsuki ini Alice Nakiri, yang sedikit mendapat perlakuan khusus mengingat statusnya dan sedikit berbeda dengan murid biasa yang tinggal di sebuah kamar asrama karena gadis ini memiliki Mansion itu secara penuh.

Mungkin menjadi salah satu keluarga dari Kepala Sekolah Tootsuki menjadi sebuah keuntungan tersendiri, cuma Alice datang ke tempat ini bukan sekedar mengandalkan keberuntungan orang dalam saja, apalagi semenjak sudah tinggal lama di Denmark ibunya adalah seorang Direktur Asosiation Nakiri Deschrotion yang mana itu adalah sebuah lembaga memasak Molekul dan Gaustronomi yang mana dengan menggunakan ilmu pengetahuan sains dan alat canggih.

Dan tentu saja selama di Denmark Alice menggunakan seni memasak seperti itu karena menurutnya cukup mudah apalagi juga karena dipicu persaingan pribadi dengan salah satu saudarinya, tapi mau bagaimana manapun Alice masih tetap merasa kalah dengan sepupunya Erina yang sekarang menjadi Anggota Elite 10 termuda dan sudah terkenal dengan julukan 'Lidah Dewa' yang selalu membuat beberapa Restaurant besar tutup karena kritiknya itu.

Yang hasilnya dia berhasil menguasai metode memasak seperti itu hingga mendapat sebuah penghargaan Seurchi di Negara itu dalam kategori ilmu dan tehknologi, tapi tetap saja perbandingan dengan Erina masih sangat jauh sekali cuma untuk sekarang kesampingkan masalah itu terlebih dahulu.

Alice Nakiri saat ini berada di kamarnya sendiri mengenakan Robe putih hingga memperlihatkan kedua kakinya yang jenjang dan paha yang begitu putih mulus sekali mengingat fisiknya seperti itu dan terkesan sexy, yang sedang duduk tersenyum senang memegang sebuah foto yang sedari tadi dilihatnya entah kenapa cuma sebuah foto saja sudah menggambarkan bahwa gadis Albino ini sedang dalam mood baik.

Foto itu adalah dirinya sendiri berumur 8 tahun tengah tersenyum ceria dengan mode peace mengenakan mantel khusus musim dingin dan juga sebuah syal tengah merangkul seorang lelaki rambut merah seumuran dengannya memasang senyum grin di wajahnya mengenakan jacket berbulu dan topi, dengan background hujan salju kecil dan patung manusia salju buatan kedua anak kecil itu.

Orang itu adalah yang telah membuatnya seperti ini dan hatinya selalu berdetak tak karuan, selalu sangat senang sekali ketika melihatnya, dan tubuhnya selalu panas cuma setelah bertanya tentang hal yang terjadi pada ibunya dia sudah mengerti kondisi yang dialami olehnya itu adalah hal sifat alamiah ketika kau menyukai lawan jenismu.

Dan ketika dia tak ada akan selalu rindu dengan melihat benda atau sebuah foto untuk mengingat moment indah lagi agar bisa kembali terulang, ketika orang itu pergi maka ada harapan atau keinginan bahwa suatu saat bisa dipertemukan lagi, simplenya Alice saat ini sedang mengalami fase menuju dewasa dan jatuh cinta dengan seseorang.

Orang yang beruntung mendapat perhatian dari salah satu penerus keluarga Nakiri adalah lelaki berambut merah yang ada di foto itu apalagi semenjak dia pergi Alice berlatih dan giat bekerja keras agar suatu saat bisa bersama mengarungi mimpi mereka menjadi chef yang sangat hebat.

Dan orang yang dimaksud Alice adalah Yukihira Souma, saat kecil waktu pertemuannya bermain manusia salju di Denmark, dan pada saat itu juga dia sudah menanam benih ke hatinya yang akan tumbuh saat remaja nanti, dan akhirnya hal seperti itu terjadi juga apalagi benih itu semakin berkembang yang menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya dan tak tertahankan lagi.

Setelah pertemuan indah secara singkat mereka, Souma yang langsung kembali ke Jepang dengan membuat janji akan bertemu lagi, cuma Alice yang tak tau namanya akhirnya bingung karena saat bermain selalu memanggil 'Aku,kamu,dan kau' yang akhirnya membuatnya sedikit kecewa namun dia tak menyerah karena sudah mengetahui fisiknya rambut merah berantakan, mata kuning terang, dan bandana putih yang selalu terikat kiri sama seperti Ryo.

Dia sedikit teringat tentang saudarinya itu yang sepertinya memiliki perasaan ke seorang lelaki juga, awalnya dia hanya mendengar itu biasa saja cuman saat dijelaskan ciri lelaki itu dia tau bahwa Erina membicarakan orang yang sama yaitu Yukihira Souma, jadi setelah itu sedikit ada cekcok dan pernyataan perang dingin di antara kedua saudari ini. beruntung kali ini karena mereka berdua tak tau namanya saat itu, jadi tak ada yang bisa merebutnya lebih dulu apalagi sepertinya Erina sedikit lupa dan itu menguntungkan untuknya tapi, rasanya sedikit mustahil jika Erina tak mengenalnya.

Saat setelah lulus SMP Alice dipindahkan ke Tootsuki atas saran kakeknya dan tentu dia setuju karena disatu sisi dia ingin bertemu dengan Souma lagi karena berasal dari Jepang apalagi dengan koneksi tinggi dari kakeknya dan status keluarga Nakiri yang sangat terkenal itu maka cukup mudah untuk mencari lelaki rambut merah itu di seluruh Jepang.

Cuma saat sampai di Jepang kakeknya secara sengaja berbicara tentang Souma yang bersekolah sama di Tootsuki, dan tentu saja dia tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa bahagia sekali karena mereka akan bertemu lagi apalagi pasti dia tak sabar menunjukan skillnya yang hebat itu dan Souma pasti bangga.

Tentu saja mencari Souma seorang diri di tengah Tootsuki yang memiliki luas begitu gila sekali itu tak mudah, hingga akhirnya pada saat upacara pembukaan musim semi penerima murid baru dia muncul di depan podium dengan pernyataan yang sangat spontan dan tak memikirkan resiko karena sifatnya memang seperti itu 'beraksi lebih dulu dan soal resiko itu bisa diurus nanti'.

Alice saat itu tersenyum melihatnya tak berubah rambut yang tajam berantakan sedikit lebih gondrong, hingga membuat kesan wajahnya yang bertambah tampan itu apalagi ketika terbawa oleh hembusan angin, dia tak bisa menghentikan blush di pipinya ketika melihat itu dan sedikit luka gores di salah satu alisnya sedikit membuatnya seperti pria dewasa, sisanya masih sama seperti dulu.

Dan setelah cukup lama melewati beberapa rintangan hingga akhirnya saat Camp pelatihan di hari terakhir pada saat tugas membuat sarapan dari **Telur** , lebih tepatnya malam hari saat berlatih dia akhirnya bertemu saling tatap muka dan sangat dekat sekali, bahkan jika dilihat dari dekat Souma cukup enak dipandang saat sedang serius memasak, setidaknya itu yang ada di matanya yang merah itu.

Cuma Alice cukup kecewa karena sepertinya Souma seperti tak ingat atau lupa dengan wajahnya padahal dia sudah memberi spoiler dengan gelang pemberiannya, tapi tetap saja lelaki rambut merah itu acuh tak acuh seolah dirinya itu adalah orang asing yang tiba-tiba sok akrab.

Bukan Alice namanya jika hal begitu saja membuatnya menyerah, dia akan melakukan apapun bahkan akan terus mengejar mangsanya sampai dapat sama seperti waktu dia merekrut Ryo jadi pembantu pribadinya jadi, dia akan melakukan apapun hingga Souma ingat kembali tentang mainan manusia salju.

"Nona, Air susunya sudah siap"

Alice beranjak dari tempatnya setelah salah satu pelayannya memanggil, lalu melepas robe yang ada di tubuhnya membiarkan itu tergeletak di lantai, dengan keadaan telanjang bulat, kau bisa melihat kedua paha yang putih mulus berkilauan, pinggang yang ramping, pinggul yang membesar layaknya seperti bentuk gitar, pantat yang bergoyang setiap langkah kakinya, dan kedua buah dada besar yang selalu memantul, bisa dibilang kondisi fisiknya sempurna sekali.

Dia masuk ke dalam bak mandi yang sudah terisi air warna putih seperti susu lalu berendam, sambil sesekali mengusap tubuh dan tangannya juga hingga nampak kulitnya basah karena air dan terang apalagi dengan kulitnya yang putih bawaan lahir dari ibunya membuatnya bertambah cantik saja.

Meskipun fokus ke masak dan cita-cita Alice tetap tak lupa dengan perawatan kulit dan tubuh agar terlihat tetap bagus dan enak dipandang, karena kodrat perempuan selalu selalu terlihat cantik di depan umum apalagi dia tak ingin jika Souma berpaling setidaknya dia tetap membuat tubuhnya kencang

 _'Setidaknya ini akan terus tumbuh'_ Alice memegang payudaranya besar dengan kedua telapak tangannya, cuma dia sedikit kalah ukuran dengan Erina yang lebih besar tapi, tau bahwa ukurannya ini cukup memuaskan untuk laki-laki itu, apalagi tubuhnya akan berkembang hingga umur 20 tahun.

Untuk sekarang dia memilih berendam saja sambil memejamkan matanya, melepaskan semua fikiran yang ada di kepalanya terutama Souma lagipula saat ini kondisinya dia sedikit melangkah lebih maju karena dirinya sudah ketemu dengan teman kecilnya tapi tidak untuk Erina.

 _'Di festival nanti akan jauh lebih menarik fufufufu!'_

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

\- **Taman**

Terlihat di sana tengah duduk seorang gadis cantik menawan di bangku taman sedang berdiam diri saja, matanya tak berkedip seperti fokus pada sesuatu padahal nyatanya gadis ini tengah melamun dan itu tak bagus apalagi jika dilakukan di luar, sendirian, dan pada malam hari pula apalagi kawasan sekitaran taman itu sudah sepi sekali.

Gadis itu memiliki ciri rambut panjang lurus ke bawah, begitu terurai dan rapi, dengan poni segitiga terbalik menutup jidatnya dan tiga cabang yang melengkung di kedua pipinya, warna rambut yang memiliki perpaduan antara jeruk dan madu, mata warna violet, mengenakan baju putih casual dengan ditutupi hoodie ungu polos, rok kotak-kotak jingga sepaha, dan kaos kaki panjang selutut, serta sepatu hitam. di tangan kanannya menggenggam sesuatu erat dan itu terlihat seperti sebuah kalung.

Dan gadis yang tengah melamun itu adalah Erina Nakiri, Anggota Elite 10 termuda, cucu dari Direktur Tootsuki Senzaemon Nakiri, dan juga sudah terkenal sekali di seluruh Restaurant yang ada di Jepang sebagai 'Lidah Dewa' dan pengkritik juga bahkan ada beberapa Restaurant yang tutup karena keluar dari mulutnya itu.

Setelah ada jadwal rutinitas mengujungi beberapa Restaurant untuk mencicipi masakan mereka yang layak atau tidak dihidangkan Erina kembali pulang lagi ke Tootsuki menggunakan mobil pribadi, tapi saat di tengah perjalanan secara tak sengaja melewati Taman ini hingga akhirnya hatinya tergerak dan menyuruh supir untuk berhenti sebentar, dan hingga dia ada di sini cuma berdiam diri saja karena suasana seperti ini cukup tenang sekali dan cukup membuat hatinya tentram apalagi tempat ini sudah tak asing untuknya, meski terlihat sendiri sebenarnya ada beberapa pengawal yang berjaga di balik pepohonan mengawasi nona muda ini karena cukup bahaya membiarkan orang penting sendirian di malam gelap ini apalagi gadis cantik pula.

Bukan tanpa alasan Erina berhenti di sini karena tempat sederhana yang tenang memiliki cukup kenangan luar biasa baginya dan sedikit membuat hati serta sifatnya yang berubah dari Judes, galak, dan selalu bersikap dingin kepada yang lain menjadi tak gampang terpancing emosi itu juga tergantung orangnya, agak sedikit menghargai orang lain, dan agak terbuka meski cuma ke beberapa yang dikenal saja, semua pembelajaran dan siksaan batin dari ayahnya itu sedikit mulai menghilang karena semuanya berkat lelaki yang dia temui di taman ini saat festival Kamabakka 8 tahun yang lalu hingga membuat hidupnya seperti ini.

Dia masih ingat bagaimana ketika bertemu pertama kali lelaki itu seperti orang bodoh bahkan tak begitu mengenalinya yang bahkan sudah terkenal di seluruh antero Jepang, cuma lelaki ini yang menganggapnya hal biasa bahkan ketika memperkenalkan title 'lidah dewa' reaksinya malah beda sendiri seperti orang yang baru keluar dari gua bertahun-tahun dan kebingungan.

 _"Lidah Dewa apaan sih, perasaan Lidah kau baik-baik saja dan normal"_

 _"Bukan seperti itu bodoh!"_

 _"Terus, kau ini seharusnya ngasih penjelasan yang simple saja"_

 _"Ahhhhh terserah kau!"_

Jika diingat lagi moment perkenalan itu cukup membuatnya dongkol setengah mati karena Erina cukup bangga sekali dengan nada sombong ketika perkenalan, tapi malah dibalas seperti orang idiot cuma entah kenapa hatinya itu malah mengingikannya karena mungkin sejak dulu dia tak pernah punya teman dan hanya Hisako saja, dan ketika dia mencoba berteman malah banyak orang-orang yang memilih menjauh karena statusnya itu dan Erina benar-benar tak menyukainya karena membuat hatinya kesepian.

Meski mereka bermain sebentar di festival itu tapi terasa sangat menyenangkan sekali buat Erina seperti melepas stress dan pusing yang terjadi di keluarganya, dan setelah itu akhirnya mereka berpisah karena lelaki itu dipanggil kembali oleh keluarganya dan dia akhirnya merasa kesepian cuman ada satu hal yang sedikit berbeda adalah ketika lelaki itu memberi kalung sebagai tanda suatu saat akan bertemu lagi.

 _"Aku tau ini dari ibuku, cuma aku memberinya pada kau sebagai tanda berharap saja kita bertemu lagi okay, tapi jika kau tak suka tinggal kembalikan saja'_

 _" ahhh, tidak ini benar-benar bagus"_

Kata-kata itu selalu teringiang di kepalanya dan selalu percaya bahwa suatu saat bakal bertemu lagi meski sudah 8 tahun lamanya semenjak itu dia tak bertemu lagi meskipun semua usaha sudah dilakukan ini tak membuahkan hasil, cuma Kalung yang mengikat di lehernya ini menjadi bukti bahwa ucapan itu suatu saat bakal terbukti meski entah kapan terealisasi.

Dan sialnya Erina waktu itu lupa menanyakan namanya begitu pula dirinya sendiri yang hanya memakai tittle 'Lidah Dewa' sedangkan waktu percakapan mereka hanya menggunakan kata 'kau, dia, aku' waktu bicara dan tak pernah sekalipun memanggil nama hingga akhirnya malah seperti sapa lewat saja tanpa mengenal lebih dekat.

Cuma dia masih ingat ciri fisik lelaki itu rambut merah dan bola mata kuning ditambah waktu di festival Erina sempat menbelikannya sebuah Topeng Tengu dan mungkin saja lelaki itu ingat apalagi dari buku yang dibaca ingatan seseorang akan cukup kuat mengingat apapun apalagi tentang hal yang sangat menyenangkan.

 _'Semoga saja'_ Erina kembali memakaikan kalung itu di lehernya dan entah kenapa ciri-ciri lelaki itu mengingatkannya pada orang yang menyebalkan dan selalu membuat masalah untuknya yang saat ini bersekolah di Tootsuki dan juga membuat kegaduhan saat upacara pembuka _'ihhhh, kenapa harus dia?'_ entah kenapa ketika melihat Yukihira Souma seperti serasa Dejavu seolah memaksa hatinya untuk mengatakan bahwa lelaki itu orangnya namun, dia ingin menyangkal itu karena mustahil sekali bahkan perbandingannya sangat jauh sekali, jika Yukihira Souma menyebalkan dan lelaki itu sangat baik.

Ngomong-ngomong soal lelaki, Erina jadi teringat pernyataan sepupunya Alice 8 tahun yang lalu ketika masih di Denmark tiba menghubunginya dan menyatakan oerang dingin bahwa untuk memiliki lelaki itu, tentu saja Erina tak menyetujuinya jika harus lelaki itu tapi dia sendiri cukup bingung bagaimana bisa Alice mengenalnya dan itu cuma menjadi misteri.

Untuk sekarang posisi mereka masih sama karena tak tau namanya cuma rambut merah saja dan Erina setidaknya masih ingat pernah membelikan sebuah Topeng.

"Erina-sama apa kau baik-baik saja?" itu adalah sekretaria pribadinya Hisako selaligus temannya yang datang mengecek khawatir karena Erina belum kembali dari Taman jadi langsung menyusulnya.

Erina kembali normal setelah cukup lama melamun "aku baik-baik saja dan tak ada masalah lagipula ada orang-orang yang menjaga ini" dia terlalu banyak melamun tapi beruntung kali ini jadwal kunjungan sedikit dan tak ada pekerjaan lain jadi dirinya bisa pulang lebih awal.

"Kau seperti melamunkan sesuatu? ada apa?" Hisako bertanya karena Erina selalu bersikap seperti ini bukan sekali saja nahkan ketika di sekolah selalu saja tanpa fikiran memegang sebuah kalung dan hening, itu bukan seperti Erina yang biasanya tapi satu hal yang pasti ada hubungannya dengan kalung itu 'dia tak pernah bercerita kepadaku tentang kalung itu' lagipula dirinya juga tak bertanya karena itu adalah privasi orang lain yang tak seharusnya ikut campur.

"Ohhhh, bukan apa-apa" balas Erina tak memberitahukannya bahkan kakeknya saja tak tau soal ini "jadi, apakah ada jadwal mendadak hari ini?" dia kembali seperti semula dan berharap tak ada jadwal yang muncul dadakan karena dia ingin istirahat.

Hisako mengecek "sepertinya kosong dan belum ada panggilan untuk hari ini"

"Bagus lah" Erina bisa bernafas lega lalu berjalan kembali ke mobil dengan rambut berkibar terbawa angin "kita pulang sekarang"

"Baik"

.

.

.

.

.

\- **Stasiun**

Sekarang setelah beberapa menit melakukan perjalana kelompok trio ini Souma, Ikumi, dan Kurase sudah tiba di stasiun tempat pemberhentian kereta karena mereka berniat memeriksa Toko dalam stasiun itu karena ada yang menjual **Kaarage** yang sangat laris sekali sehingga banyak orang yang berkunjung dan menyebabkan di Distrik pertokoan yang biasanya ramai menjadi sepi melompong.

Saat ini trio itu tengah berjalan di lorong stasiun dengan banyak beberapa toko yang menjual barang dan makanan dengan sedang mencari Toko **Kaarage** cuman suasananya normal seperti di pasar tradisional umumnya kadang ada Toko yang ramai dan ada Toko yang sepi.

Sedangkan Souma sedang celingak-celinguk mencari Toko dia tak sadar bahwa dua gadis yang diajak olehnya itu sedang dalam mood tak bagus sekali, Ikumi moodnya benar-benar jelek dan sangat kesal karena sudah salah menyangka bahwa Yukihira mengajaknya menciptakan makanan baru berdua saja padahal sudah mengenakan pakaian terbaiknya. sedangkan Kurase tak tau dengan gadis baru ini memiliki figure yang luar biasa sekali dan aura yang gila hingga membuatnya tak pede sama sekali karena perbandingan besar itu.

 _'Aku tak tau siapa ini, mungkinkah pacarnya Souma?'_ Kurase melihat ke samping yang mana jika dibandingkan dengan tubuhnya sangat jauh sekali bahkan tak memiliki berkembang dibagian tertentu padahal umur mereka sama, jadi dia sedikit minder dan mengutuk kehidupannya yang sangat tak adil sekali _'tidak, tidak, jika itu benar harusnya Souma sudah bilang waktu tadi dan juga dia tak menunjukan kelakuan apapun seperti seorang pasangan'_ dia buru-buru menghilangkan fikiran negatif itu.

Ikumi mendelik balik memberi tatapan tajam dengan membentak "apa yang kau lihat hah!?" dia tak suka sekali diperhatikan seperti itu karena cukup tak nyaman.

"Ga-gak!" Kurase memalingkan wajahnya karena takut.

"Hei, sudah hentikan itu tolong berteman dengan baik" ucap Souma yang melihat tempat ini sudah sangat bersih dari waktu sebelumnya jadi, cukup tak heran Distrik pertokoan menjadi sepi karena banyak hal baru yang menarik perhatian para pelanggan untuk ke sini khususnya _Kaarage_ yang dibicarakan itu "ngomong-ngomong, maaf sudah membuat kau kerepotan untuk datang ke sini" sepertinya masih belum faham situasi sesungguhnya.

"Enggak kok" jawab Ikumi membuang muka sebenarnya dia seharusnya tau bahwa bakal ada orang lagi yang dibawa selain dirinya, tapi entah kenapa rasanya bawaannya jengkel melulu.

Dan tak lama ada satu Toko yang menarik perhatiannya karena terlihat banyak sekali pengunjung datang ke tempat itu bahkan tak pernah berhenti jika dibandingkan dengan Toko sebelahnya dengan tulisan 'Toko Spesial Kaarage' dan ditengah Toko itu ada seorang wanita tua berpakaian rapi yang selalu terus bicara sambil mengibaskan kipas kayu sepertinya itu pramuniaga.

"Ah, sepertinya ini" ucap Souma sudah melihat tempat yang dimaksud dan menilai banyak hal yang bagus jadi cukup tak heran jika banyak Pelanggan di sini "tampilan luar Toko sangat bagus sekali dan para pekerjanya terlihat sangat ramah jadi, tak heran jika banyak yang mengantri"

Ikumi melihat papan nama Toko itu dan terkejut karena tak asing sekali "tunggu, jadi maksudmu itu Toko Mozuya?"

"Kau tau itu?" Souma bertanya lagi karena melihat reaksi gadis itu seperti tau banyak.

"Tentu saja aku tau, itu karena Toko **Kaarage** yang terkenal" jawab Ikumi dan itu cukup mengejutkan karena dia fikir mungkin itu adalah Toko **Kaarage** biasa "dan kau bisa lihat wanita yang memegang kipas itu, Nakamozu Kinu seorang Ketua Toko Mozuya yang berpusat di Kyoto dan menyebar di seluruh wilayah Senkai dan juga mereka adalah yang pertama memenangkan kompetisi **Kaarage** tiga tahun secara beruntun dan bakal kemungkinan tahun ini mereka menang juga"

"Oh hebat juga" ucap Souma seperti nada terdengar kagum cuma ekspresi wajahnya biasa saja dan dia mendapati ada wajah tiga orang yang dikenal dan rupanya itu orang-orang dari Distrik Pertokoan yang sedang menyamar dan meneliti musuh _'apa-apaan, pakaian itu? norak banget'_ dia memilih mengabaikannya saja.

Nakamozu melihat bocah-bocah asing di Tokonya lalu datang menghampiri dengan senyum ramah meski sudah tau siapa mereka "Hei, Hei, kenapa kalian tak coba **Kaarage** terenak di dunia ini? mumpung hari ini aku sedang baik jadi tak masalah jika kalian menginginkannya" sambil menawarkan.

"Oh begitu yah, terima kasih" Souma mengambil satu meski tau bahwa wanita ini bicaranya cukup tinggi dan ingin membuktikan bahwa Kaarage ini tak ada yang menandingi lebih tepatnya angkuh sekali meski tersenyum ramah seperti itu.

Semuanya mencoba itu dan reaksinya hanya dua gadis tadi yang seperti terkejut dengan rasa enak itu sementara Souma terus menguyah tanpa berhenti sambil memeriksa bahan yang digunakan melalui mulutnya.

'Luar biasa sekali lemak **Daging Ayam** yang empuk ini' Ikumi begitu terkagum sekali.

 _'_ _ **Ayam Omi, Saus Kecap khusus, Apel,**_ _dan beberapa bumbu yang aku tak bisa menebaknya apa itu'_ Souma mencoba menguji masakan itu dan sepertinya masih stuck tapi soal rasa memang sangat enak sekali.

"Sangat enak sekali, memang apa rahasianya?!" Kurase sangat ingin tau sekali

Nakamozu mendekat dengan tersenyum senang sekali "ahhh tentu saja kita menggunakan **Ayam Omi** yang sudah diberi pakan khusus sebenarnya kunci utama **Kaarage** kami adalah **Saus Kecap Khusus** dengan merendam **Saus Kecap** itu bersama dengan **Apel** dan selusin bumbu tambahan yang dimasukkan ke dalam **Ayam** lalu digoreng dengan terbuka agar tak lembab sehingga membuat itu sangat renyah"

"Apa ini tak masalah memberi tau resep itu ke musuhmu? padahal kita saat ini sedang mengawasimu lho?" Souma bertanya tapi, entah kenapa wanita ini bicaranya sangat merendahkan.

Nakamozu mengibaskan telapak tangannya "ahhh tak masalah lagipula itu sangat mustahil sekali jika kalian bisa melakukannya orang-orang dari Distrik Pertokoan" dan memang benar sangat arogant lalu dia sedikit menghela nafas sambil menatap tiga orang yang memakai mantel tebal "tapi, setidaknya kalian cukup berani karena datang langsung daripada orang-orang tua ini yang harus sembunyi benar-benar tak punya nyali"

Ketiga orang itu terkejut lalu salah satunya bicara "ughhh, kita benar-benar kebongkar"

"Tak punya nyali huh?" Ikumi melipat tangannya dan teringat seseorang yang sangat menyebalkan di Klub Don.

Souma tak terpancing dengan provokasi itu "sangat percaya diri sekali tapi, yah aku tak bisa menyangkal sih jika memang benar adanya" sambil melepaskan tawa cuman itu lebih kearah meledek "hahaha cuman akan sangat memalukan bagi Mozuya ketika Kaarage kita jauh lebih enak dari buatan kalian"

Nakamozu membuka matanya sambil mendelik tajam jengkel ke arah Souma "kau lumayan pandai bicara juga yah bocah?!" dan dia menunjukan sifat aslinya dengan wajah yang ramah berubah menjadi penuh kesal "memangnya, apa yang kalian bisa lakukan huh?!"

"Me-menyeramkan" Kurase bergidik ketakutan.

Souma mengangkat sebelah alisnya tak terpengaruh tekanan itu "jika itu terjadi, memang apa yang akan kau bisa lakukan?" dia suka dengan tantangan.

Nakamozu menyadari itu dan kembali normal lagi sambil berbalik badan "Distrik Pertokoan yang tak kompeten sekarang sudah mati jadi, mohon dukungannya untuk Mozuya sekarang yah" dia melenggang pergi dan kembali melayani para pelanggan.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

\- **Kedai Yukihira**

Setelah penyelidikan tadi semuanya kembali ke Kedai ini cuma tiga orang saja sedangkan orang-orang tua yang tadi menguntit sudah kembali juga ke Toko mereka masing-masing, dan sekarang mereka tengah mendiskusi langkah-langkah mengalahkan Toko Mozuya itu dan mengembalikan Distrik Pertokoan seperti semula.

Kurase duduk di kursi dengan helaan nafas panjang setelah menjalani hari yang cukup melelahkan dari memantau Toko **Kaarage** itu meski kenyataannya dia tak melakukan apapun dan hanya merasakan **Kaarage** buatan Toko itu karena memang tugasnya hanya menemani Souma untuk mengawasi musuh.

Dia tadi cukup ketakutan waktu sang manager Toko Mozuya menunjukkan ekspresi aslinya yang sangat galak dan menyeramkan sekali berbanding balik waktu melayani orang-orang di sana, lalu ketika melihat ke Duo sekelas tampak mereka asyik ngobrol biasa saja sangat santai seolah hal seperti itu tak membuatnya tertekan padahal tadi sangat menegangkan, sepertinya mereka sudah biasa menghadapi situasi ini.

"Memangnya apa yang kau buat Yukihira? masakan baru atau buat masakan yang ada cuman sedikit diubah?" Ikumi bertanya karena lelaki ini selalu membuat sesuatu yang baru itu juga dia dengar dari Konishi.

"Ada beberapa cuman buat saja dulu dan kita lihat perbandingannya" jawab Souma yang segera menyiapkan semuanya di meja dapur "pertama dipotong **Daging Ayam** dengan ukuran berbeda, lalu dengan **Saus Tomat** dan sekalian **Apel** , dan tak lupa Bumbu penyedap lainnya"

Ikumi melipat tangannya "kau ingin mengasamkan **Ayam** nya dengan **Saus** dan Apel?"

"Yah, karena ini masih coba-coba jadi tak ada salahnya bukan?" jawab Souma mulai mengaduk-ngaduk bahan yang dicampur "lagipula **Kaarage Mozuya** itu, **Daging Ayam** nya direndam dengan **Asam** selama 10 Jam" dia sudah mengira ketika mencipipinya karena jika kurang yang ada hanya rasa asam kecut dari **Apel**.

"Lama sekali" ucap Kurase heran karena membuat makanan saja sangat ribet.

"Dan **Daging Ayam** yang sudah diolah dicampuri lagi dengan **Tepung** dan diaduk" ucap Souma mengaduk menggunakan tangannya namun memakai plastik agar rasanya tak aneh karena campur keringat tangannya.

"Bukannya semakin banyak **Tepung** maka semakin gurih?" ucap Kurase yang tau sedikit.

"Itu juga bisa cuma tergantung, kau mengaplikasikan **Tepung** itu ke dalam masakan apa" jawab Souma mengecek kepanasan Minyak "baiklah, sepertinya sudah panas sekarang" dia langsung menggoreng ke dalam **Wajan** selang beberapa menit sudah selesai.

"Baiklah silahkan coba!"

Kurase mencoba sedikit lalu memakannya selalng beberapa saat terdengar suara desahan dari gadis itu "ahhh, ini enak Souma cuma masih kalah jauh dengan milik Mozuya" dia kembali mencoba lagi "ku rasa yang bikin enak dibagian **Saus** kualitas tinggi itu sendiri"

Souma memasang tangan di dagu mode berfikir _'sepertinya mereka membuat bumbu yang sudah terkenal lama apalagi_ _ **Saus**_ _itu sendiri memiliki campuran banyak sehingga begitu terasa sekali waktu digigit"_

"Daripada bertarung melawan **Saus Spesial** dan **Kaarage** mereka kita bisa menggunakan bahan lain mungkin seperti **Daging Sapi, Daging Babi, atau Daging Bebek** " ucap Ikumi memberi saran.

"Tidak, bisa seperti itu" balas Souma menolak "jika bahannya udah beda maka proses pembuatannya sangat lama mengingat kadar **Daging** setiap hewan berbeda kecuali... **Daging Sapi** " **Daging** yang paling mudah diolah memang **Daging Sapi** apalagi **Daging Sapi Wagyu**.

Ikumi sangat setuju sekali "benar sekali, dengan begitu kau bisa menang dengan kuakitas bahan dan kepopuleran **Daging** itu sendiri" dan sekalian memberi penawaran karena Pabrik Daging milik Ayahnya itu sedang ada Diskon "karena sebagai rasa pertemanan dan ada penurunan harga maka Keluarga Mito akan memberikan Daging yang terbaik"

 _'4000 atau 5000 Yen?'_ Souma sedikit mengira harganya jika diitung dari kualitas Daging sendiri dan cukup beruntung memiliki Tabungan sendiri dan kiriman dari Ayahnya yang makin ke sini semakin banyak.

"2000 Yen saja!" ucap Ikumi yang menghitung semuanya.

 _'Ah, malah jauh di luar ekspentasi'_ Souma terkekeh tapi setidaknya itu tak mengurangi Uang jajannya sendiri "baiklah soal itu tahan dulu, dan Kurase mungkin kau ada beberapa ide?" dia berbalik ke teman waktu SMP itu.

"Daripada harus meniru kenapa tak membuat **Kaarage** yang baru dan jadi ciri khas rasa di Distrik Pertokoan ini" jawab Kurase memberi saran meski tak terdengar bagus apalagi melihat reaksi Souma yang bingung sontak dia langsung gugup panik "ahhh, ma-maafkan a-aku so-soal i-itu a-aku kurang faham betul"

Dan setelah itu buntu semua jadi Souma tinggal membuat makanan baru lagi dengan dua bahan yaitu **Daging Ayam** dan **Daging Sapi** sisa waktu di Kulkas cuma hasilnya sama saja meski enak tapi masih belum bisa mengalahkan kualitas **Kaarage Mozuya** apalagi dengan cara menarik pelanggan pasti agak rumit.

Ikumi melihat keluar dan melihat banyak anak-anak sekolah yang pulang melewati tempat ini "banyak sekali, padahal sudah waktunya liburan sekarang"

"Mereka biasanya mengikuti ekskul atau sebuah klub yang terkadang gak bisa libur" jawab Souma melihatnya juga karena Distrik ini selalu ramai selain para pekerja ada para murid-murid sekolah dan para mahasiswa "apalagi di sekitaran sini ada banyak sekolah dan dua universitas" tapi, entah kenapa muncul ide atau terfikir sesuatu yang sangat bagus sekali untuk ide membuat Distrik Pertokoan kembali ramai.

"Ahhh, jadi begitu yah"

"Ada apa?" Ikumi bertanya karena melihat senyum lelaki itu.

"Kita tak perlu bertarung di wilayah mereka" jawab Souma terlihat senang.

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan?!" Ikumi bertanya lagi karena lelaki ini memiliki rencana.

"Tentu saja membuat **Kaarage** " jawab Souma dengan wajah konyol.

Ikumi dahinya sedikit berkerut mendengar ini "apa?, tapi katamu tak perlu bertarung di tempat mereka?"

"Memang benar" jawab Souma melipat tangannya "ada hal yang tak pernah mereka bisa lakukan adalah cara menyantap **Kaarage** yang lezat" kurasa cuma itu saja satu-satunya agar berhasil menarik kembali orang-orang ke Distrik Pertokoan.

"Cara... Cara apa?" Kurase yang gak tau apa-apa bingung sendiri.

"Yah, kita lihat saja nanti" jawab Souma dengan grin percaya diri jika sudah seperti itu biasanya langsung berhasil.

.

.

.

.

.

\- **Ruang Pertemuan**

Bisa dilihat sekarang berada di sebuah ruangan yang cukup luas berada di salah satu bangunan milik Tootsuki Academy, dan bangunan itu di dalamnya terdapat beberapa meja disetiap sisi khusus untuk satu orang, dan ada meja besar berbentuk lingkaran dengan 10 kursi mengelilingi meja itu dengan tambahan lampu gantung besar, dan beberapa lemari tempat menyimpan sebuah berkas.

Tempat ini adalah sebuah ruangan rapat dari Elite 10 yang mana selalu digunakan jika ada acara keperluan sekolah, Shokugeki, dan masih banyak lainnya apalagi mengingat keputusan dari kesepuluh murid terhebat di Tootsuki ini sangat berpengaruh apalagi kedudukan mereka sama seperti Direktur Tootsuki dan bisa juga mengeluarkan Kepala sekolah jadi itu tergantung keputusan mereka.

Mungkin semua murid di Tootsuki sudah tak asing lagi dengan Elite 10, selain kekuasaan mereka di Tootsuki secara penuh bakat dan kehebatan memasak mereka sangat gila sekali bahkan orang bodoh saja malas jika Shokugeki dengan mereka, dan itu sama saja cari masalah karena taruhan keluar dari sekolah saja tak cukup jika menantang mereka Shokugeki.

Tapi, untuk sekarang kesampingkan hal itu dulu karena di dalam ruangan itu terdapat dua orang saja, yang satu pria tengah duduk di kursi sedang menulis sesuatu di atas dan ada beberapa tumpukan banyak kertas di depannya yang sepertinya belum ditulis ditambah ekspresi pria itu sedikit gelap sekali yang mirip lebih ke depresi karena tumpukan kertas itu.

Dan satu lagi seorang gadis yang tampak duduk santai saja dengan kedua kaki ditaruh di atas meja dengan kedua tangan di belakang kepala tiduran saja sambil sesekali memakan cemilan dan terlihat tak begitu peduli dengan depresi gelap lelaki itu atau setidaknya ingin membantu karena memang malas.

Kedua orang ini sudah sangat jelas sekali terkenal di seluruh Tootsuki bahkan mendengar saja sudah sangat ketakutan bagi para murid-murid karena mereka adalah pemegang kekuasaan tertinggi di Tootsuki setelah Kepala Sekolah dan siapa lagi kalau bukan Kursi Pertama Eishi Tsukasa dan Kursi Kedua Rindou Kobayashi yang terlihat mereka masih tetap di sekolah meski sudah memasuki libur musim panas.

Tsukasa hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang pasrah sambil melepas rasa capek di kedua tangannya karena menulis dan bokongnya karena terus duduk dengan tumpukan kertas yang seperti tak ada habisnya di atas meja dan bisa dibilang hari ini adalah tak beruntung sekali untuk pemegang Kursi Pertama ini.

Karena niat dia sebenarnya saat liburan sudah ada rencana ingin ke Pantai Kiyosei untuk Berenang atau Surfing cuma pada akhirnya harus tertahan karena tumpukan laporan dan dokumen yang harus selesai ditulis belum festival musim gugur tiba, cuma yang jadi masalah itu dikerjakan sendirian saja olehnya maka sangat terasa berat sekali.

Dan apesnya lagi orang-orang di Elite 10 sudah mengambil libur lebih dulu jadi, mau tak mau harus dikerjakan meski kedua tangannya keram setiap bergerak, biasanya pekerjaan seperti ini sudah biasa dan mudah karena dikerjakan bersama-bersama karena Tsukasa selalu dibantu oleh Kinokuni, Satoshi, dan Nakiri jadi bebannya sedikit berkurang makanya tak ada yang bisa dimintai bantuan.

Sebenarnya hati ini ada satu orang yang terlihat menganggur dan tak melakukan apapun yaitu si Kursi Kedua cuma yang jadi masalahnya adalah semua di Elite 10 tau bahwa watak Rindou itu seperti apa jadi mustahil gadis rambut merah gelap itu melakukan pekerjaan merepotkan seperti ini, jadi rasanya Tsukasa hanya pasrah saja dan berharap ini cepat selesai agar bisa liburan.

"Yo, Eishi sudah selesai dengan tumpukan kertas yang membosankan itu?" ucap Rindou bersuara ria dan cukup senang entah karena melihat penderitaan orang lain atau karena mood saja.

Tsukasa memutar bola matanya sedikit malas menanggapi itu "sumpah, berhenti bertanya karena itu akan membuat bebanku bertambah" dan menatap gadis itu dengan ekspresi memohon "tidak bisakah kali ini saja, kau membantuku? dan setelah ini aku takkan minta lagi"

Rindou menyilangkan tangannya menolak "ogah ah, mending aku tidur daripada harus melihat hal yang merepotkan seperti itu"

Tsukasa mengibaskan tangannya tak peduli "lupakan saja, lagipula sangat sia-sia aku meminta ini padamu" padahal hampir sering Rindou seenaknya memberikan beberapa kertas Dokumen kepadanya untuk dikerjakan dan dia secara sangat terpaksa harus melakukannya "setidaknya, bisakah kau pergi sekarang? aku ingin butuh waktu tenang untuk sendirian?"

Rindou cemberut "mouh, kau benar-benar gak asyik jika sedang lagi jelek" tapi, tak lama dia melihat Handphone seperti mengecek sesuatu dan tak lama tiba-tiba tersenyum sendiri.

Tsukasa mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran sendiri melihat kelakuan gadis mata reptil ini yang sedikit aneh dan bahkan beberapa belakangan ini ada sesuatu yang berbeda seperti bukan Rindou yang biasanya meski masih ada juga sifat lamanya yang selalu menggoda dan usil ke adik kelas khususnya ke Terunori dan Kinokuni.

Tsukasa berhenti menulis bicara "mungkin ini aneh, cuman apakah ada sesuatu yang terjadi sehingga kau terkadang selalu kepergok senyum-senyum sendiri sambil menatap Handphone?" hal seperti itu sering dia jumpai namun baru sekarang ini dia menanyakannya.

Rindou menoleh dengan wajah senang "ahhh, soal itu aku cuma menemukan makanan yang bagus dan cukup gak biasa sekali di Kansen jadi aku ingin ke sana dan melihatnya sambil ingin tau rasanya juga" meski sebenarnya jawaban tadi adalah sebuah kebohongan belaka 'juga, sepertinya itu tak bagus jika memberi tau hal pribadi kepada orang lain"

"Ahh, jadi begitu rupanya" Tsukasa sedikit salah faham setidaknya dia tau apa penyebabnya mengingat Rindou memiliki nafsu makan yang sangat gila bahkan ketika dia mencoba sesuatu atau anggota Elite 10 lainnya pasti ada selalu ada dia "tapi, bisakah aku meminta tenagamu sekarang?"

"Gak" jawab Rindou singkat.

Tsukasa hanya bisa menghela nafas sepertinya waktu liburan kali ini bakal terbuang percuma dengan tumpukan kertas ini.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

\- **Kedai Yukihira** ( **Esok Hari** )

Sekarang semuanya kembali berkumpul kembali untuk ketiga murid SMA ini setelah kemarin melakukan pengecekan Toko **Kaarage** di dalam Stasiun sekitaran sini yang membuat Distrik Pertokoan menjadi sepi seperti Kuburan.

Dan sekarang hari sudah sore yang mana saatnya banyak orang-orang sudah mulai pulang dari aktifitas rutinitas mereka cuma ada sedikit berbeda yang mana orang-orang ketika pulang melewati Distrik Pertokoan cuma lewat saja dan tak mampir dulu bahkan sepertinya mereka sudah membeli sesuatu di Toko dalam Stasiun itu, tentu saja para pemilik Toko makanan juga mengeluh akibat penurunan ini namun mereka tak bisa berbuat apapun.

Sekarang Trio SMA ini sedang berkumpul tengah mendiskusikan rencana bagaimana mengalahkan Toko Mozuya yang sudah terkenal itu tapi, sepertinya lelaki berambut merah itu sudah memiliki beberapa rencana untuk itu.

"Jadi, apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?" ucap Ikumi yang kembali ke sini karena memang dimintai bantuan meski, sebelumnya sempat salah sangka.

"Apa kau tau sewaktu aku bicara menyajikan makanan saat Shokugeki denganmu dulu?" jawab Souma yang melempar balik pertanyaan lagi.

Ikumi masih teringat jelas sekali dan faham apa tujuan laki-laki itu "jadi, jangan bilang kau ingin membuat **Kaarage** yang langsung dimakan karena memang akan sangat enak jika masih panas?"

"Tepat sekali" jawab Souma menjentakkan jarinya "dan Mozuya tak memiliki seperti itu karena, wadah mereka ditutup sangat rapat agar baunya tak keluar yang dasarnya makanan itu tak dibuat untuk dimakan langsung melainkan si rumah"

"Tapi, saat sampai rumah **Kaarage** itu cepat dingin jadi perlu menggunakan **Microwave** untuk dihangatkan lagi dan rasanya sudah beda walaupun masih enak" ucap Kurase yang pernah sekali membeli.

"Jadi intinya aku buat **Kaarage** yang dimakan langsung" ucap Souma menjawab idenya ini.

"Oh, itu sesuatu rencana yang bagus Yukihira kita dari Distrik Pertokoan takkan kalah dengan ini" ucap Tomita mengelus dagunya dengan tertarik dan berjalan keluar karena ingin melakukan sesuatu "Ayo kita kalahkan mereka!"

"Ah, oke" Souma hanya tertawa keheranan.

Souma mulai beraksi lagi dia mencoba membuatnya dengan menyiapkan Wadah untuk dimakan langsung dan segera memasak **Kaarage** tentu saja dengan tambahan **Bumbu Penyedap** , **Saus** , atau apapun yang disukai orang-orang terutama untuk para anak remaja yang sering lewat sini.

"Bagaimana?" ucap Souma menanyakan rasa dari makanannya.

 _'Jadi, begitu dia memasukan_ _ **Daging Ayam**_ _dan_ _ **Sapi**_ _secara bersamaan lalu menyatukannya dalam adonan'_ Ikumi sudah tau ketika masuk ke dalam mulutnya dan baru tau hal seperti itu cukup bisa digunakan meski cukup beresiko membuat makanan tak enak, tapi sepertinya Yukihira cukup bisa mengatasi itu "masih kurang, seperti ada sesuatu atau pelengkap yang bisa ditambahkan dan untuk sisanya tak ada masalah"

"Maksudmu?" Souma memiringkan kepalanya tak mengerti.

"Kau harus menambahkan sesuatu yang mana tak mengurangi rasa dari **Kaarage** tersebut dan untuk yang lainnya cukup enak dengan **Saus** atau **Parutan Keju** di atasnya" jawab Ikumi.

"Begitu ya" ucap Souma kembali berfikir.

"Anu, jika dimakan langsung bagaimana jika menggunakan Tusuk saja" ucap Kurase sedikit ragu memberi saran.

"Cara seperti itu sudah banyak digunakan jadi kemungkinan bakal sedikit yang minat" balas Souma dan kembali berfikir _'sepertinya komponen tambahan dan sesuatu yang bisa melengkapi dan mengalahkan Kaarage dari Mozuya'_

"Bagaimana?" Ikumi bertanya.

"Kalian tunggu sebentar di sini, aku akan ke atas dan mencari buku resep sebagai referensi" ucap Souma berjalan ke atas.

.

.

.

.

.

\- **Kamar Souma**

Souma seperti biasa mencari Buku panduan resep masakan yang dia simpan di lemari namun ternyata tak ada, dia mencari lagi di rak meja, bawah kasur, dan lemari penyimpanan barang lama, namun tak ketemu namun dia menyadari sebuah box besar yang berisi mainan lamanya karena tak ketemu, mungkin saja buku itu ada di sana.

Dan ketika diperiksa memang benar buku itu ketemu karena seingatnya dia pernah membaca itu sewaktu masih SD dan tertarik dengan masakan, cuma sebelum dia rapihkan kembali box itu ada sesuatu barang yang menarik pandangan matanya itu.

"Apa ini?.." Souma mengambil kedua barang asing yang baru pertama kali dilihat dan kenapa bisa ada di box mainan waktu kecil yang sudah tak terpakai.

Ada sebuah Gelang merah yang cukup bagus dengan tulisan dan lambang negara Denmark, lalu sebuah kipas lipat kayu yang tulisan kanji di tengah memiliki arti (Lucky) yang berarti keberuntungan namun tiba-tiba saja kepalanya jadi pening ketika melihat kedua benda yang dia merasa tak pernah membeli atau memilikinya.

 _"Ayo bermain boneka salju lagi!"_

 _"Mouh! kau benar-benar curang!"_

 _"Bo-bodoh, i-ini ti-tidak se-seperti aku ingin tau kau lebih banyak!"_

 _"Ja-jangan salah ya, aku ini cuma ingin membalas budi dan tak bermaksud lain hmmpp!"_

Tiba-tiba kepalanya berdenyut sakit mendadak tanpa sebab dan mendengar suara seorang gadis kecil, lalu dia seperti melihat siluet seorang dua gadis kecil yang memiliki beda warna dengan mengajaknya bermain tapi, dia tak tau siapa kedua gadis itu dan apa hubungan dengannya.

"Yang tadi itu apa?" Souma tak begitu yakin dengan gambaran tak jelas itu cuma mungkin itu hanya hal biasa ketika kena sakit kepala atau migrain.

Tapi, Souma memilih mengabaikan itu saja apalagi dia tak ingat apapun soal siluet tak jelas itu.

Dan buru-buru dia memasukkan kembali ke dalam box lalu membereskannya cuman yang kipas saja karena yang gelang masih cukup bagus jadi digunakan saja di lengan kanannya dan segera kembali ke bawah yang mana Kurase dan Nikumi sudah menunggu.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

\- **Ruang Dapur**

Ikumi dan Kurase sedang menunggu Souma dari atas tapi, cuma terasa suci karena mereka masih sama-sama canggung apalagi baru kenal sekarang berkat lelaki rambut merah itu, ditambah awal pertemuan mereka bisa dibilang kurang bagus. Ikumi yang selalu emosian dan Kurase yang gampang panikan terutama jika dibentak.

Kurase tak tau siapa gadis yang berteman dengan Souma ini, tapi cukup bersyukur bukan seorang pacar atau apapun itu mengingat dari figurenya cukup mudah untuk bisa mendapatkan apa yang dia mau cuman sepertinya Souma tak begitu mementingkan hal yang tak berguna itu dan tetap dalam pendirian menjadi Chef terhebat.

Ikumi entah kenapa bawaannya selalu jengkel sekali kepada gadis kecil ini padahal dia tak melakukan kesalahan apapun hanya saja mungkin karena, dia ini teman masa kecilnya atau mungkin cemburu karena tak suka Yukihira dekat terhadap seseorang apalagi memiliki hubungan khusus, meski enggan mengakuinya tapi memang hal seperti itu benar sekali.

"Uhmmnmm...Ano.." Kurase tak tau harus memulai pembicaraan seperti apa.

"Apa!?" balas Ikumi sedikit judes.

"Maksudku, kau hebat Mito-san bisa masuk ke sekolah memasak yang terkenal" ucap Kurase terkagum dan melupakan pertanyaan sebenarnya yang ingin diutarakan.

Ikumi bersandar ke kursi dengan kaki diselonjorkan ke depan sambil membalas "tidak juga, lagipula itu juga sama seperti sekolah umumnya cuma yang membedakan di fokus memasak dan juga sudah pasti ada yang hebat,jenius, dan orang-orang yang gak punya keahlian atau tak berguna sama sekali"

"Ohhhhh..." Kurase cukup kaget karena suaranya bisa cukup lembut padahal dari penampilannya tipe galak.

Ikumi sambil menggebrak meja "contohnya saja ada satu orang yang benar-benar super tak berguna sama sekali dan gak ada istimewanya sama sekali!" dia cukup kesal jika harus mengingat orang yang menyebalkan seperti itu.

"Ahhh, begitu yah" Kurase tak begitu tau masalahnya cuman dia hanya jadi lendengar saja.

Ikumi kembali tenang mengangkat kakinya ke atas kursi sambil ditekuk dan menempelkan dagunya di dengkul "cuman saja, Yukihira memang agak yang berbeda" dia bicara lembut dan bisa dilihat rona merah di pipinya itu.

Kurase tak begitu terkejut dengan reaksi kulit hitam ini karena tau bahwa ekspresi itu bukaf

"Ano..." Kurase ingin menanyakan sesuatu lagi tapi, terpotong karena pemilik Kedai ini sudah datang.

"Ah, sepertinya kalian sudah akrab sekarang" ucap Souma yang turun membawa beberapa buku resep makanan dan terlihat mereka berdua sudah tak begitu canggungg lagi "baiklah, kita mulai rencana dan masakan kita"

" **Daging Ayam Paha** yang digunakan Mozuya karena rendah kalori dan juga lemak makanya oleh banyak wanita" ucap Ikumi yang membawa beberapa **Potongan Daging Ayam** "dan juga lebih bagus digoreng itu adalah bagian paha karena banyak sekali minyak air keluar makanya mereka menggunakan bagian paha"

"Kita coba saja dulu" ucap Souma yang kembali membuat lagi meski keinginannya adalah mencapurkannya dengan **Daging Sapi** cuma itu bisa dilakukan nanti.

Dan tak lama mereka mulai bereksperimen dengan hal-hal yang aneh dan mencoba semua jenis yang diketahui untuk bisa mengalahkan Mozuya.

"Kurawa Bumbunya sudah lengkap jadi, bagaimana?" Souma bertanya ke gadis kulit coklat ini.

"Rasa dari **Daging** dan **Saus** nya juga sudah enak ditambah bumbu pelengkap luar dan dalam yang sangat cocok dimakan untuk para anak sekolah" jawab Ikumi yang sambil mengunyah " tapi,'entah kenapa masih ada yang kurang seperti sesuatu element dorongan yang mana membuat orang orang yang merasakannya ketagihan"

"Tapi, bukankah lebih enak jika sesuatu yang digoreng dicampur dengan **Nasi Hangat**?" Ucap Kurase yang terlihat ragu untuk memberi saran.

"Bicara soal **Nasi** , sepertinya aku cukup ingin lagi **Don** yang kau buat saat Shokugeki melawanku Yukihira" ucap Ikumi yang teringat itu kembali "ditambah kombinasi yang kau gunakan sangat bagus"

"Itu dia..." Souma sedikit mengguman lalu muncul ide yang bagus saat kedua gadis tadi bicara apalagi memang butuh sesuatu satu element lagi untuk bisa mengalahkan **Kaarage** milik Mozuya dan itu muncul begitu saja.

"Apa kau sudah menemukan sesuatu yang bagus?" Tanya Kurase melihat ekspresi lelaki itu yang sangat senang.

"Yah, kita akan mulai beraksi" jawab Souma dengan senyum grin.

Pak Tomita datang terburu-buru dengan nafas ngos-ngosan " ada apa Yukihira? Kita sudah siap untuk bergerak sekarang?"

"Tentu saja" jawab Souma.

"Jadi, kapan itu?" Ikumi bertanya.

"Sore ini, karena kita akan sibuk sekarang" jawab Souma.

"Ehhhhhhhhh!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Contract akhirnya benar benar selesai juga dan maaf bagi kalian yang sudah menunggu sangat lama sampai empat bulan masih belum update dan saya cukup sibuk kali ini, jadi selamat menikmati ceritanya next berikutnya.**

 **Pm**

 **RnR**


End file.
